


(I'm feeling) uncomfortable

by liu_Qgirl



Series: And the world goes to. . . [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Agent Venom - Freeform, Angst and Feels, Bad Ideas, Flirting, M/M, My First Smut, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, just a little horror, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 83,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liu_Qgirl/pseuds/liu_Qgirl
Summary: Flash Thompson ha fatto molti errori nel corso della sua esistenza, liberare Daimon Hellstrom dalla sua prigionia si aggiungeva alla già lunga lista solo per concluderla.O almeno, così sperava.[Terminata]





	1. It has begun

**Author's Note:**

> Buona lettura!!!

  
 I’M FEELING (UNCOMFORTABLE)  
  
CAPITOLO I- IT HAS BEGUN  
  
Il rumore dei passi e di ruote metalliche sembrava riempire il corridoio vuoto. L’uomo delle pulizie procedeva a passo svelto, senza il solito strascicare, e questo per Daimon era già una conferma del fatto che l’agente era tornato a fargli visita, probabilmente con altre richieste, o accuse, o entrambe. L’uomo appoggiò il libro sullo scaffale, rassegnandosi ad alzarsi dal letto. Che c’era di meglio da fare se non dilettarsi con la persona che l’aveva rinchiuso lì dentro?

Si avvicinò al vetro con noncuranza, cercando di vedere meglio la figura che andava avvicinandosi. Una volta davanti al vetro, l’uomo si fermò, facendo stridere ancora le ruote contro il pavimento. Daimon si concesse un sorriso: “Stai venendo sempre più spesso, potrei cominciare a pensare che ambisci alla mia compagnia più di quanto vorresti ammettere” lo punzecchiò.

L’altro sbuffò, la faccia dell’uomo delle pulizie contratta in una smorfia insofferente: “La tua compagnia per me è come un calcio negli stinchi, volevo parlarti delle tue ultime soffiate, è stata una dura settimana. . .” Daimon lo interruppe: “Spero non a tal punto da convincerti a cambiare mestiere, l’ultima volta che hai intrapreso quest’attività ci sono state parecchie lamentele, anche se. . .” esitò, il sorriso che si allargava mentre portava l’indice davanti alla faccia e guardandolo dall’alto in basso: “Sì, credo che possa essere adatto a te, si sa che la polvere, come il crimine, non riposa mai, impegnandoti a fondo potresti ottenere sicuramente ottimi risultati!”

 L’altro non diede peso alle sue provocazioni, limitando ad aggiustarsi nervosamente il berretto in testa: “Vederti tutti i giorni fino alla pensione non rientra nel mio progetto di vita” affermò seccato. Daimon alzò un sopracciglio: “Non credo rimarrò così a lungo qua dentro, fossi in te prenderei in seria considerazione questo lavoro” notò. 

Stare all’interno di quella gabbia non rientrava esattamente nei suoi progetti di vita. Vide l’uomo stringere i pugni a quell’affermazione: “Tornando al perché sono qui, che non è per sentirti dare aria alla bocca, ho trovato le ultime due persone della tua lista, o meglio, ho trovato due lapidi con i loro nomi sopra e il loro certificato di morte.” Daimon incrociò le braccia, lasciando trapelare una smorfia sofferente.

Non doveva aver scavato molto a fondo per trovare quelle informazioni, ma doveva stare attento a come si esprimeva in proposito. Per ora l’altro era l’unico ponte tra lui e l’esterno, perderlo per aver tirato troppo la corda sarebbe stato enormemente stupido, in quanto gli altri là dentro non erano di alcun aiuto per ricevere informazioni, troppo presi da. . . qualunque cosa ci fosse nelle loro normali vite. L’agente poteva essere alquanto sempliciotto e ignorante in materia di magia, ma sapeva fare il suo lavoro. Bene anche. Inoltre, non si faceva prendere facilmente dalle scemenze che ultimamente il mondo proponeva.  
Come la guerra civile tra supereroi.  


Anche Doctor Strange si era impantanato in tali attività, trascurando il suo compito di difensore della cazzo di realtà come la conosciamo, preferendo trascorrere il suo tempo in pigiama party nel suo Sancta Sanctorum e in inutili bisticci.  
L’agente tirò fuori dal carrello una borsa di tessuto con segni neri tutt’attorno, contenuta in un’altra borsa di plastica, attirando la sua attenzione. La sua mano tremò impercettibilmente al contatto. 

Sorrise, senza preoccuparsi di risultare incredibilmente sospetto mentre lo faceva: “Se sei venuto fino a qua con quella qualcosa non ti torna" notò con saccenza. L’altro esitò: “Ho chiesto in giro, so cosa dovrebbe essere, quello che c’è dentro è . . . raccapricciante,” fece una smorfia “ho indagato più a fondo, seguito le tracce, so dove sono, o dove erano, ma solo per avere questo sono quasi saltato per aria, o meglio, l’appartamento è saltato per aria, c’erano file, cd, ma era questo che avevo in mano” la voce era un mormorio basso, ma distinto. “Hai bisogno del mio aiuto” affermò Daimon con sicurezza, appoggiando una mano al vetro, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal sacchetto. “Ho bisogno di qualcuno in grado di riconoscere trappole magiche o che ne so,” ammise: “ma mi sarebbe più utile qualcuno di cui posso fidarmi”.  


Daimon sorrise a quelle parole, avvicinandosi al vetro: “Non puoi rischiare che altri innocenti saltino per aria per la tua negligenza” affermò soddisfatto, rigirando il coltello nella piaga aperta che l’agente molto generosamente gli aveva mostrato.  
L’altro sobbalzò a quelle parole, cercando di nascondere il riflesso spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra, gli occhi abbassati.  
Centro.  


“Hai bisogno di me” insistette, premendo sul vetro.  
“Ho bisogno di qualcuno che non mi pugnali alle spalle” lo corresse l’altro di nuovo. “Se Strange avesse risposto alla tua chiamata saresti andato con lui, ma sei qui, non sai a chi rivolgerti e sei venuto da me” assaporò l’ultima parte come se fosse una caramella, ma l’altro sembrava ancora indeciso, le mani strette sul carrello.  


Ci aveva pensato.  
Stava esitando.  
“Liberami, la situazione peggiorerà, se non è già peggiorata, e non hai nemmeno più la protezione del marchio” disse, la voce tra il consiglio e l’ordine. L’altro si scosse: “Cosa vuoi in cambio?” chiese.  
Daimon sorrise: “Credo di aver pagato a sufficienza per i miei crimini contro la tua sensibilità, potresti metterci una pietra sopra.” Lo sguardo dell’agente non sembrava convinto mentre continuava a esitare, ma il dubbio si era già insinuato nella sua mente. Daimon cercò di dissipare le ultime resistenze: “Non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di controllarmi troppo, non ucciderò nessun povero innocente” promise, portandosi una mano sul petto.  


Molti avrebbero pensato che avesse messo la mano sul cuore, quando invece era il marchio che stava toccando sotto le dita. Nessun civile.  
Per gli altri ci avrebbe pensato in seguito.  
L’altro strinse le labbra: “Di cosa dovrei fidarmi? Del tuo buon cuore? Hai già tradito persone migliori di me una volta”, Daimon sbuffò: “Sappiamo entrambi che non è questo il problema, ma se ti fa sentire meglio, vedilo come un cammino riabilitativo, tutti meritano una seconda chance” propose.

L’altro portò lo sguardo sul sacchetto, passandoselo tra le mani. Inspirò profondamente, preso da chissà quali nobili pensieri.  
Era un punto debole di molti eroi, il voler dare una seconda possibilità, per nobiltà d’animo o per un sentimento di empatia.  
Ricordò con chiarezza il momento in cui l’agente era stato sul punto di premere il grilletto sulla sua testa e si domandò quante possibilità gli erano state concesse per fare esitare a tal punto una testa calda del genere: “Se fai del male a qualcuno è finita” concesse, avvicinandosi alla porta. 

Daimon si chiese se parlasse della sua ora d’aria o della sua vita.  
Non che gli importasse.  
Sentì la serratura scattare e la porta si aprì sotto la spinta dell’altro. Amava quel simbionte, era così multifunzionale.  
Guardò la cella che lo aveva ospitato.  
Non aveva affetti personali, anche il libro che gli era stato dato era un blando tentativo di tenersi occupato, quindi poteva tranquillamente rimanere lì. La prima cosa da fare era togliersi quell’oscena tuta arancione di dosso, indumento che aveva tollerato lungo la sua permanenza, ma che ora era felice di poter lasciare alle sue spalle.  


Squadrò l’agente davanti a lui: “Quindi? Camminiamo lentamente verso l’uscita? Mi infili delle false manette? Vere?” avrebbe tollerato si tutto pur di uscire.  
L’altro aprì lo sportello, togliendo i vari prodotti di pulizia, uno alla volta. Daimon corrugò la fronte.  
Che cosa aveva in quel carrello? Un travestimento?  
Cercò di gettare un’occhiata al suo interno, piuttosto difficile visto che l’altro era davanti.  
L’uomo si alzò in piedi, le mani vuote, lasciandolo al momento alquanto perplesso. Infine la consapevolezza lo colpì.  


Va bene, forse aveva un po’ esagerato, quello che intendeva era che avrebbe fatto di tutto per uscire, a parte infilarsi in un carrello: “Stai scherzando” chiese, tra la domanda e l’affermazione. L’altro indicò nella parodia di un gesto cavalleresco il carrello: “Prego!” Daimon si sentì fumare di rabbia, letteralmente, ma si calmò con relativa facilità. A quanto pare un soggiorno in carcere faceva meraviglie sul suo carattere: “Non credo di starci” soffiò. L’altro scrollò le spalle: “Se preferisci la tua vecchia ma vasta gabbia basta dirlo” disse, indicando la porta della sua cella.  
Daimon si concesse uno sbuffo, si tolse le scarpe quasi lanciandole dietro di sé e fulminò l’altro mentre si piegava ed entrava all’interno. Il carrello puzzava di sapone ed era stretto, tanto che anche piegandosi su sé stesso ci stava malapena. Digrignò i denti quando lo sentì ripartire.  


“Non mandarmi a fuoco il carrello” sussurrò l’agente Venom, e Daimon poteva quas sentire il sorriso da idiota che doveva avere in faccia. Per quanto fosse allettante, quello non era il momento giusto per lasciarsi cullare dalle idee di vendetta, soprattutto visto che quelle idee gli infiammavano corpo e spirito in un senso fin troppo letterale, e sicuramente un carrello in fiamme non sarebbe passato così inosservato. Daimon si concentrò sul calmarsi mentre viaggiavano a passo lento.  
Sperò di arrivare presto al traguardo, lo stridere delle ruote era amplificato dalla cassa in cui si trovava e nella sua vita non aveva mai desiderato fare il contorsionista, per non parlare poi della puzza di disinfettante che regnava sovrana all’interno.  
Si concesse un’altra maledizione all’agente.  
Il filo dei suoi pensieri si interruppe quando il carrello si fermò piuttosto bruscamente, tanto che Daimon si sarebbe quasi sicuramente sbilanciato se non fosse stato totalmente incastrato nella scatola. Si lasciò sfuggire altre imprecazioni sibilate tra i denti mentre l’altro riapriva, per la seconda volta in quel giorno, la porta della sua cella.  


Uscì e si spolverò i pantaloni, mossa alquanto inutile, ma che mascherò le fiamme che arrivarono a terra lanciate dalle dita. A quanto pare l’agente Venom non aveva ritenuto necessario premunirsi riguardo ai suoi poteri o, più probabilmente, non aveva idea di come farlo. Si alzò lentamente, in modo da non allarmare l’altro che lo osservava a distanza di sicurezza, in mano degli stracci “Mettiteli” disse. Daimon ghignò “Non ti volti dall’altra parte?” chiese, mentre le sue mani andavano alla cintura della tuta arancione per allentarla. “Tranquillo, quello che vedo di solito è già troppo” controbatté l’altro.  


La tuta arancione toccò terra, così come i boxer rosa d’ordinanza, tolse prima un piede e poi con l’altro lanciò con uno sbuffo di soddisfazione gli indumenti dietro di sé.  
L’agente lo guardò stizzito dalla sua posizione spalle al muro: “Non c’era bisogno di togliere anche quelle” mormorò seccato. Daimon storse il naso, arrischiando un’occhiata dietro di sé.  


Aveva la minima idea di quanto fossero terribili quelle mutande?  
Piuttosto che tenerle addosso avrebbe girato volentieri nudo per le strade.  
Accorciò la distanza con un passo per prendere i vestiti che l’altro aveva appoggiato sul termo, poi si sporse un poco in avanti verso l’uomo, che si irrigidì visibilmente, e mormorò: “Forse hai ragione, ma credevo avessi esplicato il tuo disinteresse nel guardarmi, quindi siamo in due ad aver assecondato azioni innecessarie.”  


Vide il corpo dell’altro irrigidirsi ulteriormente, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo e avvicinava la mano alla pistola, senza toccarla, e per la seconda volta in quella giornata desiderò ardentemente vedere la faccia che doveva avere al momento.  
“Non l’ho fatto” si contentò di rispondere, precedendolo poi nell’uscire dalla stanza.  
Daimon lo guardò allontanarsi con un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto, per poi dare un’occhiata ai panni che aveva tra le mani. I vestiti non erano il massimo, ma a quello si poteva facilmente rimediare.  
Se li infilò velocemente, calcando bene il berretto sulla testa, e uscì. L’altro lo aspettava con la pistola alla mano: “Comincio a pensare che la fiducia nei miei confronti non sia adeguatamente nutrita agente” notò con sarcasmo.

L’uomo fece scattare la sicura, togliendola: “Tu credi?” disse calmo, aprendo lo sportellone della jeep vicino a lui: “Io guido, tu non parli e non fai scherzi, ti va bene come prima dose di fiducia?” chiese secco. “Dipende dalla musica che metti” disse Daimon, entrando nella jeep.  
Non c’era la radio. Alzò il sopracciglio: “Sai, molti ritengono la musica un buon calmante per l’anima” L’altro sbatté la porta a fianco entrando. Non lo degnò di una risposta.  
Tipico. Fare il gioco del silenzio tutto il viaggio sarebbe stato noioso.  
Daimon tentò di nuovo di imbastire un discorso: “E’ per il simbionte? Non ama le melodie ritmate?” L’altro partì senza dire una parola e Daimon venne sbalzato indietro dall’accelerazione.  


Avrebbe dubitato delle sue abilità sociali se fosse stato convinto di averne: “Credo sia inutile chiederti se hai letto qualcosa di interessante ultimamente. . .” continuò. L’altro frenò bruscamente:  
“Ok, non sono tuo amico e non voglio sentirti parlare, ho avuto già abbastanza problemi con giri in macchina con pazzoidi al fianco, quindi ora io metto la musica e tu taci per il resto del viaggio, ok?” disse, tirando fuori una piccola radio da sotto il sedile, per poi riprendere velocità.  


La radio produceva un rumore stridulo di sottofondo, si bloccava ad ogni scossone dell’auto e le canzoni che passavano erano poche rispetto alle pause pubblicitarie e ai momenti in cui i conduttori discutevano riguardo a supereroi e attualità, ma dopo essere rimasto mesi in quella cella dove le uniche chiacchiere che sentiva erano quelle di militari e custodi, gli uni sempre sulle punte sul porto d’armi e sulla gioventù priva di  
obiettivi, e gli altri immersi nella corruzione delle classi alte, l’insicurezza e il perenne “Si stava meglio prima” in bocca, ascoltare un po’ di nuove voci era quasi piacevole. Si rilassò, per quanto fosse possibile dalla guida dell’altro, sul sedile, cullato dalle parole della radio.  


Quando le fronde degli alberi sparirono dalla visuale, fu stupito di trovare il cielo azzurro ad attenderlo. In quel momento poteva quasi dire di aver raggiunto la pace, la sua anima nera ribolliva piano nelle profondità del suo essere, lontana, lontana. . .il tutto venne brutalmente interrotto dallo spegnere della radio da parte dell’agente Venom: “Stanco di fare il gioco del silenzio agente?” chiese ironicamente, unendo alla frecciata uno sguardo altrettanto velenoso.  


“Quella canzone è diventata come un martello pneumatico, c’è in ogni sala d’attesa, in ogni ascensore, in ogni canale” l’uomo sbuffò esasperato: “Inoltre siamo quasi arrivati, dobbiamo decidere come gestirci” concluse.  
Daimon guardò la strada polverosa davanti a loro: “Mi servono strumenti per capire a che tipo di minacce stiamo andando incontro” e vestiti, pensò, la maglietta da quattro soldi gli stava aderente al busto per via del caldo, e sembrava proprio del materiale giusto per accendere un puzzolente falò nel caso si fosse arrabbiato, e i pantaloni. . . meglio della divisa, ma no, non andavano.  


Sembrava un’idiota.  
Tanto valeva rinfilarsi il costume da supereroe a questo punto.  
Rabbrividì.  
“E dove te li procureresti?” chiese l’altro lanciandogli un’occhiata dubbiosa. Daimon alzò il sopracciglio: “Parola di lupetto, di non fare del male prometto” tentò, cercando di trattenere un sorriso di scherno.  


L’altro non gli rispose, perso nei suoi pensieri, e, probabilmente, nel rimpianto dell’averlo fatto uscire. Era quasi sconfortante la facilità con cui riusciva a seguire il corso dei suoi pensieri.  


  
Non era un mistero il perché l’altro fosse così sconvolto del suo passaggio al lato oscuro, probabilmente le cose che avevano in comune erano abbastanza da farlo rabbrividire al pensiero. Anche il fatto che gli avesse dato del pazzo era piuttosto indicativo, serviva a rassicurarsi che non si sarebbe lasciato andare alla follia del simbionte, perché lui, agente Venom, non era pazzo, e non aveva la minima intenzione di diventarlo.  
  


Su questo Daimon non avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco, anche se ignifuga. Un essere così antico, così marcio fino al midollo come il simbionte, avrebbe mandato sulla cattiva strada persino a Capitan America, non che ci volesse molto, ma a quanto pareva per le persone era un metro di paragone per giustizia e sanità mentale. Si chiese se l’agente in questione si fosse sentito chiamato alle armi dai manifesti di Capitan America.  


Ricordava che, da bambino, sua madre gli aveva regalato un portapranzo con lo scudo in rilievo. O era una comune scatola di latta?  
I ricordi si annebbiavano impercettibilmente sui dettagli, e Daimon strinse le mani sugli avambracci nel tentativo di rimettere un po’ d’ordine. Scatola. Lui e Satana l’avevano usata per dare degna sepoltura al gatto di casa, con qualche lacrima da parte sua. Per il gatto, non per la scatola. Del Capitano non gli importava nulla.  
Quei ricordi prima della scissione gli avrebbero causato domande e malinconia, ma ora li vedeva come trasmessi da una vecchia cinepresa.  
Anche l’odio per suo padre, che tanto tempo aveva ribollito nel profondo, sembrava essere solo un pallido ricordo, una specie di rimembranza di ciò che doveva essere. Non voleva interpretare quel cambiamento in nessun modo, ma la spada di Damocle pendeva sulla sua testa e tintinnava ai quei pensieri. Falso, sembrava dire, brutta copia di com’era, carente di magia e animo.  


Daimon lasciò scivolare via quei pensieri, tentando di non soffermarsi troppo su di essi. Era vivo. E aveva un piano sul come continuare ad esserlo per un bel po’.  
  
Se non era quello l’importante, qual era?  
La domanda rimbombò dentro di lui senza risposta.   



	2. Hotel (without) California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per le persone che hanno letto il primo capitolo,  
> ecco il secondo capitolo, spero vi piaccia!  
> Buona lettura!

CAPITOLO II- HOTEL (WITHOUT) CALIFORNIA

Flash maledì di nuovo la sua assurda idea di liberare Daimon, erano ore che quello era sparito con la scusa di fare alcune ricerche lasciandolo lì, nella polverosa hall dell’albergo più inquietante della zona, ad aspettare. Se Flash non era tranquillo inizialmente a lasciare un criminale da solo a comprarsi chissà quali diavolerie da usare contro di lui, il suo nervosismo aumentava col ticchettare dei minuti, soprattutto se quei minuti erano scoccati da un maledettissimo orologio a muro, di quelli che non ti metti in camera per paura di impazzire per il costante e forte ticchettio, con l’enorme pendolo dorato che oscillava. 

Tic. Tac. Tic. 

Si sentiva di nuovo al liceo, ad aspettare con impazienza che il suono della campanella lo salvasse dall’interrogazione. O dalla consapevolezza dell’ennesimo passo falso, in questo caso. 

Sospirò, cercandosi di calmare, la sua mente si arrovellava sulla missione e non si dava pace. 

Non aiutavano gli occhi fissi delle marionette attaccate alle pareti che sembravano vigilare ogni sua mossa. Finire la missione, trovare gli zombie, cercare di risolvere la faccenda dell’inferno, salvare Andi dal marchio. Non si sentiva fiducioso sulla buona riuscita della cosa. Non era Spiderman, non era un eroe, checché ne dicessero le medaglie o i suoi superiori. Era un fallimento. Strinse i denti cercando di scacciare il pensiero di andarsi a cercare qualcosa da bere. Portò le mani sulle ginocchia, o quello che ne rimaneva, concentrandosi nuovamente sul ticchettare del tempo che passava. 

Un rumore insolito lo colse di sorpresa: l’aria si fece calda in un attimo e comparì a pochi passi da lui una scintilla, che divampò in un fuoco enorme da cui uscì Daimon. Osservò esterrefatto le ultime fiammelle spaventosamente vicine al tappeto spegnersi, nell’aria aleggiava un odore di fumo e zolfo. Storse il naso da sotto la maschera, il cuore che sembrava essersi impigliato nella gola e gli risuonava nelle orecchie, la mano stretta sul calcio della pistola. 

Fortunatamente la hall era vuota a quell’ora, o le persone avrebbero assistito a un alquanto singolare corso degli eventi. Allentò la presa dalla pistola, cercando di fare arretrare la mano normalmente. Lo sbuffo divertito di Daimon e i suoi denti -zanne?- aguzzi gli fecero pensare di non aver fatto un buon lavoro nel dissimulare il suo stato d’animo. Cercò di mantenere la voce ferma mentre chiedeva: “Finito lo shopping?” fingendosi rilassato. Come fosse possibile! Il demone si avvicinò velocemente a lui e sventolò una sacca appoggiandola sopra al cuscino alla sua destra, poi si mise a sedere dall'altra parte, occupando metà divano: “Ciò che ci serve per localizzare i terribili zombie è dentro quella sacca” disse sdraiandosi se possibile ancora di più. Flash strinse i pugni, squadrandolo, indeciso se chiedere che cazzo aveva fatto tutto quel tempo fuori, la vicinanza del demone lo rendeva nervoso e decise in cuor suo che c’erano cose che era meglio non sapere. 

Dove diamine si procurava i pantaloni di pelle Daimon era una di quelle, senza dubbio. Sbuffò alzandosi e mettendo una discreta distanza tra lui e il demone: “Quindi, ti serve una mappa e un cristallo da farci dondolare sopra o ti affiderai a un rametto vibrante per individuare i nostri obiettivi?” L’altro si sedette sul divano, ostentando sicurezza e guardandolo con un sorrisetto derisorio: “La tua conoscenza sulla magia è alquanto limitata, mi meraviglio tu non mi abbia chiesto di leggerti la mano per rivelarti il tuo disastroso futuro, che c’è, stai aspettando il momento giusto?" Flash si mise una mano sulla fronte per trattenersi dal fare cazzate “Come li troviamo allora?” chiese secco. Daimon frugò nella borsa un poco, tirando fuori qualche piccolo osso: “Prendi una mappa" Flash storse il naso, chi diamine teneva una mappa? “Ti va bene lo schermo di un cellulare?” L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia: “No" Flash si grattò la testa: “Immagino che sperare che tu abbia portato ciò che serve nella tua lunga assenza sia troppo da chiedere" disse esasperato. “Stavi sentendo la mia mancanza agente?” chiese Daimon accostandosi verso di lui. Flash si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro: “Certo, contavo i minuti fino al momento in cui avrei rivisto la tua faccia" disse, per poi aggiungere: “Vado io a comprare la carta, tu aspetta qui.” L’altro si buttò sul divano: “Ingannerò l'attesa in qualche modo, dimmi piuttosto, non hai trovato il frigorifero con gli alcolici o eri troppo occupato ad annegare nei tuoi rimorsi?”. Flash si rifiutò di rispondere all’ennesima frecciatina, accontentandosi di sbattere violentemente la porta dietro di sé. 

Aveva l’impressione che sarebbe stata una lunga missione. Sbuffò, togliendosi il simbionte dal viso e la tuta nera si modificò attorno al suo corpo prendendo la rassicurante forma di vestiti più adatti a un turista in cerca di una mappa del territorio. Si guardò attorno. A dire il vero non gli era mai capitato di procurarsi una cartina nella sua vita quotidiana, preferiva affidarsi ai dépliant turistici, o ultimamente, a google maps e simili. 

In guerra invece era un'altra storia. Ancora la maggior parte dei comandanti preferiva pianificare sulla carta le mosse, complice anche la scarsità di mezzi. 

Entrò in un negozio la cui porta sbucava a malapena tra cappellini e piccole riproduzioni di marionette di stoffa, sperando in un colpo di fortuna. C'era una vecchina occupata a leggere il giornale, gli occhiali tondi e spessi erano appoggiati sul tavolo e occhiali semplici a mezzaluna sembravano stare in equilibrio precario sul naso stretto e lungo. Flash fece un sorriso nel salutare, avvicinandosi al balcone. La donna non si curò di appoggiare il giornale, ma rispose timidamente al sorriso. 

“C’è qualche cosa che vuoi giovanotto?” chiese, con voce un po’ rauca. “Una mappa della zona, più grande è, meglio è” La signora ridacchiò quasi tra sé, alzandosi dalla sedia e aggiustandosi gli occhiali prendendoli con due dita: “Le scampagnate in questi luoghi sono ben noiose ragazzo" disse, alzando il suo braccio rugoso sullo scaffale in alto: “Non ci sono montagne, i campi sono aridi e le strade sterrate piene di sassi, e a meno che tu non sia venuto a caccia di zanzare, di altri animali non ce n’è, e non farmi parlare dei boschi! Un groviglio di rami secchi in cui ci si può nascondere pure il diavolo, l’unica cosa buona è il festival, e sei nel momento sbagliato” disse indicando con un cenno le marionette mentre appoggiava una mappa sul balcone. Già, a quanto pare un festival di marionette attirava gente. Flash rabbrividì, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sulla mappa giallastra e impolverata. “La usavo per dare indicazioni, ma ora con tutte queste robe" disse facendo un cenno in direzione del vecchio e ingombrante computer nell'angolo: “nessuno me le chiede più, te la do a 7 dollari, con tanto di lente di ingrandimento, è molto dettagliata" Flash storse il naso. Sette dollari per una cartina usata e una lente di plastica rovinata ai bordi erano un po’ troppi. La signora lo guardava con un’espressione tra il furbo e l'allegro, mentre toglieva la polvere dalla vecchia mappa con la manica e ci appoggiava sopra la lente, che aveva strofinato con cura con il tessuto degli occhiali. Flash sospirò portando le mani al portafoglio, sorridendo. Essere ingannato da una vecchia signora per 10 dollari era più piacevole che essere ingannato da Hellstrom, dopotutto. Uscì dal negozio con il cuore leggero e la mappa sottobraccio. Si fermò davanti alla porta dell’hotel in cui aveva lasciato il demone, indeciso se sperare che l'altro se la fosse data a gambe approfittando della sua assenza o che ci fosse ancora. Riassunse l’aspetto di Agent Venom prima di rientrare, costringendosi a pensare alla missione. 

Daimon era esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato: stravaccato sul divano nella hall, e nel palmo della sua mano stava facendo muovere delle cose molto simili a degli ossicini. La stanza ora non era più vuota. Dietro il grande scaffale in legno scuro c’era un ragazzo dai capelli neri e l’espressione annoiata, sugli occhiali risplendeva lo schermo del computer e di fianco una tazza fumante. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, storse il naso e tornò a guardare lo schermo, ignorando bellamente il tipo sul divano dall’aria poco rassicurante sul divano e lui. Diamine. Era vestito con un simbionte ed era pieno di pistole! Si meritava certo più interessamento. 

I ragazzi di oggi, pensò, per poi fermarsi. No, non era così vecchio da anche solo pensare quel discorso. O almeno così credeva. Il demone lo salutò con un cenno: “Cominciavo a pensare che i temibili zombie ti avessero rapito, o era il momento spuntino? Mangiato qualcuno nel frattempo?” Flash buttò mappa e lente sul divano decidendo di rimanere in piedi nel caso di evocazioni di demoni o simili, senza rispondere alla provocazione. Se dovevano lavorare insieme continuare a battibeccare per qualsiasi cosa non era una grande idea. L’altro spiegò la mappa sul tappeto, avvicinò le ossa alle labbra poi le lanciò sulla mappa blaterando qualcosa in una lingua che faceva venire i brividi, le ossa non caddero sulla mappa, ma formarono una torre su un punto preciso, e il demone sorrise soddisfatto: “A quanto pare siamo vicini” disse, raccogliendo le ossa e ributtandole nel sacchetto. Magici ossicini, questa gli mancava. A quanto pare il classico cristallo legato a uno spago era troppo mainstream per il figlio di Satana. 

“Quanto è affidabile il tuo sistema?” chiese Flash, “Sai, se continui a dubitare così tanto di me e dei miei metodi potrei offendermi” constatò l’altro freddamente alzandosi dal divano. “Quindi, ti hanno fornito una venomcaverna per passare la notte o dobbiamo rassegnarci e prendere una stanza? A meno che tu non voglia rincorrere i terribili zombie nottetempo nella foresta ” domandò il demone, colmando la distanza tra loro con un passo. “Solitamente se si sta in una hall è per il secondo motivo” borbottò acidamente il ragazzo da dietro il balcone, Flash lo ignorò: “Ci accamperemo davanti alla foresta, così ti posso tenere d’occhio, inoltre se decidessero di attaccarci, saremmo pronti” Daimon incrociò le braccia: “Non ricordavo di essermi segnato per un campeggio scout” mormorò scontento “E accamparsi fuori dalle aree designate è fuori legge, ma chissene a quanto pare” brontolò il ragazzo dietro di loro. “Già, non vorrai forse dire che dovremmo infrangere la legge agente, dov’è il tuo senso civico?” concordò Daimon. Non nel mio portafoglio, pensò Flash, ma si trattenne: “Hai una camera con due letti singoli, o con un divano?” chiese ad alta voce. “Abbiamo camere da due con matrimoniale, oppure singole” disse il ragazzo. Fantastico. Ora doveva solo decidere se era più importante la sua sanità mentale o la responsabilità civica di tenere d’occhio l’altro. “Quanto costa una singola?” “45 $, una doppia 80$” “Avete la moquette in camera?” chiese Daimon “Si” “Un buon prodotto contro il sangue sulla moquette è l’ammoniaca” lo informò il demone. 

Flash si girò verso di lui: “Non credo che gli servirà” Daimon scrollò le spalle. Il ragazzo li guardò in modo strano, come sul punto di chiedere qualcosa, poi scrollò le spalle : “Quanti giorni rimarrete?” chiese, grattandosi il naso. “Non sappiamo ancora, vada per la singola.” Daimon lo guardò storto: “ Il fantasma della grande depressione sta infestando il tuo portafoglio? Posso scacciartelo per un buon prezzo . . . Sempre che tu abbia abbastanza per pagarlo.” Flash roteò gli occhi: “O questo o ritorni nella tua boccia di vetro, è una tua decisione.” Prese le chiavi che il ragazzo aveva appoggiato sul balcone. “Soldi in anticipo” precisò il ragazzo, che se la targhetta dorata sul petto non mentiva, doveva chiamarsi Danny. “E da quando?” si lasciò sfuggire Flash, frustrato. “O quelli o i documenti” troncò il ragazzo, limitandosi a guardarli con la sua espressione spenta. 

Daimon si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito al vedere i 45 $ uscire dal portafoglio senza una parola di più “Sono ferito, speravo che quest’accordo significasse un aumento di fiducia nei miei confronti” disse, avviandosi con l’ altro verso le scale. “Identità segreta, nessuno sa chi sono, e comunque, dovrei essere pazzo a fidarmi di te” gli rinfacciò Flash. “So mantenere i segreti” continuò l’altro, con un sorriso affilato in volto “Conosco anche l’identità di Spiderman, e come vedi non infrango la privacy di voi eroi in calzamaglia, anche se fate stupidi e mefistofelici patti”. Flash ebbe un fremito “Spiderman è un eroe, e non farebbe mai un cosa del genere” affermò con sicurezza. L’altro non si scompose: “Solo perché agiamo in due campi diversi, non significa che non ci siano cose che ci fanno considerare un po’ più sfumature del solito bianco e nero.” Flash si girò verso di lui: “Spiderman ne ha viste di situazioni fuori di testa, ma questo non l’ha mai fermato dall’essere la persona migliore che io conosca” ruggì quasi, le mani gli prudevano per togliergli quel sorriso saccente che l’altro aveva sul volto. Daimon inclinò la testa: “Non ne dubito che abbia avuto la sua dose di turbamento, ma ti assicuro che il vero terrore lo si incontra quando i boy scout sono già sotto le coperte,” fece una smorfia, guardando un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle, poi continuò a voce più bassa: “nemmeno nei loro peggiori incubi lo oserebbero immaginare” mormorò. “Wow, siamo fortunati ad averti con noi” concluse Flash, ironizzando per scacciare quella sensazione di gelo che si era infilzata nelle sue ossa. Si girò e riprese a camminare, con la coda nell'occhio lo vide distendere le labbra: “Puoi giurarci" sibilò l’altro facendogli partire dei brividi dal capo giù per la schiena. 

Flash si costrinse a non modificare l’andatura fino alla camera. Infilò la chiave nella toppa e la porta si aprì cigolando, rivelando un pavimento in parquet consumato dal tempo, ma pulito, una poltrona che doveva aver visto anni migliori, e che in nemmeno in quelli era stata comoda, e un letto a una piazza e mezzo illuminato dalla debole luce che entrava dalla piccola finestra. “Intimo” commentò ironica la voce dietro di lui. Flash maledisse silenziosamente le sue poche risorse finanziarie squadrando la porta del bagno, o meglio, la sua completa assenza. Desiderò fortemente risolvere in fretta il problema, passando magari meno tempo possibile con Daimon e il simbionte. Già, c’era anche quel problema. Aveva poche fiale di droga per tenerlo sotto controllo, e stando in stanza con lui avrebbe dovuto tenerlo addosso tutto il tempo. Doveva risolvere il tutto in 48 ore o avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a privacy e sicurezza, tanto valeva togliersi subito il simbionte e buttarsi dalla finestra. Sicuramente sarebbe stato meno doloroso di quello che gli avrebbe fatto il degno figlio di Satana una volta che avrebbe smesso di tenerlo per le palle. Si sedette sulla poltrona, buttandosi a peso morto, cosa di cui si pentì quasi immediatamente. Sedersi sopra un sasso sarebbe stato molto meglio. Guardò Daimon sedersi sul letto, una fitta d’invidia gli punzecchiò lo stomaco. 

“Immagino che la cena sarà da asporto” affermò il demone, afferrando l’elenco sul comodino, lo sfogliò per un attimo e ritornò presto la sua smorfia di disappunto: “Proprio un bel posticino si sono scelti, l’unica pizzeria è a 24 chilometri da qui” ributtò l’elenco sul comodino “Ora capisco la presenza di zombie!” “C’è un McDonald all’angolo” fece notare Flash. L’altro non gli rispose subito, buttandosi sul letto: “Sto rimpiangendo la mensa della prigione, non credevo l’avrei fatto, o almeno non così presto” mugugnò. Flash fece roteare gli occhi, trattenendosi dal fargli notare che se sentiva così tanto la mancanza della sua prigione doveva stare tranquillo, ci avrebbe pensato lui a rimandarcelo a calci in culo, invece si limitò a sospirare ed alzarsi dalla sedia: “Dimmi che panino vuoi, e non fare danni mentre sono via” mormorò stanco. “Il telecomando è inchiodato” disse l’ altro con tono sorpreso: “Che razza di posto inchioda il telecomando?” si lamentò. “Fortuna che non sei venuto per guardare la televisione” notò Flash, accennando all’ingombrante tv con tubo catodico. L’altro sbuffò di risposta: “Sai, cominciavo a dimenticarmi dello splendido mondo degli eroi, cominciamo con un pigiama party, cerchiamo qualche zombie, parliamo dei nostri reciproci problemi e a fine avventura ci separeremo con la certezza di non essere soli in questo viaggio verso la santità” disse Daimon in tono di scherno, sdraiandosi nuovamente sul letto. “Peccato che tu non sia un eroe, il pigiama party sarebbe stato divertente” brontolò Flash chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. La voce dell’altro lo raggiunse come una palla di cannone: “Stai attento che non mettano cetriolini nel mio cheeseburger comunque” Flash si massaggiò le tempie, esasperato. A che razza di persona non piacciono i cetriolini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, che dire, nemmeno a me i cetriolini piacciono.  
> lunedì pubblicherò il nuovo capitolo con nuove preoccupazioni, nuovi battibecchi (strano eh?) e . . .comunque, al prossimo capitolo!


	3. (Into) The woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> spero vi sia piaciuto lo scorso capitolo, ecco qua il terzo,  
> buona lettura!

III CAPITOLO- (INTO) THE WOODS 

“Non c’è nemmeno la porta nel bagno” brontolò Flash in preda all’esasperazione. Il ragazzo della sera prima era stato sostituito da una ragazza bionda piuttosto in carne, i cui grandi occhi verdi lo guardavano sgranati. “Non dovrebbe essere un problema” disse lei con voce pigolante: “Inoltre stia tranquillo: nutriamo profonda discrezione e rispetto per le scelte di vita altrui” Flash ringhiò sentendo il sangue ribollire fino alle orecchie. La cena della sera era stata orribile, dormire su quella poltrona mentre l’altro se ne stava a ronfare spaparanzato in un letto quasi matrimoniale era stato orribile, andare al bagno di notte per evitare situazioni imbarazzanti non era servito, in quanto lo stronzo con cui divideva la stanza non aveva la minima preoccupazione di girare in mutande, o dormire come mamma demone l’aveva fatto. “Non è una scelta, è causa di forza maggiore.” La ragazza arrossì, la fronte corrugata: ”Oh! Cosa intende. . .?” Flash si mise una mano sulla fronte. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare che diavolo le fosse passato per la testa: “Devo collaborare con un tipo che potrebbe colpirmi alle spalle con un fottuto tridente infuocato da un momento all’altro, se non altro ho bisogno della porta del bagno” disse in tono supplichevole. La ragazza emise un oh più prolungato, il rossore tornò solo sulle guance, poi si chinò sul computer cliccando qualcosa. Flash sbuffò guardandosi intorno. La hall era più desolata della piazza in un western dopo una sparatoria. “Avremo una stanza per stasera, signore” pigolò lei di nuovo, la voce addolcita dal sorriso stentato che aveva in volto. “Grazie” sbuffò ironico, prima di andarsi a stravaccare sul divano più vicino. 

Rimpiangeva amaramente di non aver dormito lì la notte. Chissà se fuori c’era un bagno. Si guardò intorno vedendo solo Daimon scendere dalle scale a torso nudo. Flash si massaggiò le tempie: “La camicia l’hai persa per strada?” chiese, l’altro scrollò le spalle: “Non credo che importerà a qualcuno degli zombie la mia tenuta” Flash si toccò la testa che pulsava non-stop a causa della limitazione del diserbante per parassiti alieni che si era imposto a causa delle limitate risorse. Non poteva andare peggio. A caccia di zombie con il figlio di Satana e un arzillissimo (almeno, più del solito) Venom. L'unica notizia positiva è che se avesse fatto del male a qualcuno nella boscaglia poteva essere abbastanza certo che quel qualcuno se lo meritava. Sbuffò afferrando la spalla di Daimon, spostandolo di peso mentre quest'ultimo si era avviato in un’analisi delle prestazioni dell'hotel, che a suo dire non ne meritava mezza stella nemmeno a Natale, salvando così la ragazza, che ora sfoggiava un sorriso ancora più nervoso mentre annuiva. Un'altra politica dell'albergo doveva riguardare il non contraddire mitomani con affinità per il fuoco. Daimon si girò verso di lui mentre si avviavano verso l'uscita: “Non una buona mossa agente, ancora qualche minuto e avresti avuto uno sconto significativo, e forse, al prossimo team up avresti potuto scegliere di andare da Wendy's magari.” Flash non rispose, accelerando il passo, cosa che non vietò al demone di continuare: “Allora, vieni pagato in buoni postali o è il tuo animo eroico a spingerti in queste missioni?” portò un dito sulle labbra: “Dubiterei del secondo, a meno che tu sia un illuso più di quanto immaginassi, e io ho una fervida immaginazione. . ." le parole vennero interrotte da un braccio che lo inchiodava al muro e una pistola puntata alla testa, Daimon sorrise: “Oppure fremi dalla voglia di premere il grilletto e speri in questo modo di voltarlo verso le persone giuste" sibilò a bassa voce, un sorriso affilato sul volto. “Stai zitto" gli intimò Flash. Una macchina passò alle loro spalle, sollevando la polvere che ricopriva la strada, lontano dal parcheggio semivuoto dell' albergo, si poteva sentire la vita scorrere, risate e passi al di là del cancello. 

Flash tirò un sospiro allontanando la pistola, il ghigno di Daimon non accennò a diminuire: “Te la farò breve, tu sei qui per aiutarmi contro gli zombie, se non reputerò il tuo aiuto indispensabile, alla fine della fiera rimetto il tuo culo dietro le sbarre e fanculo il patto, quindi vedi di non stuzzicarmi." L'altro assunse un'aria di sufficienza: “Sai, comincia a preoccuparmi la tua fissazione nello sbattermi in qualsiasi parete disponibile" sorrise: “Non è che c'è qualcosa sotto?” Flash arrossì e si staccò da lui come se avesse ricevuto la scossa: “ Fanculo" disse tra i denti “Fine della chiacchierata a cuore aperto? Peccato" disse Daimon, riavvicinandosi con un passo. Flash strinse i denti mentre rimetteva la pistola in fondina, senza degnarlo della sua attenzione “Ti porto alle tombe, cosi potrai fare il tuo mambo jambo indisturbato” gli comunicò. L’altro non rispose, ma lo seguì pochi passi dietro. La cosa avrebbe dovuto fargli piacere, ma l'insistente pensiero di quanto sarebbe facile per Daimon infilzarlo alle spalle col suo tridente lo fece procedere rigido verso l'uscita del parcheggio. 

Quel camminare così teso gli ricordava le marce in territorio nemico, il sole che picchiava, la gente, poca e lontana, che viveva tranquilla la loro quotidianità, per quanto fosse possibile, poi le bombe, le urla. Bastava un momento per trasformare il primo scenario nell'altro là, ma c’era una differenza sostanziale: per quanto molti dei suoi compagni non fossero mossi da alti ideali, durante le marce non doveva guardarsi le spalle da nessuno di loro. Camminarono per un po’ incrociando poche persone sulla strada, che per lo più si limitavano a guardarli a distanza, niente foto, o cose simili. Questo a Flash andava bene, non andava in cerca disperatamente di approvazione e riconoscimento. 

“Sai cosa ci renderebbe più efficienti? Il non andare a piedi." Flash roteò gli occhi: “Hai proprio ragione, bisognerebbe prendere una macchina in certe occasioni, ma purtroppo non hanno fatto una strada lungo l'intricata foresta che ospita zombie, chissà perché” rispose ironicamente, accelerando il passo. L'altro continuò: “A quanto pare i poteri di ragno non sono il massimo senza grattaceli a cui appigliare la propria ragnatela, eh agente?” Flash scelse di ignorarlo. Si stavano avvicinando alla foresta, ma erano ancora lontani dal punto segnalato sulla mappa da Daimon quel mattino. Flash guardò il cielo esasperato: “Ho sempre pensato che le ragnatele fossero alquanto sgradevoli alla vista, di certo non dovete avere una grande notorietà fra le casalinghe voi uomini ragno” continuò Daimon a ruota libera, probabilmente col solo intento di far passare il tempo. Flash si lasciò annegare dal filo dei suoi pensieri, lasciando che la voce dell'altro diventasse un sottofondo, mentre procedeva speditamente nella fitta boscaglia. Avere un simbionte era fantastico, con lui si poteva avanzare agilmente senza preoccuparsi di ritrovarsi schiaffeggiato da un ramo, o di cadere da un palazzo e anche le cose più pesanti da sollevare diventavano più leggere. Anche il solo camminare alla fine non faceva proprio schifo. Se doveva solo tollerare il sottofondo della voce di Daimon e il mormorio più basso del simbionte che cominciava a farsi sentire nel cervello, erano più i pro dei contro, rifletté. D'un tratto la fitta boscaglia immediatamente davanti a lui sparì in un bagliore e veloci guizzi di fuoco. Si bloccò di botto. Cazzo. Daimon lo superò con naturalezza, il tridente ancora fumante in mano, si fermò davanti a lui a osservare distrattamente le ultime fiamme vicino ai suoi piedi consumare i fili d’erba fino a farli diventare cenere: “Ci stiamo mettendo una vita” recriminò. Flash si scosse, tornando a respirare: “Hai qualche altra idea?” chiese, felice che non gli fosse uscita una voce che lasciasse trasparire il tumulto interiore che ora lo agitava. Fuoco cattivo, diceva il simbionte. Cattivo fuoco. Daimon si avvicinò e Flash tese istintivamente le braccia di fronte a lui, pronto a difendersi e contrattaccare. Daimon afferrò il suo braccio destro e alzò il tridente. Cazzo, non il teletrasporto, pensò Flash prima di sparire e riapparire in una radura, traballante e confuso, la gola piena di fumo, quando la mano di Daimon lo mollò evitò la caduta in avanti aggrappandosi alla sua spalla. “Datti un contegno agente, siamo praticamente arrivati" lo richiamò l'altro sorreggendolo comunque. Flash si staccò velocemente, rischiando di sbilanciarsi nuovamente all’indietro, si massaggiò la testa, lo stomaco che piano piano tornava al suo posto: “Un preavviso sarebbe stato utile” ruggì, la mente offuscata e il suo buonumore scomparso. L'altro strinse le spalle: “Per lo meno non hai uno stomaco debole." 

Flash blaterò qualche maledizione, prima di guardarsi attorno più attentamente. Tra gli alberi, poteva intravedere alcune lapidi del cimitero “Chi diamine fa un cimitero in mezzo ai boschi?" chiese tra i denti, Daimon arricciò le labbra “Non sono qui" affermò. “Ah, davvero, incredibile, cosa potrebbe averli allarmati, non è che abbiamo mandato a fuoco un'intera foresta per venire qui" disse ironico Flash, fronteggiandolo. “Eravamo lontani, non avrebbero avuto il tempo, forse hanno sentito la mia presenza" mormorò sovrappensiero Daimon. Flash sospirò mentre l'utilità del demone si abbassava fino al livello di seccatura. “Quindi?” disse tentando di mantenere la calma “Quindi andiamo sulle loro tombe e cerchiamo informazioni” fece l'altro, precedendolo.   
Bene, scampagnata in mezzo al bosco e picnic al cimitero, grande. Flash guardò sconsolato l'altro avanzare rimpiangendo amaramente l'esser venuto in missione. Sospirò prima di seguirlo, evitando le varie radici e. . . uno sbuffo lo fece girare di scatto. -Che cazzo è quello?- pensò, allargando gli occhi. Prese la pistola e la caricò in un unico fluido movimento. L'altro si girò verso di lui: “Non fare l'idiota" sibilò, avvicinandosi, ma lui sparò all'enorme golem di pietra e muschio e chissà cos'altro che svettava sempre di più con la sua altezza sulla piccola radura prima che l’altro potesse reagire.

La cosa,  
colpita, emise un verso stridulo che costrinse lui e Daimon a tapparsi le orecchie. Sentì vibrare sul corpo il simbionte mentre l’urlo si intensificava, costringendolo sulle ginocchia, i suoi pensieri confusi con quelli del simbionte. Strinse le mani ancora di più sulle orecchie, i denti digrignati. La mossa non gli portò alcun sollievo e non attutì l’urlo. Si sentì tirare all’indietro e il rumore si attenuò di colpo, tolse con difficoltà le mani dalle orecchie un fischio rimpiazzava l’intenso rumore, non si sorprese di scorgere sulle dita rese nere dal simbionte del sangue.  
Respirò profondamente. Era già capitato, sapeva che il rumore sarebbe svanito eventualmente. La voce di Daimon lo raggiunse come se provenisse da un’altra galassia, le parole rimbombavano appena sopra il fischio acuto senza che riuscisse a riconoscerne i suoni. Cercò di focalizzarsi sulle labbra per capire cosa l’altro gli stesse dicendo, appoggiando una mano a terra per combattere il senso di vertigine che non lo stava aiutando per niente nell’impresa.

Daimon si avvicinò troppo in fretta, le mani dirette sulla sua faccia, e Flash quasi cadde all’indietro per evitare il contatto, posizionando il braccio che non lo reggeva davanti a sé, a protezione.  
L’altro appoggiò le mani sul suo viso, per poi farle scorrere fino alle orecchie, tirandolo verso di sé e a Flash lampeggiò nella mente l’immagine di un grappolo d’uva strizzato tra due dita, sbarrò gli occhi senza riuscire a sfuggire dalla presa né a contrattaccare, irrigidendosi completamente sotto al suo tocco. Il simbionte doveva essere messo male se aveva il viso scoperto, e questo non prometteva nulla di buono. Le mani erano calde contro la sua pelle, molto più dell’inizio, e nemmeno quello prometteva nulla di buono, il chicco d’uva ora stava bruciando incandescente tra i carboni ardenti. Flash posizionò il braccio tra di loro, pronto a fare leva, liberarsi e magari tirare qualche pugno, ma poi il fischio si attutì fino a sparire, così come il giramento di testa.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, stranito, mentre alzava lo sguardo verso l’altro, che ora era estremamente vicino: “Mi senti ora?” scandì Daimon, continuando a tenere le mani sulla sua faccia. Flash si scosse, annuendo, per poi mettere una qualche distanza tra loro strisciando un poco indietro, mossa che venne bloccata dall’altro, che lo afferrò per la spalla, girandolo.

“Quello” indicò Daimon, ritirandolo verso di sé come se fosse una borsa non troppo pesante “E’ un guardiano dei cimiteri, e tu,” continuò indicandolo: “Sei un fottuto idiota.” Flash non ebbe parole per contraddirlo, la bocca sembrava arida come un deserto e aver passato gli ultimi secondi a pensare a una certamente dolorosissima morte non lo stava aiutando a rimettere in ordine i pensieri: “Quindi? Che facciamo?” riuscì a dire alla fine. Daimon scosse la testa: “Se restiamo, la situazione diventerà spiacevole in fretta, se ce ne andiamo perderemo una giornata” illustrò velocemente, allentando la presa sulla sua spalla. 

Poteva ancora sentire il calore del suo corpo alle sue spalle e il respiro sulla pelle del collo, segno che il simbionte non si era ancora del tutto ripreso dall’attacco sonico e soprattutto che l’altro era abbastanza vicino da poterlo ammazzare con molta facilità. Troppo vicino. Approfittò del momento per staccarsi, in modo da girarsi verso di lui. Poteva ammazzarlo lo stesso, certo, ma almeno l’avrebbe visto. “Non potremmo, che ne so, farlo fuori?” chiese Flash dopo un momento passato a soppesare se quella fosse o no una domanda stupida. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse l’altro bastò a zittirlo. Il rumore, sebbene sfocato dalla barriera, sembrava aumentare anziché accennare a diminuire. “Temo che il tuo momento da frequentatore dei cimiteri sia passato più in fretta di quanto avessi immaginato” disse sovrappensiero Daimon: “Tornerò e indagherò da solo.” Flash si irrigidì: “Non c’è un modo per evitarlo?” L’altro scrollò le spalle, mettendosi accovacciato: “Potresti dirgli qualcosa come -oh protettore dei cimiteri, mi scusi per la mia condotta incivile nei Suoi confronti, La prego non mi uccida” suggerì. Flash divenne pensieroso, guardando l’enorme mostro davanti a loro: “E funzionerebbe?” L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiataccia senza rispondere. Flash abbassò lo sguardo, il rumore si stava facendo sempre più forte: “Se non ci allontaniamo l’onda sonora potrebbe diventare insostenibile” mormorò Daimon. “La tua barriera non è poi così potente allora” pensò ad alta voce Flash. L’altro storse il naso: “Non è la mia barriera il problema” indicò le lapidi incrinate davanti a loro: “Se continua così ci saranno ben poche tracce da seguire.” Flash scosse la testa, maledicendo la sua testa calda: “Andiamocene” sospirò, mentre il simbionte tornava finalmente a coprirlo, i suoi pensieri che giravano deboli e confusi nella sua testa. Sparirono nuovamente nella nube di fumo, ma questa volta Flash non ebbe problemi a rialzarsi. Si guardò intorno. 

Erano nel parcheggio dell’albergo, e non avevano risolto niente, e quel che era peggio, la colpa era sua. Magnifico. Sentì una mano sulla spalla: “Spero che tu abbia qualche soldo da parte Agente, la pronta guarigione da idiozia acuta non è gratis, e mi rifiuto di mangiare un panino di quelli anche stasera.” Daimon lo superò con un sorriso sul volto, precedendolo verso l’entrata: “Non puoi andare ora?” si lasciò sfuggire Flash. L’altro si fermò, guardandolo con fare interrogativo, gli occhi rossi che sembravano meno brillanti del solito, Flash riprese il fiato: “Potresti fare oggi le ricerche?”   
Daimon sbuffò: “Andare a parlare con un golem arrabbiato? Preferirei prenderlo di buon umore, ma sì” portò una mano dietro al collo, il ghigno che si allargava: “Tu intanto che fai? Provi a mettere una porta al bagno come stamattina?” Flash incrociò le braccia: “Sarebbe un miglioramento, sì” Daimon si morse il labbro, continuando a sorridere: “Basta che mi tengo il letto” si girò: “Non vorrei mai passare la notte sulla poltrona, sembrava davvero poco confortevole” Flash strinse il pugno: “Potresti considerare l’idea di tenere un paio di mutande mentre dormi” ringhiò, a metà tra la domanda e l’accusa. “No, mi infastidiscono” poteva sentire il ghigno del bastardo anche se gli dava le spalle, sbuffò contrariato, mentre l’altro svaniva, il tridente in pugno. Sospirò. 

Finalmente solo. Andò dentro, prendendo la chiave della nuova camera.  
Quando aprì la porta il suo sguardo si posò sulla poltrona, poi sul letto.

Sentiva la testa pesante, forse per colpa di quel coso, il golem. Si sedette sul materasso che molleggiò delicatamente sotto di lui. Una mezz’ora di sonno senza il simbionte attaccato non sembrava poi una così cattiva idea, soprattutto ora che l’altro se ne era andato. E una doccia.  
Sorrise al solo pensiero, guardando la porta del bagno, sicura difesa per la sua privacy.

Poteva quasi togliere dall’elenco delle paure il “morire come Tywin Lannister”. Quasi. Entrò nella doccia, godendosi l’acqua calda. Una volta terminato, si avvicinò al letto e mise il simbionte nella cupola: “Un po’ di riposo farà bene anche a te” disse, quasi scusandosi. Fece leva sulle braccia per sopperire alla mancanza di spinta delle gambe, mettendosi meglio nell’estremo destro del letto. -Una mezz’ora- ripeté a sé stesso, addormentandosi quasi immediatamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà narrato col punto di vista di Daimon, lo pubblicherò giovedì,  
> (In the) gray area,  
> sentitevi liberi di scrivere cosa ne pensate,  
> Alla prossima.


	4. (In the) gray area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, nuovo capitolo, il punto di vista stavolta è quello di Daimon,  
> buona lettura!

IV CAPITOLO- (IN THE) GRAY AREA

Daimon si guardò intorno. L’ammasso di erba e terra aveva smesso il suo richiamo appena erano spariti, e i suoi occhi vuoti ora lo stavano osservando alla ricerca di una potenziale minaccia. Alzò le braccia, facendo svanire il tridente. 

Chiamarlo golem era un complimento, le sue gambe sembravano sprofondare nel terreno fangoso, e le forme non delineate erano ricoperte da muschio e rocce. Molto probabilmente era stata una trovata dell’ultimo momento. Non in grado di muoversi, l’enorme pezzo di terra doveva servire come protezione ed avviso. Aveva svolto il suo compito poco prima, e probabilmente mancava dell’energia necessaria per ritornare all’attacco. O forse, la sua funzione era un’altra. Daimon si avvicinò, sarebbe stato facile distruggerlo, ma temeva che avrebbe sollevato dubbi e obiezioni al suo compagno di stanza, cosa che preferiva non succedesse. 

Si avvicinò alle tombe. In fondo, non stava facendo nulla di male, doveva solo capire se la portata della missione non fosse troppo elevata per un militare dalla mente semplice. Si inginocchiò lì davanti, portando una mano sulla terra mossa da poco. Riusciva a percepire chiaramente la magia che era stata utilizzata per la “rinascita”, se così si poteva chiamare. Erano necromanti, almeno cinque a giudicare dalle tracce. Non sembrava un giochetto da principianti, ma neanche uno delle massime della DOA, si doveva trattare di persone affiliate senza arte né parte, che speravano di acquisire potere sotto la grande ala dell’organizzazione, e che ora si sentivano braccati come conigli. La cosa che continuava a non quadrare era l’abominio alle sue spalle. Si alzò squadrandolo attentamente. O dovevano nascondere qualcosa, oppure era un blando tentativo di liberarsi da seccature. Si avvicinò ad esso, materializzando nella sua mano il tridente, alzandolo e sussurrando qualche incantesimo di rivelazione. Il coso, e già quello era un nome piuttosto lusinghiero, ebbe un sussulto, nelle cavità scure si accese una fievole luce e Daimon continuò con l’incantesimo, fiducioso, un sorriso che andava a delinearsi, mentre la luce cresceva e cresceva, quasi nutrendosi delle sue parole. Daimon contrasse le labbra e aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre un dubbio si faceva strada in lui. Non smise di cantilenare il suo incantesimo, anche se più lentamente, spostandosi all’indietro di qualche passo e portando il tridente avanti a sé. Nel momento stesso in cui smise di mormorare l’incantesimo, la luce si affievolì, e lui si portò le mani avanti. Non rimase deluso. L’esplosione fu tale da distruggere molta della foresta alle sue spalle, cogliendolo quasi impreparato per la sua potenza. Venne sbalzato quasi un chilometro più in là, bloccato dalla rimanente vegetazione. Si tirò su a fatica, maledicendo l’ambiente circostante. Non principianti e nemmeno stupidi. Ringhiò, richiamando a sé il tridente e cominciando una veloce guarigione. O avevano qualcosa di grosso da nascondere o erano paranoici. In molti nella DOA erano paranoici, essere circondato da supercattivi non garantiva sonni tranquilli, nemmeno se eri anche tu un supercattivo. 

Guardò la radura, ora spoglia. Impossibile trovare altre tracce ora. Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse là sotto ora non c’era più. Aveva usato troppo potere magico. Sbuffò, sentendo il fuoco serpeggiare sulla sua pelle. Controllò a stento la sua rabbia, non aveva bisogno che la DOA notasse che era passato dall’altra parte, non ancora almeno. C’era una buona probabilità che stare fermo lì avrebbe condotto i maghi direttamente da lui, ma non si sentiva di provare se la sua deduzione era giusta, era sicuro che quella fosse una delle cose che mettevano l’agente di cattivo umore, e di certo non ci teneva ad avere un altro idiota a seguire ogni sua mossa. 

Era meglio collaborare e vedere se avesse tenuto fede alla parola data da bravo soldatino. Si mise seduto sul terreno, incrociando le gambe. Un incantesimo di occultamento fatto in quel luogo sarebbe stato utile nel disorientarli, ma ci sarebbe voluto un po’. Cominciò a intonare la cantilena, focalizzandosi sull’ambiente circostante. Era come chiudere una luce in una scatola, solo che la scatola era di vetro opaco e la luce era il sole e lui doveva fare il tutto senza attirare l’attenzione su di sé o perire e anche quello richiedeva un poco d’attenzione da parte sua. Qualche ora dopo aveva la gola secca e il resto del corpo indolenzito. 

Gli incantesimi di occultamento non erano mai piacevoli, soprattutto su di lui. Si stiracchiò, alzando lo sguardo al cielo. Un altro giorno a mangiare quel panino orrendo e avrebbe seriamente rimpianto anche l’inferno. Si teletrasportò direttamente nella hall dell’albergo. 

Stravaccato dietro al bancone, c’era il ragazzo della sera prima che lo accolse con uno sguardo tra l’annoiato e l’infastidito. Si avvicinò a lui, alquanto lieto di aver evitato il solito grido di paura, osservando la cattedra linda, senza traccia di crocifissi acque santiere o cos’altro. Se ora procedevano senza battute sarcastiche su suo padre avrebbe aggiunto lui stesso una stella a quel posto sgradevole. Anche una recensione: “Personale cortese e preparato, massima discrezione anche nei casi più incredibili”. Forse doveva patteggiare con l’agente per qualche mancia. Il ragazzo si limitò a guardarlo, senza fare cenno di. . . nulla, sul serio. Forse era fatto. Avrebbe tolto il “cortese”. 

“Vorrei sapere dove avete spostato me e il mio compagno” disse, appoggiando una mano sul banco. Il ragazzo gli rispose con una smorfia “28, secondo piano” mormorò piatto. Qualcosa puzzava in quella città, Daimon non aveva idea di cosa fosse di preciso, ma era come un leggero stridio che lo infastidiva notevolmente. Non era esattamente di gran compagnia se infastidito, molta gente riteneva che non fosse una gran compagnia nemmeno di buon umore, ma molta gente tendeva all’esagerazione: “Grazie per la gentile risposta” mormorò ironico, dirigendosi verso le scale, il ragazzo lo bloccò: “Ah, giusto. La donna delle pulizie si lamenta per la cenere che lasci in giro, potresti evitare di, cito -creare portali demoniaci che portino polvere demoniaca nell’albergo-? E. . .” si bloccò afferrando un foglietto: “Ha inoltre ribadito: -La classe non è acqua, e di certo nemmeno zolfo, signor demone-” recitò, non un minimo guizzo di vita nella voce, se non per una sfumatura divertita al “signor demone”. Probabilmente l’aveva aggiunto lui. Daimon alzò la mano, motivato a rispondere, o a incenerirlo sul posto, non ne era sicuro, strinse il pugno, cercando di trattenere le ingiurie, poi cambiò idea, giudicando che per future collaborazioni non era una buona idea dare fuoco a un ragazzo saccente, quindi si contentò di mostrare i denti affilati e di sparire in un’altra nube di fumo e fuoco. Ora l’unica stella che avrebbe avuto quel ragazzo sarebbe stata quella creata dai foruncoli che aveva in faccia. Sospirò, cercando di calmarsi. 

La stanza era praticamente uguale all’altra, ma la televisione era abbastanza nuova, anche se il telecomando non sembrava in vista, e il bagno aveva una porta. Inoltre, era provvista di un uomo già sdraiato sul letto, probabilmente per dimostrare anche ai più scettici la comodità del presente giaciglio, il simbionte si agitava in una teca di vetro vicino alla sua mano destra. Daimon si appoggiò sul letto: “Agente?” mormorò. L’altro non si mosse. Era estremamente felice di notare che mentre lui se ne stava fuori ad indagare l’altro avesse colto l’occasione per una doccia e una dormita. Splendido, davvero. Erano cose come questa che lo facevano sentire apprezzato. Alzò la coperta, pronto a fare qualche commento acido, ma a quanto pare le mutande se le metteva, quindi sbuffò, richiudendole. “Vado a comprare la cena” sussurrò “Prendo il portafoglio." Lo prese delicatamente dall’armadietto con la chiave, poi uscì, chiudendo piano la porta alle sue spalle. Quando ritornò lo scenario non era cambiato di molto. Appoggiò il sacchetto con le vivande sul mobiletto, con le chiavi e il portafoglio. Si appoggiò sul letto, molleggiando un po’ su di esso. L’uomo steso non si mosse. Scarsa tolleranza alla magia, a quanto pare. Oppure un periodo stressante. Si tolse pantaloni, rimanendo indeciso sull’argomento mutande, per poi scrollare la testa: ex soldato, probabilmente aveva dormito con più uomini nudi di lui. Si stese sul letto, coprendosi. Magari una dormita era quello che ci voleva per togliergli quella smorfia di perpetuo disappunto che aveva sulla faccia. Combatté la mezza idea di svegliarlo e tenersi il letto, ma la sua presenza non era totalmente sgradevole, quindi si distese, addormentandosi di lì a poco. 

Dormì tranquillamente, finché il rumore di un cigolio e il movimento del letto lo svegliarono, giusto in tempo per vedere l’altro alzarsi, la tuta da Venom a ricoprirlo nuovamente. Si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di esasperazione gettando uno sguardo all’orologio: “Mi rifiuto di alzarmi alle 2, o resti sveglio la notte o il giorno, altro è abominio” mormorò, abbracciando il cuscino. L’altro si girò verso di lui: “Scoperto niente? E santa Maria, abbi la decenza di metterti delle mutande quando ti infili nel letto di qualcuno” brontolò Agent Venom. “Il letto l’avevo chiamato io, sei tu il tipo in mutande che si infila nei giacigli altrui” sbuffò lui: “E per gli aggiornamenti dovrai aspettare domattina, ti ho lasciato qualcosa nel sacchetto.” L’altro prese il cartone con due dita, come se stesse per esplodere, alla faccia della fiducia. “Sei tu il promotore, quindi ho pagato con i tuoi soldi” mormorò, accennando al portafoglio. Si godette lo sbuffo dell’altro: “L’ultima volta hai cercato di farmi mangiare carne umana” ricordò. “Non a te, al simbionte, e, notizia flash, non era una cosa nuova per lui” mormorò di risposta, la voce attutita dal cuscino. L’altro sobbalzò e riappoggiò il sacchetto sul mobile: “Non ho appetito” disse. Daimon si girò completamente verso di lui: “Splendido, accomodati, fa’ come se fosse il tuo letto” lo invitò, una punta non poco leggera di ironia ad arricchire il tutto. L’altro borbottò qualcosa come: “Visto che ho pagato io, è il mio letto”, la voce un poco impastata dal sonno. “Lo sarebbe se l’avessi chiamato prima tu” lo corresse Daimon mettendosi a sedere e massaggiandosi le tempie. Non poteva decidersi e smettere di rompere? A quanto pare no, pensò, vedendo l’altro rimanere seduto rigido sulla sponda del letto, lo sguardo alla poltrona. Daimon sospirò pesantemente, per poi continuare: “Ho visto il tuo volto e che ti manca qualche pezzo, non ti ho ucciso e, credimi, ne ho avute di possibilità; potremmo avere una conversazione civile senza simbionte in mezzo?” propose, cercando di suonare amichevole, per quanto l’ora gli permettesse. L’altro incrociò le braccia, per poi liberare il viso dalla maschera e girarsi verso di lui: “Contento?” sbuffò, il viso contrariato “Estasiato” rispose sarcastico: “Credevo che il tuo carattere spiacevole fosse dovuto anche alla mancanza di sonno che accomuna un po’ voi ex soldati, ma comincio a chiedermi se non sia mancanza di qualcos’altro” commentò, rimettendosi un poco steso. L’altro arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

C'era da dire che era molto più divertente provocarlo quando poteva vederne le reazioni, era estremamente leggibile. Poteva quasi seguire il corso dei suoi pensieri tra le mille microespressioni che si susseguivano. Anche il suo viso non era proprio sgradevole alla vista, notò. Se il problema era di quel genere l’avrebbe aiutato con piacere. Gettò uno sguardo al resto del corpo in maniera piuttosto evidente. A sua discolpa, erano le due di notte. Gli riusciva difficile essere una persona decente quando lo svegliavano alle due di notte. L’altro aggrottò le sopracciglia, probabilmente confuso dal suo comportamento: “Avvicinati e ti sparo” ringhiò, risdraiandosi sul letto di spalle. Il simbionte lo copriva ora quasi del tutto, e sicuramente non stava comodo con la mano chiusa sull’impugnatura della pistola. "Scusa, ho infranto il solito -non chiedere e non dire di voi altri-?” scherzò Daimon. L’altro non gli rispose subito, il corpo rigido come un fuso: “Quello è sull’orientamento sessuale, quello che hai chiesto tu sono solo informazioni private, fatti i cazzi tuoi” mormorò alla fine. Ci fu un po’ di silenzio, e Daimon aspettò che il corpo dell’altro si rilassasse un poco sul materasso: “Ho fatto centro quindi” annunciò. Vide l’altro irrigidirsi nuovamente. Lui sorrise, spostando il suo corpo di poco più vicino al centro del letto. Poteva quasi sentire il palpitare del cuore dell’altro da lì. Si girò verso il soffitto: “Sogni d’oro agente” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi. Non arrivò risposta, ma si addormentò comunque con il sorriso sulle labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al prossimo capitolo, City of the (un)dead,   
> grazie per chi continua a leggere la storia e grazie anche per il kudos,  
> I commenti rimangono sempre graditissimi!  
> A lunedì!


	5. City of the (un)dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo è raccontato da Flash. Buona lettura!

V CAPITOLO- CITY OF THE (UN)DEAD 

Flash si alzò dal letto svegliato dal suo stesso stomaco. 

Fissò con diffidenza il pacco che l’altro gli aveva portato la sera prima. 

Gettò uno sguardo alle sue spalle. 

Daimon sembrava dormire profondamente, durante la notte si era spostato un poco, e ora sforava nella sua parte di letto. Scrollò le spalle, aprendo piano il cartone. 

Cibo cinese. 

Dove diamine aveva trovato del cibo cinese? 

Prese le bacchette, annusando il cibo all’interno. Finora niente di sospetto. Gli spaghetti erano freddi, ma aveva mangiato di peggio. 

Il cibo rischiò di andare di traverso quando sentì il materasso muoversi sotto di lui, e il calore del corpo dell’altro molto vicino al suo, sebbene non lo toccasse: “Affamato agente?” chiese Daimon con voce assonnata. 

Flash non riuscì a replicare, rimanendo immobile, le bacchette ancora in bocca. 

L’altro appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla: “Io ho procurato la tua colazione e tu procuri la mia?” mormorò, non spostandosi di un millimetro. 

Flash deglutì: “Caffè nell’hotel?” riuscì a bofonchiare. Sentì l’altro annuire. Anche con il simbionte a separarli sembrava fin troppo intimo il movimento. “Intanto dimmi cos’è successo ieri” chiese Flash, sottraendosi dal tocco e girandosi verso l’altro, avendo cura di mostrare che no, non lo stava infastidendo minimamente col suo modo di fare. Aver diviso il letto con lui era già troppo. Già. 

Doppio cinque per te campione, si disse. 

Prese altri spaghetti, sperando di affogarcisi. 

Daimon si sdraiò nuovamente, sbuffando. Era nudo come al solito, ma la situazione lo metteva molto più a disagio. Cercò di mantenere lo sguardo sulla testa, senza fissare il simbolo sul petto o andare più in giù. Respirare e rilassarsi. 

Perché cazzo non si copriva un minimo? 

L’altro cominciò a parlare. Raccontò della trappola, del fatto che si era sbagliato sul golem dei cimiteri, ipotizzando il numero delle persone coinvolte, probabilmente abbellendo un po’ il tutto e omettendo qualche vitale informazione, si parlava comunque del figlio del re delle bugie. Alla fine si accordarono a ritentare la localizzazione e l’inseguimento. Daimon accennò al fatto che il ragazzo dell’hotel era strano, e Flash lasciò passare la notizia. Tra inumani, x-men, alieni e demoni, chi poteva dire strano a chi? 

Distolse lo sguardo come l’altro accennava ad alzarsi, puntandolo verso la piccola finestra davanti a lui. “Bagno mio quindi” disse Daimon dalle sue spalle. 

Flash sentì il rumore della porta della doccia chiudersi e finì i suoi spaghetti, azzardando uno sguardo alla stanza, perso nei suoi pensieri. Lanciò la scatola vuota nel cestino, facendo canestro, poi sentì l’acqua della doccia scorrere dalla porta del bagno semichiusa. 

Grugnì un: “Spero che tu ci metta poco” alzandosi dal letto. La voce dell’altro giunse alle sue orecchie abbastanza chiara: “Mi spiace, ma ho saltato il momento doccia visto che ieri ho fatto io tutto il lavoro” recriminò l’altro. 

Flash sbuffò, sperando non se la tirasse per tutto il resto della missione. 

Speranza vana, temeva. 

“Renditi utile, prendi il caffè, c’è una sala di sotto, con una specie di cucina, o almeno così è nel dépliant… ah, e lo zucchero.” Flash si mise le mani sulla fronte aggrottata, poi chiuse la porta del bagno con un calcio. Dopo tutte quelle noie per averla e l’altro non la chiudeva neppure. Appena sveglio e già gli stava facendo venire il mal di testa: “Gradisci anche dei biscotti?” ringhiò i nervi a fior di pelle. “In questo posto? No!” disse l’altro. 

Flash uscì nella speranza di non rompere la funzionalissima porta del bagno per cui aveva tanto lottato. 

Fece le scale velocemente, andando quasi a sbattere contro il carrello della donna delle pulizie appostato dietro l’angolo, si scusò e fece per scansarla, ma la signora, che aveva l’aria di chi faceva colazione col whisky, lo bloccò passandogli d’avanti. Flash abbassò la testa, confuso. 

La donnetta aveva la pelle pallida percorsa da profonde rughe, come l’avessero tolta dal mercatino degli orrori poche ore fa: “C’è una cosa che non sopporto, ragazzo” disse, ondulando il dito davanti a lui. Manicure perfetta, si ritrovò a pensare Flash, smalto un po’ meno. “Ed è la sporcizia” ruggì quasi la vecchia continuando ad agitare esageratamente le braccia come rami secchi nell’aria. 

Flash deglutì mentre quella continuava: “Ed il suo fougueux amì, sta lasciando poussière partout” strillò. Flash dovette trattenersi dal non ridere al suo accento calcato, non aveva ben afferrato tutte le parole, ma il loro significato ribadito dall’agitargli minaccioso dello strofinaccio davanti alla faccia, era chiaro. “L’ho già detto in direzione, ma se quello là lascia ancora polvere in giro io. . .” lasciò in sospeso: “Dove è ora?” chiese, dopo essersi calmata: “Nella stanza?” 

Flash alzò le mani al cielo: “Tranquilla, signora, sono sicuro che, una volta spiegato, starà più attento” La donna sorrise freddamente, soddisfatta: “Poi dicono che la strada per l’inferno è lastricata di bonnes intentions, già e poussière, bonnes intentions et poussière partout” ringhiò, portandosi gli occhiali semplici a mezzaluna sul naso adunco, come a osservare meglio lo straccio. 

Flash ebbe uno strano senso di déjà- vu, mentre quella prendeva stizzosamente qualche panno e spariva dentro una delle tante camere dell’albergo. Rimase un attimo allibito, poi si riscosse. 

Caffè. 

Niente polvere. 

Madonna, sperava ardentemente di riuscire a finire quella missione indenne. Continuò a camminare fino alla molto essenziale cucina, prese il bollitore e due tazze, dopo poco mise il caffè caldo nella sua, sorseggiandolo lentamente. Anche se l’altro si fosse lamentato del caffè freddo, poteva riscardarselo tranquillamente da solo, decise. Aveva bisogno di una pausa. 

Fu il caffè più lungo della sua vita. 

Quando si apprestò a tornare in stanza rivide il carrello abbandonato in un angolo. La signora non era in vista. Velocizzò l’andatura, catapultandosi quasi dentro la porta. Daimon sembrava occupato a guardare il telegiornale del mattino, l’asciugamano nei cappelli e . . . nudo. 

Quasi non si stupiva. 

Fece per dire qualcosa, ma l’altro lo precedette: “Oh agente, non dovevi prenderti il disturbo di macinare tu stesso il caffè, quello già preparato dell’albergo sarebbe stato più che sufficiente.” Flash lo guardò stranito, per poi collegare: “Ah, divertente” disse, porgendogli il caffè tiepido: “Sei ancora nudo a quanto vedo, non riesci più a entrare nei tuoi vestiti?” chiese con aria distaccata. “Dure parole per uno che va in giro avvinghiato ad un simbionte” notò Daimon, prendendo la tazza, che tra le sue dita divenne nuovamente fumante, e cominciando a sorseggiare piano il caffè. 

Flash contemplò l’idea di sedersi, ma la poltrona dava le spalle alla tele e il letto era occupato, quindi rimase in piedi: “Ti sei ripreso dalle vicende di ieri o hai bisogno di qualcos’altro per cominciare bene la giornata?” chiese ironico. 

Daimon non rispose, limitandosi ad osservarlo attentamente da cima a fondo, facendolo sudare freddo. “Non ne parlano nemmeno” disse, dopo quella che era sembrata un’eternità. 

Flash sospirò: “Del fatto che hai fatto esplodere mezza foresta? Credo sia meglio così!” Daimon scosse piano la testa. 

Aveva ragione. 

Era strano, ma pensare che, per una volta, la fortuna gli avesse sorriso lo faceva sentire bene. “Rimandiamo a dopo le tue teorie, ok?” fece per andare verso il bagno, ma si bloccò sulla porta: “Ah, la signora delle pulizie ti intima” minaccia, pensò tra sé e sé Flash “Di non portare polvere dentro.” “Si, mi è stato comunicato” borbottò Daimon alzandosi in piedi. 

Flash ebbe enorme cura nel non abbassare lo sguardo, mentre mormorava: “Bene” e chiudeva la porta del bagno dietro di sé, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. 

“Ah, mi premeva farti notare che sebbene tu passi il tuo tempo a criticare il mio abbigliamento tu non sei certo migliore, insomma,” sentì una pausa come per organizzare le idee e qualche passo vicino alla porta, poi ricominciò a parlare: “insomma, andare in giro avvolto da un simbionte è già una scelta che trovo francamente discutibile, ma addirittura in mutande? Non credi di stare sfidando troppo la fortuna?” Flash emise un suono disperato. La porta non era un aiuto se l’altro continuava il suo blaterare: “Stare nudi a guardare la tele quando si divide la camera credo sia considerato più incivile che non mettere la canottiera” ringhiò imbarazzato. “Pensa ai bambini agente, immagina di doverne salvarne uno da un edificio in fiamme.” 

Flash sentì distintamente l’appoggiarsi della mano alla porta: “Come faresti? Ah, già, non hai poteri oltre una tuta viva che ha paura del fuoco”. 

Alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Ancora non ti ho spaccato la faccia, credo di avere qualche merito a mio favore” rispose, sperando di mettere fine alla conversazione. Sentì l’altro sghignazzare, per poi allontanarsi dalla porta: “Potere dell’autocontrollo?” chiese ironico: “Non me ne ero accorto, sai?” Flash decise di ignorarlo, e, finalmente, il tanto sospirato silenzio arrivò, per essere interrotto dopo pochi minuti da un bussare insistente alla porta che gli fece tendere le orecchie. 

“Pulizie, c’è nessuno?” la voce della donna lo raggiunse e Flash ripose lo spazzolino, aspettando che l’altro rispondesse, sentì i suoi passi e il rumore di una maniglia, poi esplose un boato che fece tremare il pavimento sotto ai suoi piedi e si ritrovò schiacciato dalla porta del bagno. 

“Che cazzo . . .?” chiese al vento, i nervi a fior di pelle pronti a scattare, scansò la posta in malo modo calciandola e si fece ricoprire dal simbionte mentre usciva dal bagno: “Sembra che la signora non ci andasse piano con le minacce” annunciò Daimon senza girarsi, mentre reggeva la vecchia per la gola rugosa, gli occhi in fiamme. 

La stanza era quasi irriconoscibile. 

Il letto era ridotto ad un aggrovigliato mucchio di fili di ferro e tessuto bruciato, la porta d’ingresso era stata praticamente disintegrata. Flash portò la mano sulla pistola e la tirò fuori, puntando l’arma verso il demone: “Mettila giù!” ringhiò. 

L’altro lo guardò: “Per fare cosa, darle un’altra occasione di ucciderci tutti?” La signora emetteva versi soffocati, cercando palesemente di liberarsi dalla stretta dell’uomo agitando le braccia come stecchi mossi dal vento, la sua pelle pallida era sporca di fuliggine così come i suoi indumenti, le mani si posarono su quelle che la stringevano, poi un rumore secco pose fine al suo muoversi. 

Morta. 

Flash guardò come Daimon lasciava cadere a terra il cadavere, quasi sorpreso, e portava le mani vicino alla testa, a cercare di calmarlo o più probabilmente a difendersi da una sua alzata di testa. Lo sguardo di Flash cadde sugli occhiali rotti della donna, e la realizzazione lo fece sbiancare: “Hai detto che sono necromanti?” chiese con voce ferma, l’altro sembrò stupito, ma annuì. 

Lui scosse la testa: “Dobbiamo sbrigarci a trovarli allora, a che distanza si troveranno?” esclamò Flash. “Potrebbero essere ovunque” disse l’altro “Da cosa. . .” continuò, indicando il corpo, Flash si avvicinò, scansando la porta del bagno ora ciondolante: “La pelle troppo bianca, la mancanza di rossore mentre la stavi reggendo per il collo, il modo in cui sembra essersi propagata l’esplosione, certi particolari li noti, e ultimamente sono stato sommerso di cadaveri, inoltre” si fermò per deglutire, un senso di vuoto gli riempiva il petto “Questa è la donna che mi ha venduto la mappa” disse, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo dal corpo. 

L’altro annuì: “Non batterti il petto per questo agente, in ogni missione ci sono incidenti.” 

Flash non rispose, raccogliendo la mappa da quel che restava del comodino, per poi porgerla all’altro: “Trovali” disse solo. 

Daimon la prese tra le mani, scansandola appena lo vide avvicinarsi al cadavere: “Mi serve per localizzarli” recriminò. Flash storse la bocca da sotto la maschera: “Credo che ai suoi famigliari serva di più, per dirgli addio, se non altro” Daimon si spostò davanti a lui, bloccandolo fisicamente, per poi chiedere: “Meraviglioso, dimmi quando hai intenzione di tornare a confrontarti con i colpevoli, prima o dopo essere scappati dalle autorità scatenate dalla famiglia a cui hai detto che il cadavere della loro povera nonnina se ne andava in giro a fare le pulizie?” Flash strinse i pugni, spostando l’altro con uno scossone e avvicinandosi all’uscio: “Prima” mormorò: “Ora che ne dici di metterti al lavoro. Senza. Parlare?” Dirigere la rabbia verso le persone esterne gli riusciva ancora bene quindi. 

In più, Daimon se la meritava, probabilmente. 

Gettò uno sguardo al corridoio vuoto, tenne lo sguardo fisso come l’altro si avvicinava senza parlare al cadavere, sentì il rumore attutito dal tessuto delle ginocchia che toccavano terra, e alcune parole il cui suono lo fece rabbrividire: “Ho la traccia” disse l’altro, rialzandosi. 

“Bene, procedi quindi” replicò Flash, spostando lo sguardo su Daimon, che lo stava guardando attentamente: “Agente” cominciò, ma Flash lo bloccò: “Stai attento a quello che dici, non sono dell’umore.” Il sangue ribolliva, alimentato dalla fame quasi fisica del simbionte: “Se la lasciamo qui la utilizzeranno di nuovo, potrebbe colpire dei civili” disse Daimon, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo: “Credo che ai suoi famigliari interessi più la vita delle persone a un corpo di una defunta che può essere utilizzato come una macabra marionetta nelle mani di qualcuno che non ha in mente i migliori interessi. . . sociali.” 

Flash non rispose, avvicinandosi al corpo: “Potremmo legarla” disse confusamente, guardandosi attorno in cerca di funi. Si fermò nel sentire una mano sulla sua spalla: “Cerchiamo di fare del nostro meglio per salvare i vivi, i morti non credo torneranno indietro a dirci qualcosa” sussurrò l’altro. 

Flash fece per aprire la bocca, ma gli mancarono le parole. Aveva ragione e lo sapeva, ma non poteva fare altro che sentirsi responsabile per quella morte, soprattutto se si sarebbe rivelata come la prima di molteplici. 

Annuì, sperando che questo gesto gli sciogliesse il groppo che si sentiva in gola. Il corpo della donna fu avvolto nelle fiamme senza che Daimon facesse un solo gesto. 

La pelle prese a fuoco lentamente, accartocciandosi sulle ossa già nerastre. Qualche schiocco e l’odore di pelle bruciata riempirono la stanza silenziosa. 

Flash fece un passo indietro, il simbionte infastidito dalla vicinanza delle fiamme e dal calore intenso, la macchia nera e grigiastra dalla polvere del corpo sparì velocemente seguita dalle fiamme, lasciando nell’aria un odore disgustoso e una macchia nerastra e cenere sul pavimento. 

C’era un che di ironico in tutto questo, ma a Flash non veniva da ridere. Scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mucchietto di polvere sul pavimento: “Dobbiamo trovarli in fretta” disse, volgendo lo sguardo verso l’uscita, cercando di illudersi che la pesantezza alla gola fosse dovuta a quell’odore acre che sembrava essere uscito da uno dei suoi incubi e all’immancabile ora più che mai sensazione di inutilità. 

Uscirono dalla stanza. L’unico rumore fu quello dei loro passi in corridoio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo, spero sia piaciuto  
> Al prossimo capitolo, con "You, (un)happy puppet",  
> Non mancate!


	6. You, (un)happy puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo e nuovi problemi,  
> Buona lettura!!!

VI CAPITOLO- YOU (UN)HAPPY PUPPET 

Di sotto la hall dell’albergo era vuota, dietro la pesante cattedra a lato non c’era nessuno a notare la loro partenza. 

Positivo ma strano. 

Forse avevano sentito i rumori ed erano corsi a chiamare la polizia, o magari, gli Avengers. 

Flash si mosse nella stanza piano. Il ticchettio dell’orologio stava giocando con i suoi nervi tesi. Inspirò, alzando un braccio a bloccare l’avanzamento dell’altro. Sulla scrivania lo schermo era acceso e illuminava fiocamente la sedia con sopra abbandonata una giacca blu scuro. Flash fece qualche passo verso di essa, cercando di ridurre i rumori al minimo, la mano serrata sulla pistola. 

Sentiva distintamente dietro di sé i passi di Daimon, che non erano altrettanto cauti nel non palesarsi, ovviamente. Si sporse un poco per vedere al di sotto della scrivania. Una borsa impolverata se ne stava a terra chiusa. Nient’altro. 

La porta si aprì e Flash scattò per vedere chi fosse, la pistola ancora in pugno e puntata verso il probabile aggressore. Il ragazzo -Danny?- ricordò Flash aveva un caffè in mano, e conservò la solita espressione spenta anche mentre, guardandolo, diceva: “Adesso dovrei alzare le mani o cosa?” 

Daimon si avvicinò: “Se gli spari ti aiuto a far sparire il corpo” sussurrò. 

Flash scosse la testa con un sorriso nervoso, rimettendo la pistola nella fondina. 

Il ragazzo camminò fino alla scrivania, buttandosi sopra la sedia: “Cercate di non fare esplodere ancora la foresta mentre siete fuori” blaterò, per poi sorseggiare il suo caffè voltandosi verso lo schermo. Flash si sporse verso il demone dietro di lui: “Sicuro che sia umano?” chiese, un po’ sbalordito. 

Chi diamine rimaneva impassibile davanti una pistola? 

“Devo rispondere sinceramente?” chiese Daimon con voce seccata. 

Flash fece un cenno di saluto verso il ragazzo, che rimase incorrisposto, poi a passo veloce arrivò all’entrata. Sentì i passi dell’altro seguirlo, per poi interrompersi in mezzo alla stanza, si girò per assicurarsi che non facesse nulla di strano, e soffocò un ordine nel vederlo avanzare verso la scrivania e battere le mani sopra di essa. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui piuttosto lentamente, dimostrando che il senso di preservazione ce l’aveva, anche se scarso. 

Daimon gli regalò quello che per lui doveva essere un sorriso amichevole per poi chiedere con voce calma: “Mi dispiace per il mio comportamento di ieri sera, a volte tendo ad avere un carattere piuttosto. . . spiacevole in caso di contrasti, volevo scusarmi con lei e la signora delle pulizie, se mi è permesso. Avete per caso un recapito sulla quale posso porgerle le mie più sentite scuse?” 

Il ragazzo sembrava diviso tra tensione e la sua solita faccia da schiaffi, a fine del discorso fece una smorfia: “Dovrebbe essere di sopra a pulire le camere” disse, voltandosi di nuovo verso lo schermo, l’altro tambureggiò le sue dita sulla tavola: “Questo pensiero mi era sopraggiunto vedendo il carrello in corridoio, ma purtroppo non mi è sembrato di vedere la signora da nessuna parte, solo un certo odore di whiskey nell’aria, ma sicuramente mi sarò sbagliato, da quanto tempo ha detto che lavorava per voi?” Il ragazzo non si girò: “Non l’ho detto” Daimon allargò il suo sorriso, portando la mano verso il volto: “Dallo stato del corpo sembrava una giornata appena, ma potrei sbagliarmi, d’altronde la necromazia non mi ha mai attirato, tu che ne pensi?” Il ragazzo fece ticchettare le dita: “Non so di cosa stia parlando” disse, Flash si mise sull’attenti, ritirando fuori la pistola, ancora indeciso a chi sparare. “Adesso sono diventato -lei-?” la voce uscì come un ringhio, mentre dalla pelle cominciava a salire qualche sbuffo di fumo, e le fiamme cominciavano a comparire tra i capelli. 

“Sei completamente sicuro di ciò che stai dicendo?” chiese con tono di urgenza Flash, la voce gli uscì più dubbiosa di quanto avrebbe voluto, l’altro non rispose, ma dalle sue mani partì una fiammata che avvolse la scrivania, e il ragazzo si scostò di colpo: “Ma sei pazzo?” urlò con voce stridula sporgendosi all’indietro e cadendo rovinosamente a terra sopra la sedia di legno. 

Flash puntò l’arma contro il demone: “Ora basta” sibilò, Daimon alzò le braccia al cielo e la scrivania tornò al suo posto indenne: “Illusione, non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi agente, inoltre questo individuo” storse la bocca a quelle parole, le fiamme ancora persistevano sulla nuca: “Non può avere un tempismo così perfetto, esce per prendersi un caffè e una signora fa esplodere la nostra camera e poi torna impunemente sul posto di lavoro? Da quando lavorava qui quella donna? Non mi piace ripetermi e stai sicuro che non lo farò un’altra volta” ringhiò il demone. 

Flash non poteva vedere il ragazzo dietro la scrivania, così si avvicinò cautamente, fino a sentire una voce flebile: “Non sono un buon impiegato, non è un crimine questo” protestò Danny, e Flash si sarebbe tolto il cappello per il suo coraggio: “La donna che ne so? E’ comparsa ieri, non sapevo nemmeno avessimo una donna delle pulizie prima” “Già, e le stanze da sole si pulivano?” ribatté Flash, avvicinandosi ancora mentre quello si alzava finalmente in piedi: “Che ne so” il ragazzo ora era visibilmente agitato, tra le braccia stringeva la sua borsa: “Non uccidetemi” sussurrò con il capo chino. 

Daimon sbuffò contrariato: “Chi occupa le altre camere? Non abbiamo visto nessuno, ma le camere sono, come avete detto, occupate. Non ti sei chiesto nemmeno questo?” 

Il ragazzo restò in silenzio, dirigendo lo sguardo verso Flash, come a cercare aiuto. 

Lui rimise la pistola nella fondina, poi si rivolse all’altro: “Mai parlato con un ragazzo ultimamente? Hanno talmente tante cose per la testa che mi stupisco del fatto che sia tornato subito dopo il caffè” Il ragazzo fece una smorfia di disapprovazione, ma le fiamme si stavano, con grande sollievo di Flash, dissipando. Daimon ritornò a guardare il ragazzo: “Quali sono le stanze che risultano occupate?” il ragazzo lanciò un’occhiata veloce alla scrivania e allo schermo per poi tornare con lo sguardo su Daimon, dubbioso, vide l’altro trattenere quasi una risata: “Non ti brucerò per la tua incompetenza marmocchio” Flash sentì un silenzioso -per ora- aleggiare nella mente dei presenti. 

Il ragazzo si sedette in fretta e furia e cominciò a digitare velocemente sul computer. Flash lanciò un’occhiata accusatrice a Daimon, e l’altro scrollò le spalle, cogliendo la frecciata nei suoi confronti. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi e Flash chiese: “Allora quali camere?” quello fece un sorriso nervoso: “Faccio prima a elencare quali sono libere” “Allora fallo” sbuffò Daimon, facendo comparire dal nulla il suo tridente, il ragazzo pigolò: “La 28, la 12 e la 10” Flash lo guardò turbato. 

Questo superava la stranezza, che diamine di priorità aveva nella vita quel ragazzo? “La nostra camera da schifo uno, due e una terza, perfetto, ora ci mancano” Daimon si sporse per vedere lo schermo: “53 camere da controllare, sembra che la scampagnata dovrà attendere” disse, dirigendosi velocemente verso le scale. Flash guardò il ragazzo, ancora piuttosto chiuso sulla borsa: “Scusa i modi, c’è un grosso problema qui intorno” Il ragazzo lo guardò con espressione vuota: “Arriveranno gli Avengers?” Flash tentò un sorriso: “Diciamo che. . . non è proprio il loro campo” il ragazzo sembrò sollevato. 

Dopo Las Vegas Flash non poteva dargli torto. Seguì Daimon su per le scale, pregando in silenzio che il ragazzo non allarmasse tutta la città. 

La prima porta aveva un numero 6 dorato su di essa, la parte sotto era sporca in alcuni punti di pedate, e la maniglia dorata mostrava segni di usura color ferro. 

Flash aprì la serratura facilmente con il simbionte, la parte gommosa sfregò contro il pavimento e un odore disgustoso misto a lavanda gli invase i polmoni. Non aveva bisogno di guardare nella stanza per sapere cosa ci fosse “Sembra che le stanze fossero davvero occupate, a quanto pare” mormorò l’altro con ironia, entrando nella stanza. Flash rimase per un attimo sulla porta pensando alle 53 stanze già “occupate”, e rabbrividì. 

I corpi erano avvolti uno per uno da una sostanza verdastra da cui si potevano comunque vedere il marciume della pelle, le linee del corpo, in una di esse uscivano delle ciocche di capelli scuri, un’altra se ne stava nell’angolo, piccola e raggomitolata su sé stessa, come a voler sparire. 

A fare compagnia al suo senso di repulsione c’era il simbionte che era attento e deliziato dalla vista rivoltante. 

Fu riportato alla realtà dalla voce dell’altro: “Interessante” 

Flash fece qualche passo avanti, combattendo con la voglia di smettere di respirare, guardando la salma che Daimon stava studiando, l’unica cosa riconoscibile in quel volto erano gli occhi scuri sbarrati, tanto lucidi da sembrare un giocattolo di plastica. No, non ci trovava nulla di interessante 

“Se tutte le stanze sono così potremmo avere dei problemi” notò, abbassando lo sguardo verso l’altro, che doveva trovare la situazione estremamente divertente a giudicare dal ghigno impresso sulla faccia: “Non verremo attaccati da questi, agente, credo che siano mere cavie, la magia che è stata utilizzata su di loro è talmente flebile che dubito possano riuscire a manovrarle, probabilmente si sono procurati queste stanze come deposito, il vero quesito è da quanto tempo. . .” Daimon si bloccò nel suo ragionamento ad alta voce, superando con un passo la salma a terra, con una mano stracciò l’involucro verdastro di quella sul letto, il braccio decomposto cadde ai suoi piedi con un tonfo: “E purtroppo tutti gli indizi sono contrastanti, i gradi di decadimento variano da una parte del corpo all’altra” asserì, sollevando il braccio rimasto attaccato al corpo, che mostrava solo qualche segno di gonfiore. 

-Fantastico- pensò Flash, la missione stava già fuggendo di mano. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare "veri” rinforzi, ma entrambi i gruppi di cui aveva fatto parte avevano un approccio piuttosto semplicistico a i problemi, e per quanto sarebbe stato semplice eliminare gli elementi marci che avevano fatto una cosa del genere, eradicare un’intera organizzazione richiedeva un lavoro più attento rispetto all’arrivare e spaccare tutto. 

Un lavoro che nemmeno lui era abituato a fare, ma avere Valkiria al suo fianco non avrebbe cambiato le cose, se non in peggio. “Non possiamo bruciare tutti i corpi” mormorò, l’altro scosse le spalle: “Non è necessario, come ho già piuttosto chiaramente esplicato” disse, prendendo il corpo riverso nell’angolo e spostandolo vicino agli altri, lasciando una scia verdastra a terra e rivelando così che non era la posizione a farlo sembrare così piccolo: “Sono inutilizzabili come burattini” Flash deglutì, preso dall’orrore. 

Non voleva nemmeno pensarci. 

“Propongo di controllare le altre stanze, per assicurarci che siano realmente solo degli esperimenti falliti a riempirla, ci sarebbero spiacevoli conseguenze nel trascurare l’eventualità di un loro successo, sebbene per ora sembri più l’opera di dilettanti con una passione smodata per la sperimentazione” Daimon si avvicinò mentre finiva la frase: “Suggerisco di chiudere la porta a chiave e continuare il nostro tour degli orrori” 

Flash deglutì, scansandosi dalla porta e permettendo il passaggio all’altro. Procedettero in silenzio fino alla stanza di fianco. La scena non cambiava. Alcuni dei corpi erano talmente esili che la pelle sembrava arrivare malapena a coprire le ossa, alcune parti del corpo cadevano come budino finendo a terra, più volte Flash trattenne il respiro e chiuse gli occhi allo spiaccichio, ma la cosa che più lo lasciava disgustato erano i piccoli involucri che aumentavano di stanza in stanza “Elementi deboli” aveva commentato Daimon, forse cogliendo il suo stato d’animo. 

Elementi deboli che non possono combattere. 

Flash rabbrividì. 

Nella 26 alcuni dei corpi non erano stati rivestiti e apparivano intatti e dormienti. Al tocco erano come pietra levigata, il volto ingrigito e in alcuni casi, e quando se ne era accorto aveva rischiato di vomitare, gli occhi sbarrati in un’eterna smorfia. 

Daimon aveva ritenuto saggio bruciare quei corpi, e davvero non poteva dargli torto, ma le fiamme si esaurivano sulla pelle, senza riuscire a consumarla veramente, emettendo come un leggero sibilo. La temperatura nella stanza stava salendo man a mano che Daimon raddoppiava i suoi sforzi, cominciando a sembrare infastidito. 

Zombie fireproof. Che gioia. 

“Se sono riusciti a farli camminare siamo nei guai” mormorò Daimon. Per l’esasperazione aveva colpito col tridente lo zombie più vicino, e questo si era rotto come ceramica, fiducioso, aveva riprovato, ma alcuni si scheggiavano solo superficialmente. 

Flash si azzardò a tirare qualche pallottola, effetto grandioso, se non fosse per il rimbalzo che rischiò di colpire il suo momentaneo alleato, per nulla felice dell’esperimento. Per quanto la cosa fosse divertente, Flash reputò fosse meglio cercare di tornare da quella missione tutto d’un pezzo. Quando Daimon chiamò la pausa pranzo erano nella stanza numero 30, e Flash non riusciva a capacitarsi a che razza di persona poteva venir fame dopo una mattinata del genere. 

Cercò di declinare l’invito e continuare da solo, ma l’altro fu irremovibile: “Dare colpetti ai cadaveri per vedere se sono zombie non funziona agente” brontolò, mentre lui richiudeva attentamente la porta alle sue spalle: “Lasciare tutto qua e continuare più tardi mi sembra un azzardo” recriminò Flash “Potremmo lasciare il ragazzo di sotto di guardia, magari con una pistola, nel caso morisse non sarebbe una gran perdita” propose Daimon con nonchalance, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia. 

Flash si appoggiò al muro. Si sentiva sfinito da quella situazione, e francamente, non sapeva se una pausa lo avrebbe rimesso in sesto oppure fatto definitivamente scappare da quella situazione. Inspirò profondamente. “Asporto e mangiamo in corridoio” consigliò, l’uomo storse il naso: “Forse il simbionte filtra ciò che entra dal tuo naso, agente, ma dal momento in cui abbiamo aperto la prima porta l’odore ha invaso i corridoi, tanto varrebbe mangiare in compagnia dei corpi dentro le stanze” Flash sentì lo stomaco contorcersi a quella prospettiva: “Faremo a turni, un quarto d’ora ognuno” propose, l’altro sembrò pensarci un attimo, per poi annuire: “Comincio io” annunciò, sparendo tra le fiamme. 

Flash guardò il fuoco spegnersi e sparire, chiedendosi quanto sarebbe durato il quarto d’ora di Daimon, visto e considerato che un orologio non lo possedeva. Sospirò, rilassandosi sulle scale e prendendosi il viso tra le mani, cercando di scacciare dalla mente le immagini che nelle ultime ore avevano infestato il suo cervello, invano. Sarebbe riuscito a mangiare qualcosa? 

Il rumore della plastica delle scarpe che squittiva contro il pavimento liscio lo fece sobbalzare. Sotto di lui, la ragazza della mattina precedente fece capolino dall’angolo. “Mi hanno detto che ci sono stati problemi con la donna delle pulizie. . .?” chiese, quasi con un sussurro, Flash tolse la maschera, sorridendo incoraggiante, a quanto pare Danny non aveva reputato importante informare la collega dei guai che stavano sommergendo la cittadina, preferendo darsela a gambe silenziosamente: “La faccenda è più complicata di quanto sembri, sarebbe meglio sgombrare tutto il circondario” “Oh” gli occhi sbarrati della ragazza guardavano la punta delle sue scarpe: “Siete eroi quindi?” 

Flash cercò di mantenere il sorriso stabile, mentre il cuore gli sobbalzava in petto a quella parola. Eroi. “Non esattamente” la corresse a malincuore: “Ma stiamo facendo del nostro meglio” o almeno, lui lo stava facendo, l’altro idiota si stava mangiando chissà cosa chissà dove alla faccia di maghi e zombie e civili. 

La ragazza sorrise timidamente, lo sguardo basso mentre si avvicinava piano di qualche passo e guardando alle sue spalle: “Il suo . . .collega non è qui con lei?” Flash cercò di non apparire seccato mentre rispondeva: “E’ in pausa pranzo” la ragazza annui sorridendo: “Fa un po’ paura lui” ammise la ragazza, portandosi una mano ai capelli “Lei invece non sembra così temibile” aggiunse, sorridendo dolcemente: “Forse i suoi modi, un po’. . . era un soldato? Lo è ancora?” Flash arrossì lievemente: “Sarebbe meglio che tu ti allontanassi da qui, questo posto può diventare pericoloso da un momento all’altro” la allertò, ricordando le stanze ancora chiuse. Lei rimase ferma sulle scale per qualche attimo, guardandosi attorno come disorientata. 

Flash poteva capirla, immaginare che un posto così familiare potesse essere pericoloso era strano: “Passo in paese, desidera qualcosa?” chiese, tendendosi un altro po’ in avanti, con cautela quasi, gli occhi tondi fissi su di lui. Flash esitò notando che erano leggermente arrossati: “Nulla in particolare” la ragazza sorrise, incerta, sporgendosi all’indietro, per poi cominciare a scendere piano le scale, senza dargli del tutto la schiena, si fermò poco prima dell’angolo, girandosi un poco e sollevando la mano: “A presto, soldato” 

Flash la guardò allontanarsi e sparire dietro l’angolo, se si concentrava meglio, poteva sentire ancora lo squittio delle sue scarpe, sempre più tenue, finché sparì completamente. 

Completo silenzio. Sospirò sollevato. 

Era incredibile la dedizione della ragazza per l’hotel. Chiunque altro sarebbe fuggito a gambe levate a buona ragione. Un problema in meno in caso di attacco il non avere civili nelle vicinanze. 

Appoggiò le spalle al muro, tirando fuori la pistola dalla fondina, cosa che lo faceva sentire più sicuro. Concentrarsi sul metallo, il peso della pistola. 

Non pensare alle stanze. Non pensare ai corpi. Non pensare alla possibilità che l’altro se la fosse data a gambe. Non pensare ai pochi progressi fatti finora. 

Sentì un rumore provenire dai piani superiori e il cuore gli saltò in gola. Si mise sull’attenti, la stretta sulla pistola più decisa. Rimase in completo silenzio, cercando di concentrarsi sui suoni attorno. 

Nulla. 

Magari era un topo. 

Magari era uno spiffero che aveva spalancato una porta. 

Magari era Daimon che aveva sbagliato piano. 

Sentì un raschio e un grattare, poi il silenzio invase di nuovo il piano. Poteva quasi sentire il battito del suo cuore a quel punto, chiaro e distinto alle orecchie. Cercò di rilassarsi, ma la situazione lo faceva sentire come dentro ad un horror. 

Lo stupido ragazzo biondo ex giocatore di football che s’infila nella solita casa stregata con una pistola in pugno. 

Come se quella bastasse. 

Un altro grattare lo scosse. 

Non poteva fare finta di niente. 

Gli sembrava di sentire i “non farlo” del pubblico a casa. 

Fece qualche passo verso le scale per il piano superiore, cercando di ridurre anche il suono dei suoi respiri, oltre che quello dei suoi passi. I suoi nervi e il simbionte erano rigidi e si accordavano sull’andarsene da quel posto il più in fretta possibile. 

Flash prese una seconda pistola. 

Oh, adesso era molto meglio, pensò con una punta di sarcasmo. 

Il grattare stavolta venne da più direzioni, Flash sentì l’edificio vibrare sotto ai suoi piedi e, davanti ai suoi occhi allibiti, le porte delle stanze svanirono. Poi, dei passi. 

Tanti passi. 

Sentì l’euforia del simbionte contro la sua mente quando si accorse che non venivano solo dal piano di sopra, erano accerchiati. Il simbionte stava assaporando un pasto. Sentì lo stomaco stringersi a quella realizzazione. La scorsa notte aveva preso un po’ di soppressante, ma a quanto pare non bastava. Si chiese se la ragazza fosse sopravvissuta. 

Il primo zombie si affacciò dalle scale. Non camminava con le mani avanti come nei film, si muoveva come una marionetta trascinata da fili invisibili, busto in avanti e piedi che si trascinavano dietro. Flash arretrò, studiando per un momento la sua situazione. 

Sopravvivere agli zombie. 

Non soccombere al simbionte. 

Con quegli ordini in testa, strinse le pistole tra le mani e si preparò all’assalto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto anche questo capitolo,  
> spero sia piaciuto,  
> a lunedì, con "Beware the (d)evil"  
> non mancate!


	7. Beware the (d)evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narratore: Daimon Hellstrom  
> Buona lettura!

VII CAPITOLO- BEWARE THE (D)EVIL 

Notizia positiva: nel bar c’erano pretzel. Notizia negativa: l’hamburger faceva schifo. Daimon appoggiò il panino sul piatto con un’espressione di disappunto. -Il miglior panino della zona- lasciava molto a desiderare. Forse era solo quella zona a fare schifo, con i suoi maghi dilettanti e gli zombie che somigliavano più a scherzi della natura mal programmati. Se ne sarebbe già andato se non fosse stato sicuro del fatto che l’agente l’avrebbe seguito in capo al mondo per riportarlo dentro. Molto meglio tenerselo buono, risolvere il caso, poi. . .poi. Picchiettò col dito sul panino. Poi. 

Il - poi - era un problema. Cercare il proprio posto all’inferno ora era un azzardo. Avviare una propria attività criminale non lo allettava, anche se sarebbe stato divertente avere persone da comandare. Anche seccante. Persone rimpiazzabili da comandare sarebbe stato meglio. Gettò un’occhiata all'orologio, vedendo che era già passata mezz’ora dal termine ultimo. Poteva dare la colpa al servizio lento, ma qual era alla fin fine la cosa peggiore che poteva capitare? La morte per noia o crepacuore dell’agente in quell’hotel? 

La quantità di magia era troppo poca in quelle stanze, per riuscire a manovrarli dovevano essere perlomeno all’interno dell’edificio, ma c’erano solo loro e l’altro seccante ragazzo, quindi nessun problema. Gli piaceva l’Agente - doveva trovare un modo alternativo per chiamarlo, agente era davvero ridicolo -, ma alla lunga tutti quei buoni propositi ed eroismo gli facevano venire la nausea. Sbuffò. Forse avrebbe potuto portargli un panino, così si sarebbe tranquillizzato nell’avere sott’occhio le salme, ma sicuramente avrebbe ricominciato con la storia del: “Già una volta mi hai fatto mangiare carne umana, bla bla bla” come se gliel’avesse ficcata lui stesso in gola. Lui aveva scelto di fare coppia con un simbionte mangia uomini e si era scagliato a rotta di collo in affari che non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere. Doveva almeno esserselo messo in conto il rischio.

L’arrivo della cameriera lo distolse dai suoi pensieri: “Serve altro?” chiese la donna, prendendo il piatto col panino sopra. 

“Effettivamente, un panino d’asporto sarebbe perfetto” rispose. La donna annuì e se ne andò, portando con sé il piatto. 

Daimon la guardò allontanarsi. Altri cinque minuti non avrebbero cambiato molto. A meno che non avesse deciso di andare nelle stanze senza di lui. Scrollò le spalle. 

Era un uomo adulto con armi e un simbionte avviluppato al suo corpo seminudo per proteggersi, sarebbe sopravvissuto. Normalmente avrebbe trovato la cosa ripugnante, almeno un poco, ma il modo in cui quel simbionte si sfaldava sotto le urla del golem era uno dei ricordi migliori della giornata precedente. Peccato quelle stupide mutande. 

Sorrise mordendosi il labbro vedendo la cameriera portare il panino. A proposito di persone seminude. Avrebbe volentieri passato l’orario di stacco in sua compagnia, se non fosse impellente il suo ritorno. L’agente gli avrebbe sparato a vista se avesse esitato nel tornare un po’ troppo. Già ora era sul filo del rasoio. Prese il sacchetto che la donna aveva appoggiato con uno di quei sorrisi amichevoli con cui le cameriere si atteggiano per avere più mancia. Lasciò i soldi sul tavolo, la mancia era considerevole, ma d’altronde i soldi non erano suoi. 

Si alzò dal tavolo stiracchiandosi, per poi dirigersi verso la porta a passo lento, esitò un poco sul se provocare l’immenso padre di famiglia che aveva rivolto improperi verso di lui dalla sua entrata, cambiando pure di posto, ma discutere con persone sgradevoli poteva farlo scattare un po’ troppo. Una fiammata e l’agente avrebbe ricercato di buttarlo in gabbia. Aspettò che la porta si richiudesse dietro di sé, gli occhi fissi sul cielo nuvoloso sopra alla sua testa. 

Era stato piacevole questo intermezzo finché era durato, ora di ritornare alla ricerca di zombie puzzolenti e decomposti. Storse il naso infastidito, appoggiandosi al muro vicino con una mano. il quarto d'ora di pausa era passato da un pezzo, oltre a quello avrebbe dovuto rispondere sicuramente all'Agente incazzato.

D'altronde, il caffè gli era arrivato freddo quella mattina. Poteva tranquillamente ignorare la cosa, visti i suoi poteri che lo rendevano un calorifero ambulante, ma no. Lui era stato gentile, diamine, gli aveva portato gli spaghetti, lo aveva fatto dormire in una porzione del suo letto - suo di certo, l’aveva reclamato lui a inizio missione - e in cambio aveva ricevuto sospetto, pistole puntate al cranio e un pessimo caffè freddo. 

Se gli fosse fregato qualcosa probabilmente ne sarebbe rimasto ferito, ma anche così non era una situazione piacevole. Contemplò per qualche attimo il rimanere lì qualche momento in più, approfittando di aver anche lui la sua dose di rimproveri da gridare, ma trovò più allettante il pensiero di poter sbattere in faccia il panino all’agente: “Scusa il ritardo, ecco un panino per farmi perdonare”. Aveva proposto lui di non spostarsi per la pausa pranzo, quindi non poteva lamentarsi. Sogghignò, scomparendo tra le fiamme. 

Si ritrovò in uno schiocco di dita nel corridoio dell’albergo, e l’odore lo colpì come una cannonata. 

Non lo ricordava così forte. Non ricordava nemmeno pezzi umani sparsi in giro, a dire la verità, ma magari al simbionte era presa fame. 

Si girò, notando le porte aperte e la stanza davanti a lui vuota. E le ragnatele alle pareti, sulle scale, per terra: “Agente?” chiamò, indeciso sul dove muoversi, mentre continuava a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di indizi. 

Scorse del sangue per terra, vicino alle scale per il piano inferiore. “Agente?” chiamò nuovamente a voce più alta. Sulle scale erano bloccati da un enorme ragnatela degli zombie. 

Alcuni si muovevano minimamente, cercando di liberarsi. Un braccio cercava invano di divincolarsi da sotto un pugnale, facendo strisciare le unghie marce contro il tappeto. 

Arrivò fino al centro della stanza: “AGENTE” urlò. Una testa zombie mancante di un occhio emise un gorgoglio, forse causato dal sangue che aveva in gola. O l’agente era ferito o era morto.

Avrebbe dovuto fare le condoglianze alla famiglia. “Non era proprio una brava persona, ma ci provava più di altri”. Ricacciò il pensiero indietro. 

Morto o ferito. 

Per non pensare a una terza possibilità. Catturato. 

O una quarta. Combattere contro un simbionte zombie sarebbe stato complicato? I simbionti diventavano zombie? Sentì una porta cigolare sulla sua sinistra. 

Mollò la presa sul sacchetto, ricordandosi solo in quel momento che non era una utile arma scaccia zombie, ma un panino per una persona probabilmente già morta. Scavalcò qualche cadavere nella corsa, i denti di quello scattarono come una trappola al suo passaggio. E poteva esserlo davvero una trappola. Maledizione. Mise la sua mano sul pomello, facendo forza su di esso.

Chiusa. 

Spinse la porta di scatto, urtando contro qualcosa di morbido: “CAZZO” sentì urlare da dietro la porta. Si bloccò per un attimo, per poi sporgersi un poco: “Agente?” l’altro grugnì: “No, ti prego, continua a informare il mondo che sono ancora vivo” il braccio visibile da sotto il simbionte era ricoperto di sangue e lui cercava di cucire la ferita con ago e filo, la cassetta del pronto soccorso aperta tra le sue gambe. 

Daimon sospirò suo malgrado di sollievo, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Appoggiò il tridente a terra, avvicinandosi all’altro.

“Scommetto di esserti mancato” disse beffardo, appoggiando la mano sul braccio dell’altro e facendo guarire la ferita che l’altro cercava goffamente di richiudere. Quello sospirò di sollievo, abbassando il braccio e rilassandosi: “Riesci a curare anche questa?” chiese, esponendo il petto: “Uno di loro è esploso, un casino. Dovevo farlo uscire. Il simbionte funziona per un po’. . .” borbottò confusamente. 

Daimon mise una mano sulla sua spalla, per sorreggerlo, e l’altro si irrigidì sotto le sue dita, ma questa volta non per timore. Fece passare la mano sul petto scoperto dell’altro, toccando poco sopra la ferita: “E’ passata da parte a parte?” l’uomo annuì debolmente, il viso pallido non più coperto dal simbionte, rilassandosi ulteriormente contro di lui. Grossa perdita di sangue o mal tolleranza alla magia? Dura stabilirlo.

Curò la ferita, passando poi la mano sopra di essa. Nemmeno una cicatrice era rimasta, o almeno così sembrava al tatto. Sentì un solco della pelle poco più in sotto e lo seguì con un dito sovrappensiero. Chissà se riteneva le sue cicatrici prove di merito nelle battaglie o cose di cui vergognarsi. 

“Hai finito?” chiese l’altro con un sospiro di stanchezza, lui spostò la mano ora sporca di sangue dal petto, scostandosi leggermente da lui per permettergli di sdraiarsi: “Ti avevo preso un panino” borbottò, ricordandosi del sacchetto abbandonato: “Uh, davvero? Fantastico, dov’è?” chiese l’altro stancamente. “L’ho fatto cadere pensando che fossi morto, ma era in un sacchetto” pulì il sangue sui suoi pantaloni: “Pensavo di dover vendicare la tua morte.” il tono era serio, ma la sua espressione doveva tradire il suo sarcasmo. 

L’altro si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara: “Hanno probabilmente mangiato la ragazza di questa mattina, puoi vendicare lei se vuoi” Daimon sentì le labbra stendersi in un sorriso incredulo: “Vuoi dire che il ragazzo ne è uscito indenne di nuovo?” l’agente sbuffò: “Si, ha cambiato il turno senza nemmeno avvertirla” alzò lo sguardo: “Se bruci il suo telefonino ti appoggio” concesse guardandolo, il volto addolcito ancora da quella espressione tra l’addolorato e l’euforico. 

Daimon notò che sul mento ricominciava a crescere un accenno di barba, poco più scura dei capelli che erano ridotti a una zazzera bionda arruffata. 

Spostò i capelli lunghi dal viso, mascherando l’azione con una frecciatina sulle pettinature da soldato. L’altro si rimise seduto, obbligandolo a ritirare la mano: “Non sono sempre stato un soldato” borbottò, senza dare mostra di essere infastidito dalla sua vicinanza, Daimon scosse la testa: “Lasciami indovinare, non totalmente un boy-scout, ma il messaggio sulla difesa della libertà attraverso le armi ha invaso il tuo spirito, convincendoti a iscriverti alla festa, poi bum” mimò l’esplosione con una mano: “Le perdita delle gambe ti ha buttato giù, ma poi per qualche motivo ti è stata data una seconda possibilità col simbionte, ed eccoti qui a salvare vite umane e sparare ai cattivi?” sogghignò all’ultima parte, senza riuscire a frenarsi. 

L’altro si girò verso di lui: “A dire la verità, è stato l’essere soldato la mia seconda possibilità, prima ero. . .” sospirò, spostando gli occhi a terra: “Un bullo. Ho rovinato la vita a diverse persone con i miei problemi di rabbia mal diretta” Daimon aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso: "Crescendo ti ha convinto il libero uso di armi e la possibilità di puntare la pistola verso persone che non ti avrebbero reso perseguibile? O magari tuo padre era un uomo d’armi?” tentò, l’altro inclinò la testa: “No, non per mio padre, è stato per Spiderman” “Spiderman?” ripetè Daimon con un'espressione che lasciava ben intendere quanto la cosa l'avesse preso di sprovvista, l’agente sorrise tra sè, quasi orgoglioso della sua rivelazione: “Ero un ragazzo stupido, con una famiglia. . . problematica, non pensavo nemmeno di stare facendo delle cose sbagliate, o lo ignoravo. Poi, dal nulla, è arrivato lui, con il suo fare del bene, il suo senso di responsabilità” il sorriso si fece imbarazzato: “Avevo pure fondato un suo fanclub, piuttosto imbarazzante, ma mi ha fatto rivalutare i miei modi, abbandonare le vecchie abitudini” tornò serio, mentre continuava: “Non che le abbandonate del tutto, è difficile. Non sono Spiderman”

Daimon fece una smorfia. Spiderman. L’avrebbe dovuto intuire dalla forte difesa dell'eroe alle sue insinuazioni. Era quasi dolce la fiducia che l'agente riponeva in un altro essere umano: “Sei ancora in tempo per cambiare la tua armatura con una tutina in spandex colorata, se ti fa sentire meglio. Prometto di dosare le battute.” L’altro lo guardò tra il divertito e il seccato: "Non è quello, sembra che qualsiasi cosa faccia torni a mordermi il culo, anche quando sembra buona” l’ultima parola uscì dai denti stretti. Sbuffò, i falsi ricordi che tornavano a punzecchiarlo: “In questo ti posso capire” mormorò senza accorgersi, se l'agente fosse stato un poco più distante non avrebbe distinto le sue parole, ma quello era ancora perlopiù appoggiato a lui, quindi poteva - doveva- averle sentite, ma non disse nulla. Daimon poteva immaginare le domande accalcarsi sulla punta della lingua dell’agente – aveva assolutamente bisogno del nome-, ma forse per l'imbarazzo della sua apertura, o forse per preservare quel minimo di distanza che li separava continuò col suo silenzio. Lui non aggiunse nulla, perché, che c’era da dire? Sarebbe stato piuttosto ridicolo parlare di una vita che gli era stata stampata addosso. “E ora? Qual è il piano? Riesci a rintracciarli con il tuo bibbidi bobbidi?” chiese l’agente cambiando discorso, lui sbuffò al nomignolo. Chiamarla magia era passato di moda? “Non dovrebbe essere difficile, visto e considerato che non sono stati troppo cauti. Volevano farci fuori subito, probabilmente hai eliminato o bloccato il grosso della truppa, complimenti” l’altro digrignò i denti: “La ragnatela dura solo qualche ora” 

Daimon scrollò le spallei: “Meraviglioso, abbiamo qualche ora per capire come distruggere i loro corpi prima che si liberino e invadano la cittadina” mise la mano sul mento: “Oppure, troviamo i burattinai, li uccidiamo, e vediamo se i loro burattini funzionano solo attaccati o hanno le batterie” propose, “Se blocchiamo la porta, la seconda è fattibile” l'altro tornò a coprire il volto col simbionte e raccolse la pistola da terra. 

Sembrava che il momento della chiacchierata a cuore aperto fosse passato. O forse no. Daimon decise di tentare la sua fortuna: “Come ti chiamo?” L’agente si alzò in piedi: “Cosa?” Lui sbuffò: “La prossima volta che ti perderò di vista sarò costretto a chiamare agente?” scosse la testa: “E’ imbarazzante” concluse, evitando gli occhi dell'altro. L'agente sembrò valutare la cosa.

Conosceva già abbastanza di lui per stringere di molto il campo. Ex bullo, di New York, probabilmente dalla parte in cui era apparso Spiderman, ex soldato, famiglia difficile, aspetto fisico. . . tanto valeva dargli l’indirizzo di casa sua. 

“Flash” borbottò l’altro. Daimon spalancò gli occhi: “Eh?”

“Gli amici mi chiamano Flash” 

Flash. Gli amici. Daimon sentì un calore nel petto. E non era ironia per il nomignolo ridicolo. 

Non era nemmeno una sensazione spiacevole. Prese di nuovo il suo tridente: “Bene Flash, andiamo a trovare chi ha distrutto questa meraviglia d’albergo” Sperò che il suo sorriso non fosse così ovvio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, settimo capitolo andato!  
> Grazie di averlo letto, spero di vedervi per il prossimo: "Do (not) trust in me"


	8. (Do not) trust in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensavate che non pubblicassi nulla oggi, eh? E invece no, neanche un'intensa giornata al Lucca comics può fermarmi.  
> Ecco qua il capitolo, e, come sempre, buona lettura!!!

  
VIII CAPITOLO- (DO NOT) TRUST IN ME  


  
Il panino non era poi così male, ma con quell’odore disgustoso che permeava nell’albergo il suo stomaco era decisamente sottosopra. Si avvicinò alla finestra, respirando l’aria fresca. I pensieri del simbionte erano attutiti e schermati da una dose di droga più pesante del solito e ora la fame era chiaramente sua. 

  
Gettò uno sguardo a Daimon, occupato a fare la sua magia per rintracciare gli autori del piano. Quei bastardi dovevano essere lì mentre lui faceva la guardia e lui non se ne era neanche accorto.  


  
Che idiota.  


  
Diede un altro morso al panino, sovrappensiero, mentre continuava a guardare fuori. Nel parcheggio davanti vide arrivare la ragazza bionda del mattino, i vestiti sporchi e l’andatura un po’ zoppicante.  


  
Sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso. Non era morta. Una buona notizia, il conto delle fatalità in quella missione si era alleggerito.  


  
La vide avvicinarsi alla porta, i capelli mossi dal vento che le andavano sul viso, per essere tirati indietro con velocità dalla mano. Finì il panino con un morso, spostandosi verso la porta.  


  
Perché era tornata qui? Non aveva visto “The walking dead”? O qualunque film sugli zombie?  


  
Aprì la porta prendendola di sorpresa, buttandosi verso l’esterno, bloccandole il passaggio: “Ti sconsiglio di entrare, dentro è un casino” disse calmo, mettendo una mano davanti a sé, cercando di non apparire troppo intimidatorio nel farlo.  


  
La ragazza spostò di nuovo qualche ciocca dal viso, cercando di appuntarla dietro le orecchie, poi sorrise in modo gentile rivolta a lui: “Ne sono certa, ho visto un po’ di cose strane, quindi mi sono fatta prendere dal panico” disse con la solita voce fioca, per poi fermarsi nel tentativo di rassettare nuovamente i capelli, con scarsi risultati: “Quando mi è sembrato tutto tranquillo, ho pensato di venire a vedere se stavi bene” si sfiorò l’occhio per togliere un’altra ciocca, senza smettere di sorridere: “E chiederti cosa sta succedendo, se eravamo al sicuro. . .” il sorriso tremò per un istante, e i suoi occhi andarono a puntare verso la porta, per poi tornare su di lui: “Il tuo. . .alleato è tornato?” chiese con voce bassa.  


  
Flash sorrise di rimando, sentendosi come se qualcosa stesse sfuggendo dal quadro generale. Le parole di Daimon gli giravano in testa insieme ad un altro pensiero che non riusciva a distinguere. Scosse la testa: “Si, sta cercando una qualche strada da seguire su chi possa essere il responsabile” la donna lo guardò: “Oh” disse, portandosi di nuovo la mano sul volto.  


  
Sulla sua mano brillava qualcosa di rosso.  


  
Aveva sempre avuto quell’anello brillante sull’indice?  


  
Gli girava la testa, forse il panino non era stato abbastanza. Forse la dose era stata troppo massiccia.  


  
La voce della donna sembrava arrivare da molto lontano: “Credo di avere un problema con la macchina, sai, per andarmene. . .” disse lei, ma l’unica cosa distinguibile era ora il bagliore rossastro dell’anello che portava al dito “Potresti. . .aiutarmi?”. La voce gli giunse come un sussurro dall’oltretomba. 

  
Forse aveva perso troppo sangue? 

  
Scosse la testa. Aiutare. Si, giusto, quella donna non c’entrava niente lì, doveva andarsene, doveva far ripartire la sua macchina.  


  
Scosse la testa di nuovo. C’era un pensiero che continuava a sfuggirgli come fumo dalle dita. Un fumo rossastro.  


  
Portò una mano alla tempia e chiuse gli occhi, nel tentativo di far passare quel giramento di testa che stava diventando alquanto fastidioso.  


  
Sentiva il simbionte agitarsi senza riuscire a individuare il perché.  


  
Pericolo?  


  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi solo per un attimo. . .  


  
Sentì l’aria mancargli dai polmoni e tossì, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso.  
Aprì gli occhi: “Che diavolo?” urlò, con il poco fiato che era tornato.  


  
Daimon lo guardava allibito, con una mano teneva la spalla sanguinante: “Sei uscito cinque minuti, come cazzo hai fatto a farti ipnotizzare in cinque minuti?” urlò isterico, togliendo la mano dalla ferita per tirarlo verso di sé con fare minaccioso. Uh. “La ragazza. . .” esitò Flash.  


  
Poi i punti si unirono. Quella stronza. “Era la ragazza bionda della reception” disse velocemente “Dev’essere stata lei a riattivare gli zombie quando è venuta” l’altro aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Quando ti ho chiesto se qualcuno si era avvicinato a cosa pensavi?” chiese con la voce intinta di veleno.  


  
Flash alzò agli occhi, sfoderando il sorriso incerto che l’aveva salvato più volte nel corso del liceo: “A qualcuno di sospetto e minaccioso?”  
l’altro sbuffò: “Sei fortunato che sia esperto di esorcismi, altrimenti credo che avresti seguito la loro strada” disse, indicando i corpi degli zombie dietro di sé.  


  
Flash rabbrividì. Le dita sulle sue braccia rilassarono la loro presa, senza mollarlo. “Posso riuscire a localizzarli” sbottò: “Ma dobbiamo essere veloci” Flash cercò di riordinare le idee, che si accavallavano ancora confuse nel suo cervello. Macchina. “Se ne stanno andando” lui era un diversivo per facilitare la fuga.  


  
Maledì la sua buona fede. L’altro alzò le sopracciglia: “Meraviglioso, perché continuo a sentire la presenza nel bosco, o è una trappola o non avevano ancora messo gli ultimi esperimenti in valigia” Flash rabbrividì al pensiero. Non si sarebbe mai abituato agli zombie. “Sicuramente è una trappola” disse Flash, poi sentì gemere dietro di lui.  


  
Gli zombie non gemevano. Si voltò e vide il ragazzo della reception, non sembrava stare molto bene, la gamba era mal fasciata: “Che diamine?” articolò rivolto a Daimon: "L'hai colpito con un proiettile, parlava di farti causa.”  


  
Il ragazzo si tolse il braccio dal viso, rivolgendosi a loro: “Fanculo, non potevano venirci She-hulk o Captain America o Scarlet Witch qui, nooo, dovevano mandarci maniaci-fanculo odio i supereroi”  


  
Flash aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Non potresti curarlo?” l’altro scrollò le spalle: “Perché? E’ piacevole vederlo soffrire” si bloccò nel vedere la sua smorfia di disapprovazione: “E’ stato soddisfacente fino a che è durato”  
Danny continuava a gridare riguardo a pensione di infermità, aule di tribunale e cose del genere, quando vide Daimon avvicinarsi, riprese con i fanculo, gli improperi, e per finire il per favore non uccidermi. Daimon mise un dito in mezzo alla fronte. Il ragazzo si immobilizzò dalla paura, ma lui lo tolse subito. Danny si guardò le mani, per poi tastarsi la coscia fasciata e guardarli di nuovo: “Preferivo comunque Scarlet Witch” sbuffò, Daimon alzò le spalle: “Chiunque l’avrebbe preferita immagino” Flash assunse un’espressione dubbiosa.  


  
Ricordava a grandi linee la sua, di guarigione, e c’era stato molto più. . .contatto . Arrossì lievemente, mentre l’altro tornava a guardarlo sorridendo.  


  
A quanto pare il solito ghigno era in ferie. “Se credi di farcela, partirei”  


  
Danny si alzò: “C’è un comitato di disoccupazione tipo -gli eroi di turno hanno distrutto il mio posto lavorativo e ora me ne serve un altro tranquillo-?” Flash sorrise stancamente: “Cerca su internet ragazzo, molto probabilmente ci sarà qualcosa del genere” quello annuì: “Grazie per. . .” si guardò intorno dubbioso: “Spero di non rivedervi” si corresse, prendendo la sua sacca e sparendo al di là della porta.  


  
Daimon rise: “Sai, un’altra pallottola non gli avrebbe fatto male” disse, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. Flash non poté far altro che annuire, un sorriso stanco era apparso sulle sue labbra senza che se ne rendesse conto, poi si scosse: “Ehy, Danny?” gridò, il ragazzo si fermò davanti alla porta, le spalle gli caddero visibilmente giù mentre si rigirava con un’espressione da cane bastonato: “Si?”  


  
Sentì Daimon soffocare una risata, dietro di lui: “Conosci per caso la ragazza con cui fai cambio turno?” lui storse il naso: “Bionda, bassa?” Flash corrugò la fronte: “Sì” disse incerto: “Quella è la figlia della proprietaria, Julie, non dategli troppo corda, è incredibilmente persuasiva quando vuole, credetemi, sarei qui altrimenti?” Daimon si alzò: “Questa sì che è un’informazione utile, potresti aver un futuro da qualche parte ragazzo” Danny storse il naso, guardandosi attorno confusamente: “Io ho un futuro da qualche parte, sono un cuoco fantastico” disse poi deciso, rimettendosi la borsa in spalla e superando la porta a passo spedito, senza voltarsi.  


  
Flash lo guardò allontanarsi, ancora stranito: “Saperlo prima avremmo evitato il panino della prima sera” brontolò Daimon sarcasticamente, facendogli sfuggire un sorriso. Si alzò in piedi, mettendo alla prova il suo equilibrio. Appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell’altro, aspettando che la stanza smettesse di traballare. Non male. Si rizzò in piedi del tutto: “Allora, andiamo da Julie e cerchiamo di capire perché l’ha fatto, chi l’ha aiutata e qual era il piano” vide l’altro alzare gli occhi al cielo: “Non possiamo trascurare il fatto che sia una pedina” ribatté, alzando il tono della voce. L’uomo non rispose, limitandosi a far apparire il suo tridente: “Vogliamo andare?” Flash chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi mentalmente al teletrasporto. 

  
Riapparirono in una radura, una volta sparito l’odore di zolfo si ritrovò quasi a rimpiangerlo. Davanti a loro la terra era coperta da cadaveri che emanavano un tanfo disgustoso, e nell’estremo della radura, la ragazza, Julie, alzò le braccia al cielo: “Mi arrendo” urlò rivolta a loro, sembrava alquanto spaventata: “Bè, è stato facile” mormorò laconicamente Daimon.  
Flash scosse la testa. C’era qualcosa di facile in tutto questo?  


  
“Sicuro è una trappola” mormorò quasi più a sé stesso “No, cosa te lo fa pensare?” lo sfotté l’altro di rimando. Alzò il tridente al cielo, ficcandolo poi nel terreno, quello esplose sotto di lui, ribollendo quasi, mentre un’enorme nube di polvere si alzava e il terreno cresceva a tal punto da ingoiare l’enorme distesa dei corpi, tra quel fracasso causato dal muoversi del terreno riuscì a distinguere l’urlo della donna. Guardò verso la sua direzione, ma la fitta coltre gli impediva la vista.  


  
Prese la spalla dell’altro, stringendola: “Ora basta” urlò anche lui per sovrastare il rumore. Daimon sollevò il tridente e Flash sentì il flebile tremolio del terreno sotto ai suoi piedi placarsi. L’aria davanti a loro andò schiarendosi, rivelando ora una radura di terra smossa, bruciata, spoglia, Julie era ancora davanti a loro, viva, Flash poteva distinguere i lamenti della donna. Gettò uno sguardo all’altro, che si limitò ad alzare le spalle: “E’ viva e non ci sono trappole, credo sia un vantaggio per entrambi” fece notare.  


  
Flash decise di ignorarlo, precedendolo nell’accorrere verso la ragazza. Julie era sprofondata per metà gamba nel terreno ancora fumante, e il viso era contorto probabilmente dal dolore, le mani cercavano di fare forza sulla terra per cercare di liberarsi dalla morsa, appena li vide avvicinare lanciò un grido, portando le mani avanti. Flash si mise in ginocchio vicino a lei, cominciando a scavare intorno fino a liberarla. La ragazza cercò di prendere fiato tra i singhiozzi, e il poco che aveva lo usava per blaterare un “mi dispiace” troncato dal suo stesso respiro. I pantaloni erano come bruciati sul suo corpo. Provò a capire il danno, ma le urla si moltiplicavano se provava a toccare una qualsiasi parte delle gambe.  


  
Si girò verso Daimon che stava qualche passo indietro, urlando: “Cazzo, prima le domande, non sappiamo in che grado è coinvolta” l’altro si avvicinò: “Non credevo che per parlare servisse avere l’uso delle gambe” Flash si irrigidì a quelle parole: “Abbiamo un simbionte e poteri magici, credo che siano più che sufficienti in questo caso” notò pungente: “Curala”. L’altro sorresse il suo sguardo: “Perché, vuoi perderti nuovamente nei suoi occhi?” Flash si alzò, fronteggiandolo fisicamente: “No, voglio sentire cosa ha da dire e questo non ci aiuta.” Daimon inspirò profondamente: “Cerca di ricordarti cosa c’era in quelle camere, agente" calcò sul nome: “Lei ne fa parte, così come per la vecchia-kamikaze e il golem e . . . ah, già! Ti ha pure ipnotizzato” sibilò girandosi verso di lei. I lamenti della ragazza li sentiva distintamente nelle orecchie, così come la voglia di rivalsa del simbionte, che ora stava ritornando, anche se intontito, a farsi sentire: “Curala e poi parliamo” mormorò. Quella era la cosa giusta da fare. Basta scorciatoie. L’altro si avvicinò ulteriormente e i lamenti cessarono.  


  
“Quindi, tua madre è morta, l’albergo non va bene e tuo padre ha deciso di darsi alle marionette?” ricapitolò Flash, la ragazza sgranò gli occhi: “C’era un gruppo in città, praticavano magia, ma era una specie di strano club del cucito, sai, marionette che si muovono senza fili. Erano inquietanti, ma non cattivi. Quando la DOA è salita di livello pensavano di poter ambire a più alti fini, non so cosa volessero ottenere, ma poi è successo qualcosa, mio padre era spaventato, poi ha cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano, alla fine è scomparso senza lasciare nemmeno una lettera.” Daimon sorrise sinistramente: “La DOA ha guardato i fondi e ha pensato che non foste poi così utili, quindi ha schiacciato l’organizzazione” Flash si concentrò: “Il golem?” la ragazza sorrise amaramente: “Quello era un lascito, la base del gruppo era sotto le tombe.  
. .” “Com’è scappato tuo padre?” la interruppe Daimon: “Non lo so, continuava a dire che era nei guai, era nei guai, volevo solo aiutarlo” le lacrime scorrevano sulle guance senza sosta: “Non sapevo dei corpi, papà ha solo detto di non aprire quelle stanze, era così preoccupato. . .”  


  
Flash contrasse le labbra: “Dov’è tuo padre?” la ragazza soffiò il naso rumorosamente. L'anello rosso era a terra, privo di luce. Lo guardò negli occhi: “Io. . . io non lo so” Flash si girò, guardandosi attorno. Poteva essere ovunque.  


  
Daimon continuò: “L’ipnosi?” la ragazza lo guardò ad occhi sbarrati, senza rispondere, l’altro indicò l’anello: “E’ un regalo di mio padre” sussurrò la ragazza.  


  
Flash voleva urlare. Troppi corpi e il colpevole era scappato. Forse da giorni. No.  


  
“Sei venuta sulle scale” mormorò: “Volevo solo curiosare, volevo sapere se avevate a che fare con mio padre” pianse la ragazza. Cazzo.  


  
“Perché eri qui?” continuò, sperando di tappare alcuni buchi: “ GPS, ho trovato il cellulare di mio padre, ma lui non c’era” si fermò con un’espressione disperata in volto: “Ora mi è caduto, non so dove sia, ho visto io i corpi, e vi ho visto arrivare, sono. . .sono. . .” chiuse le braccia sulle ginocchia.  


  
Flash guardò Daimon accusatorio: “Questa ragazza non c’entra nulla” sussurrò: “Cazzate, l’anello non si attiva da solo, i corpi non si alzano e non attaccano da soli, non così” disse a denti stretti: “DEVE centrare qualcosa” Flash si mise tra la ragazza e l’altro: “Perché non vuoi pensare nemmeno d’avere torto? Di avere fatto del male a un innocente” “Perché non ha senso, per attivare entrambi avrebbe dovuto usare la magia” gli urlò in faccia Daimon, per poi bloccarsi. “A meno che?” lo imboccò Flash, l’altro sospirò esasperato: “Traccia magica uguale e nessun controllo della magia, la versione potrebbe filare, ma non si spiega come mai ti abbia ipnotizzato per attaccarmi, avrebbe dovuto avere qualcosa contro di me. . .” Flash continuò “Tipo trovarti spaventoso?” Daimon lo guardò allargando gli occhi, arretrò di qualche passo, poi guardò la ragazza: “Tipo” concluse: “Mi dispiace” disse rivolto alla ragazza. Lei si limitò a singhiozzare più forte.  


  
Flash si mise la mano sulla testa: “Mi spiace, ti chiami Julie, giusto?” la ragazza annuì e Flash continuò: “Tuo padre ha fatto delle cose orribili, lo prenderemo e lo assicureremo alla giustizia, hai la mia parola che non gli succederà nulla.” La ragazza esitò, poi fece scorrere lo sguardo verso Daimon: “Forse so dov’è diretto, c’è una casa di campagna, era di mia madre” singhiozzò. “Ok, andremo a controllare lì” fece per allontanarsi, ma la ragazza lo bloccò: “Ti prego non andartene” sussurrò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  


  
Daimon sbuffò: “Quindi vado a prendere io il nostro genio del crimine e tu stai qui con la ragazza?” Flash lo guardò: “Niente alzate di testa” lui scosse la testa: “L’indirizzo?” la ragazza esitò di nuovo. “Non gli farò del male, forza” “Mio padre è debole di cuore” “Ah, pure” brontolò Daimon facendo una smorfia: “C’è da chiedersi come è riuscito a fare tutto questo” notò, indicando il piazzale “Non lo so” disse la ragazza, la voce rotta, da dietro si sentì uno sbuffo e un mucchio di terra cominciò a sollevarsi: “Oh non ci provare" scandì Daimon, lanciando il tridente a bloccare l’urlo del golem, quello si accasciò sotto di esso come un palloncino bucato. Flash gli lanciò un’occhiataccia: “Dammi tregua agente” disse lui, massaggiandosi le tempie: “E tu, l’indirizzo, sono anche disarmato e calmo come. . .calmo” “50 km da quella parte” indicò la ragazza, lui fece una smorfia: “Più che sufficiente” concluse, sparendo in un attimo.  


  
“Posso riprendere l’anello?” chiese Julie dopo un po’ di silenzio, “Meglio di no, credimi, Danny si è preso una pallottola per quel motivo lì” sorrise Flash, “Oh, Danny? Se lo sarà meritato” rise la ragazza per poi tornare seria: “E’ spaventoso, non trovi?” disse, guardando il tridente che sembrava brillare di luce propria. “Diciamo che non mi ci avvicinerei troppo” disse Flash, la ragazza sorrise: “Già, gli umani come noi non devono avvicinarsi a molte cose, o vengono schiacciati” Flash la guardò attentamente, le lacrime si erano asciugate grazie al vento sulla pelle, gli occhi erano ancora un po’ rossi, e le mani stringevano le ginocchia a sé: “Se il tuo alleato andasse fuori dai gangheri come prima, chi lo fermerebbe?”  


  
Flash non rispose. L’aveva fermato una volta, ma questo era meglio non dirlo ad alta voce. “Per ora, il problema è tuo padre, le stanze di sopra erano piene. . .” si fermò, la ragazza tirò su col naso: “Mio padre che fa tutto questo, non riesco nemmeno a immaginarlo” Flash si sedette vicino a lei: “Si interessava alla magia e voleva portare il suo hobby a più alti livelli?” la ragazza scosse la testa: “No, mia madre faceva qualcosa con unguenti e cose del genere, non usava mai nulla che non fosse biologico al cento per cento, anche quando ci ammalavamo. . . ”  


  
La curiosità di Flash ebbe la meglio sulla discrezione: “Com’è morta?” la ragazza sembrava persa nei suoi pensieri: “Si trovava nel momento sbagliato a New York, sai come vanno le cose là, con tutti quei superpoteri” disse, agitando la mano come a contarli, quei poteri, quelle minacce. “Quindi quando ci hai visti arrivare ne sarai stata piuttosto sconvolta” sussurrò Flash, sentendo la malinconia invadergli il cuore, si era sentito anche lui piccolo di fronte alle minacce, ma di fronte agli eroi. . .non ci si sarebbe dovuti sentire così.  


  
Sfortunatamente per lei, né lui né Daimon erano eroi. La ragazza lo guardò sorridendo lievemente: “No, io no. Mio padre è sempre stato quello spaventato. Io ne sono affascinata sai? Sulle possibilità” Flash sentì la testa pesante e si mise sull’attenti, alzandosi in piedi. Il simbionte si stendeva pigramente sulla sua mente, avvertendolo del pericolo: “Tutto a posto?” chiese la ragazza azzardando un’occhiata intorno: “No, è che. . . non è ancora tornato. Ha tempi biblici, ma questo era piuttosto lineare”  


  
La ragazza chiuse il pugno sulla terra, con un’espressione tesa e concentrata: “Magari ha orchestrato tutto lui e ora sta tirando le somme, magari ha usato mio padre e la setta, e ora è lui che sta eliminando le loro tracce” sussurrò: “Magari noi siamo in pericolo.” Flash guardò il tridente: “Quando sono morti quelli della setta?” sussurrò Flash, la ragazza lo guardò, giocherellando con la terra che aveva sulle dita: “Giorni fa, un’esplosione ha distrutto la foresta, mio padre ha detto che loro erano sempre sotto” Flash rabbrividì, gran brutta morte, sepolti vivi. Un’esplosione? “Mio padre non riteneva che quello fosse un buon rifugio, ci passava poco tempo, gli altri no” 

  
Flash aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, ma riuscì comunque a blaterare un: “Mi dispiace” poco convinto. Non sapeva nemmeno il perché si stesse scusando.  


  
La ragazza seguitava a giocare con la terra: “Si, vi dispiace sempre” la terra che aveva tra le mani aveva assunto un colore rossastro: “In verità.  
. .Non essere là sotto non gli è servito, sai?” Flash la guardò, assicurandosi che l’anello fosse ben lontano e che non ci fossero dispositivi lampeggianti nei dintorni, mentre lei continuava: “Lui è stato sbalzato dall’esplosione” Flash si immobilizzò, cominciando a mettere insieme i punti: “Sai, il corpo era ridotto . . . male, quando l’ho trovato, per rimetterlo insieme c’è voluto tempo, e me l’aveva detto, bisogna proteggersi, tesoro, con ciò che si ha, guarda tua madre” fece scivolare la terra sul suolo: “Guarda che le è capitato”  


  
Flash fece per prendere la pistola, ma fu sbalzato via, nel mezzo della radura. Sentì le unghie dei corpi sottostanti scavare per uscire, un braccio gli bloccò quasi il respiro, la ragazza urlò: “Credimi, tesoro, gli eroi non servono a nessuno” Flash si contorse nel tentativo di liberarsi: “Tuo padre ha ucciso delle persone, non è una cosa giusta” “Ah, no?” la ragazza era vicina: “Quante persone morte per i vostri scopi allora, nelle vostre guerre?” ora era calma, la voce dura e affilata: “Quante come mia madre?”  


  
I pugni stringevano la terra rossa, che cadeva a terra come sangue, o forse lo era davvero. Flash riuscì a svincolarsi dalla presa rompendo il braccio dello zombie, ma si ritrovò bloccato da altre mani. Diamine. Era nella merda.  


  
Cercò di respirare, smettendo di cercare di liberarsi: “Si erano alleati con la DOA” tentò: “Credo sia più pericolosa dei supereroi” la stretta si fece talmente forte da fargli mancare il fiato. “Più pericolosa dei supereroi?” ribatté lei, la voce leggermente stridula: “Credi non sappia chi è il tuo alleato?” indicò dietro di sé: “Non vivo su Marte, e vorresti farmi credere che allearsi con il figlio di Satana sia per il bene comune? Non farmi ridere” esclamò furiosa.  


  
La vista cominciava ad annebbiarsi per la mancanza di ossigeno. Spostò la testa all’indietro, consentendo al simbionte più possibilità di manovra.  
“Non sapevo come combattere degli zombie, gli esperti di magia a cui chiedere non sono molti”  


  
Continuare a parlare. Farla desistere se possibile. Fino a che credeva di avere la situazione in pugno forse poteva convincerla. Sperava solo che Daimon non tornasse subito, vanificando i suoi tentativi. Non era preoccupato per lui, sicuramente si aspettava una cosa del genere.  
Sicuramente.  


  
La ragazza rise: “Non sono molti, è questa la tua scusa?” chiese, per poi gridare: “Ha ucciso mio padre” “Mi spiace, ma il conto delle vittime per ora è a mio favore, cinque persone che hanno ucciso quante?” La ragazza sbuffò, avvicinandosi: “Molte di queste erano già salme, alcune erano marionette con pezzi umani, sono facili da manovrare e modificare” Flash rabbrividì: “La signora del negozio mi sembrava abbastanza sana” la ragazza ebbe un sussulto: “Momento sbagliato e posto sbagliato” disse fredda. “Come puoi dire questo?” ruggì Flash, lanciandole un’occhiata: “Non sono stata io, chi è rimasto. . .è peggio” strinse i pugni: “Se Dio vorrà, si uccideranno a vicenda” affermò, il viso privo di espressione, alzò lo sguardo: “Non volevo uccidere anche te, non pensavo fosse necessario, ma ora. . .”  


  
Flash sentì le braccia stringere attorno a lui. Si sentiva come legato a dei fili. Era una stranissima, spiacevole situazione. Lanciò un’occhiata al tridente fumante di Daimon, ma quello non c’era più. Cazzo. “Mi spiace deluderti, ma sono duro a morire” disse, liberandosi dalla stretta.  


  
Avere un simbionte che poteva essere corazza o liquido tentacolare a volte pagava. Sparò contro gli zombie che lo accerchiavano, bloccando la fuga della ragazza con la ragnatela: “Richiamali. ORA” disse, stringendola per evitare mosse avventate. Gli zombie caddero con dei suoni sordi sulla terra smossa.  


  
Flash tirò un sospiro di sollievo, allentando di un poco la presa. Julie tremava quasi impercettibilmente, lo sguardo verso il bosco. Flash seguì il suo sguardo. Il boato fece tremare il simbionte, costringendolo sulle ginocchia, portò anche la ragazza giù con lui. Madonna. Poteva essere sopravvissuto a una cosa del genere? Strinse il braccio della ragazza, che in quel momento era raggomitolata su sé stessa.  


  
Una risata ruppe il silenzio: “Bene, hai vinto tu” soffiò la ragazza: “Ora cosa pensi di fare? Uccidermi? Mettermi in prigione?” il suo respiro era affannoso, Flash si scostò, fronteggiandola. Aveva i denti sporchi di sangue.  


  
Il suo corpo rabbrividì come preso dalla tosse: “Ti conviene fare in fretta, tra un po’ non potrai fare nessuna delle due” la carnagione si stava facendo sempre più pallida, come se qualcosa all’interno stesse nutrendosi di lei. Sbuffò vedendo il suo viso, si guardò le mani: “La magia ha un prezzo, lo diceva sempre mio padre” la uscì come un sibilo dalle labbra. La resse mentre si accasciava a terra. I suoi occhi sembrarono addolcirsi per un istante, la bocca piegata in qualcosa di simile a un sogghigno, poi la luce abbandonò il suo sguardo.  


  
Flash si accertò della sua morte, cercando segni vitali, poi stese delicatamente il corpo sul terreno rosso sotto di lui. Doveva cercare Daimon, vedere se ce l’aveva fatta. Si alzò, il cuore pesante. Gettò uno sguardo sulla distesa di corpi.  


  
Gli zombie sembravano un’unica distesa color fango, da cui spiccava il capo biondo e l’uniforme blu dell’albergo. Strinse i pugni e corse in direzione della macchina. Le chiavi erano inserite. Il rombo dell’auto ruppe il silenzio irreale che si era creata. 50 km. In quella direzione. Accelerò. La strada era sterrata e stretta, ma non ci fece caso. La foresta finì e cominciò il territorio colpito dall’esplosione.  


  
Flash scese dalla macchina, notando un punto meno danneggiato degli altri, come se l’esplosione fosse stata interrotta da qualcosa.  


  
Daimon era a terra, alquanto malridotto. Lo guardò con gli occhi semichiusi: “Giuro non sono stato io” disse con voce asciutta, le braccia avvolte al tridente come fosse un salvagente. Poi chiuse gli occhi.  


  
L’elenco morti della missione sembrava non avere fine. Si chinò vicino al corpo, constatando che respirava ancora.  


  
Svenuto, non morto. Era già qualcosa. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mettendosi seduto lì vicino. Guardò la distesa vuota davanti a lui, il vento sollevava banchi di polvere che gli impedivano il respiro. Gettò uno sguardo sull’uomo sdraiato vicino a lui, azzardando a togliergli il tridente da sopra.  


  
Era pesante e caldo, ma non si scottò. Lo appoggiò a destra, cercando di non fare rumore. “Credi non sappia chi è il tuo alleato?” sentì la voce ripetere.  


  
Si prese il viso tra le mani, ripensando alla missione. -Lo sai chi è il tuo alleato?- Si chiese guardando il simbionte che gli copriva le mani, per poi spostare lo sguardo di nuovo verso Daimon.  


  
Due mostri in circolazione erano veramente troppi.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo,  
> a lunedì, con "Unresolved", non mancate


	9. Unresolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, nuovo capitolo, un po' di smut. . .  
> buona lettura

IX CAPITOLO- UNRESOLVED 

Flash strinse i denti, cercando di non pensare al dolore che si irradiava dalla schiena fino agli arti. Il simbionte era anche lui intontito e sofferente dopo l’attacco, si stringeva a tratti contro il suo corpo come preso da spasmi, mentre i suoi sentimenti di rabbia facevano eco a quelli di Flash ingrandendoli, inferocendoli.

Il simbionte desiderava strappare a morsi le braccia di quell’accendino ambulante che lo aveva scaraventato dall’altra parte dell’isola, e Flash questo riusciva a capirlo sin troppo bene. “Vatti a fidare di quello” grugnì tra sé mentre si rialzava dalla terra.

“Mi chiedevo quando avresti fatto la tua mossa” la voce dell’altro gli giunse dalle sue spalle, più vicina di quanto Flash si aspettasse, tanto per ricordargli che, oltre che forte, lo stronzo era anche fottutamente veloce. Si girò per incontrare lo sguardo di Daimon che ora lo squadrava con un ghigno divertito che mostrava i suoi denti incredibilmente appuntiti, facendogli tornare in mente il suo desiderio di sbranarlo vivo.  
Non suo, del simbionte. Del simbionte che stava controllando. Alla grande.  
Scosse la testa.

“A che gioco stai giocando?” la voce gli venne fuori come un ringhio e quasi lo spaventò. Non poteva, non doveva cedere il controllo al simbionte. “Credevo ti servisse il mio aiuto, e che in cambio mi fosse stata concessa la libertà” l’uomo, -il demone- si corresse Flash, sottolineò la parola facendo un cenno verso la grotta in cui aveva piazzato una cella del tutto simile a quella che aveva lasciato: “Non avevi accennato al fatto che questa sarebbe durata pochi minuti”.

C’erano molte cose che Flash poteva permettersi di fare e riuscire a dormire la notte.  
Con la guerra l’elenco si era allungato ulteriormente. Una cosa che non rientrava nell’elenco né prima né dopo era lasciare una “persona” potenzialmente pericolosa a livello universale girovagare libera e leggera col suo modo di pensare al bene comune malato. Flash aveva sottovalutato l’intelligenza di Daimon. O sopravvalutato le sue manovre evasive. Più probabilmente la seconda, ma, diamine, era dura pensare chiaramente mentre controlli un simbionte affamato di carne e splatter e il suo degno compare che devi rinchiudere continua con le sue lezioni di pazzia e inferno e relatività e zone grigie e visto te l’avevo detto.

Bla bla bla. Doveva piacergli molto il suono della sua voce, almeno in prigione Flash si poteva allontanare incazzato nero. Magari il suo obiettivo era proprio quello, farlo incazzare e perdere il controllo. Oppure era solo un coglione. Dopo gli ultimi giorni avrebbe puntato più facilmente sulla seconda.

Ora che la diplomazia aveva fallito doveva di nuovo ripiegare sulla violenza, cosa che< gli riusciva piuttosto bene, ma fare a botte con il cosiddetto figlio di Satana non era nei suoi programmi per il weekend. Prese la pistola dalla fondina, aveva appurato dai precedenti combattimenti che i proiettili non servivano a scalfirlo, ma magari tanti e tanti e tanti proiettili potevano almeno rallentarlo, dando tempo a lui e al simbionte di riprendersi dal colpo. Forse.

Le sue speranze vennero distrutte da un pugno di Daimon al suo stomaco, che gli ricordò nuovamente che il bastardo era veloce e forte e poteva pure infiammarsi nel vero senso della parola.  
Combattere con la torcia umana sarebbe stato certamente più semplice, e dover basare gli attacchi fisici su un simbionte con la paura del fuoco non era il massimo. Fuoco e ultrasuoni erano un tabù per quel genere di combattimento. Se ora Daimon si fosse messo a strillare a mo’ di delfino avrebbe fatto tombola.

Il pugno fece sfrigolare il simbionte che si separò un poco dalla pelle di Flash, mentre le sue urla gli riempivano la mente.  
Piegato in due dal dolore, si sentì sollevare per i capelli dal sedicente demone, cosa che gli fece notare che il simbionte doveva essersi ritirato più del dovuto per reagire al colpo. Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con lui, senza fiato, per poi essere scaraventato contro un albero come una bambola di pezza.

L’altro si avvicinò senza nemmeno degnarsi di portare con sé il tridente, che ora era a terra luminoso e fumante. Flash prese in considerazione l’idea di usarlo contro di lui, ma temeva qualche diavoleria magica.

Nah, in realtà in quel momento era troppo occupato a fare il checkout alle stelline che gli occupavano la visuale che a lanciarsi verso una probabile arma maledetta. Daimon lo risbatté contro l’albero, guadagnandosi un’occhiata di puro odio da parte di Flash. Ora era talmente vicino che poteva sentire l’odore di bruciato della sua pelle, e la voglia del simbionte di morderlo tornò violenta ad occupargli la mente. Tentò un’altra azione, ma fu riportato nella posizione iniziale, il corpo dell’altro ora bloccava la maggior parte dei suoi movimenti. L’opzione di strappargli via la carne coi denti sembrò quasi ragionevole, ma una mano sul collo gli proibì anche quel tipo di iniziativa.

Molti in momenti come quelli avrebbero visto la vita passargli davanti agli occhi, ma fortunatamente questo a Flash Thompson non accadde, anche perché sarebbe stata una sfilza inguardabile di errori, debolezze e rimorso, con poche parti di cui andare fiero, invece, la rabbia del simbionte ribollì con la sua, mentre la sua mente si spostava su cose più condivisibili del senso di colpa. La vendetta ad esempio.

Daimon rise, la sua solita risata da brividi che gli faceva venire voglia di lacerargli la trachea per trasformare quel forte latrato stonato in piccoli singulti moribondi. Almeno l’idea ora era quella. Prima era solo da brividi.

“Mi stavo chiedendo” interruppe la risata Daimon, gettandogli un’occhiata: “Mi stavo chiedendo quando il simbionte avrebbe preso il controllo, e, complimenti, hai surclassato le mie aspettative.” Flash lasciò cadere il suo sguardo verso la mano che lo teneva fermo per il collo, cercò di spostarla con un colpo, ma l’altro si limitò a stringere la presa: “I miei occhi sono quassù soldato” ruggì, una punta di ironia nella voce. “Vai affanculo” ringhiò Flash. Come era arrivato a quel punto? Diamine.

L’altro alzò il sopracciglio: “Non tornerò in cella per farti un favore, quindi ora ti mollo e ognuno per la sua strada, come persone civili” mormorò fermo. Flash fece mostra di cercare di nuovo di liberarsi dalla stretta senza successo, mentre usava il simbionte.  
Se fosse riuscito a sbilanciarlo forse poteva ancora vincere.

La mano che non era occupata a tenere ferma la testa di Flash, posizionata sulla spalla, scese d’un tratto verso il petto, in una lunga e bruciante carezza che fece ritrarre il simbionte e finì per bruciare la pelle di Flash, che urlò dal dolore inaspettato.

“Ti vorrei ricordare che fuoco batte simbionte non maledetto, sempre” mormorò, poi gettò uno sguardo alla scottatura: “Speravo che almeno per l’ultimo giorno avresti indossato qualcosa come un uniforme, sai. . .” lo sfotté il demone mimando un attenti e allargando il sorriso, o ghigno, perché sul serio, di sorriso quello ne aveva ben poco. “Sei l’ultima persona sulla faccia della terra da cui prederei un appunto del genere” ringhiò contro di lui Flash, un poco imbarazzato.  
A parte Mefisto, con quel suo gonnellino svolazzante. Rabbrividì al pensiero, mentre la vicinanza dell’altro cominciava a farlo sentire a disagio.  
Perché non poteva almeno curarsi di mantenere una qualche distanza? Non avevano la distanza vitale all’inferno?  
Poteva quasi sentire il respiro sulla sua pelle. Troppo vicino. Che diavolo gli passava in quel cervello era un’incognita che più che volentieri preferiva restasse tale, e non era certo di preferire quel momento di stasi all’essere preso a pugni, e, come se non bastassee, non era nemmeno un grande fan della tortura.

Daimon sghignazzò, come colto da un improvviso pensiero, poi rialzò la temperatura della mano mentre la dirigeva verso il basso, doveva avere una manopola per regolare la temperatura del suo corpo in quel modo: “L’ultima persona da cui prenderesti consigli. . .” ripeté quasi tra sé pensoso.

Flash sentiva la fifa giocare con i suoi nervi fin troppo tesi mentre la mano di Daimon continuava a scorrere giù, accarezzandogli il bacino libero dal simbionte, che ora rifuggiva il suo tocco come il diavolo l’acqua santa. Daimon corrugò la fronte incrociando i suoi occhi appena sentì l’assenza delle mutande, l’espressione sorpresa fu poi subito rimpiazzata da un sorriso e si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, come a volergli sussurrare un segreto all’orecchio. Flash deglutì, completamente paralizzato.

“Forse avevi altri programmi. . .?” sussurrò il demone, mentre la sua mano si muoveva piano verso l’interno coscia.

Flash lasciò andare un lamento soffocato, preda di più emozioni. L’eco di rabbia del simbionte era offuscato dalla vergogna. Cazzo. I negozi erano chiusi causa zombie, e non è che girasse col simbionte e un paio di mutande di ricambio. Erano più inutili dei calzetti.  
A parte quando venivi messo all’angolo da Daimon. E ti pareva!

Preferì rimanere in silenzio, accusando il colpo e sentendo la propria faccia infiammarsi. Era solo Daimon o faceva maledettamente caldo sull’isola?

La mano del demone sfiorò il suo basso ventre, facendogli sfuggire il fiato dalle labbra. “Che cazzo stai facendo?” chiese, il viso ancora arrossato e il sangue che dio solo sa quando aveva iniziato a convergere in quel punto. Cazzo, anche quello no.  
Poteva accettare molte e molte cose, ma quello no.

Evitò lo sguardo dell’altro, mordendosi l’interno guancia con forza. Daimon sogghignò, stando fermo a pochi millimetri da lui, il suo respiro caldo gli fece venire la pelle d’oca: “Volevo pensare meglio alle opzioni, non ho tanta voglia di combattere e non sei un gran avversario per me,” sussurrò, mentre la mano toccava il membro di Flash, che sobbalzò sbarrando gli occhi: “-me ne è venuta in mente qualcuna” continuò, stringendolo piano tra le dita e appoggiando le sue labbra sul collo di Flash.

La rabbia del simbionte non era nulla rispetto alla confusione di Flash in quel momento. La pelle era percorsa da pelle d’oca e nella sua mente era sì, ricomparsa la voglia di prendere a pugni Daimon, ma quella ora faceva a braccio di ferro con la paura e la voglia di lasciarlo continuare. L’ultima opzione non era nemmeno da prendere in considerazione decise, ficcando le sue unghie sulla pelle della mano per cercare di dare un freno a quella situazione.

Daimon morse delicatamente la pelle ruvida vicino all’orecchio e approfittò del suo momentaneo stallo per fargli sentire meglio quanto fossero appuntite le sue zanne. O denti. Comunque si potessero chiamare. Flash si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato e annaspò. Ok, era chiaramente colpa della deprivazione intima di cui aveva sofferto nell’ultimo periodo. E del sesso-battaglia con Valchiria. Probabilmente anche dell’allineamento dei pianeti sul suo segno, del fatto che il simbionte gli confondeva le idee e cose del genere. Bastava solo spiegare la cosa all’altro. -Non sono attratto da te, sto passando solo un momento difficile, che ne dici di riprendere a combattere?- Spostò il corpo verso il tronco dell’albero per sfuggire al demone e riuscire a capire che cazzo stava succedendo. Daimon lo prese come un invito a passare al petto, stuzzicò con i denti i suoi capezzoli, strappandogli nuovamente un sospiro che lo fece arrossire.

“Sul serio?” disse tra i denti, più a sé stesso che aspettandosi una degna risposta. Il demone ridacchiò, sporgendosi nuovamente verso il suo collo, baciando la fine della sua mandibola e prendendo a toccare il suo membro a una lentezza quasi fastidiosa. Flash gemette, cercando di distanziarlo da sé facendo forza sulle spalle. Mossa alquanto inutile a ben vedere.

“Smettila cazzo” gemette. Aveva di meglio da fare che permettere a un supercattivo di fare outing all’aria aperta e di decisioni prese con il pene ne aveva già piene le tasche dai tempi del college. O almeno così credeva.

Che diamine avrebbe fatto Spiderman se fosse stato al suo posto? Non riuscì a immaginarsi l’eroe trovarsi in una situazione del genere. Non voleva nemmeno immaginarselo. “Preferisci così?” chiese Daimon, con tutta l’aria di chi doveva divertirsi molto, mentre lo sbatteva meglio contro l’albero, unendo i loro bacini. Poteva sentire la sua erezione attraverso quei pantaloni di pelle. La cosa non doveva eccitarlo minimamente. Il fatto che la presa sulle spalle dell’altro si fosse fatta ferrea non significava assolutamente nulla. Dove cazzo era il simbionte quando ne aveva bisogno?

Squadrò la pistola più vicina, magari se si allungava lentamente verso di lei. . . l’altro chiuse le dita sul suo pene e i nervi di Flash scattarono come tanti soldatini. Scostò la mano arrossendo furiosamente “Questo è il mio spazio personale” disse, sollevandosi un poco dal bacino dell’altro: “Non ci provare nemmeno.”

Come si ritornava alla lotta dopo una digressione del genere? C’era un pulsante? L’unico pulsante che in quel momento gli veniva in mente era un bel grilletto e la punta della pistola puntata là dove neanche per Daimon batte il sole. Essere strapazzato di qua e di là per l’isola dall’altro era molto meno imbarazzante del prendere in considerazione l’idea che, forse, in un angolo remoto del suo cervello, poteva trovarlo lontanamente attraente.

Il demone soffiò a poca distanza dal suo viso: “Sembri incerto”, il ghigno persistente sulla sua faccia e una mano che accarezzava il retro della sua schiena, facendolo inarcare verso di lui di un poco.

Troppo tardi per fingersi disinteressato, decise Flash. Nessuna possibilità di batterlo, non che questo l’avrebbe fermato dal provarci, ma ora come ora aveva ben altri pensieri per la testa. Tipo come giustificare il fatto che non si era scostato mentre Daimon appoggiava le sue labbra sulle sue, lo tirava a sé, e lo baciava con lingua, labbra e denti. Decisamente doveva trovarsi una ragazza. Decisamente. Non voleva questionare pure il suo orientamento sessuale, la sua vita era già una merda così. La mano del demone scivolò di nuovo giù per la schiena, andandogli a toccare il sedere, facendolo di nuovo sobbalzare.

“Cazzo no” gemette. Nuova idea, tirava un pugno all’accendino chiacchierone, prendeva la pistola e ricominciava da capo. Oppure correva. Dove cazzo era il simbionte?

Lo richiamò a sé, preparandosi per quanto possibile a quell’azione, ma se lo sentì strappare dal corpo di colpo. Ora il simbionte era imprigionato in una bolla sottoforma di strano inquietante e oscuro liquido mentre lui era nudo e alla mercé di un tipo che veniva chiamato “il figlio di Satana”, sul serio non poteva andare meglio.  
“E’ una bella cosa davvero il tuo simbionte” sussurrò Daimon al suo orecchio “Ma che ne pensi se per ora lo lasciamo fuori dai giochi?”

Lasciarlo fuori dai giochi? Flash era pronto a protestare chiedendo un time-out anche per lui, ma l’altro prese a mordere il lobo dell’orecchio, facendogli sfuggire un gemito, poi scese piano di nuovo a stuzzicargli il collo. No, quello non andava bene. Afferrò i corti capelli della nuca e tirò nel tentativo di avere un po’ di respiro, guadagnandosi un mugolio di approvazione del demone, che lasciò il collo per baciarlo sulle labbra, per poi mordere anche quelle e cominciare a tastare il terreno con la lingua.  
Ora la sua erezione pulsava dolorosamente a contatto con i pantaloni di pelle dell’altro, e i piccoli sfregamenti non bastavano più a placarla, quindi quando Daimon lo portò quasi sotto di lui roteando il bacino, Flash afferrò con la mano libera la sua spalla e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più alto che venne soffocato e divorato nel bacio. Se prima aveva riserve ora queste si erano completamente disciolte mentre ricambiava il bacio. Si sarebbe pentito più tardi di aver fatto sesso con un tipo a cui calzava a pennello il profilo di pazzo criminale, probabilmente cercando di annegare il ricordo nell’alcool.

Daimon si staccò il fiato corto: “Se avessi saputo di trovarti così. . .disponibile, ti avrei sbattuto contro un albero molto prima ” notò, per poi tornare a baciarlo e mordere delicatamente le sue labbra e a far scorrere nuovamente le mani sul suo corpo. Il calore stava diventando più intenso, ma Flash non se ne preoccupava al momento, perso in quelle sensazioni che l’altro gli provocava. “Magari" continuò il demone “Avremmo saltato la parte del -stai buono o ti rimetto in catene-”. Sentì il rumore di una zip, sotto la voce dell' altro: “-oppure le avremmo dato un significato più piacevole".

Per un attimo il calore non esattamente subdolo del corpo dell’altro sparì da sopra di lui, aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere la parabola dei pantaloni e delle mutande lanciati via, e Daimon che tornava sopra di lui, anche lui nudo. Non si fermò nemmeno un attimo, preferendo tornare alla sua esplorazione del corpo di Flash, con una mano artigliò il sedere dell’altro per tirarlo vicino a sé, gemendo mentre lo toccava. Troppo vicino. Madonna.

Flash fece pressione sulla spalla dell’altro e chiuse le cosce dicendo un secco “No”. Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. Che cazzo aveva in testa fino a quel momento? Daimon ringhiò contro il suo collo “No?” ripeté con il tono di un bambino a cui è stato negato il gelato. Un bambino incazzato nero, ma sono sottigliezze. “No, assolutamente no” ripeté Flash più convinto.

Dov’è che era la pistola? L’uomo sopra di lui fece una smorfia sofferente: “Non mi sembravi così contrario” tentò “Ci ho ripensato” lo bloccò Flash. Le situazioni più assurde tutte a lui. Avrebbe dovuto depennare dalla lista -fare quasi sesso con un cattivo e poi rifiutarlo- Daimon inclinò la testa, corrucciando le sopracciglia e stando zitto per quasi 10 secondi, cosa alquanto strana, di cui Flash avrebbe riso se ora non si sentisse maledettamente vulnerabile. Se tornavano a combattere era fottuto. Scelta infelice di termini ma comunque. . .

L’altro scoprì i denti nuovamente, avvicinandosi al suo viso, poi disse con voce roca: “Altra idea: visto che non sembravi così indisposto poco fa,” e fece per avvicinarsi ancora con il viso al suo, quasi a toccargli le labbra :“-potremmo andarci piano-” poggiò le sue labbra sulle sue non andando oltre, per poi staccarsi subito “-potrei evitare la penetrazione,” ringhiò mentre depositava un bacio sulla mascella: “-potrei continuare così, per ore, facendoti gemere sotto di me-” si spostò più in basso, facendo arrivare brividi di piacere sulla pelle di Flash, mentre faceva scivolare le mani lungo le cosce, causando altri brividi diretti all’inguine “- e poi potremmo lasciarci da buoni amici, magari prima con le tue labbra attorno al mio cazzo-” ringhiò mentre mordeva piano la spalla di Flash “-anziché a dare aria alle tue lamentele-” disse, leccando piano il sangue fuoriuscito dalla pressione dei canini appuntiti “-obiezioni?”

Quali obiezioni? si chiese Flash. Di certo lui al momento non ne aveva. Non era sicuro di aver capito tutto ciò che l’altro aveva detto, ma se continuava a toccarlo in quel modo e a parlargli così, la cosa non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta. . . “Io non succhio il cazzo a nessuno” si riprese, la voce rotta dai gemiti. Probabilmente il neurone che doveva trasmettergli l’informazione al cervello era inciampato. O il flusso dei suoi pensieri aveva intasato le vie di comunicazione col cervello. Daimon lo guardò con un’espressione sbalordita per un attimo, dopodiché sembrò riprendersi: “Sta qui il problema?” chiese squadrandolo e facendolo sentire nudo, a parte il fatto che nudo lo era davvero. Dio santo era un agente nudo su un’isola con un idiota nudo anch’esso che aveva passato l’ultimo quarto d’ora a toccarlo intimamente. La data della sua esclusione dal libretto paga dello SHIELD d’un tratto gli sembrava molto più vicina.  
Che stava facendo della sua vita?

“Se fossi bravo” continuò Daimon, il ghigno che era tornato sul suo volto: “Potrei tenerti con me” soffiò vicino al suo orecchio, con fare invitante, per poi accarezzare il suo basso ventre, facendogli sentire distintamente le unghie affilate “Non sono un animale” ringhiò Flash di risposta. “L’ho mai messo in dubbio?” Lo guardò con ira. “A parte la battuta sul mangiare cervelli, ma andiamo” continuò a scavarsi la fossa il figlio del diavolo.

Flash non era mai stato una cima in nulla nella sua vita, a parte nel settore fisico. E le sue risposte erano sempre state per lo più violente, anche senza l’aiuto del simbionte.  
Non dovette pensarci nemmeno ad afferrare le spalle del demone, tirarlo verso di sé e spaccargli il naso con una testata. Pura routine. Ammirevole il non averlo fatto prima. “Tranquillo, non hai mai corso questo rischio” ringhiò, i suoi occhi si soffermarono prima sulla bolla che conteneva il simbionte e sulla pistola ancora troppo lontana. Ah, giusto.

Il pugno di Daimon lo scaraventò contro un nuovo albero. L’impatto gli fece mancare il fiato per qualche secondo e vedere le stelle. Probabilmente si era rotto qualcosa. Respirare era faticoso e doloroso al tempo stesso e lo impegnava abbastanza da non sentire che stava urlando il tipo di fronte a lui inferocito. “Vaffanculo” distinse confusamente, mentre Daimon si riavvicinava fiammeggiante di rabbia nel vero senso della parola, puntando il piede contro le sue costole ammaccate. La sua faccia era contorta in un mostrare i denti appuntiti, ora capiva perché trovava il sorriso di Daimon incredibilmente inquietante: non era affatto un sorriso.  
Gemette quando l’altro appoggiò parte del peso sopra di lui “Dovevi proprio colpirmi il naso stronzo?” ringhiò nuovamente Daimon “Un no grazie sarebbe bastato, ma no” premette più forte, strappando un urlo lancinante dall’uomo “Tu dovevi proprio reagire in quel modo, -la mia vita è una merda, quindi credo che darò la colpa a chi mi sta intorno e colpirò chi mi sta vicino perché dice la fottuta verità sul mondo e su me stesso? -Vaffanculo!” rincarò la dose molleggiando sull’instabile poggiapiedi.

Flash emise un grugnito: “So benissimo che molto del merito è mio, ma essere marchiati da Satana non mi ha aiutato molto” rispose, quando ebbe un po’ di fiato. Daimon rise: “Suppongo sia un problema comune” disse, facendo cenno al suo marchio nel petto, poi richiamò a sé una gran quantità di fuoco in aria, facendogli temere il peggio, dopodiché puntò le dita alla grotta in cui vi era la cella. Le fiamme seguirono il suo silenzioso comando, e la grotta bruciò. “Non che non mi sia piaciuto il soggiorno in quella cella di merda” dichiarò Daimon , “-Ma ho altri modi di passare il tempo qua fuori” si chinò verso di lui, e Flash cercò di non soffermare lo sguardo al corpo nudo dell’altro, né agli occhi, né ai pettorali. In pratica guardava un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle, cercando di muovere la mano per toccare la parte dolorante.

“Abbiamo risolto?” chiese Daimon ridendo del suo imbarazzo. Fece scorrere il suo sguardo sul suo corpo senza pudore, facendolo arrossire. “Ridammi il cazzo di simbionte e ne riparliamo” mormorò Flash, sentendosi il viso ancora più in fiamme di quanto prima non fosse. L’altro irruppe in una delle sue risate inquietanti, chinandosi verso di lui minaccioso: “Vuoi combattere ancora contro di me? Ti rendi conto quanto ridicolo suoni?” Flash tirò su il busto da terra, cercando di non pensare a coprirsi, la terra sotto di lui era fastidiosa e la prospettiva di arrancare fino al simbionte non era delle migliori, ma diamine se non l’avrebbe fatto. “Potrei decidere che mi stai simpatico e la finiamo qui, senza doverti infilarti il tridente nel cuore, anche se la mia prima idea era certo migliore” riprese l'altro, un ghigno beffardo sul viso.

Flash si costrinse a pensare concretamente. Schiarire le idee, almeno. Non voleva che Daimon gli infilzasse il tridente e qualsiasi altra cosa in nessuna parte del suo corpo, ma non aveva la minima possibilità contro di lui, non così almeno, nudo, disarmato e indolenzito. Non aveva neppure un posto dove imprigionarlo, e sebbene l’idea di porre fine alla sua vita fosse alquanto allettante ora come ora, sapeva bene che gli Avengers questo non l’avrebbero mai accettato. Daimon sbuffò a quell’esitazione: “Sul serio, Flash” Lui sobbalzò all’uso del suo nome. “Ci sono criminali più pericolosi di me, ti prometto che starò buono,” disse: “-possiamo chiuderla qui senza che tu ti ci arrovelli tanto sopra” finì, alzando le spalle come se stesse parlando del più e del meno e non fosse nudo. In una foresta.

Flash si mise una mano alle tempie: “I tuoi metodi lasciano a desiderare” molto a desiderare. Davvero. L’altro si imbronciò, portandosi le braccia incrociate sul petto e alzando il sopracciglio, Flash continuò: “Anche i miei, ma credo che in questo caso tu sei molto più vicino al nero nella scala di grigi” fece notare esasperato: “Non posso lasciarti andare in giro così. . .” L’altro lo interruppe: “I pantaloni me li sarei rimessi” Flash sperò che il suo sguardo potesse uccidere, o ferire gravemente. Magari essere un X-man. Scosse la testa. No, aveva già abbastanza problemi di suo, pure mutante no.

Un pensiero gli rimbalzò in testa. Uno di questi problemi, non ancora completamente risolto, era sulla lista sottolineato due volte. Di rosso. Mania aveva un bersaglio rosso sul petto che nessuno poteva togliere. Nessuno a parte forse un qualche tipo largamente coinvolto in diavolerie di quel genere. Non poteva, ora come ora, bloccare Daimon, questo era palese, ma almeno fare una cosa buona, almeno una. . . riparare almeno un po’ alle sue colpe, senza aspettare che queste lo schiacciassero sotto al loro peso.

Non rispose alla provocazione, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Diamine, non aveva la minima idea sul come fare. Non si fidava di Daimon, le probabilità che lui aiutasse Andi erano né più né meno quelle che aveva di approfittarsi della situazione per guadagnarsi un simbionte posseduto al suo comando. L’idea sola lo fece rabbrividire.

D’altro canto, se Doctor Strange non poteva nulla, chi altro quasi affidabile stregone avrebbe potuto trovare? Dove? “Ti propongo un accordo” disse, pregando di riuscire a gestire un patto col diavolo. L’altro alzò le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorpresa, ma non lo interruppe. “Il sigillo che avevano posto sul simbionte è passato a un’altra persona, tu puoi toglierlo?” chiese, senza azzardare una speranza né dall’una né dall’altra parte. “Un gioco da ragazzi” disse Daimon. “Sei ancora dell’idea di costruire un mostruoso esercito al tuo comando?” indagò Flash, cercando di leggere tra le righe delle numerose menzogne dell’altro. Cosa alquanto difficile da attuare, ma non c’era altra scelta se non fidarsi per un poco di lui. Rabbrividì al solo pensiero, mentre Daimon si prendeva il suo tempo per rispondere, guardandolo intensamente, le sopracciglia aggrottate: “Suppongo che ora come ora sia inutile” sbuffò, “-anche se mi è difficile capire come il marchio sia passato dal tuo simbionte assetato di sangue,” disse, indicando la bolla a mezz’aria che teneva rinchiuso il simbionte, che si scontrava con violenza contro i bordi come un’onda di petrolio “a un’altra persona che suppongo sia una buona persona” tirò le labbra, per poi distenderle in un sorriso malizioso: “A meno che tu non abbia voluto passare il testimone” disse, fissando i suoi occhi su Flash.

Passare intenzionalmente a qualcun altro una maledizione del genere? Flash rispose alla provocazione quasi urlando: “Non l’avrei mai fatto” “Lungi da me il pensiero, ma allora dimmi, come è potuto accadere?” disse l’altro, sembrando umanamente curioso.

Flash si ricompose, indeciso sul mentire o meno. Decise di tralasciare i dettagli: “Il simbionte si è sdoppiato, la parte con il marchio si è legata a un’altra persona, non sapevo potesse farlo” Daimon annuì pensoso, poi fece per alzarsi, stiracchiandosi un poco: “E questa fantomatica persona dotata di un simbionte dove la troviamo?” “Nel mio appartamento” Daimon si girò verso di lui rivolgendogli uno sguardo accusatorio: “Non ti facevo così di facili costumi” Flash rabbrividì, sia per la frecciata, sia per l’idea in sé: “Non è assolutamente ciò che pensi, è una ragazza è da sola e” si bloccò. Era da sola perché suo padre era morto. Era morto perché si trovava nello stesso condominio in cui abitava un supereroe che non sapeva depistar bene i nemici che si faceva per le strade. Per colpa sua. Daimon ci sarebbe andato a nozze con quell’informazione. Inoltre, di certo non gli avrebbe dato il suo indirizzo, che Daimon infestasse la sua vita quanto gli pareva, lei non aveva bisogno di altre grane.

“E’ sotto la mia protezione, liberala dal marchio e ti cancello dalla lista di persone da prendere a calci" gli avrebbe strappato il cuore a mani nude se solo pensava di far del male ad Andi. Fanculo gli Avengers.

“Sensi di colpa, eh?” la domanda era retorica e Daimon gli dava le spalle, quindi non riuscì bene a capire cosa intendesse. Magari lo stronzo poteva pure leggergli nel cervello. Liberò con un gesto il simbionte, che tornò velocemente da lui, permettendogli di alzarsi in piedi e coprire il volto. Alquanto inutile ora, ma almeno un po’ di punti dignità li recuperava. Daimon prese il tridente da terra: “Dove hai detto che abiti?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come sempre, spero abbiate gradito,  
> a giovedì, con (unfinished) business


	10. (Unfinished) business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuovo capitolo arrivato,  
> avvertenza:ancora più smut,  
> buona lettura!

p>  
X CAPITOLO- (UNFINISHED) BUSINESS

La nube di fumo e fuoco si dissipò nel piccolo spazio dell’appartamento e Flash tossì, la gola chiusa dal fumo e la testa che gli girava. Di certo il mezzo di trasporto di Daimon non sarebbe mai stato il suo preferito.

Aveva mandato un messaggio ad Andi, ma si stupì di vederla già seduta al tavolo, la borsa ai piedi e un’espressione incredula in viso. Riacquistò presto il suo solito modo di fare. Appoggiò il gomito sul tavolo e fece scorrere lo sguardo da Flash a quello che ai suoi occhi doveva essere uno strano e inquietante tipo senza maglietta, per poi tornare di nuovo a Flash. “Erano finiti i vecchi preti scontrosi e hai dovuto prendere la loro versione stripper?” Flash arrossì da sotto la maschera. Il simbionte lo invitava ad uccidere l’altro e banchettare con i rimasugli del suo corpo ed Andi si era infilata egregiamente nella versione della ragazzina annoiata e incredibilmente sarcastica, esattamente quel genere di ragazza che evitava al liceo. Daimon allargò il suo sorriso da squalo: “Una cosa del genere” concesse. “E porti il tridente perché. . .?” continuò Andi, spostando la borsa a terra con il piede e alzandosi in piedi, gli occhi che guizzavano verso il marchio sul petto dell’uomo, lui corrugò le sopracciglia: “A tutti piacciono i cattivi ragazzi” Andi annuì, tornando con lo sguardo verso Flash, come a dire in-che-cazzo-di-casino-mi-hai-messa-stavolta, ma forse era solo un’impressione. “Quindi mi puoi togliere il marchio invisibile che ho sul petto per il quale tutti cercano di uccidermi?” ritornò a guardare l’uomo- demone- si corresse di nuovo Flash, quando aveva cominciato a vederlo come una persona? Lui annuì: “E’ semplice per uno con le mie capacità” “E perché non ti togli il tuo? Non tornare sull’argomento del cattivo ragazzo, perché, sul serio, c’è di meglio che farsi scarnificare il petto per farsi notare, hai mai provato una maglietta a rete? Piercing?” Flash ricordò distintamente il perché al liceo non si avvicinava alle ragazze come Andi, mentre Daimon accusò il colpo, indietreggiando col piede: “Peccato, ho già passato la fase degli outfit trash” borbottò, il sorriso da confidente che era diventato seccato. Andi gettò un’occhiata ai piedi scalzi, ai pantaloni aderenti di pelle con sfumature rossastre, alla cintura giallo oro e ai bracciali del colore della cintura attorno ai suoi polsi, poi tornò a guardarlo in faccia: “Sicuro?”

Flash soppresse una risata mentre si metteva tra i due, dando le spalle ad Andi: “Le presentazioni sono state fatte, ora puoi dimostrare di essere bravo in qualcosa di diverso che parlare e elaborare piani malefici. . .” Andi gli si avvicinò: “Piani malefici?” cazzo, si girò verso di lei “No, no, non malefici nel senso di malefici, malefici nel senso di. . . di. . .” Daimon si avvicinò poggiando una mano sulla sua schiena: “Oltraggio alla pubblica decenza” disse con voce bassa, facendo partire dei brividi dal collo di Flash. Lui arrossì enormemente, mentre lo sguardo di Andi li guardava con un’espressione tra il sospettoso e l’imbarazzato: “Non con me. . . lui. . . lui. . . era nudo. . . nudo. . .da qualche parte. . .perché. . . ” arrancare sugli specchi era alquanto difficile con Daimon dietro che gli stava praticamente incollato. Si scostò: “Insomma guardalo, va in giro così tutto il santo giorno, era incredibile che nessuno l’avesse arrestato prima” disse, indicandolo, la voce un po' più acuta di quanto avesse progettato.

Andi alzò il sopracciglio e Flash sudò freddo: “Non hai tutti i torti” concesse, dopo una piccola pausa. Daimon alzò gli occhi al cielo, incrociando le braccia al petto: “Siete delle personcine così adorabili, mi fate proprio venire voglia di aiutare voi e il resto del genere umano a non venire uccisi” “Anche tu sei umano” puntualizzò Andi, Daimon gli diede le spalle senza rispondere, in faccia il ghigno più sinistro che Flash avesse mai visto. Rabbrividì, pentendosi di avergli chiesto aiuto mentre Andi si avvicinò al suo orecchio: “E’ umano lui, vero?” sussurrò. Flash deglutì. Una delle tante cose in cui non era mai stato bravo era dire la verità alle persone a cui teneva: “Potrebbe essere un dilemma teologico, tienilo a mente per le cene da silenzio imbarazzante” Andi annuì senza scomporsi troppo, precedendolo per seguire Daimon. 

Ai suoi tempi lui sarebbe scappato a gambe levate. Invece Andi no, anzi. Se avesse sospettato che fosse dalla parte sbagliata avrebbe persino provato a farci a pugni. 

Avrebbe dovuto affrontare anche quell’argomento, dopo aver eliminato il pericolo imminente causato dal marchio. Almeno la rabbia mal diretta era un problema che conosceva bene. Flash Thompson, area di esperienza: alcolismo, conoscenze militari e mandare tutto all'aria. Desiderò ardentemente poter dare un colpo di spugna ai suoi errori. A tutti i suoi errori. Ed erano sul serio un bel po’.

Si riscosse sentendo la voce allarmata di Andi: “Ma stiamo evocando il demonio?” diamine, lasciare solo il figlio di Satana sapendo quanto cazzo valeva la sua parola. Deficiente. Prese la pistola dalla fondina ed entrò nella stanza. Andi era in ginocchio vicino a un cerchio disegnato a terra, c’erano candele accese e la stanza era buia. Come diamine aveva fatto tutto questo? “Ok, hai un futuro come party planner del settore Halloween, ma dove hai preso tutto questo?” Chiese Flash indicando la stanza, ormai irriconoscibile. Andi si voltò verso di lui, dando la risposta come se fosse la più ovvia di questo mondo: “Magia, coach”. 

La voce di Daimon arrivò dall’altro lato della stanza: “Per quanto adori stare con te” disse rivolto ad Andi “Facciamo in fretta così potremo tutti tornare a ciò che stavamo facendo prima” Andi storse il naso: “E sarebbe?” “I fatti nostri” ringhiò Daimon, stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza e le fiamme erano comparse sulle punte dei capelli e negli occhi, lasciando senza parole la ragazza, che si limitò a guardarlo allarmata. Daimon lasciò andare un sospiro mentre massaggiava la fronte, gli occhi chiusi: “Togliti il simbionte” disse tra i denti. Andi rimase ferma, prima di guardarsi le mani: “Ehm. . . simbionte giù?” provò, esitante: “Via?” riprovò, guardandolo. 

Flash sospirò. Daimon portò il palmo sinistro alla testa, mentre blaterava qualcosa di indistinto, poi mosse la mano e il simbionte di Andi venne risucchiato come il suo prima. Lo rinchiuse in una bolla posta al centro del cerchio, mentre Andi era a terra, un po’ frastornata. Flash si avvicinò per assicurarsi che stesse bene, e lei appoggiò la sua mano sul braccio, per poi sussurrare: “Il simbionte me lo ridà, vero?” Flash non rispose, distratto dalle parole che uscivano dalla bocca di Daimon come un mantra, un inquietante, orrido mantra: “Usciamo da qui” disse, prendendole il braccio, lei lo seguì silenziosa, rabbrividendo un poco. 

Flash chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Andi era viva, libera e stava bene, un po’ pallida magari, ma anche lui era piuttosto destabilizzato. La fase uno poteva dirsi completata. Non aveva la minima voglia di rientrare dentro da Daimon, ma a quanto pare la scelta era poca. Fece per andare, ma Andi lo bloccò: “Sul serio, non hai risposto alla mia domanda! Poi chi diavolo è quello? Uno meno inquietante non c’era?” sembrava decisa a non mostrare paura davanti a lui, ma poteva sentire distintamente la sua voce tremare. Flash sospirò: “Non ho trovato di meglio, ma non mi fido completamente di lui, per questo ho bisogno di saperti fuori pericolo, nel caso cercasse di fare qualche scherzo.” La ragazza lo guardò dubbiosa, per poi annuire: “Ok, mi faccio un giro” Flash tirò un sospiro di sollievo guardandola allontanare imbronciata. Sarebbe stato meglio, più semplice per lei senza simbionte, ma lasciarlo a Hellstrom era davvero tirare troppo la corda, e cercare di riassorbirlo non era sicuro avrebbe funzionato. 

Esitò nel rientrare nella stanza, fermandosi con la mano appoggiata alla maniglia. Non gli piaceva l’idea di finire in mezzo ad altre diavolerie magiche, ma doveva tenere sott’occhio il neo-evaso, e assicurarsi per lo meno che facesse meno danni possibili. Entrò nella stanza. L’aria era incredibilmente calda, e Daimon stava osservando il simbionte dibattersi dentro la bolla di energia, Flash si avvicinò un poco: “E’ andata?” l’altro si girò ed annuì, avvicinandosi a lui: “E la ragazzina?” chiese, cercando di sbirciare al di là della porta. “Aveva altro da fare” rispose Flash, mantenendosi sul vago. Ora restava solo da riprendersi il simbionte e rinfilare il genio nella lampada. Fosse facile. “Quindi si torna ai nostri affari” puntualizzò Daimon, avvicinandosi ancora. 

Flash fece per dire che non esistevano proprio -i nostri affari-, e, anzi, di lasciare il simbionte a lui, ma fu bloccato quando Daimon, anziché fermarsi a una distanza decente, approfittò della mancanza del simbionte in viso per mettergli le mani dietro, tirarlo verso di sé e baciarlo. Sembrava restio ad aspettare oltre, e già faceva scorrere le sue mani lungo il corpo di Flash con fare famelico, cercando di fare aderire il più possibile i loro corpi. Flash gemette, mentre Daimon passava dai baci ai morsi, cercando di imporre il calore del suo corpo su di lui, premendolo contro la porta della stanza. Flash riuscì a prendere fiato solo quando l’altro decise di passare al lobo dell’orecchio, poi giù a delimitare la mandibola, fino al collo. Le domande che aveva in testa erano così tante che probabilmente gli avevano intasato il cervello, perché non disse parola nemmeno quando sentì il tocco di Daimon farsi bollente mentre scacciava via dalla sua pelle il simbionte, e nemmeno quando sentì il suono metallico della cintura che toccava terra, o quando sentì sfregare il corpo dell’altro contro il suo. 

“Se non hai niente da recriminare, continuo” sussurrò, facendolo rabbrividire nuovamente. Anni e anni di più che ostentata e sicura eterosessualità buttati al vento, a parte la cotta per Spiderman, ma sul serio, chi non l’aveva avuta? “Che diamine stai facendo” riuscì a sillabare, prima che le sue labbra si scontrassero di nuovo con quelle del demone. “Affari miei” mugolò l’altro, tornando a stuzzicargli il collo con il suo respiro. Flash gemette di nuovo, arrossendo. Il suo pene pulsava in maniera piuttosto imbarazzante contro quello dell’altro ed era innegabile che la situazione stava andando in una direzione completamente imprevista. Forse avrebbe dovuto dare un’occhiata alle recensioni sul fare team-up con lui, c’era un sito abbastanza affidabile.

Sobbalzò nel sentire la mano scendere: “Il letto è a pochi passi” provò a dire, la voce uscì roca. Quattro passi potevano servire a schiarirsi le idee, e decidere se voleva davvero fare questo della sua vita, ma a quanto pare Daimon sembrava protendersi non troppo sottilmente verso il qui e ora: “Rimandiamo il tour a dopo” disse depositando un bacio sulla clavicola, graffiando poi la pelle con i denti. “Anche i preservativi” Daimon sorrise contro la sua pelle: “Sono il figlio di Satana, non prendo malattie” “Fanculo, le trasmetti” fece per dire Flash, ma le sue parole furono troncate dal chiudersi a pugno della mano di Daimon sul suo cazzo, gemette: “L’unica cosa di cui dovresti preoccuparti al momento è la lubrificazione” sussurrò Daimon vicino al suo orecchio: “E ho qualche idea al proposito. . . ” lo issò per le cosce, sollevandolo da terra, concentrando i baci e i morsi sul petto. “Fammi scendere” ringhiò Flash. Era destabilizzante non avere più i piedi a terra, per quanto fossero quelli del simbionte, ed essere completamente appoggiati al corpo bollente in tutti i sensi di Daimon per evitare di cadere. L’altro sorrise: “Non ho atteso fin troppo a lungo?” Flash sentì il rossore salirgli le guance, mentre diceva con un filo di voce: “Non l’ho mai fatto . . .così. . . ” sembrava la battuta di una ragazza in un film per adolescenti. Che imbarazzo. Strinse la presa sulle spalle dell'altro. Daimon rise, la sua solita risata da brivido, che però stavolta non lo influenzò tanto: “Suppongo” disse “Di doverci andare piano allora” lo baciò nuovamente, stringendolo a sè, per poi aggiungere con voce roca: “Mi è un po’ difficile al momento” fece scorrere una mano dietro la sua schiena, tirandolo verso di sé. “Cosa proponi?” chiese Flash sentendosi molto la versione porno e maschio della principessa sul pisello. Daimon allargò ancora il suo sorriso: “Succhiamelo e ci vado talmente piano che mi implorerai di accelerare l’andatura” soffiò. “Te lo scordi” troncò Flash “E ne dubito, credimi” Daimon sorrise nuovamente “Ah sì? Vuoi sapere cosa penso?” chiese Daimon mentre tornava a stuzzicargli il collo e a baciarlo. “Penso che lo farai” disse, tra i sospiri guardandolo negli occhi: “E credo anche che dopo ti farai scopare da me, e ti piacerà molto” Flash si strinse contro di lui. Avrebbe dovuto fare ricerche sulla probabilità che Daimon possedesse strani poteri mentali o psichici o cos’altro che rendevano le persone arrapate. Se non altro la sorella li possedeva. Forse. Non lo sapeva. Era fuori dal suo campo di esperienza.

Daimon lo appoggiò delicatamente a terra, facendo passare leggermente un dito sulle sue spalle, quasi pensieroso, poi con la mano esercitò una leggera pressione in modo da farlo abbassare. Ora Flash era in ginocchio davanti a Daimon, esattamente davanti al suo pene eretto. Cercando di non pensarci troppo, lo prese in bocca, chiudendo gli occhi. La mano che gli stava ancora sulla spalla si chiuse a pugno, le unghie gli graffiarono la pelle, mentre l’altro gemeva, appoggiando l’altra mano al muro: “Non pensavo l’avresti fatto davvero” sospirò, facendo scivolare la mano dalla spalla a dietro la nuca, accarezzandone delicatamente i capelli corti “Sei proprio una bella sorpresa” disse, mentre muoveva lentamente il bacino verso di lui con un gemito, scopandogli la bocca. Flash non aveva la minima idea di cosa stava facendo. E neanche del perché lo stava facendo. Il come poi era fuori discussione. A quanto pare quello che aveva sempre sostenuto Betty sulla mancanza di sangue tra pene e cervello doveva essere vero. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto la mattina cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco, gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Ah, no, quella mattina era nella foresta a cacciare zombie insieme a Daimon, quindi era abbastanza sicuro che l’avrebbe preso a pugni.

Daimon continuava a parlare, ma alle sue orecchie giungeva un blaterare indistinto. Se non altro, era incredibile la sua costanza pure in quei momenti, e anche se qualcuno di quei commenti indecenti si trasformava in brividi diretti al suo di pene, Flash avrebbe davvero apprezzato un po’ di silenzio da parte sua. Almeno per non ricordarsi che stava facendo la più grande cazzata dell’ultimo mese-anno-vita. Fece scorrere la mano fino al sedere di lui, e strinse. Per tutta risposta l’altro assestò una spinta più decisa, afferrandolo per i capelli. Flash soffocò attorno al suo pene, per poi approfittare del fatto di non avere più la mano dell’altro a tenerlo fermo per toglierselo di bocca e tossire, le lacrime agli occhi. Scorse nuovamente il bagliore dei denti di Daimon, mentre l’altro si accucciava vicino a lui, una mano di nuovo dietro la spalla a tracciargli il profilo della spina dorsale, quando alzò la testa l’altro ne approfittò per baciarlo di nuovo, rubandogli il fiato mentre ricominciava a stuzzicarlo. “Eri fantastico così, in ginocchio davanti a me” gemette Daimon sul collo: “-ma ho altre idee al momento” disse facendolo cadere di schiena sul pavimento, portando tre dita della sua mano libera vicino alle sue labbra.

Flash rimase un attimo a rimirarle confuso, arrischiandosi pure a incontrare lo sguardo di Daimon. Le fiamme erano sparite completamente, gli occhi non erano più rossi, ma azzurri e lo guardavano quasi divertiti. La cosa lo estraniò un poco, mentre avvicinava la bocca alle dita e cominciava a succhiarle, passando la lingua tra le falangi. Tutto e subito. Una botta e via e non avrebbe più pensato a Daimon, alle sue diavolerie e ai suoi occhi ridicolmente azzurri. Deglutì quando la lingua prese il posto delle dita nella sua bocca, mentre la mano scendeva giù, e l’altra continuava a muoversi attorno al suo pene leggermente più veloce. Gemette contro le sue labbra, completamente perso da non riuscire nemmeno ad afferrare cosa andava blaterando l’altro mentre si spostava dalle sue labbra al suo collo e lo penetrava con un dito. Appena riuscì a formulare un pensiero compiuto, si stupì di non provare dolore alla penetrazione, e già c’erano due dita, alla faccia dell’andare piano. Piantò le unghie contro la spalla dell’altro sentendo come una scossa, la cosa fece sorridere Daimon mentre tornava a stimolare quella zona e aggiungeva un altro dito nel farlo.

Flash trattenne un altro gemito stringendo le labbra, la cosa lo trasformò in un mugolio e Daimon si avvicinò al suo orecchio: “Non trattenerti” soffiò, per poi cominciare a mordicchiargli il lobo, mentre continuava a prepararlo, la mano che aveva lasciato il pene appoggiata dietro la sua schiena. “Stai usando un incantesimo su di me?” riuscì a dire Flash tra i gemiti. Era troppo, diamine. Non aveva tempo per ripensamenti pure sul suo orientamento sessuale. “Funziona meglio di un lubrificante” ammise Daimon, spostando lo sguardo da ciò che stava facendo fino a lui, mentre continuava a muovere le dita. Flash arrossì, combattendo la voglia di distogliere lo sguardo, o di baciarlo nuovamente. Non ne era molto sicuro. Cercò un appoggio per la mano a terra, rimpiangendo il non avere un letto sotto. Daimon tolse le dita da dentro di lui e appoggiò la mano sul suo bacino, mentre con l’altra prendeva la mano a terra dirigendola sulla sua spalla, il tutto sorridendo e non accennando a un cambio di posizione. Tirò verso di sé il corpo di Flash, concentrato nel portare a termine l’azione. “Da dietro non sarebbe più facile?” Chiese Flash, vedendo i suoi tentativi. “Voglio vederti in faccia” ringhiò lui prima di iniziare a penetrarlo, una mano a bloccargli il fianco. Era più grande delle dita, ma entrò comunque abbastanza bene. Flash gemette, sorprendendosi di nuovo del fatto che il dolore era niente rispetto all’eccitazione che provava al momento. 

Strinse le cosce e l’altro si fermò, guardandolo. Flash sospirò, cercando di abituarsi all’intrusione. Rilassò la mano sulla spalla dell’altro, scorgendo le linee rossastre causate dalle dita impresse ancora sulla pelle. Daimon sospirò, inclinando un poco la testa verso di lui, quasi a toccare le sue labbra, per poi spingersi ancora: “Si cazzo” mormorò tra i denti, prima di penetrarlo completamente e spingere lievemente il bacino contro di lui, strappandogli un sospiro. Cominciò a muoversi, appoggiando le labbra di nuovo sul petto. Dopo varie spinte riuscì a colpire quel qualcosa che costrinse Flash a soffocare un altro gemito. Daimon sorrise, poi assestò spinte più intense, mordendogli il collo fino a lasciargli il segno, cosa che gli fece alzare un po’ il tono. “Urla” soffiò sulle sue labbra “-fammi sentire quanto ti piace” sussurrò, continuando a fargli mancare l’aria con le sue spinte.

Flash era perso in quelle emozioni, gemeva incontrollabilmente, mordendosi a tratti le labbra per evitare rumori troppo forti, mise una mano a terra per evitare il contraccolpo delle spinte. Ricambiò nuovamente il bacio, tirando il demone verso di sé, sentiva la testa farsi leggera e il pene pulsare tra i due corpi, privo di una stimolazione sufficiente a farlo venire, ma non osava cambiare di un millimetro la posizione per timore di deviare le spinte in un altro luogo che non fosse quello che Daimon stava ora stimolando meravigliosamente, mentre l’altro continuava a far passare le sue labbra sulla sua gola, sulla mascella, ad assaggiare nuovamente le labbra, facendo sentire i denti a volte. Flash ricambiò le attenzioni ricevute, facendo scivolare le mani lungo il corpo dell’altro, beandosi del fatto che le parole sembravano essere rimpiazzate sempre più spesso dai gemiti. Daimon strinse la mano contro il suo fianco, affondando le unghie nella sua pelle, facendogli uscire un grido smorzato, mentre intensificava le spinte, il viso nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo. Rabbrividì sotto al suo respiro, notando che Daimon sembrava sul punto di venire, e depositava baci bollenti sulla sua pelle, chiaramente a corto di ossigeno.

Flash tirò lievemente l’altro per i capelli dietro la nuca verso di sé, tornando a far coincidere le labbra, la testa leggera. Il bacio era interrotto e ripreso dall’altro, che spostò una mano dietro al suo capo per avvicinarlo a sé: “Sai, forse il letto sarebbe stato una buona idea” mormorò Daimon contro le sue labbra. Flash lo maledisse tra i denti, sentendosi schiacciare sul pavimento. Gli sfregamenti tra i due corpi non erano abbastanza e la cosa era irritante: “Se mi lasci così ti ammazzo” soffiò, sentendo che l’altro era sul punto di venire. Quello annuì e alzò la testa per baciarlo di nuovo. Lo sentì gemere più forte, poi le spinte si fecero più rade, mentre sentiva un calore invaderlo. Daimon si fermò, il pene ancora dentro di lui, e Flash arrossì al pensiero di trovare attraente il suo viso rilassato, senza quel solito ghigno. Fece pressione sulla spalla per allontanare il corpo dell’altro e potersi finalmente toccare, ma quello non si mosse, prendendogli il polso e avvicinandoselo alle labbra, appoggiandole delicatamente sulla linea delle vene, poi mosse piano il bacino emettendo un gemito soddisfatto. Flash sospirò suo malgrado, le guance rosse, blaterò un “togliti” poco convinto.

Daimon lo ignorò, la mano che ancora bloccava il polso mentre l’altra viaggiava sulla sua pelle, carezzandogli il fianco: “Hai avuto la tua parte, che razza di amante egoista sei?” protestò Flash debolmente, l’altro stirò le labbra nel sorriso meno inquietante che gli aveva visto fare alle sue parole, alzandosi un poco per poterlo guardare negli occhi, Flash mosse il bacino per incontrare il corpo dell’altro, guadagnandosi un altro gemito. Daimon si staccò da lui, lasciandogli il polso: “Faccio io” sospirò con voce roca, passando dal collo al suo bacino e prendendo il suo pene in mano. Flash si sollevò un poco, l’imbarazzo che tornava a fare capolino, l’altro incrociò il suo sguardo e tornò a tracciare linee immaginarie dal collo in giù con i suoi baci, il che era piacevole, ma sarebbe stato carino se fosse andato dritto al punto. Daimon lo spinse indietro, facendolo sdraiare nuovamente, mentre scendeva ancora più in basso con le labbra. . . Oh, giusto. Flash gemette quando sentì la bocca dell' altro su di lui. I pensieri si fecero scostanti e incoerenti, tanto da ridurre l'ormai solito -che cazzo sto facendo?- a una domanda priva di senso. Mise una mano a terra senza curarsi dei sospiri che gli sfuggivano. Madonna.

Non poteva succhiargli l'anima dal pene giusto? Perché non si era informato prima? Gemette di nuovo, sussurrando diosolosacosa, mentre veniva, la bocca dell' altro ancora stretta sul suo cazzo. Si rilassò sul pavimento freddo, aspettando che l'altro si alzasse. Lo sentì mettersi seduto vicino a lui, un sorriso estremamente soddisfatto in volto. Sarebbe stato strano baciarlo ora? Probabilmente sì, concluse un poco rammaricato, facendo pressione sul pavimento per potersi alzare. Daimon non sembrava pensarla così, perché catturò nuovamente Flash tra le sue braccia e fece passare la sua lingua sulle labbra dell’altro, come un invito. Flash lo baciò nuovamente, trovandosi indeciso sul da farsi. Che si faceva in quei casi? Si offriva una birra? Daimon gemette contro il suo orecchio: “Mi sembrava di aver capito che avessi anche un letto?”

Flash valutò le opzioni. E no, non c’era assolutamente alcun secondo round tra di esse. Si sentiva stanco, soddisfatto e indolenzito, inoltre era sicuro che non sarebbe stato in grado di razionalizzare l’accaduto facilmente, e già si vedeva cercare il senso di tutto questo in un fondo di bottiglia. Magari poteva dare la colpa al simbionte. Già. -Il simbionte aveva fame, quindi mi sono fatto Hellstrom-. Diamine, non ci credeva neppure lui. Come si scappava in caso di sveltina? Percorse velocemente le opzioni. La prima era non portare le persone nel proprio appartamento e darsela a gambe dopo aver finito, la seconda si limitava al darsela a gambe. Impraticabili entrambe in quel caso, l’appartamento era suo e Daimon era fottutamente veloce. Inoltre doveva riprendersi il simbionte. E assicurarsi che Daimon avesse la decenza di non dire in giro l’accaduto, ma temeva che della parola “decenza” il dizionario del demone fosse totalmente sprovvisto. Madonna. Se l’altro avesse lasciato una recensione sul sito. Scosse la testa, arrossendo “Senti Daimon” disse, rispolverando le doti diplomatiche di quando era riuscito a convincere Betty ad uscire con lui. “E’ stato bel. . .carino, inaspettato perlopiù” faccia da schiaffi, come Peter in uno dei suoi innumerevoli ritardi: “Ma sai, ho tanto da fare” esempio sbagliato, Peter era fin troppo scopribile, meglio più colloquiale, come Spiderman: “E immagino anche tu, con la tanto attesa libertà, ascese al potere infernale o cose del genere, quindi, se non ti dispiace. . .” fu bloccato nel suo tentativo di liberarsi dall’altro, che lo imprigionò tra le sue braccia, senza toccarlo fisicamente.

“Stai cercando di liberarti di me? Mi ferisci” Daimon aveva ripreso la sua consueta faccia da schiaffi. “No, è che ho la camera molto disordinata” disse Flash senza pensare. Era la scusa standard che aveva usato al liceo per far cadere nel vuoto ogni invito a casa propria. Flash si innervosì al pensiero, il sorriso che aveva azzardato morì sulle sue labbra. Daimon fece una smorfia tra l’ironico e incredulo, poi lo tirò nuovamente sotto di sé, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui, gli occhi azzurri che tornavano ad essere fiammeggianti. Brutto, bruttissimo segno. Daimon fece scorrere le unghie sulla pelle di Flash, senza premere, cosa che gli fece trattenere il fiato: “Effettivamente” disse a bassa voce “C’è una cosa che dovrei fare”. Flash adocchiò i pantaloni di pelle raggomitolati a lato della stanza e tentò: “Andare a fare shopping?” Daimon rise: “No, ristabilire uno zoo dell’orrore grazie all’aiuto di quel simbionte” indicò la bolla ancora sospesa, per poi aggiungere: “Vuoi unirti a me?” Flash rabbrividì: “Grazie per l’offerta, ma devo rifiutare. Anche per quanto riguarda il simbionte, Andi si è così affezionata” prendere tempo non era mai stato il suo forte, ma non aveva nessun’idea sul come uscirne vivo. Daimon si avvicinò di nuovo al suo viso: “Terribile, che vi insegnano alle forze speciali?” Non questo, pensò Flash. Decisamente non questo. In cosa si era andato a cacciare? 

“Ti sto dando la possibilità di non finire in carcere e di andartene, non mi sembra così male" tentò. L'altro si fece serio, poggiando il dito sul petto, l’unghia che sfiorava la pelle a tratti, come un monito: “Pensavo avessimo già stabilito che, anche con tutta la buona volontà che non hai, ti sarebbe stato impossibile rimettermi in catene, perché dovrei accontentarmi ora?” Flash sentì il sangue ribollire a quella constatazione: “Sai, potresti, per una volta, evitare di tradire la tua parola, tanto per cambiare" soffiò. L'altro rimase in silenzio, senza spostarsi da sopra di lui: “L'accordo era che avrei rimosso il marchio, ma credo che sia mio dovere di cittadino non lasciare un altro simbionte per le strade, per di più con una ragazzina, sul serio Flash, non mi sembra la più astuta tra le mosse, qualsiasi cosa ti roda" Flash arrossì nel sentire il suo nome. 

Splendido, la chiacchierata post-sesso. Ora magari avrebbe continuato col dire:- ci si rivede alla prossima? -

“Dare a te il simbionte è una pessima idea, Andi se la cava" Più o meno. Almeno poteva controllare che non si mettesse in troppi pasticci. L'altro fece per rispondere, ma la conversazione venne interrotta da una suoneria. Andi. Se non rispondeva quella ragazzina sarebbe entrata munita di bazooka. Prese il telefono, tappando la bocca a Daimon che sembrò piuttosto seccato della cosa. “Pronto Andi? Tutto a posto, stiamo parlando del simbionte” disse tutto d’un fiato. La ragazza dall’altro lato chiese: “Perché parlate del simbionte? Credevo non ti fidassi” a quella affermazione Daimon sbarrò gli occhi, per poi lanciargli un’occhiataccia, cominciando a diventare bollente non nel senso buono. Non c’era un senso buono, si corresse. “Stiamo avendo una discussione molto. . . stiamo combattendo” disse, correggendosi a metà frase: “Ma sto vincendo io, quindi tranquilla” 

Flash gettò uno sguardo allarmato a Daimon, che si era liberato della mano e impossessato del telefono: “Temo che agente non abbia ben chiaro il significato di vincere, per maggiore chiarezza, ritieni il tuo simbionte requisito” sorrise, mentre forzava Flash a terra. La voce di Andi era udibile anche ora che non era più vicino al telefono: “E’ mio, mi serve” riuscì a cogliere, oltre una sfilza di insulti che davvero non sapeva dove li avesse trovati. Probabilmente su internet. Daimon roteò gli occhi: “Lo so, ma mi trovo in un momento di transizione, la mia vita non ha tanto senso e cose così, suppongo che troverò un utilizzo più idoneo che affidarlo a una ragazzina con problemi di rabbia come invece qualche strana scusa di un eroe pensa”. 

Strana scusa? “Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca” Ringhiò Flash da sotto di lui, afferrandogli il telefono e distruggendolo. “Sul serio, ho fatto anch’io da mentore a una ragazzina con problemi di gestione della rabbia, so come si fa” disse l'altro alzando gli occhi. “Non credo che ad Andi serva il tuo tutoring per mettere lo smalto” urlò Flash, riuscendo a scaraventare il demone contro il muro “E mettiti dei cazzo di pantaloni” Daimon fece una smorfia, massaggiandosi la spalla, poi si girò verso di lui, la voce che acquisiva intensità ad ogni parola: “Tutoring per lo smalto? Davvero? Io studio la magia da anni, tu che puoi insegnare al prossimo? 101 modi per fallire nella propria vita?” Flash gli saltò addosso, usando il calcio della pistola per colpirlo in faccia: “Credevo più un come prendere a calci i cattivi” Daimon si toccò la mandibola, bloccandolo: “Diamine, la prossima volta farò in modo che non possa muoverti così bene quando avremo finito” mormorò squadrandolo. “Non ci sarà una prossima volta” disse Flash liberandosi dalla stretta per prendere la pistola, sparando qualche proiettile che andò a scontrarsi contro lo scudo magico dell’altro. “Mi stai mollando soldato?” rise Daimon sparando una fiammata dalle dita verso i piedi del simbionte, Flash si attaccò al muro ringhiando esasperato, per poi sparare alla bolla in cui era custodito l’altro simbionte.

I proiettili gli passarono attraverso e si sentì tirare a terra. “Bugiardo” urlò “Hai ottenuto quello che volevi, il trono è tuo, gli avversari sono sconfitti, ammetti di essere un pezzo di merda che ha tradito tutti per i tuoi loschi scopi e ridammi il simbionte” gli diede un pugno ma fu bloccato, per quanto preferisse i combattimenti ravvicinati, gli riuscivano di certo meglio se c’era spazio di manovra. “Tradire? Ancora?” sghignazzò “E da che parte starebbe il mio tradimento? Nel non voler fallire in tutta la linea dalla parte dei cosiddetti eroi? Non voler lasciare una pazza a governare ciò che sarebbe restato del pianeta?” chiese Daimon sarcastico. “Aiutare quella pazza a prenderne il controllo è un tradimento, colpire i tuoi alleati alle spalle pure” rincarò la dose Flash. “Avevano già la vittoria in pugno” ringhiò l'altro, i capelli che cominciavano a venire sostituiti dalle fiamme, per la gioia del suo simbionte. “E quindi a malincuore hai dovuto cambiare bandiera? Immagino il tuo dolore” ringhiò di risposta Flash. “Non ho alcun interesse a spiegare le mie motivazioni a un idiota che non saprebbe riconoscere una strategia nemmeno se gli saltasse addosso” rimarcò Daimon, allontanandosi. “Sono un militare, sono più che ferrato in materia di strategia. . .” ribatté subito tirandogli una sedia, che l'altro evitò malapena: “Già, immagino che sia per questo che ti hanno unito a un simbionte che come modus operandi si butta nella mischia e mangia persone” Flash colpì Daimon allo stomaco con un calcio e l’altro traballò, appoggiandosi al muro: “Non so se te ne sei accorto, ma sarebbe estremamente facile per me strapparti quel simbionte di dosso” fece notare il demone, “E senza simbionte, sappiamo già chi vincerebbe” si alzò con nonchalance, “potremmo saltare la parte in cui io mi infurio e ti sbatto contro il muro. . .” scoprì i denti in un sorriso “Di nuovo?” “Vaffanculo” Urlò Flash, sparando all’impazzata, ma i proiettili si scontrarono con lo scudo magico dell’altro e caddero a terra tintinnando.

Non andava bene. Non andava bene per niente. Mise la pistola nel fodero, preparandosi mentalmente alla scazzottata. Alzò lo sguardo verso l'altro. “Mettiti.i.cazzo.di.pantaloni” ringhiò, sentendo diventare la faccia rossa. “Con tutti i ripensamenti che hai in testa oggi finirei con lo sfilarmeli tra 5 minuti” si giustificò Daimon, con un sorriso che sembrava quasi sincero. Flash arrossì ancora di più se possibile, tirando con tutta la forza che sia lui sia il simbionte avevano la pistola. Quella colpì Daimon nell’ anca, strappandogli un gemito di dolore e sorpresa, mentre Flash si lanciava verso di lui gridando. Sicuramente l’affitto sarebbe aumentato il prossimo mese. Daimon finì a terra e riuscì per miracolo a bloccare la ginocchiata, ma non il pugno che gli fece girare la testa di scatto.

Bloccò una mano, ma si ritrovò sulla fronte la pistola carica dell’altro: “Il simbionte rimane con me e tu vai in cella. Con o senza pantaloni” ringhiò Flash, spostando il peso del suo corpo sullo stomaco e la spalla destra di Daimon. “Sarà abbastanza imbarazzante spiegare il perché sono nudo per te, ma non preoccuparti, ci penserò io a informare tutti delle tue buone intenzioni, e non avrò bisogno nemmeno di una birra per parlarne” Flash arrossì, in preda alla rabbia: “Non credo proprio” “Allora, hai intenzione di toglierti da sopra oppure. . .?” Flash deglutì. Non poteva allontanare la pistola, o sarebbe stato come dare un colpetto con due dita in testa a un rinoceronte. Se si fosse distratto era molto probabile che l’altro avrebbe ripreso la situazione in mano. Sarebbe stato enormemente semplice premere il grilletto e preoccuparsi solo di ripulire il pavimento dalle cervella spappolate. Ci pensò intensamente, qualche minuto più del solito, e questo bastò a spaventarlo. Spiderman non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Spiderman si sarebbe preso la piena responsabilità delle sue azioni, senza contare il danno che gli sarebbe venuto. Spiderman non avrebbe messo in pericolo il mondo liberando un criminale per farsi aiutare. Forse.

Lui l’aveva fatto più volte, soccombere alla rabbia, ma ora. . . era confuso. Anche quello del simbionte gli sembrava un gorgoglìo lontano. Mise la sicura nuovamente e ripose la pistola. La testa gli pulsava e sentiva i nervi tesi, pronti a uno scatto che sapeva di non potersi permettere. Sarebbe stato come tradire la fiducia di Cap, come soccombere al mostro che stava già allungando le dita nella sua mente con fare subdolo, nutrendosi della sua rabbia. Sentì una fitta familiare al petto, mentre lasciava finalmente andare l’arma. Sono in controllo, io, non il simbionte. Con il tempo quella frase si era sostituita al sono migliore di mio padre che si ripeteva ogni volta che tendeva la mano verso una bottiglia. Da ragazzo c’era solo uno spaventato non sono mio padre, convincente come una litigata del banco dei pugni.

“Allora. . .” cominciò l’altro “Non tenermi sulle spine, ho fatto bene a non vestirmi ancora?” chiese sorridendo in modo odioso. Tutto lo sforzo mentale che Flash aveva compiuto per rimanere calmo scomparì e lui tirò automaticamente fuori la pistola colpendolo in faccia con il calcio, il morso della vergogna che gli stringeva lo stomaco. Si alzò di scatto, mettendo distanza tra i loro corpi. Gli diede le spalle, fiducioso che l’altro non l’avrebbe colpito, sperando di non essere così leggibile come temeva: “Vestiti e ne parliamo”, l’altro rise, una risata falsa e rumorosa, mentre si alzava da terra: “Qualche problema? O ti sei semplicemente reso conto che il tuo piano fa acqua da tutte le parti? O. . . aspetta, questa è buona, pensi di rispettare la parola data?” Flash sentì il sangue salirgli alla testa, fece un lungo respiro, cercando di non perdere il controllo: “Detto da te non fa un grande effetto". 

Sentì un bussare violento alla porta: “ Coach!?” Flash spalancò gli occhi guardando Daimon che ricambiò lo sguardo per un attimo per poi osservare distrattamente i pantaloni, la spalla appoggiata al muro. I colpi della porta si fecero più violenti, poi basta. Silenzio. Daimon ricambiò lo sguardo per qualche attimo, si abbassò e prese i pantaloni da terra: “Con questo, Flash, mi devi un favore” sorrise, avvicinandosi. Flash lo guardò sorpreso, indeciso sul come muoversi. Daimon appoggiò lentamente una mano sulla spalla e Flash si irrigidì completamente, non sapendo come reagire a quel tocco. L’altro si sporse verso di lui, toccando quasi il suo orecchio con le labbra, gli sembrò quasi di poter sentire il calore attraverso il simbionte: “Rimandiamo la chiacchierata, temo" sussurrò.

I colpi alla porta ripresero più insistenti. Diamine, se continuava a voler sfondare la porta Andi si sarebbe rotta qualcosa. Flash si girò verso l’entrata. La mano di Daimon si strinse sulla sua spalla, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore, e lo scaraventò sul tavolo, il legno si ruppe sotto il suo peso, mandandolo gambe all’aria, mentre l’altro svaniva in una nube di fumo e fuoco, il simbionte con lui. Flash si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio esasperato. Un rumore metallico precedette l'entrata di Andi nella stanza, un piede di porco nelle mani e determinazione negli occhi: “Allora? Dov'è quel. . .?” si fermò, guardandosi intorno: “Coach?” Flash si alzò lentamente, sentendo il legno scricchiolare sotto la sua schiena. Liberò il viso dal simbionte, non osando alzare gli occhi per non vedere la sua espressione delusa, riuscì solo a dire con un soffio: “Mi dispiace”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, avete letto il capitolo 10, vi è piaciuto, non vi è piaciuto, non lo so,  
> spero di sì, ma non lo so,  
> a lunedì, con il prossimo capitolo: "Who let the (hell)cat out the bag.  
> indovinate chi c'è?


	11. Who let the (hell)cat out the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo,   
> buona lettura!!!

XI CAPITOLO- WHO LET THE (HELL)CAT OUT THE BAG 

La mattina del giorno dopo l'aver fatto sesso con un demone faceva schifo. Anche la notte, la sera stessa, l'ora dopo al sesso, ma la mattina batteva tutti. Flash si contorse nel letto, cercando di arrivare alla sveglia senza alzarsi. Si sentiva dolorante e sfinito, e il suo umore aveva raggiunto un picco ancora più basso del giorno prima. Il telefono vibrò, probabilmente un altro dei messaggi di Andi per sapere se stava bene. Flash si portò le mani sul viso. Aveva fatto un casino. Un immenso, gigantesco, catastrofico casino. Più ci pensava e più la cosa si aggravava, sembrava un masso che lo portava sempre più in giù. Alcolizzato. Inutile. Idiota. Debole. 

Si mise le braccia davanti a coprirsi il viso. Cosa voleva dimostrare? Aveva lasciato che il padre di una ragazzina morisse. Aveva lasciato suddetta ragazzina tra le grinfie di un simbionte demoniaco, poi aveva liberato il figlio di Satana, che ora andava in giro con suddetto simbionte. Rabbrividì. Per quanto fosse convincente nell’illustrare le sue motivazioni, non si fidava di Daimon. Il problema, l’enorme elefante nella stanza, era che la mancanza di fiducia non era totale. Il che era troppo. Si alzò dal divano letto, sporgendosi per arrivare alle protesi. Per quanto fossero fastidiose, non poteva permettersi di essere impreparato. Arrossì furiosamente. Maledizione. La tentazione di attaccarsi al collo di una bottiglia era un dolce invito. Un lasciati andare rassicurante che se assecondato avrebbe solo triplicato i suoi guai. 

Come se avesse potuto farlo. La verità era che era lasciato andare fin troppo, si disse, alzandosi in piedi. 

Era il momento di riprendere in mano la sua vita. E prendere Daimon a calci, magari. Trova Daimon, riprendi il simbionte, risolvi il problema. Dell’ultima parte non era estremamente sicuro, ma qualcosa gli sarebbe venuto in mente. 

O almeno così sperava. 

Poteva bagnarlo con l’acqua santa come in alcuni film, sperando si dissolvesse. 

Ficcargli un paletto nel cuore. 

Tagliargli la testa. . .? 

Si massaggiò le tempie. Forse stava confondendo i generi. Si alzò in piedi, richiamando il simbionte. In occasioni come questa, quando non c’era un superiore su cui fare affidamento, indagare e informarsi toccava a lui, non che sapesse esattamente come farlo. 

A.A.A. cercasi signore quasi oscuro, segni particolari: tridente, fumante e incredibilmente contrario alle magliette. 

Sorrise tra sé, mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè. Andi entrò nella stanza come un uragano, si era dovuto rassegnare a darle una copia delle chiavi e sperare in meglio. Tipo che non tornasse mai più e si costruisse una vita priva di odio e desiderio di vendetta e simbionti alieni. Tipo. 

Andi appoggiò il suo portatile sul tavolo, un sorriso smagliante che gli fece quasi sperare in qualcosa come -ho trovato un ragazzo- -vado a questo concerto- o – mi hanno presa per le mie incredibili qualità nascoste in un progetto che mi garantirà un avvenire roseo-, certamente quindi, non un: “Credo di sapere dove trovare quel pezzo di merda” cioè quello che gli uscì dalla bocca quando aprì il laptop, cominciando a cliccare tasti ad una velocità sorprendente. 

“Sono andata su dei forum sui supereroi, cercando qualche notizia, e guarda qua!” sventolò la mano, indicando un punto sullo schermo: “Sapevi che era un eroe? C’è anche il numero di casa sua, in Massachusetts” continuò a scorrere: “Ci sono varie voci su di lui, alcune sono da far venire i brividi, non ha affiliazioni in particolare, ma è incline a fare team up con Ghost Rider, ha una sorella, che credo sia più spaventosa di lui, ma non c’è molto su di lei, e” Andi parlava a manetta scorrendo velocemente sullo schermo: “Un ex moglie non in buoni rapporti, che sta presentando un libro qui in città” finì, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

Corrugò la fronte: “Ricordo che da bambina avevo una figurina sua, Hellcat, ho letto qualcosa dei suoi libri grazie a una tipa che mi ha prestato i libri, è divertente” si girò verso di lui: “Andiamo alla presentazione domani mattina e le chiediamo di collaborare e se non lo fa. . .” 

“Ci prende a calci con il suo addestramento psichico che ha fatto sulla Luna?” chiese Flash leggendo la biografia. 

Andi lo guardò, la fronte corrucciata: “Che c’è? È stata pure negli Avengers per un periodo” si scusò lui, alzando le mani. 

Poi i fumetti erano carini. Sua sorella ne teneva sempre qualcuno in bagno. 

La voglia di conoscere Patsy Walker era notevolmente diminuita dopo la rivelazione del suo rapporto con Daimon:-Salve, piacere di conoscerla, Flash Thompson, sono un suo grande fan, mi chiedevo se fosse in grado di dirmi dove trovare il suo ex, sa, è scappato con un simbionte dopo una botta e via e lo dovrei rimettere in cella. . .- 

“Ma aspetta, tu hai scuola domani mattina” si riscosse. “Con tutti quei progetti per avvicinare i giovani ai libri, sarebbe strano se mi si impedisse di andare alla presentazione della mia scrittrice preferita” rispose, non alzando la testa dallo schermo: “Dimmi almeno due libri che ha scritto” la sfidò Flash, chiudendole il portatile e incrociando le braccia al petto. Andi roteò gli occhi: “Oh, andiamo!” l’uomo sorrise, scompigliandole i capelli: “Tranquilla, ci penso io” Andi rimase ancora imbronciata, portando la schiena indietro per guardarlo: “E’ quello che hai detto anche l’ultima volta.” Flash sbuffò, cercando di non fare vedere il rossore che si sentiva sul viso guardando verso il muro: “Ti terrò informata, okay?” La ragazza annuì sbuffando, portandosi il computer tra le braccia: “Sarà meglio” lo rinfilò nella sua borsa a tracolla, tirando poi fuori un libro: “Cerca almeno di informarti” appoggiò la consunta copia di Cat outta hell sul tavolo. Flash la prese e la rigirò tra le mani, sfogliando le pagine. Nemmeno un’immagine! C’era da chiedersi se la Walker si sarebbe offesa se gli avesse detto che leggeva tutti i suoi fumetti da ragazzo.

Andi si alzò dalla sedia: “Ah, coach, un’ultima cosa, qualsiasi cosa succeda, non menzionare i fumetti” disse in tono serio, avviandosi verso la porta: “Già stai chiedendo un argomento spinoso con la faccenda dell’ex, i fumetti sono totalmente da evitare, non aveva un gran rapporto con sua madre, e. . .” si fermò sulla porta aperta: “Non ci provare con lei, ha la cattiva abitudine di mettersi con tipi instabili a quanto si dice, ma finisce male, non vorrei dover leggere di te su uno dei suoi libri” la porta si chiuse dietro di lei mentre concludeva con un saluto attutito, Flash rimase interdetto: “Non sono instabile” disse ad alta voce, e sarebbe certamente stato convincente, se nella sua testa non avesse sentito il simbionte concordare. Sbuffò, buttando la copia sul tavolo. Provarci con Patsy Walker era all’ultimo posto di un’immaginaria classifica che ora stava stilando, sarebbe stato enormemente imbarazzante. Certo, per un po’ aveva avuto un po’ una sbandata per la ragazza della porta accanto che a volte a quanto pare si infilava in vestiti succinti e prendeva a pugni il crimine, ma più con un misto di invidia e ammirazione. La vita perfetta e una ragazza perfetta. Lesse la trama dietro al libro. 

Ok, forse non così tanto. Magari c’era qualche apparizione di Spiderman là dentro. Guardò l’orologio. Aveva tempo per cominciarlo, ma era meglio mettersi all’opera. Si sdraiò sulla sedia con un sospiro, aprendo il primo capitolo. Non arrivò lontano nella lettura, leggere un libro in fondo coincideva con lo stare fermi in un posto, cosa che aveva sempre trovato difficile da fare anche con i libri scolastici. Era veramente necessario? Gemette, contando le pagine che ancora rimanevano. 

Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito a finirlo per il giorno dopo. Magari poteva leggere qualche pezzo qua e là, mantenersi sul vago. . .riaprì il libro, sprofondando ancora di più sulla sedia. Una lunga giornata si stiracchiava davanti a lui, con le sue possibilità e, più probabilmente, con le sue fregature, sarebbe stato un vero piacere guardarla passare da dietro le pagine scritte della straordinaria vita della ragazza della porta accanto. Forse Peter l’aveva letto. Afferrò il telefono nuovo componendo il numero a memoria. Magari poteva venirgli pure qualche idea per uscire da quel pasticcio. 

La biblioteca in cui si svolgeva l’incontro era piuttosto piena di gente, di età piuttosto variabile. Era un semplice raduno con l’autrice, le persone si mettevano in coda, alcuni con libri, altri con fumetti, lei li accoglieva con un sorriso, diceva qualche frase carina, rispondeva alle domande e BUM, avanti un altro. Flash si soffermò sui libri presenti sugli scaffali. Peter non era stato molto d’aiuto, anzi, era piuttosto freddo, distaccato. Cosa gli prendeva alla gente ultimamente? Non parlare dei fumetti. Aspetta che il grosso delle persone sia sparito. Dio, si sentiva uno stalker. Inoltre c’era il problema di incontrare un conoscente che lo preoccupava, per la libreria c’erano quei tre scalini che rendevano impossibile passare con la sedia a rotelle, quindi aveva preferito usare il simbionte per poter camminare, ma sarebbe stato piuttosto imbarazzante spiegarlo ad altri: “Si, le gambe non ce le ho più, ma ho trovato queste protesi che funzionano una meraviglia, quindi mi sono detto, ma che diamine, proviamole sul campo”? A dir poco imbarazzante. 

Lanciò un’occhiata alla fila, che si stava accorciando col passare dei minuti. Effettivamente, poteva arrivare un po’ dopo. Riprese il libro, sedendosi in uno dei puff nella sala di lettura, il telefono vibrò, una, due, tre volte. Non serviva guardarlo per sapere chi era. Andi era impaziente. Fosse stato per lei, probabilmente l’avrebbe aspettata fuori. Sorrise al pensiero, cercando il segno. Mancava poco alla fine del libro, si sentiva orgoglioso di sé stesso. Cominciò a leggere e i minuti passarono in un baleno, trasportati via dalle pagine che girava. Quel libro divertente stava diventando sempre più serio, oscuro, ad ogni pagina, mantenendo però un’ironia di sottofondo che alleggeriva il tutto. Fortunatamente. 

“Il primo ad arrivare e l’ultimo ad andarsene” notò una voce dolce davanti a lui. Oh, cazzo. Alzò lo sguardo, Patsy Walker, altrimenti detta Hellcat, era davanti a lui, la borsa blu sottobraccio, gli occhiali da sole in una mano e la penna tra i capelli rossi mossi, proprio sopra l’orecchio destro. Sorrise quando incontrò il suo sguardo, facendolo arrossire. “Ho notato il libro che stavi leggendo, quindi ho pensato di avvertirti che me ne stavo andando, nel caso anche tu fossi interessato ad un autografo” continuò lei, appoggiando la borsa a terra e districando la penna dai capelli. Ok, niente panico. La libreria era vuota, il piano in funzione, solo il cervello era bloccato. Ricambiò il sorriso, porgendole il libro: “Grazie” la voce gli uscì incerta, si grattò la nuca per nascondere il suo imbarazzo. Lei appoggiò il libro sulle ginocchia, accovacciandosi a terra: “A chi lo devo dedicare?” chiese, non toccando la pagina. A chi. . .oddio. “Andi, Andi me l’ha prestato, era ansiosa di venire, purtroppo aveva scuola oggi” la donna sorrise, facendo scivolare la penna sul foglio: “Tua figlia?” lui sorrise: “Non proprio” disse riprendendo il libro. 

Ora veniva la parte più dura: “Posso farti una domanda”? Patsy annuì: “Tutti i fatti narrati purché incredibili sono veri, ogni riferimento a personaggi o fatti realmente esistiti non è casuale” recitò, per poi sorridere. “Immagino, cioè, sì, è incredibile, ma so che è vero, aspetta” andò in panico Flash, stringendo il libro. Fantastico. Aveva un futuro come spia, se andava male la carriera militare. 

Lei corrugò la fronte: “Uh, scusa, diciamo che è la domanda più frequente” si alzò, stiracchiandosi lentamente: “Non so te, ma ho davvero bisogno di un caffè, ti va se passiamo in quella pasticceria all’angolo? Temo seriamente possa chiudere e ho visto dei dolci che sembravano sensazionali, poi sono stata tutta la mattinata seduta e non vedevo l’ora di sgranchire le gambe facendo quattro passi. . .non ti dico la fame, mi hanno portato un’insalata nel mezzo della mattinata, ma mi sembrava scortese mangiare davanti a tutte quelle persone in piedi, poi, un’insalata? Sul serio? Pensavo di arrivare a casa e infilarci qualche cos’altro, o infilarla dentro un panino, anche quella sarebbe una buona idea” Flash annaspò, investito dalla corrente di parole: “Si, un caffè va bene” riuscì a dire, lei sorrise, alzando la borsa con una mossa agile del piede e mettendo dentro la penna.

“Meraviglioso, peccato che oggi non ci sia bel tempo, mi sarebbe piaciuto fare una passeggiata più lunga fino a qui, ma alla fine mi sono dovuta rassegnare a portare la macchina, fortunatamente il proprietario mi ha offerto il posto macchina qua davanti, quindi non ho problemi di tempo, più o meno, fammi indovinare, è una domanda sui supereroi? Oppure sei nei guai? Ultimamente collaboro con Jennifer per le cause legali” si bloccò al nome Jennifer, per un attimo passò un’ombra sul suo viso, ma la cosa fu talmente fulminea da far pensare che se lo fosse immaginato: “Ho un po’ di esperienza anche lì, insomma” disse, sottolineando l’affermazione con il muoversi della mano destra. 

Flash sorrise di risposta, cercando disperatamente di riordinare i suoi pensieri. Lei mise gli occhiali da sole e si mosse a passo spedito verso l’uscita: “Molti dicono che parlo a manetta dopo questi eventi, ma vorrei vedere loro, stare seduti lì, domanda, risposta, non una parola in più o scatta il finimondo” sospirò: “Ecco, da quella parte” disse, indicando un punto lontano e girandosi verso di lui: “Chiedi pure, se vuoi, o puoi aspettare il caffè, ti spiace se prendo una fetta di torta? Oh, c’erano talmente tante cose buone che un solo pezzo di torta sembra un crimine contro l’umanità! Ti piacciono i dolci? Potresti tenermi compagnia, a volte ti lanciano tali occhiate quando ti vedono mangiare” rifletté per un istante, la faccia seria, poi esplose di nuovo in un sorriso: “Puoi assaggiare qualcosa di mio se ti va, allora cosa preferisci fare?” Flash si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro: “E’ una domanda strana e scomoda, facciamo che ti accompagno e poi tu decidi il se e il come fare” era la cosa più corretta da dire. 

Non poteva vedere la sua espressione a causa degli enormi occhiali da sole, ma la sua voce era meno squillante: “E’ una domanda sull’inferno? O su mia madre?” vedendolo esitare, aggiunse: “Sono più o meno la stessa cosa, sai, tranquillo, sono riuscita a sopravvivere a talk show gestiti da iene, non mi metterò a urlare come un’isterica, se è questo che ti spaventa” fece notare lei. Flash prese fiato: “A dire la verità riguarda. . .” si bloccò: “Vorrei trasferirmi in Massachusetts” esalò finalmente, lei inclinò la testa: “E hai paura dei cavalli vogliosi di carne umana?” scherzò, aggiustandosi gli occhiali: “Non posso dire che sia un bellissimo posto, sai, i ricordi, ma. . .” si fermò: “Proprio Massachusetts, sei sicuro?” 

Cavalli vogliosi di carne umana cosa? Pensò Flash. A quello non era preparato. Accennò un sorriso incerto: “Ho sentito delle voci riguardo a Daimon” disse, lei lo guardò: “Oscure e inquietanti? Tutte vere” affermò, aprendo la porta della pasticceria: “Non credo che vorrebbe rovinarti la vita, magari non rovinare il suo giardino, non tenere la musica troppo alta, non sposartelo, e dovresti essere a posto” mosse la mano come a scacciare qualcosa. Flash quasi si strozzò al -non sposartelo-, ma lei fortunatamente non se ne accorse, dirigendosi verso la vetrinetta: “Vuoi un caffè? Sì? Due caffè! Panna? Certo che la voglio la panna! Oh, questo cos’è? Potrei fare un assaggio di tutto? Porca paletta, sembrano tutti squisiti! Ne vuoi qualcuno in particolare? Intanto prendo quello, quello e. . . questo qui! Grazie mille! Li vuoi assaggiare? Un altro cucchiaino, grazie mille!” 

Flash non riuscì a fare altro che annuire ad ogni domanda, ancora scosso. Lanciò un’occhiata all’uomo dietro al balcone, che sorridendo cercava di stare dietro a tutte quel fiume di parole e ripensamenti, ma il sorriso non era per nulla forzato, più orgoglioso dei complimenti ai suoi dolci e si, forse un po’ frastornato, ma per nulla seccato. Si sedettero sul tavolino in ferro battuto, con il caffè e i bignè davanti a loro. La pasticceria era luminosa e piena di cose buone, Patsy si era tolta gli occhiali e sembrava la persona più soddisfatta del cosmo: “Dicevi, Daimon, che ha combinato?” chiese, addentando un bignè. Flash mise lo zucchero nel suo caffè: “Cloni” disse. 

Patsy mise una mano davanti al viso, gli occhi sbarrati, quando il pericolo di strozzarsi passò, riuscì a sillabare: “Cloni? Deve essere una moda! Cloni di chi?” chiese, il viso stravolto: “Suoi cloni” disse Flash. Di chi sennò? Patsy si accasciò sulla sedia: “Ah, perdonami, un mio amico aveva fatto un pasticcio un po’ di tempo fa e mi ero trovata davanti a varie me stessa! Utile per affrontare i traumi del passato, ma, accidenti, sarebbe stato imbarazzante!” si coprì il viso con una mano: “Che genere di cloni?” chiese, gli occhi chiusi. 

Flash strinse i denti: “Malvagi?” tentò Lei batté le mani sul tavolo: “Non ci posso credere! Quell’idiota! Io lo disintegro” l’ultima parte la disse talmente a bassa voce che Flash pensò di averla solo immaginata. Patsy alzò lo sguardo: “Ci penso io” disse alzandosi e cominciando a frugare nella borsa freneticamente. Flash alzò le mani: “No, era solo per rendermi conto quanto fossi vicino, ti spiacerebbe dirmi la zona?” Patsy alzò lo sguardo, poi tirò fuori dalla borsa il portafoglio e una mappa: “Qui” disse, indicando una mappa: “Sono tutti i luoghi da evitare se non lo vuoi incontrare.” 

Rassicurante. Se la tua ex teneva un foglio con su scritto come evitarti non era un buon segno. Patsy pagò il conto, facendosi mettere in una scatola tutti i bignè che aveva adocchiato, per poi girarsi verso di lui sorridendo, come se nulla fosse accaduto: “E’ stato un piacere. . .” disse tendendo la mano, lui si alzò e la strinse: “Eugene. Anche per me, lo rivuoi il foglio?” lei alzò le spalle: “Ne ho una copia a casa, buona giornata Eugene” sorrise di nuovo, salutò il proprietario del negozio e uscì velocemente. “Un tornado, ma che donna” commentò il proprietario, e Flash non poté far altro che annuire, studiando il foglio con attenzione.- 

Fase uno completata- scrisse in risposta ad Andi. Non restava che trovare la casa e affrontarlo di nuovo. Facile come bere un bicchier d’acqua. Si diresse a casa velocemente, prendendo tutto quello che poteva servire, in questo caso, anche le protesi, così da non essere nella merda se il simbionte gli fosse strappato via. Si vestì di tutto punto, per poi correre a prendere la macchina. Doveva andarsene prima che Andi tornasse, o chi la sentiva? 

Guidò senza interruzioni, il cellulare spento, fino ad arrivare a Fire Lake, perché ovviamente il figlio di Satana si trovava a Fire Lake, e ancora più ovviamente la sua casa era una di quelle inquietanti costruzioni che ti saresti aspettato di trovare in Inghilterra, quelle con più fantasmi che persone vive all’interno. Si chiese se l’enorme giardino servisse a far passeggiare i suoi cavalli carnivori, ma si riscosse. Era ora di pensare a come entrare. Con tutte le diavolerie di cui l’altro era capace, non se la sentiva di spaccare una finestra ed entrare di soppiatto. Rabbrividì. 

Perché si era cacciato in una situazione del genere? Dove aveva sbagliato? Si avvicinò alla porta, sobbalzando ad ogni scricchiolio, l’immensa villa sembrava seguire tutti i suoi movimenti. Deglutì, risolvendosi a suonare il campanello. Gli puntava la pistola sul capo e amen. Che parlasse quanto gli pareva. Diamine. Pure il suono del campanello era spettrale. Aspettò, pistola in pugno e nervi tesi. Non sapeva se per il combattimento o per quello che gli avrebbe detto. Cercò di calmarsi. La porta si aprì cigolando. 

Un uomo stava sull’uscio, impedendogli il passaggio, niente maglietta, strano simbolo sul petto, espressione imbronciata, capelli lunghi, occhi rossi e fiammeggianti. Flash si bloccò dal puntare la pistola, rimanendo immobile come una statua. O Daimon aveva uno strano parrucchiere, o quello non era lui, ma un clone. Già, un clone. Che sfiga.

Quello lì parlò: “Si?” la voce era seccata mentre lo squadrava senza dire nulla. Flash si riscosse un poco, deglutì, alzò la mano dalla pistola, avvicinandola al viso, alzò il dito indice, prese fiato, cercò le parole e: “Scusi, ho sbagliato casa” disse velocemente, voltandosi e cominciando a camminare verso l’uscita, sentendosi le guance in fiamme. Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Sentì l’altro blaterare un: “Come ti pare”" e chiudere la porta dietro di sé, ma solo fuori dal giardino riuscì a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Cazzo. E ora chi glielo spiegava ad Andi? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, AMO Patsy Walker. Si è notato? Era evidente? Non lo so.  
> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo.  
> Per il "clone" mostrato ho fatto riferimento a Journey into mystery, al prossimo capitolo, "Everyday is my wedding day (Don't go yet just don't go)"


	12. Everyday is my wedding day (Don't go yet just don't go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punto di vista- Patsy Walker
> 
> buona lettura!

EVERYDAY IS MY WEDDING DAY (Don't go yet just don't go) 

La casa sembrava dominare tutto il territorio circostante come una promessa di sventura, anche il vento sembrava adeguarsi a quell’aria malinconica, soffiando tra le cime degli alberi pressoché spogli e producendo suoni simili a lamenti che ogni tanto sembravano levarsi fino al cielo. 

Il taxi giallo e la donna scesa da esso erano due macchie di colore che mal si sposavano con l’atmosfera lugubre che sembrava regnare in quel posto. 

La donna tirò indietro i lunghi capelli dal viso, rassegnandosi a legarli in una coda morbida, poi strinse i pugni, andando verso il cancello di ferro del giardino. 

I suoi passi mancavano della sicurezza che li aveva sempre distinti, e lei sollevò la mano, per poi rimetterla giù bruscamente. Giocare tra le ciocche con le dita sarebbe stato un chiaro indizio di una tensione che non era disposta a dare a vedere, si era decisa a non presentarsi in uniforme anche se la maschera l’avrebbe certamente aiutata a sentirsi più sicura di sé, perché, forza, sarebbe stato ridicolo. 

Strinse i pugni, costringendosi a un andamento deciso. 

Quando arrivò al portone di legno lo accarezzò sovrappensiero, poi prese il battiporta di ferro e bussò tre volte, per poi attendere. 

Sentì l’eco della sua bussata rintronare per le stanze vuote, poi il rumore dei passi attutiti dal tappeto. Infine, la porta si aprì. 

“Patsy” la salutò l’uomo, sul viso aveva occhiali rotondi e neri che gli coprivano gli occhi. 

Non fece nemmeno finta di essere sorpreso: “Suppongo che tu non abbia sbagliato casa. . .?” lei sbuffò, non riuscendo a controllare lo spiegarsi delle sue labbra in un sorriso stentato. 

Gli occhiali. 

L’aveva presa per una stupida? 

Incrociò le braccia davanti a lei: “Ehy Daimon” 

Si, ehy Daimon, come se lei non avesse appena bussato sulla porta di casa sua. 

Come se fosse una coincidenza. 

Oh, strano vederti qui! Che ci fai in zona? 

Strinse la presa sul braccio, decidendo di continuare: “Ho sentito un po’ di cose sul tuo conto” mormorò. 

Cavoli se ne aveva sentite. 

Nemmeno tapparsi le orecchie con un cuscino a volte soffocava i suoi pensieri. 

Non un mio problema. 

Non più un mio problema. 

Aveva preso il “Finché morte non vi separi” alla lettera. 

Lui indietreggiò: “Vuoi entrare?” offrì, la voce bassa. 

Lei scosse la testa. “Cloni Daimon? Tu e Isaac avete visto Star Wars recentemente? Come ti è venuto in mente?” concluse, riuscendo finalmente a schiudere le braccia portando le mani in aria con un’espressione che sentiva essere più rivelatoria di quanto avesse voluto: “Come ti può essere sembrata anche solo per un momento una buona idea” rincarò la dose, cacciando via la frangia dagli occhi con una mano. 

Maledetto vento. 

Fu il suo turno di incrociare le braccia: “Non credo tu possa capire. . .” cominciò. 

Il sangue di Patsy ribollì come acqua in una pentola a pressione: “Non credo che TU possa capire, conosco bene le tue geniali idee, e ho indagato prima di venire qui! Il trono dell’inferno? Quella cosa a Las Vegas? Zemo?” 

Daimon abbassò la testa: “Quello non ero io” bofonchiò. 

Patsy esplose: “Non è questo il punto!” 

Ok, forse il punto era quello, ma non in questo momento. 

Daimon strinse la presa sulle braccia, schivando il suo sguardo: “Il mondo stava letteralmente andando in pezzi, cosa avrei dovuto fare?” mormorò seccato. 

Patsy lo guardò. Respirare. Doveva ricordarsi di respirare a fondo. Non blaterare. Le parole uscirono troppo in fretta per essere fermate: “Non creare cloni malvagi, come se . . . “ si bloccò prima di finire la frase, ma entrambi sapevano ciò che stava per dire. 

Già uno come te è troppo in questo mondo. 

L’affermazione era stata lanciata come una bomba mentre lei raccoglieva le cose che non voleva lasciarsi indietro e le radunava in uno scatolone. 

L’aveva detto con le lacrime agli occhi, i pugni chiusi. 

Non aveva gridato, ma per entrambi non sarebbe cambiato nulla se lo avesse fatto. 

Quando il clima si era calmato, avevano seppellito la frase alle spalle, ritornando se non altro ai saluti impacciati quando era impossibile ignorarsi. 

Ma non era mai andata via del tutto. 

Patsy strinse le labbra, sfuggendo il suo sguardo, la baldanza che era riuscita ad accumulare venne portata via dal vento forte. 

Rimasero in silenzio. 

Poi la donna si riprese, una mano al braccio e la testa alzata: “Risolvi la situazione, solo questo” la voce era poco più squillante del solito: “Risolvila, o dovrò occuparmene io, o qualcun altro. . .” si interruppe e sorrise mestamente: “C’è gente che ancora si fida di te. . .” non so come, ma quello non lo disse: “Non deludere anche loro” mormorò con voce distante, lo stomaco che si era aggrovigliato a nodo, anzi era diventato un buco nero. 

Daimon non rispose, e Patsy tirò un sospiro di sollievo sentendo l'ansia accumulata alleggerirsi, fece viaggiare un piede sul terreno, la punta che strisciava leggermente a terra, ma si bloccò prima di fare un passo. 

Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, facendo finta di non vedere, di non capire il perché indossava gli occhiali da sole con un tempo del genere, e sorrise di nuovo, battendo pianola mano aperta sulla porta: “Stammi bene” disse. 

Si girò ingoiando il “Ti serve aiuto?” che la stava bloccando lì. 

Non più un suo problema. 

Non più. 

“Finché morte non vi separi”. 

Si morse le labbra, stringendo i pugni, mentre controllava l’andatura, combattendo l’istinto di girarsi. 

Una volta al cancello sentì la porta chiudersi. 

Tolse l’elastico dai capelli, permettendo loro di svolazzare indisturbati, e aprì la portiera del taxi, mettendosi al volante. 

Tambureggiò le dita su di esso, togliendosi i capelli dagli occhi, poi richiuse la portiera di scatto e accese la macchina. Spinse con violenza l'acceleratore, incurante del rumore, desiderosa più che mai di lasciarsi Fire Lake alle spalle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immagino che i rapporti tra i due non siano più idilliaci.  
> per riferimenti al Daimon originale spero abbiate letto journey into mystery, la parte riguardante la rinascita di Loki, se non lo avete fatto leggetelo perchè merita!!!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo, a lunedì, con: "Back in black (finally)"


	13. Back in black (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il punto di vista è quello di Andi

XIII CAPITOLO- BACK IN BLACK (FINALLY) 

L’infermeria era vuota in quel momento, nella pausa tutti i professori gioivano nell’accalcarsi nella stanza a loro designata per affondare i loro denti aguzzi su qualche pettegolezzo o sbranare verbalmente qualche alunno che non rientrava nella loro concezione antiquata di “normalità”. 

Andi strinse i denti, mentre faceva passare la garza nuovamente sulla ferita. 

Arraffò qualche disinfettante, altre garze, e uscì fuori con la sua faccia da poker, regolando il modo di camminare per sembrare una dei tanti studenti ciondolanti per il corridoio, davanti solo fumogene aspettative di fallimento e dietro, beh, dietro non ci si girava. 

Strinse la borsa tra le mani impercettibilmente, mentre notava che il suo vicino d’armadietto esitava. Odiava quando succedeva. 

Molte persone non riuscivano bene a vedere più in là del proprio naso, ma appena succedeva qualcosa, come avvoltoi si accalcavano sull’animale ferito, girandogli intorno con finti sorrisi e altrettanta finta pietà: “Ehi Andrea” cominciò l’avvoltoio. 

Andi sapeva che aveva uno zigomo reso nero da un livido, era consapevole della sua andatura zoppicante. La preda perfetta. 

Rivolse lo sguardo più affilato del suo repertorio, mentre apriva bruscamente l’armadietto, l’avvoltoio continuò: “Mi chiedevo come stessi, sai, dopo-” 

Andi chiuse l’armadietto con forza. 

Il rumore metallico si sparse nel corridoio che andava svuotandosi. 

Si girò verso la classe dell’ora successiva, la baldanza che la contraddistingueva scomparsa insieme al suo simbionte. 

Non le riuscì nemmeno il solito: “Cazzi tuoi mai” il che era preoccupante. 

Si accasciò su uno dei banchi del lato destro, appoggiando la borsa a terra e la testa tra le mani. 

Un’ora al suono della campanella. 

Solo una. 

Tambureggiò con le dita sul banco, indecisa se valesse la pena di allungarsi e prendere il cellulare. 

Il professore entrò in classe seguito dagli ultimi studenti che presero posto in maniera disordinata nei banchi liberi. 

Ora, Andi non aveva mai dovuto occupare il banco vicino a lei. 

Reputata da tutti strana e scontrosa, i tentativi di amicizia durante le ore di lezione gli erano scivolati addosso fino a cessare del tutto. 

La morte del padre sembrava aver rafforzato la barriera che si era costruita attorno agli occhi degli altri. 

Quindi quando la ragazza riccia con cui condivideva alcune delle lezioni si sedette nel posto vicino a lei, salutandola con un sorriso, Andi rimase a guardarla allibita, incapace, per la seconda volta in quel giorno, di protestare a quell’ennesimo tentativo di approccio sociale e di ovvia violazione di privacy. 

La ragazza, di cui il nome forse iniziava con la lettera S forse, era una macchia di colore che si muoveva per i corridoi, zaino a fiori, maglia a fiori e, un’ondata di sdegno passò per il corpo di Andi, fiori persino sulle scarpe gialle che teneva puntate sotto il banco. 

Strinse i denti sentendo già i commenti di quelli nel banco dietro, non riusciva a distinguere le parole, ma il tono era come un cumulo di aghi che le punzecchiavano le guance. 

Rispose con un’occhiataccia al suo sorriso, sperando di farla desistere da tentativi futuri. 

Il professore cominciò a parlare, obbligandola a prendere il libro. 

Non riusciva a seguire il filo delle lezioni nell’ultimo periodo, la sua testa sembrava incepparsi contro le parole per poi prendere il volo in altri lidi, con il sangue che ribolliva dentro di lei come lava e fumo in un vulcano esplosivo. 

A fine lezione si era limitata a scribacchiare qualche parola sul foglio, insieme a scarabocchi vari e calzati sulla pagina come incisioni. 

La campanella suonò, facendo riversare gli studenti fuori dall’aula. 

La ragazza fiore si girò verso di lei, fogli alla mano: “Questi” disse, poggiandoli sopra il suo quaderno “Sono gli appunti che dovrebbero esserci in quelle pagine, ma che non ci sono, non scrivi nulla” parlava a voce bassa, come se stessero cospirando un colpo di stato: “Non scrivi nulla, zoppichi nel corridoio e, mio dio, hai un livido sulla faccia” alzò la mano quasi per toccarla, per poi abbassarla di botto quando Andi si ritrasse: “La settimana prossima abbiamo un esame, l’altro non credo abbia reso l’insegnante di fisica felice, visto che ti ha trattenuto, devi studiare o i tuoi voti coleranno a picco.” 

Andi accusò il colpo, prendendo tra le due dita il quaderno pieno di fogli tra le mani, poi qualcosa si risvegliò dentro di lei. 

Si alzò, ficcando le sue cose in borsa e prendendo il cellulare tra le mani: “Cazzi tuoi mai?” sibilò, prima di uscire a testa bassa, incurante dello zoppicare che nella fretta era evidente. 

Si lasciò la classe alle spalle per poi fermarsi, il groviglio di emozioni dentro di lei non aveva accennato a calmarsi. 

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, nel tentativo di non rovinarsi il mascara. 

Maledizione. 

Scema. 

Si infilò nell’autobus semivuoto che la portava a casa. 

Poi si ricordò che non viveva più lì. 

Tutta la sicurezza, la forza che l’aveva sostenuta in quei giorni lasciò il posto alla rabbia e alla tristezza. Pianse per un po’ nel tragitto, silenziosamente, gli auricolari ficcati nelle orecchie. 

Scese dall’autobus dopo essersi riaggiustata, gli occhi un po’ rossi, ma poteva dare la colpa a un consumo di marijuana. 

Sorrise mestamente a sé stessa, bussando alla porta: “Coach?” urlò: “Spero che tu abbia qualcosa da mangiare, e qualche buona notizia magari, è stata una giornataccia” con il simbionte non avrebbe atteso sulla porta, sarebbe entrata dalla finestra. 

Flash aprì la porta: “Andi” disse con voce bassa: “Scherzavo, ho preso un burrito all’angolo, mi bastano le buone notizie” si contraddisse lei, entrando. 

Flash chiuse la porta: “Di Mania non c’è traccia" si interruppe: “Stai bene?” lei alzò le spalle, occupando il divano: “Altri aggiornamenti?” chiese, sentendosi estremamente non pronta alla paternale che probabilmente l’attendeva sul gestire la rabbia, la perdita, la responsabilità dei poteri e bla, bla, bla. Incredibilmente, il coach decise che probabilmente la sua giornata era stata abbastanza pessima anche senza di quella, quindi si limitò ad offrirle un bicchiere d’acqua e a parlare di cosa aveva scoperto grazie alla giornalista bionda che Andi aveva intravisto qualche volta. 

Per punti: non aveva idea di dove fosse il simbionte, di chi lo stesse usando e se lo stesse usando. 

“E Daimon?” chiese Andi, lui inclinò la testa, lo sguardo perso in chissà quali pensieri da soldato che si era fatto fregare dal figlio di Satana. 

Si, l’aveva googlato. 

“Hanno ritrovato il suo corpo venerdì” Andi aggrottò le sopracciglia, presa alla sprovvista. 

Flash accennò una smorfia: “Non si sa se è lui-lui, ma potrebbe esserlo, ecco.” 

Andi era brava ad osservare le persone, a interpretare i loro stati d’animo e cose varie. 

Poteva sembrare di no, ma lo era. 

C’era un non detto enorme come un elefante in un armadio nelle informazioni che le stava dando, quindi attese senza dire nulla, guardando le sue mani contorcersi sulle ginocchia. 

Flash scosse la testa: “E’ tutto” lei rimase zitta. 

Non lo era. 

Ne era sicura. 

“Il resto lo verrò a sapere dal telegiornale?” osservò, alzando il cellulare. 

Fu il momento dell’uomo, stavolta, ad accusare il colpo. 

Si mise una mano tra i capelli, per poi buttare la bomba: “Jack O’ Lantern è tornato in città”. 

Sembrava il titolo di una stupida canzone, se non fosse che il protagonista di quella stupida canzone le aveva ammazzato il padre. 

Andi strinse i denti. 

“Non credo sia l’imitatore” Disse subito il coach, come se avesse importanza. 

Jack O’ Lantern aveva ucciso suo padre. 

Se una persona indossava quella maschera orribile meritava tutto ciò che poteva derivargli. 

Terrore per terrore. 

Strinse i pugni. 

“Lo troverò, avrà quello che si merita” continuava a parlare il coach con voce rassicurante, calma. 

Quello che si meritava era di morire fracassato cadendo dal suo aggeggio volante. 

Quello che si meritava era esplodere ucciso dai suoi bot. 

Quello che si meritava era l’orrore puro, non la prigione. 

Ed Andi non poteva fare più nulla per assicurarsi che avesse esattamente ciò che si meritava. 

“Non ti farà più del male” concluse l’uomo. 

Andi si avvicinò alla porta. 

Voleva urlare, colpire qualcosa. 

Flash le si avvicinò velocemente, fermandola con una mano sulla sua spalla: “Andi” chiamò. 

“Non posso, non posso. . .” cominciò lei. 

Non poteva vendicare suo padre. 

Si sentiva la ragazzina piccola e impotente di qualche mese fa. 

Non poteva vendicare suo padre. 

Non poteva nemmeno difendersi adeguatamente. 

Un brivido la percosse e cadde a terra piangendo, il corpo che si contorceva dalla forza dei singhiozzi. Strinse la mano sulla maglia di Flash. 

Le sue parole sembravano arrivare da troppo lontano per poterle capire. 

Sembrò passare un’eternità, così, a terra a piangere come una bambina. 

Che imbarazzo. 

Cominciava a calmarsi un poco, lo stomaco che si contorceva. 

“Meglio?” chiese l’uomo. 

Lei annuì, tirando su col naso e asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi stropicciandoli con la mano. 

Doveva sembrare un panda al momento. 

Il borbottio che partì dal suo stomaco sembrava il ruggito di una tigre. 

Arrossì: “Potrei aver mentito sul burrito” sorrise mestamente. 

“Lo vuoi andare a prendere ora?” chiese Flash. 

Lei annuì. 

L’orario di pranzo era quasi passato, quindi la fila non era molta e i tavolini erano pressoché vuoti. Andi mangiò in silenzio la sua parte, cercando di inghiottire anche le ultime lacrime che tentavano di farsi strada di nuovo nei suoi occhi. 

Flash cercava inutilmente di iniziare una conversazione, tentando uno ad uno tutti i possibili argomenti che probabilmente avevano interessato lui quando era un ragazzo pieno di speranze per il mondo, per poi andare ad esaurirsi in quello che gli adulti chiedono ad un adolescente che non conoscono abbastanza. 

Andi si chiese chi diamine avesse determinato che se un adolescente non voleva parlare di amici e uscite e film e sport, avrebbe certamente voluto parlare della scuola, delle classi da seguire e dei professori. Come no. 

L’unica reazione che riuscì ad avere da lei fu un’alzata di sopracciglio ai luoghi comuni sui goth, e un sorriso a qualche aneddoto di qualche partita il cui gergo non riusciva a comprendere alla perfezione. 

Mentre si dirigevano nuovamente verso l'appartamento, Andi si sentiva un po' più leggera, certo, era e rimaneva comunque una situazione di merda, ma almeno. . . 

Si corresse dentro di sé. Almeno cosa? Si era mangiata un burrito gratis? Si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa. 

Avrebbe dovuto avvisare sua zia del fatto che sarebbe arrivata tardi, blaterare qualche scusa come un gruppo di amici che non aveva, ma non se la sentiva minimamente, quindi armeggiò col cellulare nel tentativo di mandare un messaggio, seguendo a ruota l'entrata del Coach senza fare troppa attenzione, la testa bassa sullo schermo e le dita bloccate nell'atto di scrivere qualcosa. Lo scontro con la schiena del Coach non l'aveva preso in considerazione. 

Alzò la testa allarmata, i nervi scattarono come soldati, preparandosi al fragore di una bomba, una pistola puntata o chissà cos' altro. Nell'appartamento vuoto e alquanto malmesso anche per i suoi standard, c'era una cupola in vetro a terra, con una sostanza nera che si dibatteva contro le pareti. 

Il coach aveva già alzato le braccia, come a volerla tenere indietro da qualsiasi cosa si potesse celare nella stanza. 

“Sai coach, non credo sia troppo morto" sussurrò Andi, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso mentre guardava il suo simbionte agitarsi nella teca. 

Ora sì che si ragionava. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo,  
> a giovedì, con "I knew you were trouble"


	14. I knew you were trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ecco il nuovo capitolo!   
> Buona lettura!

XIV CAPITOLO- I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE 

Dopo giorni di ricerche vane, una figuraccia con un altro supereroe, settimane di silenzio stampa, con l’ansia che condiva il tutto, veniva a sapere che Daimon, il suo, cioè, non suo. . . probabilmente il Daimon che aveva conosciuto era morto. 

Katherine l’aveva detto come se stesse riguardando l’elenco degli articoli da scrivere. Prima pagina: “Jack O’ Lantern è tornato”, trafiletto: “Agent Venom: come risponderà alla minaccia?”, curiosità: “Ah, sembra che Hellstorm sia morto di nuovo”. 

Aveva sobbalzato, sì per la sorpresa. Che si faceva in quei casi? 

Era stato zitto, aveva preso le notizie, per poi saltare via dalla finestra. 

Perché, Daimon Hellstrom, morto! 

Dai, era, se non assurdo, alquanto improbabile. 

Non che fosse improbabile che qualcuno lo volesse uccidere, piuttosto il fatto che ci fosse riuscito. 

Era come una di quelle erbacce che riscappava fuori il momento dopo che l’avevi estirpata. Era rimasto tutta la notte a saltare da un tetto ad un altro, dondolandosi sulle ragnatele. Non c’era molto movimento, si trovava a fermarsi a guardare un qualche vicolo buio aspettando che succedesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Quando si era accorto di essersi quasi addormentato sul cornicione del palazzo aveva deciso di tornare al suo appartamento. 

Vuoto. 

Non che si aspettasse altro. 

Era stanco. 

E confuso. Ma probabilmente era confusione mista a stanchezza. 

E preoccupazione per Jack O’ Lantern. 

Giusto, anche quella. 

Si era buttato sul divano che usava come letto. 

Si era rialzato subito. 

Aveva contato le munizioni, pulito le pistole, rimesso a posto il tutto. 

Era andato a prendersi un sorso. . .d’acqua. 

Acqua, giusto. 

Aveva nascosto le lattine di birra lontano dalla cucina. 

Era tornato in soggiorno. 

Si era seduto nuovamente sul divano. 

La luce del sole penetrava dalle tapparelle. 

Aveva sempre avuto tutti quei libri a fondo stanza? 

Si era rigirato, coprendosi. 

Poi il nulla, fino al bussare di Andi sulla porta. 

E il pianto, e il burrito, e l’assoluta inadeguatezza del non sapere che cosa dire, come confortarla, e poi il simbionte nel suo appartamento. 

Doveva trovarlo divertente. 

Doveva proprio trovarlo divertente Daimon prenderlo per il culo. 

Andi se ne era già andata da un po’, il simbionte con lei. 

Era meglio così, non era bravo a proteggere le persone. 

Le aveva chiesto, certo, di tenersi lontana dai guai, ma aveva il vago presentimento che le sue parole fossero cadute nel vuoto. 

Si risdraiò nuovamente nel divano. 

Quanto aveva dormito? Un’ora? Due? 

Getto uno sguardo all’orologio, unico tentativo di arredamento dei muri stinti. Due ore e mezza. Splendido. Si massaggiò le tempie. 

Tante cose da fare e troppo sonno per poterne fare almeno una decentemente. Si tolse la maglia, rimanendo in canottiera e mutande. 

C’era solo da sperare che se Jack avesse deciso di andarlo ad uccidere ora, l’avrebbe fatto con una bomba mentre lui dormiva, senza svegliarlo. 

Si coprì con la coperta. 

Morire nel sonno non doveva essere così male, rifletté, prima di addormentarsi di colpo. 

Flash ritornò dolcemente nel mondo dei vivi, tirando un po’ su la coperta che era scivolata nel sonno. Chissà che ore erano. 

Che importanza aveva? Poteva concedersi ancora cinque minuti di tranquillità prima che la vita tornasse a tormentarlo con i suoi scherzi di dubbio gusto. 

Sprofondò nuovamente nel divano, poi una sua gamba toccò qualcosa di non identificato. 

Flash aprì gli occhi di botto. 

Jack. O Mania incazzata perché se la dormiva invece di pattugliare la zona. 

Non sapeva quale delle due lo spaventasse di più. 

Nella penombra, gli occhi rossi di Daimon sembravano brillare : “Fatto le ore piccole Agente?” chiese, il sorriso che cominciava a delinearsi sulla sua faccia da schiaffi. 

Istintivamente, Flash si coprì il busto con la coperta e infilò una mano sotto al cuscino: “Che diamine?” riuscì a blaterare dopo un breve momento di sorpresa. 

Daimon alzò il sopracciglio: “Sai, credo che il motivo per cui i tre quarti degli infortuni capitino in casa risieda nella simbiosi-” a quella parola il sorriso si fece più pronunciato “-di certa gente con le sue pistole, per il tuo interesse ho provveduto ad eliminare il problema” finì, additando la pistola che ora era molto, troppo lontana per essere utilizzata. 

Flash si mise una mano ai capelli. 

Era troppo presto per un discorso così articolato: “Wow, sei vivo, risparmierò sui fiori” mormorò, decidendo di rimettersi steso. 

Probabilmente Daimon gli avrebbe presto dato l’occasione di prenderlo a pugni senza che si sforzasse troppo. “Dei fiori? No, troppo vecchio stile” rise Daimon, sporgendosi verso di lui e appoggiando la sua mano vicino alla zona dove si trovava la parte inferiore del suo corpo, facendolo irrigidire: “Piuttosto, non ricordo l’utilizzo della canottiera durante il nostro soggiorno. . .” 

Flash deglutì, sentendosi il viso in fiamme: “Io non ricordo che tu avessi preso spunto da Edward Cullen nell’essere inquietante già di prima mattina” 

L’altro rimase per un attimo stranito: “Credo tu abbia problemi di cognizione temporale, è già da un po’ calata la sera” 

Flash scosse la testa: “Alludo al guardare le persone dormire, lo fa con la sua ragazza, se non sbaglio” Daimon sembrò pensarci un attimo, per poi tornare a punzecchiarlo: “Non sapevo fossimo così avanti nella nostra relazione” 

Flash sbarrò gli occhi, ritirandosi, seduto, verso lo schienale del divano: “No, no, no, niente relazione, non c’è nessuna nostra relazione” disse, l’ampio sorriso dell’altro non fece segno di muoversi: “Se ti può rassicurare, appena ho visto che stavi dormendo mi sono preso un libro” lo agitò, mostrandoglielo: “Visto? Nessuna ragione per sentirsi a disagio” disse con voce bassa. 

Flash si guardò intorno, scorgendo il mucchio di libri che aveva adocchiato il giorno prima: “Da dove vengono quei libri?” borbottò, per niente sicuro di volere una risposta. 

“Ha importanza?” chiese Daimon, appoggiando il libro a terra 

“Sì, perché si trovano nel mio soggiorno” calcò Flash, cominciando a sentirsi vagamente a disagio per la situazione, Daimon scrollò le spalle e, approfittando del fatto che Flash si era continuato a ritirare nella parte interna del divano, si sdraiò vicino a lui: “Sai, stavo pensando-” disse guardandolo dalla sua posizione: “Che è stata una pessima idea venire qui e che te ne andrai al più presto? Concordo” ringhiò Flash. Se fosse stato possibile per una persona sparire dentro a un divano, quello sarebbe stato un momento più che opportuno per farlo succedere, pensò. 

L’altro storse il naso: “No, piuttosto-” mise il dito indice sull’orlo della sua canottiera, accarezzandolo delicatamente. 

Flash puntò le mani sui cuscini indietreggiando. “-che c’è qualcuno che mi dà la caccia-” Flash sbuffò, a disagio, notando che la situazione non era affatto migliorata, anzi, che l’indietreggiare aveva avuto come solo risultato il farlo sentire ancora più in trappola di quanto già non fosse: “-e tu mi devi un favore, o più di uno-” continuò Daimon, poi sorrise: “-e. . . che la nostra convivenza è stata piuttosto. . .proficua-” Flash rabbrividì, mentre l’altro concludeva appoggiando l’intera mano sulla canottiera: “-per entrambi” mormorò, tornando a incontrare il suo sguardo. 

Flash rimase immobile per un momento: “No.” 

Daimon non smise di sorridere: “No a cosa?” chiese, paziente. Lui esplose: “No a tutto, no, non ti devo alcun favore, no, niente convivenza e-” si alzò, liberandosi del dito che aveva cominciato a spaziare un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti “-no a questo!” 

Daimon alzò gli occhi al cielo, ritirando la mano: “Non sembravi contrario allora-” cominciò, Flash lo interruppe: “Oggi è un altro giorno, e io ho altri problemi, importanti, che mi stanno aspettando, ora. . .” concluse, continuando a tenere la coperta sul bacino: “Ora sparisci” l’uomo sdraiato non si mosse: “E a me che sembrava una buona idea, sai, se tu mi tieni d’occhio, io non posso fare del male a nessuno, possiamo esserci utile a vicenda. . .” 

Non sposartelo e dovrebbe andare bene. La voce di Patsy tornava nella sua mente come un déjà-vu. Splendido. 

“No”, disse nuovamente, dando forza al suo rifiuto spingendolo giù dal divano. 

L’altro riuscì ad attenuare la caduta con un braccio: “Sul serio? Siamo ancora a questo punto?” borbottò “Non mi risulta ci siamo mai spostati” lo corresse Flash. 

Lo sguardo di Daimon si fissò sul suo corpo, per poi tornare a incontrare il suo: “A me pareva di sì” mormorò a voce bassa. 

Flash si maledì silenziosamente sentendosi nuovamente arrossire: “Sbagli” rimarcò, le mani chiuse sulla coperta per tenersela stretta al corpo. 

“Non credo proprio” ribadì l’altro, alzandosi da terra: “-tu mi devi un favore, io ho bisogno di un posto dove stare, non darò fastidio” e il premio faccia di bronzo dell’anno va a. . . 

Flash fece per alzarsi e protestare, poi un’occhiata all’orologio lo fermò. 

Ora era in ritardo. 

Usò il simbionte per arrivare alle protesi: “Ne parleremo una volta che sarò tornato. Con un bazooka magari” si aggiustò le protesi alle gambe, infastidito dalle occhiate dell'altro. 

“Carine, sono nuove?” lo sfottè Daimon, rialzandosi. 

Flash si alzò, coprendo le protesi con il simbionte: “Il no vale anche per le chiacchierate di circostanza, vuoi farmi un favore? Esci da dove sei entrato e non tornare mai più” l’altro lo bloccò, una mano sulla sua spalla: “Ti ho riportato il simbionte” Flash non alzò nemmeno la testa: “Perché volevi farmi pressione per accettarti in casa” l’altro strinse le labbra, poi appoggiò una mano sulla sua incrociando nuovamente il suo sguardo: “Me ne sono andato prima che la tua piccola amica vedesse un po’ troppa Narnia dentro l’armadio” disse calmo. Flash distolse lo sguardo, scostando la mano come se fosse l'altro fosse stato in fiamme: “Ti sei portato via anche il simbionte” l’altro lo bloccò di nuovo, la mano sul braccio: “Non lo nego, ma ora mi comporterò bene, farò il bravo”. Era troppo vicino. 

Il cuore di Flash mancò un colpo: “Fai venire i brividi” lui sorrise, mostrando i canini appuntiti: “Spero in senso buono”. 

“No”, mentì Flash, facendosi ricoprire dal simbionte: “Quando torno, fuori da casa mia” avanzò verso la finestra: “Anche i libri” non aspettò risposta e uscì velocemente fuori. 

Le prime luci cominciavano ad accendersi nei palazzi mentre la notte diventava sempre più scura. Raggiunse Andi, che lo salutò con un: “Era ora” rimase in silenzio un attimo, trovandosi suo malgrado ad osservare le luci delle macchine che passavano sotto di loro, abbastanza lontane da non produrre nessun rumore, a parte un mormorio di sottofondo “Tutto a posto Coach?” chiese Andi, la testa inclinata nell’osservarlo. 

Flash annuì. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa/non sorpresa: John, NOT DEAD,  
> non so se ricordavate Katherine, la giornalista che ha aiutato Flash a costruirsi una "rete" di conoscenze, nel caso, eccola qua!  
> al prossimo capitolo con "Guess who's back", "nuovo" nemico, vecchie situazioni. . .difficili, non mancate!  
> grazie per aver letto il capitolo, l'invito a commentare è sempre valido


	15. Guess who's back (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo a metà della storia,e nulla, sono felicissima!  
> Buona lettura!

XV CAPITOLO- GUESS WHO’S BACK 

Se gliel’avessero detto, non ci avrebbe creduto. 

Era così pronto alla sfuriata che lo attendeva dentro le pareti domestiche che la nottata era passata mentre era immerso in una nube tra fastidio e sollievo. 

Come fare m’ama non m’ama con una margherita. 

Se ne è andato, certo che se ne è andato, è ancora lì, no, dai, se ne è andato. 

Aveva raccolto le energie e i motivi per cui era meglio non ospitare il figlio di Satana in casa sua, li aveva stilati in ordine, raddrizzati, pronti a qualsiasi confronto. 

Anche con il miglior avvocato di New York dalla sua, Daimon se ne sarebbe dovuto andare. 

La cosa lo riempiva d’orgoglio, gli era sempre stato difficile argomentare, ma stavolta era diverso. 

Si infilò nella finestra semiaperta del soggiorno, pronto al confronto. 

La stanza era vuota. 

I libri che erano accatastati in un angolo erano svaniti nel nulla. 

Flash si guardò attorno più volte, stranito. 

A quanto pare l’altro aveva deciso che non valesse la pena litigare per un appartamento così malmesso. 

Si sedette sul divano, togliendosi le protesi, senza riuscire ad evitare di sentirsi deluso. 

Si sdraiò ad occhi aperti sul divano. 

Tra due ore aveva la sostituzione a scuola, tanto valeva rimandare il sonno a dopo. 

Mise un pacco sul divano, radunando lì le pistole. 

Perfetto. 

Si alzò, andando in bagno per una doccia. 

Anche quella sera era stata tranquilla. 

Fin troppo tranquilla. 

Cominciava a sospettare che quella apparente calma non promettesse nulla di buono. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto richiedere un aiuto più concreto. 

Ma chi? Valchiria? Non gli rivolgeva la parola dalla faccenda difensori, poi sarebbe stato estremamente imbarazzante dopo gli ultimi trascorsi. 

Ross? Come se si potesse fidare. 

Ghost Rider? Ne aveva fin troppo di diavolerie. 

Finì ben presto l’elenco, rimanendo dell’avviso che era meglio fare da sé. 

Andò in camera, asciugamano nei capelli, per prendere i vestiti. 

La tapparella abbassata gli rese difficile la ricerca. 

Mise le prime mutande che si ritrovò in mano, un paio di pantaloni e una maglia, poi uscì, ringraziando il cielo per i calzetti già appaiati. 

Aveva urgentemente bisogno di un caffè. 

Il simbionte inciampò su qualcosa per terra. 

Pantaloni, mannaggia lui e il suo disordine. 

Li calciò da una parte appuntandosi di metterli a posto dopo. 

Mentre preparava il caffè, cominciò a pensare se fosse o no opportuno andare a scuola con il simbionte, ma effettivamente c’era più da chiedersi SE ci sarebbe arrivato a scuola senza simbionte, si mise una mano nei capelli, sorseggiando il caffè bollente. 

Simbionte sì. 

Doveva solo stare calmo. 

E prendere un altro po’ di quella roba per controllarlo. 

Venom protestò debolmente. 

Sì. 

Picchiettò le dita sul tavolo. 

Forse aveva qualche biscotto nella. . . aprì la scatola. 

Niente. Briciole. 

Era sicuro che ce ne fossero ancora. 

Maledì Daimon, che pure andandosene per la sua strada aveva trovato comunque il modo di infastidirlo. 

E aveva pure lasciato lì un libro in bella mostra. 

Uscì dalla porta mormorando improperi. 

Il fatto di avere delle protesi ora lo aiutava quando aveva il simbionte a sostenerlo, e i più non facevano troppe domande, limitandosi a guardarlo nel solito modo. 

Alle sue spalle e più furtivi che potevano. 

Sospirò, cominciando a camminare. 

Gli anni della scuola non erano un gran brutto ricordo. Insomma, era un imbecille in tutti i sensi, ma c’erano stati anni peggiori poi, inoltre, era negli ultimi anni del liceo che aveva cominciato a rendersi conto del suo modo di fare. 

Illuminazione che non sembrava passare nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello a Darius. 

Era come guardarsi un video di tanti anni fa. 

Flash gemette, mentre il ragazzo faceva cadere nel vuoto le sue ultime raccomandazioni, una parte di lui si chiese se a casa Darius avesse lo stesso mostro che aveva perseguitato lui per tutta la sua vita, ma non c’era modo di saperlo. Guardò sugli spalti gli esonerati, occupati tra telefonino e compiti. Splendido. 

Solo due ore Flash, si ripeté. Due ore e sei fuori da qui. “Forza, altri due giri” 

Letto. Assolutamente. Aveva sempre odiato il rimbombare delle voci in palestra. . . o meglio no. Probabilmente stava solo diventando vecchio. Aprì la porta con uno sbadiglio. Lanciò un’occhiata al divano. Pistole. Giusto. Andò in camera. Pantaloni a terra. . .? No, niente pantaloni. Meraviglioso. Si buttò nel letto. Silenzio. Quello che ci voleva. Per uscire la dirigente l’aveva bloccato con talmente tante scartoffie che aveva contemplato il fingersi morto. Mi scusi signora, il cane si è mangiato i miei appunti, potrei andare a casa? Si rotolò nel letto soddisfatto, stiracchiandosi. La presenza del simbionte stava cominciando ad essere sempre più invasiva, ma non riusciva a farselo importare più di tanto. Ricordò in un lampo che sotto il suo letto c’era della birra. Rabbrividì. Cattiva idea. Si alzò, sentendo il telefono di Agent Venom vibrare. Sembrava ci fossero novità. Si stiracchiò con un lamento, aprendo la finestra della stanza. Sperò con tutto sé stesso che la faccenda occupasse poco tempo. 

Katherine era una donna terribile. Flash non aveva dubbi su questo. Nessuno sano di mente si metteva in prima linea a fare domande in un momento come questo. La maggior parte delle notizie che gli riferiva erano buone, e sembrava stare sempre un passo avanti a lui, pronta a smollargli notizie sconcertanti nella stessa modalità con cui probabilmente dava le caramelle ai bambini ad Halloween. Sorridendo. Anche ora, mentre rovistava tra i documenti e le foto che aveva raccolto, lo faceva con totale e assoluta tranquillità. Betty cambiava espressione totalmente quando investigava su qualcosa di spiacevole, corrugando la fronte e mordendosi il labbro, lei invece no. 

Neanche un battito di ciglia. 

E Betty ne aveva viste talmente tante di cose che c’era da farsi qualche domanda. 

Katherine buttò i capelli indietro alzando la testa, porgendogli dei documenti con un sorriso: “Ti ricorda qualcosa?” cadaveri mutilati, teste incavate, esplosioni. 

Tipico Jack o’ Lantern. 

“Che dovevo cambiare mestiere” borbottò tra sé. 

Jack conosceva la sua identità. 

Sapeva dove abitava. 

Sapeva dove abitavano le persone a cui voleva bene. 

Strinse i pugni. Era strano. 

La prigione era di massima sicurezza, come diamine era riuscito ad uscire da là? 

Scosse la testa irritato. 

“Il modus operandi coincide con Jack O' Lantern, ho provato ad indagare sulla prigione, ma era come andare in cercare nella nebbia” la donna si sedette sulla sedia, la voce leggermente seccata: “Nulla, ogni piccolo indizio cadeva nel vuoto” spostò nuovamente i capelli: “Sono CERTA che sia lui, forse il governo ha voluto evitare il diffondersi del panico, ma se è così manderanno qualcuno ad occuparsene” scrollò le spalle: “E’ l’unica cosa che mi viene in mente, per ora i cadaveri sono stati schedati come fatti da un emulatore. . .” 

Flash la interruppe: “Evita di scrivere un articolo su questo, almeno finché non ne siamo sicuri” almeno finché non l’avesse catturato. 

Era troppo pericoloso puntare l’attenzione su di sé al momento. 

La donna stirò le labbra, scuotendo la testa: “Non sono un supereroe come voialtri, se uno entra in casa mia gli sparo direttamente in testa,” disse sprezzante: “per ora ho solo una sensazione, non mi faranno pubblicare nulla su questa base.” si alzò, radunando con attenzione i fogli sparsi sulla scrivania: ”Continuerò ad indagare e farò attenzione, ti consiglio di fare altrettanto” Flash scosse la testa. 

Non c’era motivo di ricordarle quanto fosse pericoloso Jack, poteva solo sperare, nel peggiore dei casi, che la sua mira fosse buona. 

Se era davvero Jack O’ Lantern, aveva altri cadaveri sulla coscienza. 

Si lanciò fuori dalla finestra. 

Dormire. 

Dormire e non pensare al fatto che se avesse spinto quel fottuto grilletto, cinque persone ora sarebbero vive. 

Ebbe un moto di raccapriccio nel ricordarne i corpi, si fermò su un palazzo. 

Se Andi lo avesse trovato prima di lui. . .cercò di non pensarci, il simbionte che tornava ad occupargli i pensieri. 

L’avrebbe ucciso lui stesso. 

Non sarebbe più tornato. 

Gemette, appoggiandosi al muro. 

Non andava bene. 

Non andava bene. 

Dormire. 

Non soccombere al simbionte. 

Era solo una questione di sonno. 

Magari si sarebbe svegliato con la notizia della cattura del malvivente in prima pagina, magari non si sarebbe svegliato affatto. 

Scacciò l’ultimo pensiero. 

Cosa avrebbe fatto Spiderman in quella situazione? 

Si rialzò e ricominciò a svettare tra gli edifici, fino ad arrivare al suo appartamento. 

Ebbe un momento di esitazione prima di entrare, aspettandosi un qualche aggeggio volante con tanto di esplosivo comparire da un momento all’altro. 

Entrò. La scatola delle pistole ora era ai piedi del divano. 

Sospirò: “Daimon?” chiamò, ad occhi chiusi. 

L’uomo si affacciò dalla cucina: “Quindi il tuo modo di comportarti prima era un ignorarmi nella speranza che me ne andassi o sei talmente coinvolto dai problemi di cui parlavi da renderti malapena conto della presenza di un’altra persona nella tua stessa dimora?” Flash sentì dentro di sé risalire una voglia matta di urlare o colpire qualcosa, o insultare qualcuno, soprattutto se era davanti a lui, ma la stanchezza si era ormai impadronita di lui, e tutto sembrava uno sforzo superfluo. “Come ti pare” borbottò Flash. Che Jack e Daimon si scannassero tra loro, ora doveva dormire. Entrò in camera e si buttò nel letto a peso morto, addormentandosi di colpo. 

La sveglia suonò e Flash si domandò se magari non se lo fosse sognato. Jack, Hellstrom, Andi. . . magari andava tutto bene. Magari era solo un unico, articolato bruttissimo sogno. E probabilmente nella realtà aveva fatto pace con Valchiria, ed ora era lei che aveva fatto passare un braccio attorno a lui e di cui il respiro sentiva solleticargli il collo. 

Rimase ad occhi chiusi, cullandosi nella sua illusione. 

“Era necessaria una sveglia a quest’ora?” mormorò Daimon, tirandolo verso di sé. 

Flash sbuffò: “Era necessaria la tua presenza nel letto?” disse, rifiutandosi di aprire gli occhi, o sporgersi per spegnere l’aggeggio. 

Dov’era rimasto? 

Ah, Valkiria che definiva la loro relazione, Jack che si impiccava in cella, Andi che aveva una vita normale. . . 

L’altro sbuffò, passando sopra di lui e spegnendo la sveglia con un tocco, per poi fermarsi. 

Flash mantenne gli occhi chiusi. 

Sua madre non aveva paura di lui. 

Betty non aveva subito un’altra perdita a causa sua. 

Peter non si comportava da stronzo. 

Spiderman era tornato il caro vecchio Spiderman. 

Daimon avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio: “Mi era stato detto di fare come se fossi a casa mia” mormorò. “Ti era stato detto di andartene” ribatté Flash, rimanendo fermo. 

Suo padre non era morto e aveva smesso di bere. 

Lui aveva ancora le gambe. 

Il simbionte era sotto controllo. 

Lui era sotto controllo. 

Sentì l’altro sbuffare di nuovo: “E’ avanzata della pizza” “Hai finito i miei biscotti” ribatté, l’altro cercò di sedersi, per poi scivolare nuovamente nel posto che occupava prima, accarezzandogli delicatamente il fianco per poi tornare ad abbracciarlo del tutto, appoggiando le labbra sul suo collo per un momento. Flash strinse gli occhi. 

La mano continuava a muoversi piano sul suo corpo. 

Non era spiacevole. 

Non che l’avrebbe ammesso ad anima viva. 

Poteva stare ancora un po’ così, in fondo. 

A negare la realtà. 

Non aveva nemmeno fatto sesso con Daimon in quell’universo parallelo dove tutto era perfetto. 

“Se vuoi posso garantirti una distrazione” propose Daimon, mentre la mano cominciava ad abbandonare il petto per scendere giù. 

Flash sbarrò gli occhi, caricò e tirò una gomitata in quello che doveva essere lo stomaco del demone, che si ritirò gemendo dal dolore. 

Sperò che con il buio non si scorgesse il suo rossore, mentre si alzava richiamando a sé il simbionte e usciva dalla camera, diretto verso la cucina. 

Sentì l’altro seguirlo a ruota, probabilmente incazzato. 

Fece per sporgere la mano e prendere la pizza dal cartone, ma quella andò a fuoco. 

Flash ritirò la mano di scatto: “Cazzo” alla faccia di fare il bravo. Si girò verso di lui furioso: “Che cazzo fai?” gli occhi azzurri dell’altro sembrarono percorsi da una scintilla: “Scaldavo la cena, o era la colazione? Ho perso la cognizione del tempo” si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e inclinò la testa: “Temo di avere un po’ esagerato” Flash strinse i pugni. 

Un esorcista. 

Gli serviva un fottuto esorcista. 

Aprì il cassetto, prendendo una delle merendine e staccando di netto la confezione, per poi mordere la merenda con ferocia, guardandolo negli occhi. 

L’altro alzò il sopracciglio: “Almeno hai smesso di ignorarmi, un palese miglioramento di modi” 

Flash per poco si strozzò: “Miglioramento di modi?” saltò: “Mi- ti sei infilato a casa mia, nel mio letto” Daimon roteò gli occhi: “L’avevamo già diviso in precedenza, non credevo ti avrebbe infastidito” Flash spalancò le braccia, esasperato: “Non provarci nemmeno, non . . . no!” respirò profondamente: “E’ una sorta di punizione?” chiese a sé stesso. 

Doveva esserlo. 

Non gli serviva nemmeno interpellare la sua vita precedente, anche in questa erano più che sufficienti i -Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato-. 

L’altro avanzò nuovamente verso di lui: “Per avermi dato una gomitata dritta nella milza? Assolutamente” rispose, incrociando le braccia: “Tu-tu. . .” cominciò Flash, alzando nuovamente le braccia, per poi abbassarle, sconfitto: “Cosa posso fare per non vedere mai più la tua faccia?” disse, con tutto il veleno che possedeva. 

L’altro alzò il sopracciglio, inchinando la testa mentre un sorriso ironico cominciava a deformargli il volto: “Suppongo basti una benda, oppure puoi fissare lo sguardo in qualche altra parte del corpo” Flash seguì istintivamente il gesto della mano verso il basso, rialzando lo sguardo subito dopo, mentre il sorriso dell’altro andava allargandosi: “Ci vuole un po’ di allenamento per questa parte, ma nutro estrema fiducia nelle tue capacità!” 

Flash distolse nuovamente lo sguardo, correggendosi: “Come faccio a farti andare via per sempre? Devo chiamare Dr Strange o basta un prete qualsiasi?” 

La risata dell’altro lo scosse: “Davvero, vuoi portare Stephen nel tuo appartamento? E poi cosa? Gli fai vedere il condominio? Gli mostri il tuo elevato controllo sul simbionte? Gli presenti Andi?” si calmò, mentre continuava: “Ammettilo, hai fin troppo da perdere a portare qualcuno qui” 

Strinse i pugni, sentendoli tremare per la tensione: “Potrei chiamare Val, scommetto che sarebbe estremamente felice di vederti, scommetto anche che non avrebbe troppi problemi nemmeno a sbarazzarsi del tuo cadavere appena avrà finito” con sua grande soddisfazione, vide l’altro irrigidirsi, il sorriso trasformarsi in una smorfia contratta: “Non lo faresti” No, probabilmente no: “Non ne sarei così sicuro” si fronteggiarono per un’istante, poi la tensione sulle sue spalle sparì: “Solo il tempo per trovare una sistemazione più consona, due mesi, forse tre” Flash gemette. 

Fin troppi per la sua sanità mentale. 

“La DOA durerà meno di due o tre mesi, e credo che comunque abbiano altro da fare che cercarti” 

Daimon strinse le labbra: “Non sono loro il problema” Flash aggrottò la fronte. 

Chi diamine? 

Scosse la testa, non gli interessava nemmeno: "Tu dormi sul divano" chiarì. 

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, probabilmente preparando una replica, Flash lo precedette: “Niente scuse, fai finta che quello che è successo qui sia accaduto a Las Vegas, e con qualcun altro magari, intesi?” l’altro si limitò a incrociare le braccia: “Attento, potresti urtare i miei sentimenti” disse, con un sorriso che mancava quasi del tutto di umanità. 

Flash rabbrividì: “Non me ne frega un cazzo dei tuoi sentimenti, piuttosto, non farti vedere da nessuno, magari anche da me, sarebbe carino dimenticarsi della tua esistenza” avanzò verso la porta, il corpo dell’altro bloccava quasi tutta l’apertura, costringendolo a urtare la sua spalla per riuscire a passare. 

“Devo riprendere anche a chiamarti Agente?” la voce lo colpì mentre stava uscendo. Strinse il pomello della porta, esitante: “Come ti pare” borbottò, per poi aprire la porta e chiuderla velocemente dietro di sé. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il capitolo sia piaciuto!  
> A giovedì, con "It's my life (unfortunately)"


	16. It's my life (unfortunately)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,con questo ho superato la metà,  
> buona lettura!!!

XVI CAPITOLO- IT’S MY LIFE (UNFORTUNATELY) 

Flash evitò il pugno del malvivente senza troppe difficoltà. 

Sentì dietro di sé i colpi di una pistola e un urlo, poi Andi lo affiancò: “Coach, credo che siano pesci piccoli, è il terzo che colpisco che finisce a terra dopo malapena un pugno” 

Flash sorrise, torcendo il braccio in modo da fargli cadere la pistola delle mani : “Ti stai lamentando della scarsa preparazione degli scagnozzi?” 

Andi allontanò la pistola con un calcio: “Sarebbe carino se si impegnassero un po’ di più, sì” 

Flash spinse l’uomo contro il muro bloccandolo: “Scusala, sai, adolescenti! Sono terribili a quest’età”, l’uomo cercò di scrollarsi di dosso le sue mani, senza successo: “Vaffanculo” Andi sospirò: “Pure banale!” 

Flash strinse la presa sul braccio: “Forza, o continuerà ad oltranza ad insultarti, dicci quello che sai su Jack o’ Lantern e ti lasceremo andare”. 

In prigione. Ma erano sottigliezze. 

L’uomo annaspò: “Mai visto! Non volevo finire invischiato nelle guerre tra voi maschere, diamine, credi voglia fare lo scagnozzo di quel pazzoide?” 

Flash strinse le labbra. Effettivamente non era una grande idea. “E quindi tutta questa roba è per. . .” cominciò esitante Andi, l’altro si girò verso di lei: “Per cercare di scappare prima che quello venga a cercare coloro che non hanno risposto alla chiamata” 

Andi e Flash si scambiarono uno sguardo: “Quale chiamata?” chiese Flash, sperando che la risposta fosse lontana da quella che ora si andava strutturando nei suoi pensieri “La sua chiamata” sbottò l’uomo: “Sarebbe più facile parlare se non fossi spiaccicato contro il muro, sai?” 

Flash tirò l’uomo per la giacca, facendolo cadere a terra, quello si massaggiò la parte di volto che era entrata in contatto col muro: “Cazzo, munisciti di una newsletter, i tuoi informatori non ti hanno detto un cazzo?” 

“A proposito di cosa?” chiese Andi, l’uomo aprì le braccia: “A tutti i criminali è arrivata voce di presentarsi al magazzino tessile C2, quello vicino all’ex . . . “ “Si, si, ho capito quale” tagliò corto Flash. 

Ricordava bene quel magazzino. 

“Insomma, di tutti quelli che si sono presentati. . . più nulla. Scomparsi dalla circolazione, e molti erano andati per togliere lui dalla circolazione” scosse la testa: “col cazzo che vado a fare lo stesso errore, bene, tutto qui, che devo fare, firmare una delibera?” 

Flash corrugò la fronte, mai una volta che la realtà decidesse di fargli un regalo “Mania, portalo in commissariato” la ragazza scattò: “Come? Così puoi confrontarti da solo quel pezzo di merda?” Flash si girò verso di lei: “Quest’uomo deve riferire alla polizia ciò che sa, io darò un’occhiata, ma è probabile che lui non ci sia più” scosse la testa. 

Portare Andi in quel casino era l’ultima cosa che desiderava. 

La ragazza si avvicinò: ”Senti, non sono la tua spalla, non rimango indietro mentre tu vai in giro a fare l’eroe” “Lo so, ma serve qualcuno che si assicuri che questa gente sopravviva fino al commissariato, io mi limiterò a cercare prove. Se Jack fosse pronto ad affrontarmi sa già il mio indirizzo, andrebbe a quello” e si troverebbe un idiota sul divano, probabilmente, pensò. 

La sua vita faceva schifo. 

La ragazza annuì non totalmente convinta: “Ok, allora ti chiamo appena ho finito” disse, sollevando il malvivente. 

Il magazzino sembrava vuoto dall’esterno. 

Certo, essendo un magazzino semi-abbandonato lontano dal centro cittadino in piena notte, avrebbe dovuto esserlo, ma ovviamente l’ultima soffiata l’aveva diretto lì. 

L’ultima volta che era entrato in un magazzino pieno di cattivi con una soffiata si era ritrovato con l’acqua alla gola, e non ci teneva minimamente a ripetere l’esperimento. 

Si sporse verso la finestra, cercando di cogliere un qualche movimento, delle voci, ma nulla. 

Solo un debole bagliore che sembrava provenire da un angolo. 

Flash sospirò, poi si infilò dentro la finestra cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. 

Lo scricchiolio del suo stesso corpo contro il muro gli fece venire la pelle d’oca. 

Strisciò piano sulle assi di legno del soffitto, avvicinandosi un altro poco al bagliore. 

Poi si fermò. 

Non riusciva a vederlo, ma sapeva benissimo cos’era. 

Si diede dello stupido all’aver pensato che le notti fossero state tranquille per caso. 

Si lasciò cadere davanti alla pila di corpi. 

Doveva essere stato il lavoro di più notti, molte delle luci erano spente completamente e sole tre candele ancora illuminavano il tutto. 

Flash si mise una mano sul viso. 

Non si sarebbe mai abituato a tutto questo. 

Diamine, non voleva nemmeno abituarsi a tutto questo. 

Avrebbe lasciato alla polizia il riconoscimento dei corpi. 

Si diresse verso l’uscita, sentendosi ancora addosso gli sguardi che gli lanciavano i teschi scavati dalle loro orbite vuote, ringraziò di non essersi portato appresso Andi, risparmiandole almeno quella vista. 

Non era Halloween, ma Jack era tornato a fare le sue lanterne. 

Uscì dall’edificio, tornando a balzi nell’area abitata. 

Era una notte qualunque, solo poche luci erano accese, e gli unici rumori al momento era il rombo di qualche macchina e il lontano abbaiare di un cane nervoso. 

Flash sospirò. 

Era riuscito a evitare di tornare a casa per tutto il giorno, ma dormire fuori sembrava non essere una delle cose che era disposto a fare pur di evitare Daimon. 

Si incamminò per le strade vuote, senza fretta di arrivare a casa. 

Avrebbe dovuto riprendere i vecchi file, studiare i movimenti di Jack nella speranza di trovare qualche indizio sul dove si nascondesse, ma molto probabilmente l’uomo si sarebbe presentato a poco, armi alla mano, pronto ad ucciderlo. 

Non era stato molto subdolo nel suo distruggere fino ad ora. 

Se non si era già palesato molto probabilmente era per decidere dove colpirlo. 

Mise le mani in tasca, accelerando il passo. 

Entrò dalla finestra, rifiutandosi di prendere il corridoio. 

Spiegare le ragioni di una sua passeggiata in piena notte era un problema che non voleva porsi. Daimon lo guardò per un istante, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano, poi tornò alla lettura del libro che aveva in mano, il viso concentrato in chissà che pensieri diabolici. 

Flash sbuffò. 

Voleva tenere il muso. Con piacere. Poteva ignorarlo per l’eternità e lui l’avrebbe solo ringraziato. 

Si diresse in bagno, ma il suo sguardo fu catturato da uno scatolone sul pavimento. 

Splendido. 

Qualcuno gli aveva inviato qualcosa. 

E visto che lui non era in casa, o il postino aveva preso a cuore la sua situazione, fatto le scale, aperto la porta con le sue doti da scassinatore, deposto il pacco e richiusa, o Daimon c’entrava qualcosa. 

Gettò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, stavolta soffermandosi sul sorriso vagamente soddisfatto che aveva l’altro in faccia. 

Sembrava il gatto dopo che, preso un topolino, lo portava vivo in giro per la strada. 

Flash si chinò e aprì il pacco, constatando che almeno l’altro aveva un certo riguardo nell’aprire le cose altrui. 

Veniva dalla casa di cura di sua madre. 

Erano più che altro scartoffie da firmare, insieme a qualche effetto personale appartenuto a suo padre e una lettera. 

Da sua madre. 

La prese come se fosse una bomba inesplosa, scappando in camera ad una media velocità per non dare troppo nell’occhio. 

Poche parole davvero, che si potevano riassumere in un: “Io sto bene, tu stai bene, non c’è bisogno che vieni a trovarmi. Ah, dà gli effetti in beneficenza se non li vuoi tenere”. 

Flash rimase in silenzio, la lettera in mano. 

Lasciò passare qualche minuto forse, così, senza sapere se pensare al meglio, cioè al fatto che se sua madre era lontana da lui, era certamente più salva e al sicuro o al rovescio della medaglia. 

Si mise le mani nei capelli, desiderando di scomparire dalla faccia della terra. 

Non si mosse nemmeno quando sentì dei passi venire verso di lui. 

Che Daimon venisse pure a banchettare sulla sua sofferenza, non gliel’avrebbe impedito. 

Non ne aveva le forze. 

L’altro si fermò sulla porta senza dire nulla. Flash si spazientì: “Che diavolo vuoi?” 

Daimon strinse le spalle senza rispondere, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta: “I tuoi vicini mi hanno visto” disse. 

Flash alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, senza riuscire a dire nulla. 

Rimasero a guardarsi per un istante, poi Daimon si alzò e tornò nell’altra sala. 

Flash rimase a scrutare l’altro che si allontanava finché non sparì poi si buttò sul letto, appallottolando la lettera in una mano. 

Si sentiva tremendamente stanco, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi i suoi pensieri volavano a sua madre, suo padre, a tutte quelle morti, a Betty. . . lanciò la lettera più lontano possibile. 

Il simbionte sembrò percepire la rabbia che lo stava divorando, e cominciò a cambiare, quasi ribollendo sulla sua pelle, mentre lo avvolgeva. 

Flash piantò le unghie nella carne del collo, cercando di mantenere un controllo che non aveva più. 

Si alzò in piedi, una scarica di adrenalina a motivarlo e si lanciò nuovamente per le strade buie della città, confondendosi tra le mille ombre che la popolavano. 

Nottata passata praticamente in bianco sotto forma di Venom, risultati: mal di testa, nausea, sonno, black-outs e Daimon che ancora se la dormiva nel suo divano. 

Rimase immobile, contemplando la più vasta gamma di tentativi di omicidio che avesse mai contemplato in tutta la sua vita. 

Non poteva stare lì, c’era gente che entrava da quella finestra. 

Quasi tutti coloro che conoscevano la sua identità amavano apparire in soggiorno per aspettarlo. 

Poteva già immaginare di rientrare trovandosi davanti Jack O’ Lantern e Daimon prendere il tè, discutendo su quanto fosse terribile come eroe. 

Strinse i pugni. 

“Se stai progettando di mangiarmi sono abbastanza sveglio da impedirtelo, se invece ami trascorrere il tuo tempo alla, come avevi detto?” si fermò per un attimo portando la mano sui capelli, senza curarsi di aprire gli occhi, Flash storse la bocca, cercando di bloccare il sorriso: “Alla Edward Cullen” terminò per lui, l’altro concordò: “Sì, quello” si mise seduto sul divano: “Questo divano fa schifo” rimarcò, massaggiandosi la nuca. Flash inghiottì il solito rimprovero per la mancanza di vestiti, insieme a tutte quelle cose che potevano farlo scattare, inspirando profondamente: “Non puoi dormire qui” concluse a malincuore. 

L’altro alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi erano un po’ assonnati e. . .azzurri. 

Magari poteva cavarne un ragno dal buco senza fare a pugni: “Aspetti visite?” chiese l’altro gettando un’occhiata critica al soggiorno: ”No, ma potrei, e spiegare a qualcuno la presenza di un demone nudo in soggiorno sarebbe difficile” l’altro sorrise: “Non so, potrebbe essere un piacevole sconvolgimento della mia routine, non c’è tanto da fare. . .” 

Flash sbuffò, un po’ più rilassato, certo che gli sarebbe piaciuto a quello stronzo: “Vai nella camera da letto” Daimon sollevò un sopracciglio: “Non mi offri nemmeno un drink prima?” cazzo “Non in quel. . .io dormo sul divano, tu prendi la camera” spiegò portando una mano al viso. 

Ringraziò nuovamente la presenza del simbionte, avrebbe tanto voluto smettere di arrossire per ogni cazzata, ma a quanto pare l’altro non si lasciava sfuggire un’occasione di prenderlo contropiede. 

L’altro strinse le spalle: “Ma questo divano è davvero scomodo e il letto è grande per una persona” lo guardò, un sorriso ammiccante sulle labbra: “Potrei sentirmi solo. . .” riecco la voglia di prenderlo a pugni: “Non me ne frega come ti senti” borbottò, l’altro si alzò in piedi, prendendo i vestiti da terra: “Quindi, com’è andato il giro in modalità Berserk?” chiese come se parlasse del più o del meno. 

Flash sbuffò. Era stanco di arrabbiarsi, se avesse continuato a farlo ogni volta che tornava a casa non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla fine di quella “convivenza”: “Meravigliosamente” disse sarcastico, senza girarsi a guardarlo. 

Sentì i passi dell’altro fermarsi per un istante: “Fammi sapere se intendi indulgere ancora nel tuo lato oscuro, o devo controllare la posta?” 

Flash sbuffò: “Hai sempre l'opzione sfera di cristallo dalla tua" sentì Daimon sbuffare a sua volta, divertito: “Non vorrei la batteria si scaricasse, mi serve per altri scopi. . ." 

“Non lo voglio nemmeno sapere" si arrese Flash, sdraiandosi sul divano e chiudendo gli occhi. 

“Se arrivasse qualcuno e ti vedesse dormire in soggiorno allora?” continuò imperterrito l’altro. 

Flash emise un verso di esasperazione, massaggiandosi il viso: “Ho un divano davvero comodo?” come se non ci avesse mai dormito sul divano: “E poi non preoccuparti, non è un tuo problema” si arrese. 

Non sentiva i passi allontanarsi, quello era ancora lì. 

Rimase per qualche minuto immobile, gli occhi chiusi, cercando di calmare il respiro. 

Poi lo sentì allontanarsi. 

Non riuscì nemmeno ad accertarsene, che già cadde nel mondo dei sogni. Il rumore della lavastoviglie al piano di sopra lo riportò nel mondo dei vivi. 

Socchiuse gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra, e si girò nel divano nella speranza di posticipare il momento in cui si sarebbe dovuto alzare e avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con tutto quella merda che si era lasciato alle spalle la notte prima. 

Cercò il cuscino per poterselo calcare sulla faccia ed evitare così il rumore continuo, ma quello non si trovava da nessuna parte. 

Allungò il braccio verso la fine del divano, tastando a terra senza guardare. 

Eccolo. Lo afferrò, vittorioso, ma una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare: ”Sei sveglio vedo” 

Flash mise il cuscino sulla sua faccia, contemplando l’idea di soffocarcisi. 

Daimon continuò: “Il caffè è finito” Flash emise un grugnito. “-ma, buone nuove, sono andato a riprenderlo” buone nuove che? Quello era il minimo per essere una persona decente. 

Flash sprofondò ancora di più nel cuscino: “-sembra che quel Jack O’ Lantern dia parecchi problemi, è questo che ti tiene occupato la notte?” Flash sbarrò gli occhi, girandosi di soprassalto. 

Daimon era seduto vicino alla finestra, giornale alla mano, la faccia distorta in un’illeggibile smorfia: “Ripugnante” disse alla fine di una lunga pausa, chiudendo il giornale. 

Per la verità non sembrava così toccato dalla cosa: “-la DOA c’entra qualcosa con questo individuo? Ha affiliazioni?” Flash si sporse, prendendo il giornale dalle sue mani: “Nulla che ti debba interessare” mentì. Ammettere che aveva dato il suo indirizzo a un'altra persona potenzialmente pericolosa che voleva la sua testa sarebbe stato ledere troppo la sua autostima. 

L’altro alzò gli occhi, spaparanzandosi sulla sedia: “E allora cosa dovrei ritenere di mio interesse?” punzecchiò, un sopracciglio sollevato, scettico: “Gli annunci per l’affitto di appartamenti nascosti lontano da Philadelphia magari” scattò Flash, scorrendo la pagina con gli occhi. 

Era uscito l’articolo sui cadaveri del magazzino, e Katy cominciava ad avanzare i suoi sospetti su una probabile evasione tenuta nascosta dai media. 

Merda. 

Balzò in piedi, tornando a farsi rivestire dal simbionte. 

Si diresse velocemente verso la finestra aperta, ma venne bloccato da un tridente infuocato davanti a lui. Alla faccia di fare il bravo. 

“Sono di fretta, togliti” disse con ferocia, avvicinandosi all’altro con fare minaccioso. 

Quello lo guardò impassibile, solo il corpo leggermente più teso: “Non morirà nessuno se bevi un caffè” Flash si sentì percorso da un brivido: “Non ne sono tanto certo-” soffiò “-Spostati” Daimon non si mosse: “Non voglio criticare il tuo stile di vita, ma. . .-“ si fermò, piazzandosi meglio davanti alla finestra, gli occhi rivolti al cielo per un istante: “Anzi, sì, fa schifo” 

Flash strinse i pugni. Non voleva mandare la discussione sul fisico, poteva sentire la rabbia salire confusamente dentro di lui: “Nulla che ti dovrebbe interessare” l’altro fece sparire il tridente, avvicinandosi: “Ho comprato quel cazzo di caffè, non avevo voglia, ma sono sceso e l’ho comprato, ora te lo bevi, a costo di ficcartelo in gola” avvertì. 

Rimasero qualche secondo a fissarsi, poi Flash cedette: “Un caffè” sospirò, cercando di calmarsi: “Un caffè e la prossima volta non ricompri un cazzo se devi fare così” disse avanzando verso la cucina a grandi passi, l’altro sbottò: “Bene, allora saremmo in due a morire di stenti a due passi da un supermercato” Flash mise in microonde la tazza d’acqua, battendo con le dita sul tavolo mentre attendeva che quella bollisse. 

Tempo sprecato. Tempo sprecato. Tempo sprecato. 

Guardò Daimon, che ora stava sulla porta, lanciò un’occhiata verso la stretta finestra della cucina. Poi prese il cellulare, componendo il numero di Katherine, quello squillò. 

La tazza bolliva dentro al microonde, la prese, buttandoci confusamente del caffè istantaneo e cominciando a girare. 

Daimon lo guardò esasperato. “Katy?” mormorò al telefono, appena il tu-tu venne rimpiazzato da suoni confusi, la donna rispose: “Lo so, lo so, è un po’ azzardato, ma dopo l’ultimo avvenimento non potevo far lanciare il “la” a qualche altro giornalista con molta fantasia e pochi fatti, io li HO i fatti” Flash si diede una manata in testa: “Ti farai uccidere” sibilò, portando la tazza alle labbra e scottandosi col caffè: “Cazzo” disse, appoggiando la tazza bollente al piano: “-Come ti è venuto in mente? Ci sono criminali-” calcò sulla parola “-Che stanno fuggendo dalla città per non averne nulla a che fare” la donna sbuffò divertita al telefono: “Rammolliti” Flash gemette, guardando fuori dalla finestra. 

Perché le persone che conosceva amavano gettarsi sui guai come in una piscina? 

“Se sei tanto preoccupato-“ proseguì la donna: “Potresti venire qui a proteggermi sai? Potremmo ordinarci qualcosa per pranzo, parlare un po’. . .” 

Flash lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio. Era l’una. Cazzo. 

Andi l’avrebbe ucciso: “Ok, stai ferma lì. . .al sicuro, stai al sicuro, non fare niente di stupido, devo incontrare una persona” Poteva mettere Andi a proteggere Katy, sarebbe stata più al sicuro rispetto al venire con lui per le strade. 

Vide con la coda dell’occhio Daimon sbuffare infastidito. Quanto stava sentendo? “Capito, cercherò di sopravvivere mentre il mio eroe se ne va in giro, tu cerca di fare altrettanto” lo punzecchiò Katy, chiudendo la chiamata. 

Flash rimirò il telefono. Cazzo. 

Si diresse verso l’uscita, ma fu bloccato dallo sguardo di Daimon, riassumibile in un “Devi solo provarci”. Flash guardò la tazza: “Caffè, giusto” disse, prendendola in mano. 

L’altro borbottò, il veleno che riempiva ogni parola: “Se avessi saputo che te ne andavi alla ricerca di altri tipi di dolci non avrei insistito tanto” Flash bevve tutto il caffè in qualche sorso, facendo una smorfia per il sapore amaro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lunedì, con (Don't) Be our guest


	17. (Don't) be our guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura!

CAPITOLO XVII- (DON’T) BE OUR GUEST 

Andi lo aspettava appoggiata sul trespolo, il dito che faceva scorrere le notizie sul telefonino, appena Flash arrivò non lo degnò di molta attenzione, preferendo borbottare un “Era ora” senza alzare lo sguardo. 

Flash le si posizionò di fianco: “C’è un problema”. La ragazza non rispose, alzando la testa a incontrare il suo sguardo, conoscendola, la faccia che doveva avere al momento bastava ad esporre il suo pensiero, ma la maschera non aiutava in quei casi. 

Flash continuò: “La Reynolds ha scritto un articolo. . .” “La giornalista bionda che ti tampinava a scuola?” chiese Andi, la voce lievemente incuriosita, Flash alzò gli occhi: “Si, quella, ha scritto un articolo su Jack O’ Lantern. . .” “Già letto” lo interruppe Andi continuando a scorrere il dito sul telefono: “Sul suo blog c’è un tale vespaio per quell’articolo” ripose il telefono: “Dobbiamo interrogarla?” chiese fiduciosa. 

Flash alzò le mani: “E’ già nostra informatrice, dobbiamo proteggerla”. 

Andi sbuffò, incrociando le braccia: “Fantastico, bene, tu rimani a proteggerla, io cerco Jack e ti tengo informato” propose, scattando in avanti e lanciandosi verso l’edificio vicino. 

Flash si mise subito all’inseguimento: “Potrebbe avere qualche altra pista” esclamò ad alta voce, la ragazza non fece cenno di fermarsi, schivando all’ultimo i fili del telefono: “Non sono una babysitter” precisò: “Fermati e parliamone” implorò Flash, era difficile starle dietro quando sembrava avesse tutta l’intenzione di seminarlo: “Non starò indietro mentre tu vai in giro a trovare quel figlio di puttana” Flash si ritrovò sul punto di gridare “linguaggio”, diamine, la scuola gli faceva male: “Fermati ora” urlò invece. Andi si attaccò al muro di un edificio, fermandosi, Flash sospirò di sollievo: “Sei troppo presa da quest’uomo, è troppo personale per te” cominciò. 

Lei sbuffò sarcastica: “Già, a me sembrava che per TE fosse troppo personale” “Io lo so gestire” affermò lui, stavolta lo sbuffo si trasformò quasi in una risata: “Perdonami Coach, ma credo che tu non sia proprio un modello da questo punto di vista” notò la ragazzina, Flash sospirò: “Senti, è difficile, so che lo è per te, io alla tua età mi vestivo da Spiderman e andavo in giro a mettermi nei guai-” molti guai. 

Per non parlare del prima di Spiderman: “-ma a volte devi permettere agli adulti di proteggerti, diamine, siamo qui per questo, ho fallito già una volta-“ una volta era fin troppo lusinghiero, il suo stomaco si contorse: “-permettimi di rimediare, ci sono tante persone da fermare, non farti ossessionare da Jack, o ti rovinerà la vita, ti giuro che avrà quello che si merita” che non era una pallottola nel cranio, cercò di convincersi. 

Faceva schifo in questi discorsi. 

Andi sbuffò: “Non credo tu possa capire un accidente, ma va bene, cosa dovrei fare? Andare da questa Katherine? Acconciarle i capelli? Parlare di ragazzi? Chiederle di aiutarmi nei compiti?” la sua voce acquisiva intensità ad ogni domanda. 

Flash deglutì: “Cercherò Jack con le informazioni che ho già in mio possesso” poche e datate, meraviglioso “Rimani lì solo per oggi e. . . stasera, se puoi, se ti allontani mandami un messaggio, se succederà qualcosa succederà oggi” Non era tipo da attendere troppo. 

Andi annuì: “Metto google maps allora” Flash si calmò: “Lascia, ti accompagno io, tu seguimi” disse, girando l’angolo e tirando la sua ragnatela nell’edificio vicino. 

Sentì Andi seguirlo a breve distanza e si sentì sollevato, a quanto pareva, non era un trucco per fargli abbassare la guardia e scappare. 

Per ora. 

Velocizzò l’andatura, erano abbastanza vicini, in fondo, sperava solo non fosse successo niente nel mentre della sua chiacchierata. 

Si infilò dalla finestra aperta, l’appartamento era più ordinato dell’ultima volta, mancando di tutti quei fogli sparsi su ogni base d’appoggio possibile. 

Katy sorrise, spostando i capelli biondi dal viso: “Agente, temevo avessi avuto un contrattempo” era incredibile come rimanesse all’esterno così rilassata anche mentre gli puntava una pistola contro. 

Abbassò l’arma: “Quindi, sei venuto per il pranzo?” chiese a voce bassa, un sorriso ammiccante sulle labbra: “No, è venuto per l’autografo” scherzò Andi entrando dalla finestra. 

Katherine gli lanciò un’occhiataccia: “Sapevo avessi una spalla, ma non avevo mai avuto il piacere, Mania, giusto?” disse, cambiando nuovamente l’espressione in un’amichevole sorriso: “Non la sua spalla” ruggì Andi, Flash la trattenne: “Bene, non c’è bisogno di presentazioni, devo guardare un po’ dei vecchi rifugi di Jack e interrogare qualche persona, sarò di ritorno a breve” ricevette due occhiatacce stavolta: “Ho cercato alcune delle mie fonti, ma non ne ho cavato un ragno dal buco” disse freddamente Kathy, prendendo qualche foglio dalla borsa appesa, per poi passarglielo, avvicinandosi. 

Flash afferrò i fogli, ma la donna non mollava la presa, la guardò negli occhi: “Ricevo qualche pagamento per il servizio di babysitteraggio?” chiese sottovoce: “A. . . Mania è preparata, nel caso ci fossero problemi ti porterà in salvo”, “Nel caso ci fossero altri problemi qualche zucca vuota si troverà con un buco in più” precisò lei, Flash si allontanò di un passo: “Altri?” lei scrollò le spalle: “Scagnozzi, li ho chiusi in ripostiglio se li vuoi interrogare, l’ambulanza la posso chiamare dopo” 

Flash le rivolse uno sguardo stordito a cui lei rispose con un’alzata di capo: “Almeno sono vivi” 

Andi aprì lo sgabuzzino, tre uomini erano bloccati da manette a un tubo di ferro, uno di loro aveva la gamba insanguinata, un altro si lamentava con una mano alla fronte, sentì la voce di Katherine alle sue spalle: “Visto? Ammaccati ma vivi” esclamò. 

Andi si girò verso di lei: “Comincia a piacermi” 

Piano B. interrogava quei tizi e cercava di carpire qualcosa, poi mandava Andi il più lontano possibile da influenze pericolose. 

Oltre la sua. 

“Ok, posso farlo, io entro, Andi, controlla che non ne arrivino altri” disse, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, ora la luce penetrava debolmente dalla presa d’aria che dava verso l’esterno, lasciando l’ambiente in un’oscurità accennata, si sporse per superare l’uomo che si teneva la testa, facendolo sfiorò il muro con il corpo mentre si accucciava per riuscire a vedere la gravità della ferita, fece passare la sua mano sul bavero della giacca di quello con la gamba insanguinata, che nel sentirsi sollevare emise un grido soffocato. 

Guardò attentamente la gamba, poi si alzò, sporgendosi per raggiungere la maniglia e socchiuse la porta: “Chiama un’ambulanza, avrò finito per l’ora che sarà qui” La donna annuì, spostandosi. 

La sentì parlare sommessamente al telefono, inscenando un panico che non provava, o almeno che non dava a vedere, richiuse la porta: “Jack vi ha chiesto di venire qui?” sibilò a poca distanza dall’uomo, quello emise un gemito strozzato, contorcendosi su sé stesso in un debole tentativo di liberarsi dalla stretta, o dalle manette, o forse solo per il dolore, non uscì niente di articolato a parte dei singhiozzi, l’uomo alla sinistra fece una risatina nervosa, picchiando la testa contro il muro, Flash allentò la presa: “Parla” disse, la voce resa sibilante dal simbionte. 

Vide nella penombra l’uomo cercare di raggomitolarsi, poi una voce gli fece accapponare la pelle: “Sta venendo a prenderti” ridacchiò l’uomo, sul viso in ombra risplendeva solo il bianco degli occhi: “Sta arrivando, ucciderà tutti. . .tutti” la risata divenne ancora più nervosa, come se gli stesse forando la gola mentre usciva: “La donna non ha importanza, prenderà quelli che ami e riderà nel vederli bruciar-“ la voce soffocò a causa della mano che ora Flash teneva sul suo collo. 

Ci volle tutto il controllo che possedeva per non stringere oltre: “Dov’è?” la voce uscì a suo malgrado sibilante, mostruosa, l’uomo annaspò sotto la sua mano per prendere fiato. 

Poteva sentire il sangue scorrere nell’arteria del suo corpo, il suo cuore battere velocemente, sempre più velocemente, inspirò tra i denti: “Ti verrà a prendere e ti farà guardare mentre la città brucia, farà vedere a tutti . . .tutti” l’uomo di fianco singhiozzò contorcendo nuovamente le mani nelle manette, muovendosi furiosamente, Flash si alzò, costringendosi a mollare la presa: “Dov’è?” ruggì nuovamente, sopra la nenia che ormai l’altro blaterava “Ti troverà ti troverà” l’uomo con la gamba ferita annaspò nuovamente, cercando di articolare qualcosa, ma uscì solo un fischio acuto dalla gola. 

Flash fece appena in tempo a vedere gli occhi di quello vicino alla porta brillare rossi, poi l’esplosione lo tramortì. 

Qualcuno lo stava scuotendo dal braccio con violenza: “Coach? COACH?” Flash cercò di rispondere, ma la voce inciampò nel groppo in gola, e dalle labbra uscì solo un flebile grugnito: “Ah sei vivo” sospirò Andi: “Qualcosa è esploso.” 

“Uno di loro era un avanzo di robot e ha distrutto il mio appartamento” borbottò seccata Katherine: “Avrei dovuto prevederlo! Mitomani con la miccia sempre accesa” continuò. 

“A-. . .Mania, tu stai bene?” riuscì a chiedere, le parole rimbombavano da qualche parte del cervello, la ragazza scrollò le spalle: “Alla grande Coach, eravamo in soggiorno, ho fatto in tempo anche a ripararla, certo, credo che le verrà un bernoccolo in testa”. 

Flash annuì, almeno una cosa era andata per il verso giusto, Andi lo aiutò ad alzarsi: “Hai scoperto qualcosa?” chiese, la sua voce sembrava venire da lontano, come in un sogno, Flash rabbrividì “Verrà per te. . .” ricordò: “Nulla di nuovo, solo. . . dobbiamo stare più attenti” mentì. 

A quanto pare aveva un appuntamento. 

Si chiese se Jack conoscesse l’identità di Andi, ma era improbabile. 

“Il loro obiettivo non era Katherine” disse alla fine, massaggiandosi il capo. 

Se solo la testa avesse smesso di girare era a cavallo. 

Andi inclinò la testa: “Era un’imboscata quindi?” chiese a bassa voce, Flash annuì, sentendosi la testa pesante. 

Il fischio dell’esplosione continuava insistentemente a tormentarlo: “Sarà meglio andare a cercare qualche nuovo indizio” Andi incrociò le braccia: “E se invece tu facessi il noioso lavoro sui file che ti ha dato Kathy e io andassi a curiosare di qua e di là cercando di non farmi uccidere?” “Non se ne parla” chiarì l’uomo, si sentiva stranamente la gola secca, si portò una mano alla carotide, nulla di strano. 

Mal di gola forse? 

Andi sbuffò: “Non credo che tu possa essere un granché utile al momento” borbottò. 

Alla faccia. 

“E perché, di grazia?” chiese con solo una punta di irritazione: “Perché stai gridando” puntò Andi: “E anch’io sto gridando ora, ci sentirebbero arrivare da qui” Flash si diede un’occhiata attorno. 

Katy incrociò le braccia e annuì. 

Lui sbuffò: “Maledizione” disse a bassa voce: “Nuovo piano, tu rimani qui con Kathy e io. . . io cerco di riposarmi cinque minuti” poteva chiedere a Daimon di rendersi utile per una volta. 

“Così perdiamo metà giornata” si lamentò la ragazza. 

“Un’ora, forse due, per favore, non metterti nei guai, e . . .” si girò verso Katy: “Se si allontana chiamami” lei annuì: “Non preoccuparti soldato, le starò alle costole” sorrise lei, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Andi, che sbuffò, contrariata. 

Flash cominciò a correre fino all’appartamento, sperando che Jack non approfittasse di quel momento per cercare di ucciderlo, ma con la fortuna di questi giorni non ci avrebbe scommesso un dollaro. 

Evitò all’ultimo momento lo scontro con il muro di faccia. 

Si sentiva estremamente disorientato. 

Si aggrappò al cornicione della finestra e si issò dentro, rotolando a terra. 

Poteva vedere le stelle volare davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Perfetto. 

“Flash?” chiamò una voce femminile da destra. 

Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene mentre si girava. 

Val. 

Cazzo. 

Si guardò velocemente intorno. Nessun segno di Daimon. 

Bene. 

Forse se n’era andato. Sarebbe stato estremamente strano spiegare alla sua ex cosa ci faceva la persona che aveva tradito il suo gruppo a casa sua. 

Soprattutto visto che, dopo che il Punitore l’aveva usato come distrazione per prendersi la sua spada, era anche arrabbiata con lui. 

Ah, e c’era anche l’altra tipa dentro al suo corpo che sembrava detestarlo. 

Le relazioni nel mondo degli eroi erano estremamente complicate: “Ehi Val” salutò con la mano, senza cercare di alzarsi. 

Non era sicuro di riuscirci e sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante di stare steso sul pavimento: “Ti trovo bene, cosa ti porta qui?” quanto era deficiente. 

Lei inclinò la testa: “Sono venuta ad assicurarmi sulla tua salute, inoltre, mi è giunta voce riguardo Jack O’ Lantern” disse, il viso che non nascondeva una certa preoccupazione, avanzò la mano verso di lui, sorridendo: “A momenti avresti mancato la finestra” commentò, porgendogli la mano. 

Lui l’afferrò: “Trappole esplosive” sorrise, togliendosi Venom dal viso. 

Si mise una mano nei capelli, muovendola con noncuranza: “Sono disorientanti se hai un simbionte sensibile al suono” sorrise. 

Che idiota. 

Lei ricambiò il sorriso: “Comprendo” fece qualche passo per la stanza: “Ho una proposta . . .” disse, sfiorando con una mano la lunga spada che portava al fianco. 

Flash deglutì. 

Era finita. 

Era venuta ad ucciderlo per la faccenda della spada. 

Jack ne sarebbe stato estremamente contrariato: “I vendicatori segreti si stanno ricomponendo, mi chiedevo se tu . . . “ continuò lei. 

Oh, no. 

Non ancora. 

“Ho un po’ di gatte da pelare senza che si aggiungano altri” disse, mettendo le mani avanti. 

Valchiria alzò gli occhi sospirando: “Le altre persone non sono meri fastidi, sono una forza” strinse le mani a pugno sorridendo: “Uniti possiamo fronteggiare il più spietato nemico e portare ancora a casa la vittoria”. Flash inclinò la testa, guardando in basso: “Splendido, sono d’accordo, ma . . . ho un po’ di cose da rimettere a posto prima” che faceva ora? Le offriva un caffè? E se Daimon era in cucina? 

“Ora, se vuoi scusarmi-“ disse, alzandosi del tutto “-ho bisogno di un momento di riposo” la donna sorrise maliziosa: “Proporrei di unirmi nel tuo sonno, ma la fiducia non è una spada” disse sguainandola davanti a sé, l’elsa sembrava splendere di luce propria mentre rifletteva la luce della stanza: “Non può essere facilmente rubata”. 

Ahia. 

La spada tornò nel fodero e Val appoggiò la mano sulla sua spalla: “Stammi bene, Flash” disse, sparendo dietro la porta, Flash rimase immobile, sentendo i passi sulle scale allontanarsi sempre di più. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto richiederle la chiave dell’appartamento. 

Ma una cosa alla volta: “Daimon?” chiamò sottovoce. 

Nessuna risposta. 

Se Val l’avesse ucciso glielo avrebbe detto, no? 

Sbuffò, andando in cucina. 

Nessuno. 

Qualche libro sparso. 

Non se ne era andato. 

Magari stava comprando un panino. O facendo qualcos’altro. Mugolò disperato, andando in bagno. 

Vuoto. 

Sgabuzzino vuoto. 

Camera da letto vuota e letto disfatto. 

Si sedette sul letto, mettendosi le mani dai capelli. 

Un cigolio lo mise sull’attenti. Ma che cazzo? 

“Se ne è andata?” sussurrò Daimon da dentro l’armadio. 

Flash aggrottò le sopracciglia, per poi annuire. 

Strinse le labbra nel vedere l’anta dell’armadio aprirsi lentamente cigolando, portando una mano sulla faccia, concedendosi malapena uno sbuffo divertito. 

Gli serviva il suo aiuto, mettersi a ridere per questo certamente non avrebbe giocato a suo favore. 

Il suo controllo andò probabilmente a farsi benedire quando vide Daimon uscire quasi a gattoni dall’armadio. 

Cominciò a ridacchiare. 

L’altro lo guardò seccato: “Facile ridere, non è te che vuole morto” Flash continuò a ridere più forte. 

L’altro gli tirò i pantaloni: “Stavo dormendo e la sento chiamare il tuo nome, dove diamine mi potevo nascondere?” chiese lui esasperato. 

Flash aveva le lacrime agli occhi, respirò, cercò di respirare con calma, tenendosi la pancia. 

“Finito? Che cosa voleva?” chiese l’altro. 

Flash inspirò e scoppiò di nuovo in una fragorosa risata. 

L’altro alzò la voce: “Smettila di ridere” sibilò, avvicinandosi e prendendogli la mano e levandogliela dalla faccia: “Se ne è andata?” mimò Flash tra le risa. 

“Non c’è niente da ridere, niente, l’hai usata come minaccia, sai quanto può essere pericolosa” si fermò, aspettando che le risate si quietassero: “Perché era qui?” ripeté, guardandolo negli occhi. 

Flash sbuffò, il sorriso sulle labbra: “Non di certo per chiedermi se ospitavo un ricercato” disse, mettendo la mano libera tra i capelli: “Ho bisogno di un favore” mormorò, cercando di calmarsi. 

L’altro lo guardò allibito: “E, di grazia, perché dovrei farlo?” chiese seccato. 

“Tassa sull’occupazione del letto” replicò Flash con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. 

L’altro sbuffò, abbassando lo sguardo, poi sorrise, facendo scorrere lentamente lo sguardo su di lui: “Non mi sembra di essere io a occupare il letto al momento” sussurrò, spingendolo indietro con la mano libera. Flash arrossì, cercando di alzarsi, ma l’altro era molto vicino. 

Troppo vicino. 

Ed erano su un letto. 

Prese fiato per parlare, ma l’altro lo precedette: “Già di ritorno? Che c’è? La giornalista non era dell’umore?” sussurrò quasi sulle sue labbra. 

Flash le inumidì inconsciamente, aprendo la bocca senza riuscire a emettere un suono. 

L’altro allargò il sorriso: “E’ un no, quindi?” lasciò scivolare la mano che teneva prigioniero il suo polso lungo il braccio, posandola poi sulla sua clavicola. 

Non staccò gli occhi dal percorso delineato, poi li alzò su di lui: “Riflettendoci meglio, posso sapere la natura del favore che vuoi chiedermi?” 

Favore. 

Già. 

Qual era? 

L’altro si mosse, appoggiandosi completamente su di lui. 

Cazzo. 

Era nudo. 

Troppo nudo. 

Sentì dei brividi salirgli su per la schiena. 

Jack O’ Lantern. 

L’esplosione. 

Giusto. 

Troppo vicino. 

Si sentiva le labbra in fiamme, Daimon appoggiò la mano sul suo viso e sembrava che la pelle bruciasse sotto al suo tocco. 

“Devo provare ad indovinare?” bisbigliò, il sorriso non aveva fatto che allargarsi negli ultimi minuti. Bastardo. 

Se voleva farlo che lo facesse subito. 

Ora. 

Flash scosse la testa. 

Diamine, aveva bisogno di fare sesso. 

Non con lui, ovvio. 

Strinse i denti: “Ho bisogno di tornare sul campo, e tu mi sei sopra” disse, prendendolo per i fianchi e spostandolo da sopra di sé. Daimon non sembrava aspettarselo: “Sul serio?” sbuffò contrariato, tirandolo nuovamente verso di lui: “Sul serio?” ripeté di nuovo, a poco meno di un centimetro dalla sua faccia. “Ah-a” annuì Flash, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo: “Che ci vuoi fare, sono un uomo di principi”. 

Daimon lo guardò impassibile, poi lanciò uno sguardo verso il basso, tornando a sorridere mentre tornava a guardarlo: “Lo vedo agente” fece scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi, tirandolo nuovamente verso di sé. Flash riuscì ad evitare di scontrarsi col suo viso girandosi verso destra. 

Sentì le labbra dell’altro accarezzargli l’orecchio: “Dì pure riposo al soldato da parte mia, e buon lavoro” sussurrò, appoggiando poi le labbra sulla fine della mandibola. 

Flash inghiottì un gemito, stringendo le mani sulle lenzuola sotto di lui. 

Gli girava la testa. 

“Sono stato coinvolto in un’esplosione, volevo chiederti se potevi rimettermi in sesto, ho bisogno di tornare sul campo” sentiva le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo. 

L’altro mugolò, accarezzandogli la testa dolcemente, la mano che si andava scaldando: “Hai qualche ferita là sotto che dovrei vedere?” chiese, una volta tolta la mano dalla nuca: “No, grazie” sospirò Flash, la faccia completamente rossa. 

Si fece coprire il viso dal simbionte, chiedendosi perché diavolo non ci avesse pensato prima, alzandosi in piedi. L’altro rimase steso, alzandosi solo sui gomiti. 

Flash fissò un punto indefinito alle sue spalle: “. . .ciao” disse uscendo di gran carriera dalla camera. 

Sentì la risata di Daimon dietro di lui. 

Che idiota. 

Si mise una mano sul viso. 

Fece per dire qualcos’altro, ma si bloccò, preferendo saltare nuovamente la finestra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val si riferisce al periodo nel quale Flash stava con i Thunderbolts e insieme a Frank Castle rubò la sua spada. . . Immagino che sia ancora un poco arrabbiata per quello.  
> Daimon non ci tiene a rivederla dopo gli eventi di Fear Itself (la paura stessa, con Sin, il serpente e compagnia bella), dove ha tradito tutti passando dall'altra parte.  
> Andi e Katherine non si sono mai incontrate, nei prossimi capitoli vedremo i risvolti di questo contatto.  
> A giovedì con: "(I'm the lesser of) two evils", Daimon Helltrom p.o.v.


	18. (I'm the lesser of) two evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo 18 arrivato,  
> buona lettura!!!

CAPITOLO XVIII- (I’M THE LESSER OF) TWO EVILS 

Daimon si stiracchiò. 

A quanto pareva un semplice incantesimo di guarigione bastava a stancarlo, e visto che solitamente era impegnato con incantesimi a più largo raggio, questo non era un bene. Guardò le fiamme danzare sulla sua mano aperta. Almeno su quello poteva ancora contare. Strinse le labbra. Non gli piaceva per niente. Si alzò dal letto, chiedendosi se Flash fosse tornato dalla missione -non di sua pertinenza-. Era venuto in quell’appartamento per controllare la situazione, ma finora non era riuscito a cavare granché dall’altro. A parte che aveva problemi famigliari, come testimoniava la lettera sul comodino. Strano non l’avesse notata il giorno prima. E Valkiria. 

Per quale sfortunato motivo si trovava nell’appartamento? 

Certo, Flash non era male, mentalità di soldato, qualche arma, un simbionte. 

Possibile non ci fossero eroi migliori da andare a contattare? 

Sbuffò. Si stava lamentando degli stessi che avevano fatto entrare quel caso umano di Hawkeye negli Avengers. Se non ricordava male, anche lui c’era stato per un po’, ma la memoria cominciava a giocare tiri bassi e non ne era più tanto sicuro. 

Si alzò finalmente dal letto, procedendo verso la cucina. 

Flash dormiva sul divano, ancora il simbionte avviluppato al suo corpo. Fece il caffè, lanciandogli un’occhiata. Sembrava dormire profondamente. 

Magari era morto? 

Si avvicinò un poco. No, vivo e stanco. Aprì la biscottiera. Qualcuno aveva fatto incetta. 

Se era abituato a mangiare in quel modo, i giorni in hotel dovevano essere stati un miglioramento. 

Storse il naso. 

Magari agli Avengers piacevano i casi umani. Un caso umano per gruppo, per. . .rappresentanza? 

Sbuffò divertito. Prese un libro dalla catasta a lato della cucina mettendosi sul divano. 

Incantesimi New Age. Fece una faccia schifata. Non avrebbe mai pensato di dover ricorrere a queste conoscenze. Aprì il libro. 

Iniziava dai chakra. Rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi. 

C’erano dei limiti, anche lui li aveva. Probabilmente. 

Flash si mosse sul divano, probabilmente cercando di uscire dal dormiveglia, si portò una mano al viso coperto dal simbionte, scosse la testa, poi Venom si ritirò, lasciando solo l’uomo sdraiato. 

Daimon sospirò. L’unico portatore di simbionte che non girava nudo sotto di esso. Aveva controllato. 

A parte qualche rara eccezione. . . sorrise al pensiero. Se giocava bene le sue carte magari, anzi probabilmente. . . appoggiò il libro a terra, vedendo l’altro aprire gli occhi: “Caffè?” propose, sperando che l’altro avesse risolto le varie incognite del giorno prima. 

L’altro si mise seduto, guardandolo: “Hai un letto di là, perché ti devi mettere sul mio divano?” Daimon storse il naso: “Non leggo a letto” non era vero, naturalmente. 

Riusciva a leggere persino sulla sua triga, e per farlo ci voleva una certa dose di allenamento, non era un modo agevole per fare un giro con il suo carro né per leggere, ma a volte amava dilettarsi in queste imprese. Naturalmente l’avrebbe negato anche se ne fosse andata della sua vita, proprio per questo Patsy doveva averlo messo nel libro. Scosse la testa. Sì, aveva letto quel libro. Colpo basso, seriamente, molte cose esagerate. 

“Ma nel mio letto non hai problemi” rimarcò Flash, portando una mano sulla faccia assonnata. Daimon aspettò pazientemente che la riappoggiasse per incontrare il suo sguardo. Inarcò il sopracciglio: 

“. . .E’ un divano” asserì, constatando l’ovvio. 

Flash lo guardò seccato, poi scosse la testa, ributtandosi sul divano di schiena. Si sollevò di scatto, come se si fosse appena sdraiato in un letto di spilli, gli occhi completamente aperti: “Caffè, è una buona idea” mormorò, sollevandosi mentre il simbionte improvvisava le sue basi d’appoggio. 

Daimon lo guardò, un sorriso che cominciava a delinearsi sulle labbra. Ricordava bene la sera precedente a quanto pare. 

Poteva assecondarlo e fare finta di niente, ma che divertimento ci sarebbe stato? 

Si morse le labbra. 

“Sembri piuttosto teso. . .” mormorò, seguendolo in cucina. 

Flash si appoggiò al tavolo di schiena, per poi alzarsi nuovamente di scatto, allontanandosi dal ripiano e da lui, fingendo di cercare qualche biscotto per la colazione: “No, non lo sono” disse casualmente. Il microonde suonò e vide lo sguardo dell’altro contemplare l’avvicinarsi per prendere la tazza. 

Sorrise, scoprendo i denti, gli sembrava di stare giocando con un animale selvatico. 

Prese la tazza da dentro il microonde, diluendo il caffè, per poi avvicinarsi, la mano un poco tesa davanti a lui. Vide Flash annaspare, muovendosi verso la sedia: “Grazie” disse, prendendo la tazza dalle sue mani. Daimon non mollò la presa, gustandosi l’espressione disperata dell’altro, il suo attimo di esitazione, il sollevare finalmente lo sguardo: “Prego” mormorò, cercando di rendere il suo sorriso il meno minaccioso possibile. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. 

Lasciò che l’altro prendesse la tazza, e lo guardò abbassare lo sguardo per aggiungerci dello zucchero. Gli passò dietro piano, appoggiando le mani alle sue spalle: “Sei piuttosto rigido, vuoi che ti massaggi le spalle?” propose, pronto a gustarsi la reazione a quelle parole. 

L’altro si irrigidì, girandosi a tre quarti verso di lui e scacciando le mani dal suo corpo, il viso molto più rosso di poco fa. Daimon ridacchiò tra sé, entusiasta. “Credimi, darti le spalle non è una cosa che mi farebbe rilassare” annunciò, poi prese la tazza del caffè, portandola alle labbra senza girarsi, bevendola tanto in fretta quanto uno può bere in fretta una bevanda calda. 

A parte per lui, ovviamente. Il caldo era casa sua. Flash si alzò dalla tavola, mettendo la tazza nel lavandino: “Bene, è stato un piacere, no, non lo è stato, ma. . .” prese fiato. 

Daimon si appoggiò al piano dietro di sé in silenzio, in modo da farlo continuare. Un piacere sarebbe stato riuscire a bloccarlo nuovamente da qualche parte, ma sarebbe stato tirare troppo la corda a quel punto. L’uomo era chiaramente in uno stato di estremo imbarazzo, calcare troppo la mano voleva dire tornare direttamente dal via senza ritirare nulla, e questo sarebbe stato estremamente seccante. 

Flash alzò una mano davanti a sé come a stabilire un punto, era alquanto curioso di cosa avrebbe richiesto. 

Più spazio vitale? 

Meno parole? 

Una maglietta? 

In tutti i casi poteva lavorarci su. 

Sorrise e Flash lasciò cadere la mano, sconfitto: “Potremmo avere visite” articolò alla fine. Daimon corrugò la fronte, aspettando che si spiegasse meglio. 

Se Valkiria fosse tornata di nuovo era meglio uscire che finire nuovamente dentro un armadio. 

“Jack O’ Lantern” annunciò l’altro, “Sa dove vivi?” chiese Daimon. 

Ovvio che sapesse dove viveva. 

Splendido. 

Se fosse stato affiliato alla DOA avrebbe potuto dire a qualcuno che si trovava lì . . . anche se non lo era effettivamente. 

In ogni caso se ne sarebbe dovuto occupare. 

“Non. Ucciderlo.” stabilì Flash, il viso ora completamente serio. 

Ah, quindi a lui si poteva puntare una pistola in fronte e minacciare e a Jack no? 

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia senza dire una parola. 

“Dico sul serio” disse Flash nuovamente, lui annuì: “Non lo ucciderò” 

Forse. E per ora. 

Incrociò le braccia davanti a lui, continuando a guardarlo storto. 

Flash rimise la maschera da Agente Venom, uscendo dalla cucina senza dire una parola. 

Un giorno avrebbe creato uno scudo a quella maledetta finestra e l’avrebbe guardato scontrarsi come fanno le mosche. 

Sorrise all’idea, tornando nella sala. Squadrò il libro che aveva lasciato a terra, poi voltò lo sguardo verso il tavolo. 

Lì, in bella mostra una cartella di file. 

Guardò nuovamente la finestra, vedendo la figura dell’altro svanire inghiottita dagli edifici. Sorrise, mettendosi seduto a sfogliare qualcosa di più interessante di come mantenersi equilibrati nella vita. 

Jack O’ Lantern sembrava esattamente il classico cattivo in stile Halloween. 

Grande gusto del macabro, senso di teatralità e un’anima talmente marcia che probabilmente nemmeno sua sorella se ne sarebbe nutrita. 

Il che era dire molto. 

Chiuse la cartella con un sospiro. Le domande non erano molte. 

Ucciderlo o usarlo per informazioni? 

E se si sbilanciava sull’ucciderlo, dove diamine nascondeva il corpo? 

E se fosse venuto in un momento in cui Flash era presente? 

Sbuffò, sbilanciandosi all’indietro, riflettendo. 

Se li stava tenendo sotto controllo e sapeva chi era non si sarebbe presentato alla porta. 

Se avesse avuto un po’ di sale in zucca probabilmente avrebbe cambiato città, ma a quanto pare le opzioni erano due: o non lo conosceva, o non lo riteneva un problema. 

Alquanto fastidioso il pensiero di essere sottovalutato. 

Se Flash non l’aveva trovato nella sua città doveva essere bravo a nascondersi, e magari avere un piano diverso dall’uscire allo scoperto e uccidere persone a caso. 

Stava acquisendo potere. Chiuse gli occhi. 

Non certo potere di suo primo interesse, ma ora come ora non poteva permettersi di essere di gusti difficili. Aveva eretto appena arrivato un radar per rilevare certe presenze. 

A quanto pare non funzionava per le valchirie, ma farne uno più potente poteva attirare troppo l’attenzione. 

Poi con tutti i va e vieni di Flash era sempre coi nervi a fior di pelle già così. 

Si concentrò a fondo, corrugando nuovamente la fronte. Poteva sentirlo un poco. Era isolato, vicino. Sorrise. Li stava tenendo d’occhio in modo ravvicinato. 

Meglio per lui. 

Si stiracchiò, alzandosi dalla sedia. Poteva andare al chiosco dei burrito sottostante. Sì, quella era una buona idea. 

Andò nella camera e prese una camicia dall’armadio di Flash, infilandosela. Da sotto il letto prese anche un paio di scarpe. Bene, ora di prima occhiata sarebbe sembrato una persona qualunque. 

Uscì dalla porta dell’appartamento, richiudendola dietro di sé, piegò le labbra in un sorriso vedendo la vicina di casa sulle scale: “Buongiorno signora” salutò con un cenno al capo. 

Non attrarre l’attenzione era complesso, ma un poco di gentilezza non guastava. 

La donna rispose a labbra tirate: “Ancora qui?” chiese con fare colloquiale, Daimon avanzò verso le scale: “Che posso dire, trovare una casa di questi tempi è un vero inferno” si voltò in modo che la donna non vedesse il ghigno divertito sul suo volto. 

Non attrarre l’attenzione, si ricordò. 

“Il mercato è una malora” si lamentò la donna, scuotendo la testa, con l’aria di chi ne sapeva fin troppo: “D'altronde, tra immigrati, mutanti e quegli altri non ci si raccapezza più niente, prima o poi diventeremo tutti mostri avvelenati da quelle scie chimiche” 

Daimon non riuscì a contenere uno sbuffo: “Non lo dica a me, signora” esclamò scendendo le scale, il marchio di suo padre che bruciava sul petto: “Non lo dica a me”. 

Il burrito era buono, e l’edificio era munito di una scala antincendio nel retro, la quale era perfetta. 

Jack, o qualcun altro con cattive intenzioni e un’anima talmente marcia da far chiedere come diavolo gli umani non potessero minimamente percepirla, era in una delle stanze dell’edificio. 

Saltò sulla scala antincendio, attutendo il colpo con i suoi poteri per fare meno rumore possibile. Levitare sarebbe stato certamente più facile, ma, di nuovo, non poteva permettersi che qualcuno vedesse uno strano individuo svolazzare su per un edificio, quindi doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. 

Salì le scale che lo separavano dalla finestra della stanza, poi ci entrò. Lo assalì un forte odore di putrefazione. 

I corpi erano buttati in un angolo della stanza, le teste erano state scavate e gli occhi tolti, sulle fronti, il segno del coltello. 

Avevano radunato uno sciame di mosche che si dibattevano sulle loro carni putrefatte. 

Non era differente dalle immagini intraviste dai file, ma da vicino si riusciva a capire più chiaramente la folle precisione che ci aveva messo l’individuo a creare dei sostituti a delle zucche di Halloween. Ringraziò di aver finito il burrito prima di entrare. 

Cose del genere ti facevano quasi ripensare alla dieta onnivora. 

Andò verso la porta, aprendo la maniglia piano, in modo da non fare rumore. La porta si aprì, e lui si concesse un ultimo sguardo dubbioso alle carcasse. 

Ucciderlo o usarlo? 

Come se facesse differenza. 

Jack O’ Lantern era lì, impossibile non riconoscere quella faccia sfigurata dal fuoco, ed era circondato dai suoi giocattoli. Appena lo vide sollevò il fucile che teneva di fianco, cercando con l’altra mano di prendere il suo casco a forma di zucca. “Bene-bene-bene, chi abbiamo qui. . .?” cantarellò, la voce che usciva roca: “Guarda-guarda se non è l’amichetto del cuore dell’ubriacone senza gambe”. 

I giocattoli a terra, dei piccoli robot a forma di diavoletti rossi, si alzarono, disponendosi a cerchio attorno a lui, abbastanza vicini da creare danno a un uomo se esplodevano, abbastanza lontani da ripararsi da colpi di testa improvvisi. 

Daimon sorrise, esibendo i denti aguzzi: “Piacere tuo” ruggì. 

L’uomo rise, senza distogliere lo sguardo. 

Poi si mise la maschera in testa. 

“Stavo per venire io, sai? Avevo in mente una festicciola niente male, una sorpresa. . .” i diavoletti cominciarono a ridacchiare attorno a lui. 

Suo malgrado, Daimon sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. 

Avrebbe goduto estremamente nel dilaniare il suo corpo, ne era estremamente sicuro. 

Strinse i pugni per controllarsi. 

Ora come ora la lancetta puntava sull’ucciderlo. Poteva lasciare il corpo a marcire con gli altri. 

Se riusciva a controllare la sua voglia di ucciderlo col fuoco poteva anche far credere di non essere lui il responsabile. 

Magari fargli esplodere un altro di quei diavoletti sulla faccia sarebbe stato ugualmente gradevole. 

“E invece sei venuto tu, che disastro, non ho neanche pulito l’appartamento” si lamentò: “Cosa credevi di fare? Uccidermi?” chiese, prendendolo in giro: “Sei uno dei nuovi eroi e vuoi farti un nome?”. 

Daimon rimase in silenzio. 

Prima informazioni, poi morte, decise, avanzando verso di lui di un passo. 

“Ehi, ehi, calmo” disse l’altro prendendo dei dolcetti dalla tasca e lanciandoglieli: “Quello non è nemmeno un costume, mi piange il cuore a darti dei dolcetti” le caramelle esplosero ai suoi piedi. Se fosse stato umano gli avrebbero fatto grossi danni alle gambe. 

Se fosse. 

Daimon sorrise, sentendo le fiamme cominciare a crescere sul suo corpo. La camicia prese fuoco come niente, rivelando il marchio impresso sul petto. 

L’altro arretrò: “Quindi, mutante bigotto o metallaro? E’ sempre difficile distinguere tra i due” blaterò Jack raccogliendo la scopa con il quale volava da terra. 

“Figlio di Satana” corresse Daimon, facendo apparire il tridente nella sua mano. 

L’altro per poco non cadde all’indietro. 

I diavoli si attaccarono al suo corpo, esplodendo. Daimon bloccò l’esplosione dal divampare e distruggere l’appartamento, per poi trattenere Jack all’interno di esso distruggendo il suo mezzo di trasporto con un colpo ben assestato della sua arma. 

Una volta che il fumo si dissipò, appoggiò la base del tridente sulla pancia dell’umano steso a terra. 

“Ora noi due faremo una chiacchierata” ringhiò, spingendo il manico a fondo. 

Vide l’altro gemere e irrigidirsi, contorcendosi come un verme al di sotto del suo tridente. Gli ricordava l’inferno. 

Si fermò prima di bucare la sua pelle, sollevando di poco l’arma, per poi schiacciarlo nuovamente contro di essa, beandosi delle sue grida. . .ah, già. 

Non attrarre l’attenzione. 

Alzò un poco il tridente mentre Jack continuava a gemere a terra: “Quindi, hai un protettore o lavori da solo?” chiese. 

L’umano annaspò dentro la maschera. 

Dai buchi uscì sangue rosso scuro, tossito fuori: “Ah, ha, Eugene deve aver completamente perso la capoccia” ridacchiò. 

Daimon pestò la spalla con un piede, premendo. 

L’umano ebbe un singulto: “Da solo” sputò, contorcendosi. Daimon sorrise. 

“Affiliazioni ne hai?” l’umano scosse la testa. Daimon strinse le labbra. Nessuna informazione utile quindi. Tutto questo per nulla. 

“Posso trovarle” pregò l’uomo, Daimon sollevò un sopracciglio: “Cosa ti fa pensare che ti lascerò in vita per una probabilità che non ha ragioni di attuarsi?” commentò. 

L’umano portò una mano davanti a sé: “Se potessi farlo da solo, non me lo chiederesti, stai in un appartamento non tuo, magari” nel respirare la sua gola produsse un sibilo: “Magari hai bisogno di una mano?”. 

Daimon strinse le spalle: “Il problema non è se mi serve una mano, ma se sono disposto a farmi passare le informazioni da un coglione come te” ringhiò. 

Jack alzò le mani: “I coglioni come me sono i migliori, non pensano molto di testa loro e sono facilmente rimpiazzabili se falliscono” mormorò. Daimon rimase in silenzio. 

\- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La giornata era stata produttiva. Molto di più delle altre. 

Daimon sorseggiò il caffè, continuando a guardare l’edificio di fronte alla finestra andare a fuoco. Non riconducibile a lui. 

Se qualcuno si portava tutti quegli esplosivi appresso poteva capitare che uno esplodesse. 

Fortunatamente le persone erano state avvisate da disumane grida ad uscire dall’edificio in fretta, e già i pompieri stavano spegnendo le ultime fiamme. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto tollerare per un po’ le occhiate sospettose di Flash, ma alla lunga ne sarebbe valsa la pena. 

Sentì una presenza avvicinarsi velocemente. 

Parli del diavolo. . . si allontanò dalla finestra, ritenendo opportuno richiudere i file su Jack O’ Lantern e rimettersi sul divano, libro alla mano. 

Sentì il suono del piede sulla finestra e sorrise tra sé: “Giornata proficua Agente?” chiese ironicamente, girandosi, per poi sbarrare gli occhi. 

Oh merda. 

La ragazzina chiamata Andi puntò il dito contro di lui: “E tu che cazzo ci fai qui?” chiese aggressivamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutti sappiamo che Patsy non ha esagerato nel suo libro, questa è un'interpretazione del personaggio.  
> A lunedì, con il capitolo: "Friend of the devil (I'm not)", raccontato da un personaggio. . .spero inaspettato!


	19. Friend of the devil (I'm not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuovo capitolo, "nuovo" personaggio: Buona lettura!

(I’M NOT) FRIEND OF THE DEVIL 

Daimon portò una mano alla fronte scansando i capelli dalla faccia. 

L’atmosfera del bar era umida e calda, e la birra ne stava rapidamente risentendo. 

Diede un altro lungo sorso, prima di riprendere a parlare: “Insomma, temo di aver fatto una cazzata” borbottò. Vicino a lui, intento a guardare la birra rimasta, Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider, il suo più vecchio quasi-amico. 

Era stato incredibilmente silenzioso nell’ascoltarlo, e di questo Daimon ne era grato, ma ora poteva anche esprimere una sua opinione sulla faccenda: “Cloni?” borbottò Johnny, scuotendo la testa: “Mi serve più birra” disse, facendo cenno al barista, che si affrettò verso di loro portando un’altra bottiglia. “Adesso che ne hai, è tua intenzione rendere il mio viaggio significativo?” chiese Daimon sarcastico. 

L’altro scrollò le spalle: “Non ti vedo da Las Vegas, e quello eri tu, quindi . . .” si fermò, scuotendo la testa: “Cloni” ripeté: “Come se non ci fossero abbastanza stranezze in questo mondo, creiamoci i nostri cloni da soli” continuò, scolandosi poi tutta la bottiglia. 

Daimon avrebbe volentieri revocato la richiesta di un suo parere. Batté la mano sul balcone, lasciando i soldi per le varie bottiglie: “Non guidare ubriaco Johnny” mormorò uscendo con una punta d’ironia. 

“Come se potessi” lo sentì brontolare. 

Daimon rimise gli occhiali da sole all’esterno, se per nascondere le occhiaie da mancato riposo o gli occhi rossi causati da un troppo spesso indulgere nelle cattive idee che gli giravano per il capo questo non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. 

Fece una smorfia di fastidio, mentre cercava di pensare a qualche altra persona da cui andare tra le sue vecchie conoscenze. 

Non sarebbe stato piacevole, di questo ne era sicuro. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Erano anni che non vedeva la dottoressa Thames, ed erano ancora più gli anni in cui non la vedeva per qualcosa di piacevole, me se lei era venuta a contatto con un suo clone doveva saperlo. 

Già una volta aveva cercato di farlo impazzire. Bussò alla porta, poi aspettò. 

La donna aprì quasi subito la porta e rimase a fissarlo. Lui deglutì, ricordando l’ultimo incontro, quello in cui lui le aveva indirettamente ucciso il marito e lei gli aveva dato chiaramente del mostro: “Salve” disse alla fine. 

Lei lo guardò per un attimo, confusa, poi la confusione si trasformò in rabbia e gli chiuse la porta in faccia. “Vattene” gridò, battendo probabilmente la mano sulla porta. Daimon non poté far altro che eseguire l'ordine impostogli, in silenzio. 

A pensarci bene era stata un'idea stupida. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satana aveva sempre avuto dei gusti piuttosto strani sin da bambina. L’inferno aveva accentuato ulteriormente quel suo lato del carattere. 

La casa che si era scelta rispecchiava più o meno esattamente il suo inferno, con tanto di persone appese ai muri e succubi seminude che giravano per la casa. 

Daimon scosse la testa. 

Sua sorella oscillava fin troppo tra l’essere buona, o meglio, accordante, e l’essere la creatura maligna cresciuta dal padre, seguiva solo il suo interesse, ma restava comunque sua sorella. 

Si mosse, cercando di ignorare le succubi che lo sfioravano ridacchiando, provando un misto tra ribrezzo ed eccitazione, non raro all’inferno. 

Entrò nella camera pregando si trovare la sorella vestita dignitosamente, poteva bastare anche un vestita e basta. 

La donna era seduta su una poltrona, computer alla mano. Lo salutò con un sorriso: “Fratello, credevo fossi morto” disse agitando la mano. 

Lui sbuffò: “Sono venuto per parlarti” cominciò. “Ciao Satana, ti trovo bene, hai cambiato qualcosa nell’arredamento?” borbottò la donna senza alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo. “Cosa?” chiese Daimon, confuso, lei sbuffò. “Chiacchiere di circostanza, sai, per far intendere che ti interessa qualcosa del prossimo, sul serio, e sei tu quello che è rimasto più a lungo sulla terra?” disse, chiudendo il portatile e facendo girare la seggiola verso di lui, spostando i capelli da davanti al viso con una mossa fluida. 

“Ti faccio un esempio” disse seria, alzandosi in piedi. 

“Ehi, Daimon, che piacere vederti qui, ti trovo meglio di come ti ho lasciato la volta scorsa, allora, come va la vita?” chiese, sorridendo con falso entusiasmo, per poi smettere la recita e tornare seria: “Direi una cosa così se mi importasse, o dovessi fingere che mi importasse insomma” disse, incrociando le braccia. 

“Credevi che fossi morto perché avevo fatto dei cloni” cercò di continuare Daimon, lei annuì: “Lo so, uno l’ho ucciso io”. 

Daimon le lanciò un’occhiataccia, lei alzò le braccia: “Scusami, pensavo fossi tu!” Daimon sbuffò: “Non è una scusa questa”. Lei incrociò le braccia, pronta al confronto. 

La porta si aprì di botto: “Satana, il Wi-Fi non funziona, stai scaricando. . .” la donna si bloccò: “Ehi, Daimon, allora sei vivo, sono quasi felice di vederti” esclamò Jennifer. Daimon si portò una mano alla testa: “Sono felice di vedere che stai bene Jen, l’affiliazione con mia sorella a cosa è dovuta?” chiese, non sicuro di volere la risposta. 

Jennifer strinse le labbra, facendo roteare gli occhi: “Su Weirdworld non c’è Wi-Fi!” bofonchiò “La sua ragazza l’ha lasciata” mormorò Satana. 

Jennifer le lanciò un’occhiataccia: “Era un mutuo lasciarsi, non mi ha lasciata”. 

Satana alzò gli occhi verso l’altra, sorridendo: “Sai che sarebbe estremamente convincente se non usassi il mio account Netflix per vedere film strappalacrime ancora e ancora e . . .” Jennifer inspirò profondamente: “Son l’unico apprezzabile sostegno emotivo che mi stai dando finora Satana, sarebbe stato meglio andare da Topaz” replicò velenosa. 

Satana si girò di scatto, il fuoco che cominciava a comparire sul suo corpo. 

Daimon ne approfittò per arretrare lentamente. 

Satana si calmò: “Ovvio, perché lei è così esperta in ferite d’amore, almeno io ho gusto nel vestire”. 

L’altra sbuffò: “Felice che tu ne sia convinta”. “Certo che lo sono, il tuo bikini fa schifo e il suo lenzuolo da passeggio lascia altamente a desiderare, quand’è l’ultima volta che hai cambiato look, negli anni ‘90?” Daimon raggiunse la porta arretrando, la aprì, infilandosi piano nella fessura. 

Non riuscì a cogliere il seguito, ma sentì distintamente il volume delle voci alzarsi ulteriormente. Si fece sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. 

Giornata no. 

Meglio se la prossima volta chiamava e basta. 

Camminò fino all’uscita, evitando i demoni che infestavano la casa. E poi chiedevano perché non andava mai a trovare la sorella. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

La casa del dottor Strange era sempre stata incredibile persino per lui. Molte volte aveva sognato di girare tra quelle stanze piene di meraviglie. 

Si avvicinò alla porta, chiedendosi se gli avrebbe risposto Wong o Stephen. 

Da dove cominciare? 

Las Vegas? 

L'inferno? 

Patsy? 

Sentì come una pugnalata al cuore. Non era colpa sua. 

Ma di chi era allora? 

Alzò la mano per bussare, poi la ripose, tornando sui suoi passi. Avrebbe risolto la faccenda da solo. Come sempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevate indovinato?  
> Il Daimon contattato da Patsy sta cercando di fare ordine nella sua vita. 
> 
> BACKSTORY TIME
> 
> L'amicizia tra Daimon e Johnny Blaze aka Ghost Rider risale agli inizi e si protrae ancora oggi intatta a quanto sembra. 
> 
> Per la dottoressa Thames dobbiamo fare un grosso salto temporale fino alla prima serie dedicata al "Figlio di Satana" Saripha Thames era una donna classica che potevamo ritrovare nei fumetti di quegli anni: ovviamente innamorata di Daimon, respinta da quello per tutte le diavolerie che gli stavano dietro e con una dose di magia in più.  
> Quando Daimon entra nei Defenders abbandonando l'università, un demone al servizio di suo padre prende il suo posto, Saripha, trovando questo "nuovo" Daimon più gentile/umano dell'altro (parole sue Daimon fatti qualche domanda) se lo sposa pur sapendo della sua vera identità, e confonde al suo ritorno il vero Daimon facendogli credere di essere lui la copia.  
> Daimon si accorge alla fine dell'inganno, ma visto che i due sono veramente innamorati e non fanno male a nessuno e comunque chi diamine vuole fare il professore all'università, lo lascia vivere e si rifugia con le sue domande in monastero.  
> Salto temporale fino agli anni '90, Satana (Marduk Kurius, ma sono inezie) distorce la copia di Daimon contro di lui: se lo ucciderà gli darà il potere del figlio. Daimon ride della cosa e concede realmente il potere al suo clone, risultato, quello muore bruciato. Saripha lo incolpa della cosa, in quanto il marito era ovviamente sotto l'influsso diabolico e avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in mille altri modi, e anche all'ovvia giustificazione di Daimon "E' un demone" lei ritorce contro un: "Allora cosa sei tu?" Con tanto di ceffone.  
> Non credo si siano parlati da allora, è nel primo numero di Hellstorm, se sapete l'inglese leggetevelo, in italiano non si trova in nessun modo.
> 
> Satana ha fatto amicizia con Opal e Jennifer dopo essere stata resuscitata da Doctor Strange in una miniserie chiamata Streghe. 
> 
> END BACKSTORY TIME
> 
> e con questo ho coperto tutti i personaggi (Spero), MERCOLEDI' pubblicherò (Totally) worth it, il prossimo capitolo, e probabilmente Venerdì seguirà l'altro, che ancora non ha un nome/di cui attendo l'illuminazione, fatemi sapere se continuate a seguire/ vi piace la storia!  
> A mercoledì!!!


	20. (Totally) worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, siamo tornati alla trama principale,  
> Vi è piaciuto l'intermezzo?  
> Cosa ne pensate?  
> Le notes at the end sono state utili?  
> Non tenetemi sulle spine!  
> Comunque, nuovo capitolo come promesso  
> buona lettura!

CAPITOLO XX- (TOTALLY) WORTH IT 

Katherine era una donna incredibile. 

Di questo inizialmente Andi aveva dei dubbi, ma ora quei dubbi erano stati quasi completamente dissipati. Appena il Coach se ne era andato, come se un’ora di riposo potesse risolvere il suo problema, si aspettava di perdere il pomeriggio con quella donna. 

Aveva pensato di scappare, ma l’idea di trovare al suo ritorno un cadavere l’aveva bloccata. 

Aveva sbuffato per il nervoso, senza sapere cosa fare se non seguire gli ordini. 

Katherine invece aveva subito inforcato borsa, giacca e occhiali da sole: “Forza, devo tenerti d’occhio” intimò una volta sulla porta. 

Andi l’aveva guardata esterrefatta per un istante, ed era stata la volta della donna a sbuffare: “Vogliamo perdere il pomeriggio a farci le unghie? Devo parlare con alcune fonti” Andi l’aveva seguita giù per le scale, cambiando il suo abito in qualcosa che l’avrebbe fatta passare inosservata, coprendosi la faccia con sciarpa e cappuccio. 

L’opinione che si era fatta sul suo essere una gatta morta era quasi incorretta. Insomma, le moine che faceva la mettevano estremamente a disagio, ma raggiungevano il loro scopo: “Potevo dargli un pugno per farlo parlare” si lamentò dopo, l’altra aveva sorriso: “Un pugno non lo puoi tirare indietro, ci sono tanti modi per estorcere informazioni, non fermarti al più inefficace” 

“Venom usa i pugni e se la cava bene” aveva borbottato Andi. 

L’altra si era girata, mettendosi gli occhiali a cerchietto: “Venom usa i pugni E viene da me” aveva sottolineato Katherine. 

Andi non aveva più detto nulla. 

Avevano raccolto qualche informazione qua e là, e Katherine le aveva legate tutte tra di loro da un filo conduttore che Andi riusciva malapena a scorgere. 

Perché a scuola non ti insegnavano queste cose? 

“Bene, Agente mi ha appena messaggiato, ha trovato qualcosa” Andi aveva sbuffato: “Tipico” Katherine aveva appoggiato la mano sul cappuccio: “Credo che il nostro pomeriggio tra donne sia giunto al termine” Andi aveva replicato subito: “Ti devo tenere d’occhio”. 

L’altra aveva roteato gli occhi: “Devo entrare in un bar, non credo tu abbia l’età per farlo” aveva notato: “Cercherò di sopravvivere lo stesso” aveva aperto la porta del bar ed era sparita dietro di essa. 

Andi era rimasta a guardare la porta per un attimo, poi si era rassegnata a tornare a casa. 

Aveva inventato una scusa per sua zia, che le aveva rimproverato l’ora, e si era decisa la mattina dopo di andare dal Coach e sbattergli in faccia il fatto di averle mentito bellamente. 

Con quel pensiero nel cuore non era riuscita a riposare bene, muovendosi nel letto degli ospiti della zia, parte del sonno lo recuperò la mattina, cosa che la fece uscire dalla porta con malapena un croissant in mano e in tutta fretta per non perdere l’autobus. 

Aspettò il bus alla fermata, preferendo far sapere alla zia che era andata di nuovo a Philadelphia piuttosto che farsi cercare per tutto il paesino. 

Si fermò a guardare l’edificio annerito dalle fiamme davanti casa del Coach. 

Cosa era successo mentre lei era a letto? 

Lasciò che il simbionte la avvolgesse, cominciando a salire l’edificio e infilandosi dentro la finestra. Solitamente il Coach dormiva sul divano, quindi non c’era nemmeno da cercare tanto. A meno che non fosse andato a controllare l’edificio di fronte. 

O fosse uscito da solo a cercare Jack. 

Una voce la sorprese: “Giornata proficua agente?” chiese il figlio di Satana, tranquillamente seduto sul divano “E tu che cazzo ci fai qui?” esplose Andi, stringendo i pugni. Lui sembrò estremamente disorientato per un attimo, molto breve, poi si ricontrollò: “Ero venuto per discutere di un certo affare, ma ho trovato l’appartamento vuoto” 

Andi alzò lo sguardo sulla catasta di libri vecchissimi nell’angolo: “Ti sei portato da leggere vedo” disse, non credendo a una sola parola. 

L’altro accennò un sorriso: “Che dire, sono un estremamente avido lettore” si alzò dal divano, girandosi verso di lei. “Visto che sembrate occupati, ripasserò” propose. 

Andi lo afferrò per il braccio, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia: “Tu non vai da nessuna parte, il Coach ti stava cercando” disse, cercando di sembrare sicura di sé mentre lo diceva, ma una parte di lei stava gridando -scappa- da quando era entrata. 

Cercò di rilassarsi. Il figlio di Satana doveva essere meglio di Mefisto, giusto? 

Aveva persino letto la biografia. A parte essere sgradevole era quasi un bravo ragazzo. 

Daimon sembrò pensarci un minuto, poi si risiedette sul divano: “Non vorrei mai che . . .Agente si preoccupasse” mormorò alla fine, scostandosi dalla sua presa. 

Andi lo guardò sospettosa. 

Ok, e adesso? 

Poteva provare a trovare un metodo per catturare i demoni. 

Magari in quei libri c’era qualcosa. 

Si avvicinò alla catasta, curiosa: “Posso?” chiese, indicando un libro a caso: “Se vuoi finire maledetta, si” mormorò il demone sul divano. Andi ritirò la mano, per poi ritentare: “Questo?” il demone alzò lo sguardo. Con quegli occhi rossi faceva davvero paura: “No”. “Questo?” continuò lei: “Rilegato con pelle umana” sorrise lui. 

Andi allontanò la mano velocemente: “Ce n’è uno che non mi maledice, non è fatto di materiali strani e mi è concesso prendere?”. 

Il demone sembrò pensarci un attimo, abbassando lo sguardo al suo libro, per poi chiuderlo e passarglielo: “Tieni, divertiti” 

Andi lo prese con cautela, poi si imbronciò: “Un libro sui Chakra, sul serio?” mormorò aggressiva. 

Tanto valeva andare in un mercatino qualunque, per chi l’aveva presa? 

L’altro sembrò imbronciarsi: “A voi ragazzi non piacciono tutte quelle cose sull’equilibrio e cose simili? Se non trovi nulla di tuo gusto guarda la televisione!” sbuffò. 

Andi diede un’altra occhiata al libro: “Ci dovrebbe essere X factor” pensò ad alta voce, ripassandoglielo. L’altro sospirò riprendendosi il libro. 

Bene. 

Magari in cucina c’era qualcosa di buono con cui completare la colazione. 

Speranza vana, ma comunque. 

“Vuoi qualcosa dalla cucina?” chiese “L’unica cosa che c’è di mangiabile sono i biscotti” poteva quasi immaginare la felicità del Coach nell’apprendere che quello si era preso del tempo per esplorare casa. 

C’erano libri pure in cucina. 

E di certo non erano del Coach. “Tra questi ne posso prendere qualcuno?” chiese ad alta voce. 

Sentì la tv accendersi: “Oh, guarda cosa c’è qui ragazzina” disse Daimon con voce falsamente entusiasta. Andi sbuffò. 

Che cos’era, un cane? 

“Bastava dire di no” borbottò, prendendo la biscottiera, cercò un bicchiere per l’acqua, ma era tutto nel lavandino. 

Tipico. 

Prese la bottiglia, tornando sul divano. 

Era una situazione complicata, pensò mentre guardava gli artisti accalcarsi sul palco. Da una parte voleva saltare fuori dalla finestra e cercare il Coach, dall’altra sapeva che non poteva assolutamente fidarsi a lasciare quello da solo. 

Mordicchiò il biscotto, guardando la cantante dare fondo alle sue corde vocali. “Alza un po’, lei mi piace” mormorò il demone. 

Aveva appoggiato il libro. 

Andi lo guardò allibita. 

Perfetto. 

Anche i demoni guardavano X Factor. 

Divorò un altro biscotto: “Se andassi a cercare il Coach e ti portassi con me mi staresti dietro?” chiese addentando un altro biscotto. 

“Se cammini come una persona normale e non ti dondoli sulle ragnatele certo” borbottò l’altro, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla tv. 

Andi storse il naso. “Se ti portassi io?” propose. 

Non doveva essere estremamente pesante da portare, col simbionte e le ragnatele. 

“No” replicò lui secco. 

Andi alzò le sopracciglia: “Che c’è, lede la tua mascolinità?” lo prese in giro lei. 

“Lede quello che ti pare, non mi faccio trasportare in braccio da una ragazzina su e giù per la città”. Andi pensò un attimo. “Potremmo prendere la tua triga?” diamine, quella ne sarebbe valsa la pena. 

Daimon la guardò per un secondo: “Sarebbe fantastico, ma vuoi davvero volare per i cieli di Philadelphia in un carro trainato da tre cavalli infuocati?” chiese. 

Sapeva qual era la risposta da dare, ma sembrava così figa l’idea. 

Andi strinse i denti contrariata: “Puoi renderci invisibili?” tentò, non volendo ancora buttare l’idea. 

L’altro ci pensò per un attimo sorridendo: “Non sarebbe male” concesse, “-ma non posso davvero dare nell’occhio”. 

Andi sbuffò, buttandosi sul divano. “Camminare è noioso” borbottò. “-soprattutto quando l’opzione è un carro trainato da cavalli volanti come in Ben-Hur” terminò Daimon, sospirando. 

Andi corrugò la fronte: “In Ben-Hur non erano quattro?” chiese. 

Daimon alzò gli occhi al cielo, portandosi una mano al mento: “. . .No?” disse insicuro: “Non lo riguardo da anni” ammise. “A mio padre piaceva tanto, lo guardavamo ogni volta che c’era alla tv” mormorò Andi. 

Il ricordo era ficcato nel cuore come una scheggia e lasciava in bocca un sapore agrodolce. 

L’uomo rimase in silenzio: “Sta arrivando qualcuno” mormorò. 

Andi si sollevò di scatto dal divano, rischiando di far cadere biscottiera e biscotti a terra, facendosi avvolgere nuovamente la faccia dal simbionte. Il Coach entrò dalla finestra, li scrutò per qualche attimo, poi alzò le mani in segno di resa: “Posso spiegare” disse. 

Andi incrociò le braccia: “Lo spero proprio, perché te ne sei andato senza avvertirmi?”. 

Sentì Daimon ridacchiare alle sue spalle. 

Flash si mise una mano dietro la testa: “Diciamo che non ho fatto molto, mi girava la testa” si scusò. Qualcosa in quella situazione puzzava. 

Non aveva fatto il minimo accenno alla presenza del figlio di Satana alle sue spalle per esempio. 

Era come la bacheca di Katherine, fatti scollegati che sembravano rimettersi insieme, collegati da un filo invisibile. 

Andi si battè la fronte con la mano aperta per togliersi quella conclusione. 

Diamine, era stata troppo su internet. 

Togli l’improbabile, rimane la verità. O com’era la frase: “Stai di nuovo collaborando con quello?” chiese critica. 

Flash esitò per un attimo, poi annuì: “Credevo potesse aiutarci con la localizzazione di Jack O’ Lantern, ma a quanto pare i suoi magici ossicini non parlano se non c’è magia in mezzo” spiegò. 

Sembrava una scusa bella e buona, insomma, chi si sarebbe fidato per la seconda volta di un uomo che l’aveva già tradito e con dei precedenti non esattamente rosei? 

Andi scosse la testa, rassegnata. 

La persona che aveva davanti ovviamente. 

Ma perché rendergli la cosa facile? 

“E i libri? Vuole aprire una scuola di magia nel tuo appartamento o cosa?” prima cosa a non quadrare, Flash non esitò: “Sono miei”. 

Di nuovo uno sbuffo divertito da dietro di lei. 

Poteva quasi sentire il veleno nell’occhiata che Flash stava lanciando, mentre continuava: “Amavo l’occulto da ragazzo” 

Andi sbuffò: “Non ti ho visto prendere un libro in mano, a parte quello della Walker” commentò sarcastica. “Solo perché non ho tempo, non significa che non ami la lettura” Andi scosse la testa: “Lo sai che alcuni di quei libri sono di pelle umana almeno?”. 

Flash si guardò intorno, poi crollò: “Ok, sono suoi, ama venire preparato” 

“Confermo” gli diede man forte l’altro. 

Andi puntò il dito contro di lui: “Non mi serve a nulla un altro bugiardo, che cosa sta succedendo Coach?” chiese lievemente indispettita. Solo lievemente. Sul serio. 

Flash sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo: “L’altra volta ci sono state troppe vittime tra i civili vicino a me, quindi ho chiesto aiuto a chi potevo” 

Andi annuì. Aveva senso effettivamente. 

“Quindi vive qui?” chiese. 

Flash inclinò la testa: “Da un certo punto di vista, sì” precisò. 

Meraviglioso. 

Si girò nuovamente verso l’altro: “Hai intenzione di riprenderti il mio simbionte?” lo affrontò. 

Il demone-uomo-qualunque-cosa-fosse aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso, sembrò pensare seriamente alla cosa, per poi scrollare le spalle: “Nel caso prendo il suo” assicurò, facendo un cenno verso il coach con la testa. 

“Devi solo provarci” ringhiò lui alle sue spalle. 

L’uomo sul divano fece uno dei sorrisi più ammiccanti della storia dell’umanità, girandosi di poco verso di loro, il bagliore dei suoi occhi rossi la colse nuovamente impreparata. 

Cazzo se era inquietante. Scosse la testa. 

“Niente di nuovo?” chiese, mentre il Coach se ne stava in difensiva vicino alla finestra. 

Lui scosse la testa. 

“No, nulla, sai che c’è, dovremmo indagare, forza andiamo” incitò, mettendo già il piede alla finestra. Seconda volta quel giorno. Non era stupida. 

“Stai cercando di allontanarmi dal tipo di cui non ti fidi abbastanza da lasciarmi vicino ma di cui ti fidi abbastanza per salvare i vicini e per distrarmi mi porti a picchiare malviventi sulle strade?” notò lei. 

Il Coach rimase sulla finestra: “Credo sia una cattivissima influenza” si giustificò dopo una piccola esitazione. 

Andi aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Per me o per te?” l’uomo non rispose, rimettendo il piede dentro. “Hai pranzato?” chiese rassegnato. 

Andi sbuffò. “Ho fatto colazione” l’altro si mise una mano in fronte, mentre il simbionte si ritirava nei vestiti: “Che ore sono perché?” 

“Non ora di pranzo” rispose il demone dietro di loro. 

Il Coach la guardò: “Bene, che vuoi fare? I compiti? Vai a trovare qualche tua amica?” giusto, perché ovviamente lei aveva voglia di fare qualcuna di queste cose. 

“Voglio spaccare la faccia a Jack O’ Lantern” affermò “Non so dove sia, cosa c’è nel secondo punto?” chiese l’uomo. “Portarlo in prigione” decise lei. 

“Ottimo, qualcosa che non c’entra con Jack O’ Lantern?”. 

Andi si rimise sul divano prendendo i biscotti: “Restiamo qui a contemplare la nostra vita perdersi nella vacuità dell'esistenza annegando il nostro sconforto in un film sdolcinato con un lieto fine che ci faccia pensare che c'è speranza e bontà nel mondo?” recitò drammatica dopo un momento di riflessione. 

Il demone sbuffò: “Benvenuta nel meraviglioso appartamento dell’agente, privo di qualsiasi voglia svago e divertimento: non ci sono dvd” brontolò. Andi lo guardò: “Hai provato Netflix?” chiese, prendendo il tablet nella borsa. 

Il Coach spense la tele: “Cosa è successo all’edificio di fronte?” chiese, mettendosi appoggiato con le braccia nel mezzo: “Qualcosa col gas, credo” disse Andi, ma il Coach non sembrava parlare con lei. 

Hellman-o-qualcosa-del-genere tenne gli occhi ancora puntati alla tv nel rispondere. 

“Grida, fuoco, non ti sei perso nulla” riassunse. 

Andi ri-googlò il nome. Hellstrom. O Hellstorm. 

Fece una smorfia. Che nome del. . . 

“Quindi non ne sai nulla” Andi sollevò la testa, sull’attenti. 

Sbirciò di sottecchi Hellstorm che perseguiva nel non volere incontrare lo sguardo del Coach, più interessato allo schermo nero: “Non vedo perché dovrei” rispose secco. 

Il Coach continuò a guardarlo in silenzio e l'altro sbuffò: “Non vado in giro a bruciare appartamenti altrui a caso, soprattutto in certe situazioni” sibilò, girandosi lentamente al contatto della mano del Coach con la sua spalla: “Ho una teoria: occhi rossi stanno per - ho fatto qualcosa di orribile o la sto per fare-” mormorò a bassa voce l’uomo, come se lei non fosse a 20 cm da loro. 

Hellstorm fece il sorriso più inquietante che Andi avesse mai visto: “Solo perché non vado a incendiare appartamenti non significa che non trovo piacevole il guardarlo” sussurrò. 

Il Coach ritirò la mano come scottato, tornando a guardarla: “Andi, via” disse, prendendola per il braccio. Lei si alzò senza opporre resistenza: “Vado in aula studio” annunciò, dirigendosi verso la porta e tirando il Coach con lei: “Non farti prendere a calci in culo un’altra volta mentre non ci sono” sibilò una volta lontani dal divano. “Ci proverò”. 

Andi sbarrò gli occhi: “Stabilisci il tuo obiettivo e il modo per ottenerlo, non è necessario sempre fare a pugni” disse lei “-non so cosa vuoi ottenere da lui, ma ti conviene usare la testa. O Katherine”. 

Detto questo, si voltò verso la porta e uscì. 

Diamine. Sarebbe dovuta tornare a controllare che il Coach fosse ancora tutto un pezzo dopo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La carriera magica di Andi stenta a decollare.  
> Vorrei potervi dire che ho un nome del prossimo capitolo, ma sarebbe mentire, e mentire è sbagliato, checchè suggerisca il figlio di Satana, quindi a venerdì con un nuovo capitolo, dove ci saranno investigazioni, litigate e. . .divani, e take-away per chi non ha voglia di cucinare, non necessariamente in quest'ordine,


	21. I don't know how to stop (how good it feels)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tu,  
> Buona lettura

CAPITOLO XXI- I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP (HOW GOOD IT FEELS) 

“Ritiro quello che ho detto sul darle il simbionte, mi sembra più controllata di te in . . .quasi tutto, diciamo” disse Daimon ridendo. Flash respirò. Non fare a pugni solo perché il sadico ha goduto nel vedere una palazzina in fiamme. Stabilisci il tuo obiettivo. 

Cercò di troncare il discorso tornando in cucina. L’altro si alzò, bloccandogli il passaggio e afferrandogli il braccio: “Gli occhi rossi sono parte della mia natura, c’è molta malvagità nel vicinato, non mi rende esattamente una persona tranquilla” sussurrò. 

Flash strinse le labbra. 

Era una bugia quella di prima? Era una bugia quella di adesso? Stava dicendo la verità? Erano tutte bugie? Si divertiva a provarci con lui? 

Scosse il braccio, liberandosi dalla sua presa. “Preferirei non mi parlassi, né toccassi, mai più” ruggì, guardandolo dritto in faccia. Daimon non abbassò lo sguardo: “Ti metto a disagio perché non vuoi avere niente a che fare con me o perché vuoi?” chiese a bassa voce. 

Flash si controllò nuovamente. “Lasciami in pace" avvertì. Poteva sentire il calore del corpo dell’altro sul suo a quella distanza, ma arretrare sarebbe significato ammettere che provava una qualche attrazione verso di lui. Sarebbe significato perdere. Si irrigidì a quel pensiero. 

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, per poi rialzarlo, in una tacita richiesta di permesso. Flash rimase immobile, incapace di reagire, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi a quell'indecisione. 

Come se il fingersi morto avesse mai funzionato. Daimon avvicinò lentamente la mano al suo viso, carezzandolo con le dita. La pelle ora sembrava in fiamme. Flash non sapeva più distinguere se il desiderio che stava reprimendo era quello di saltargli addosso per fare a pugni o per fare . . . altro. 

Abbassò gli occhi, cercando di togliersi quell'idea dalla testa, poi Daimon appoggiò lentamente il pollice alle sue labbra, facendo una leggera pressione a quello inferiore, passandoci piano sopra come a delinearle. Flash alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, ma Daimon sembrava troppo concentrato nel gesto, gli occhi ancora arrossati. Poteva sentire il suo respiro sul suo viso. Era tutto troppo invitante. Era fin troppo chiaro che l’altro aspettava che lui facesse la prima mossa e annullasse la distanza che li separava. 

Sarebbe stato semplice. Osservò la bocca dell'altro, immaginandosi di colmare la distanza tra loro. Il cuore gli saltò un battito. 

Semplice come respirare. 

In quel momento non gli riusciva bene respirare, ma solitamente era semplice. Molto più semplice che fare la cosa che sentiva più giusta. 

Flash si riscosse e arretrò, tornando a immettere aria nel suo organismo liberamente. Daimon rimase sul posto, senza cercare di incrociare nuovamente gli sguardi. Prima che potesse cambiare idea, si voltò e camminò verso la porta, scese le scale, uscì dal condominio, superò le varie strade che lo separavano dall’edificio che era andato in fiamme, lasciando che il simbionte lo riavvolgesse. Sentiva il sangue portargli i battiti fino alle orecchie, non si era accorto nemmeno di aver acquisito velocità. 

Entrò nell’edificio senza esitare, cacciando i pensieri che potevano distrarlo e facendosi guidare dal mormorio di sottofondo del simbionte, fino a captare le conversazioni della polizia. Allarmato, si diresse verso l’appartamento indicato. 

Tre corpi erano avvolti da sacchi neri, pronti ad essere portati fuori. Sul pavimento coperto di cenere e reso nero dalle fiamme, pezzi rossi malapena riconoscibili. “Era estremamente vicino, dico bene?” Katherine era sulla porta, pronta a rigirare il dito nella piaga. Ci mancava pure questa. Flash si girò verso di lei: “Non so cosa intendi”. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Strano giusto? Rivelare così la sua posizione. . .un’ottima posizione poi” mormorò la donna. 

Flash fece finta di non avere sentito. Sapeva che i sospetti della donna su di lui non erano sorretti da fatti, o la prima pagine probabilmente avrebbe avuto la sua faccia sopra. 

“Dicono sia stato un malfunzionamento a farli esplodere.” La donna sbuffò non convinta, lanciando un’occhiata alle sacche dietro di lei: “Aspettiamo di sapere chi sono queste personcine allora, questo appartamento era abitato da un ragazzo solo” Katherine si avvicinò a lui: “Ti terrò informato” Flash scosse la testa: “Non ce n’è bisogno, possiamo guardare insieme” affermò Flash. 

La donna lo guardò interdetta, per poi sorridere maliziosamente: “E’ un appuntamento?” Flash strinse le labbra e i pugni, voltando lo sguardo verso la finestra priva di vetro: “. . .No” la sua vita sarebbe di certo stata più semplice se Daimon e Katherine avessero saputo tenere una distanza professionale, nel caso di Daimon il termine “distanza” e basta poteva essere più che sufficiente. 

Katherine storse il naso, prendendo dei guanti dalla borsa e acconciandosi i capelli: “Meglio così, non credo di poter preservare un buon trucco nel cercare indizi” mormorò allegra: “Distrai i poliziotti se arrivano, do un’occhiata ai codici delle salme, così da poterle ritrovare, e. . . “ si chinò per posare la borsa a terra: “Prendo qualche altra cosetta da fare analizzare, per vedere se l’esplosivo è lo stesso o c’è qualcosa di strano” Flash annuì, dirigendosi verso l’entrata. I poliziotti erano qualche piano sotto, non c’era fretta se la via d’uscita preferenziale era il cielo. 

Jack era stato lì. Jack era stato lì a pochi passi da lui. Da quanto? Sapeva di Andi? Frugò nelle tasche per trovare il cellulare, ma non trovò nulla. Era rimasto nell’appartamento. Si appoggiò al muro, sentendosi impallidire. Poteva chiamarla da una cabina, o da un altro cellulare. 

Se lo avessero chiamato. . . doveva tornare nell’appartamento e prendere il cellulare. 

Andi era in aula studio, poteva raggiungerla là. 

La voce alle sue spalle lo fece quasi sobbalzare: “Finito, direi di avviarci in laboratorio, se non hai nient’altro da fare” Katy si era nuovamente sciolta i capelli: “Mi dai un passaggio?” chiese. 

Flash lanciò un’occhiata alle scale. Non che avesse altra scelta. “Soffri di vertigini?” chiese, avvicinandosi. 

La donna esitò: “Potrei urlare un pochetto” disse infine, guardando giù dalla finestra: “-ma sono fiduciosa del fatto che non mi lascerai cadere” disse, con un viso che sembrava dire tutto il contrario. Flash la prese tra le braccia: “Tieniti forte e cerca di non urlarmi nelle orecchie. . .” lanciò un’occhiata ai mocassini che la donna indossava: “- e a non perdere le scarpe magari”. La donna ridacchiò nervosa, stringendosi a lui: “Confortante” commentò. 

Flash si lanciò dalla finestra e Katy si strinse a lui, senza emettere un suono, gli occhi stretti: “L’inizio è brutto” cercò di confortarla lui, sorridendo da sotto la maschera. La donna aprì esitante gli occhi, non allentando la stretta: “Meglio delle montagne russe” mormorò a denti stretti, guardando il mondo avvicinarsi e allontanarsi ritmicamente: “Ti danno una patente per portare in giro le persone così?” chiese. Flash rise. 

I problemi per un momento si ridussero a piccolissimi puntini lontani. Ricordava bene la prima volta che Spiderman gli aveva dato un passaggio. Aveva gridato come se non ci fosse domani. Madonna che figura di merda. 

“Devo passare a recuperare Mania” “Significa una pausa o un allungamento del percorso?” chiese la donna tesa “Pausa” confermò Flash. La donna sospirò di sollievo, tornando ad aggrapparsi a lui: “Peccato, magari cominciava a piacermi- ODDIO pavimento pavimentopavim” atterrarono sul tetto della biblioteca, Flash la sorresse nell’impatto, appoggiandola poi dolcemente a terra. 

Lei non mollò la presa: “L’atterraggio è un po’ da rivedere, mi dispiace ma come Uber non sei da 5 stelle” Flash non rispose. “Vado a prendere Mania, tu aspetta qui” la donna si guardò intorno: “Su un tetto. Logico. Certo, non mi muovo” mormorò sarcastica sistemandosi i capelli con le dita. 

Flash entrò nell’edificio in abiti civili. Girò per le stanze cercando Andi. Non c’era. Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. Andò verso il bibliotecario, un uomo esile dai capelli raccolti in un ciuffo: “Avete per caso visto una ragazza alta più o meno così, capelli scuri, sembra uscita da un cd dei My Chemical Romance?” 

L’uomo lo guardò dietro i suoi occhiali dalla montatura ingombrante: “E tu saresti?” Flash scrollò le spalle: “Un amico di suo padre, mi era stato detto di venirla a prendere qui, ma sono arrivato in ritardo” l’uomo lo osservò per un po’, poi annuì: “Se n’è già andata” Flash strinse gli occhi. Non ci voleva. “Da quanto?” chiese. L’uomo guardò qualche pagina indietro nel libro che stava leggendo: “15 pagine e due altre seccature fa” Flash sorrise, cercando di nascondere la sua tensione: “Sei un lettore veloce?” chiese. L’altro non rispose, ritirandosi nel suo libro. Fantastico. 

Tornò sul tetto, riavvicinandosi a Katy: “Mi serve il tuo telefono” disse brusco. La donna glielo passò: “Prego”. 

Flash compose il numero velocemente. Il telefono cominciò a squillare. Aspettò in linea, finché la voce di Andi gli rispose: “Chi rompe?” tuonò la ragazza. 

Sembrava stare bene. 

Flash si allontanò dalla giornalista: “Sono Flash, tutto a posto? Sei al sicuro?” doveva dirgli di Jack, dirgli di stare attenta. “Hai lasciato il tuo cellulare in appartamento” disse la ragazza provocatoria: “Quando mi ha risposto quello pensavo di trovarti esanime sopra un altro tavolo di legno rotto” borbottò. Flash sentì lo sbuffare di Daimon di sottofondo: "Ok, stai bene, vero?” cercò di assicurarsi. “Io sì, il tuo divano. . . un po’ meno” mormorò la ragazza. Il. . .divano? Flash si mise una mano sulla fronte: ”In che senso?” . 

Non lo voleva sapere. Perché l’aveva chiesto? 

“Uh, cos’è successo?” chiese la ragazza dall’altro capo del filo: “Avevo freddo e il riscaldamento non funzionava” replicò Daimon velenoso. “Questo è ridicolo, potevi metterti una maglia” replicò Andi. Sentì Daimon sbuffare: “Potrei aver perso la pazienza”. Andi ritornò al telefono: “Diciamo che il tuo coinquilino non approva i tuoi gusti nell’arredamento” disse ironica: “Diciamo che non approvo il suo gusto nelle puttane” mormorò l’altro sotto: “Posso dargli un pugno adesso?” chiese Andi supplicante. Flash alzò la voce, sibilando: “Come cazzo ti ha chiamata?”. Sentì il telefono scricchiolare sotto la sua presa: “Non a me, la bionda con cui hai fatto Tarzan e Jane fuori dall’edificio” spiegò Andi: “Ora, in una lotta senza fuoco tra me e lui, credi che io possa avere la meglio? Un pugno è più che sufficiente”. Flash si rilassò un poco, poi carpì la voce di Daimon negare di aver detto una cosa del genere, accompagnato da insulti di dubbia destinazione, e scattò a molla: “Digli di farsi i cazzi suoi e che. . .” esitò, mordendosi la mano: “Sai che c’è? Fammi un favore, rimani lì a controllarlo in modo che non faccia altri casini”. 

Daimon non avrebbe fatto del male a Andi. 

Al 95%. 

Era più al sicuro lì che in giro per la città al momento: “Io vado in laboratorio ad analizzare. . . cose” 

Katherine analizzava. Lui era stato sempre terribile in qualsiasi materia non ci fosse un pallone. E no, i problemi di fisica non contavano. 

La ragazza sbuffò: “Splendido, fortuna mi sono portata i compiti” disse. 

Chiudendo la chiamata, Flash cancellò il numero appena fatto. Il cellulare aveva lo schermo rotto ora. 

Lo porse a Katy: “Te lo ripago” propose. Lei sbuffò. “Laboratorio. A piedi, se non ti spiace”. Flash non obiettò. 

I resti trovati coincidevano con quelli soliti. Nulla di sospetto. Forse aveva modificato un po’ la formula ad alcuni esplosivi, per ottenere un effetto più prorompente. Katy bevve il suo caffè velocemente, tornando a studiare i risultati, le labbra talmente fine da sembrare inesistenti: “Più zolfo, c’è da dire, ma quello si sentiva già da prima” mormorò. 

Flash annuì. 

Era noioso stare lì a vedere Katy giocare al piccolo chimico, ma d'altronde l’alternativa qual era? Tornare in appartamento per la notte? Dove avrebbe dormito? A terra? 

Poteva sempre cercare di cacciare, e a ragione, Daimon da casa sua, ma temeva. . . si morse le labbra. Uno scontro fisico era da evitare con lui, si finiva sempre a fare. . . altro, lo scontro verbale. . .pure quello era da evitare. 

Anche il trovarsi nella stessa stanza a quanto pare. 

“Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?” chiese Katherine, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Lui annuì, seguendola in silenzio. 

Doveva avvertire Andi. 

Poteva farla venire, o aspettarla fuori dall’appartamento. Buona idea. 

Restava il problema del dormire, ma anche sotto un ponte non era un’idea malvagia. Entrarono nell’appartamento di Katherine. 

Era ancora un po’ mal ridotto dopo l’esplosione, ma i muri erano stati riparati e i mobili sostituiti, quindi non si notava nulla di strano, a parte gli scatoloni a terra. 

“Takeaway cinese?” propose lei. Flash cadde dalle nuvole: “Sì, grazie” disse, sedendosi sul divano nuovo della sala. 

Katy portò i due cartoncini riscaldati, con tanto di forchetta: “Non la più galante delle cene, ma fa il suo dovere” sbuffò, sedendosi a fianco a lui. 

Flash annuì, togliendosi la maschera ad altezza bocca. “Grazie” disse ancora. 

Si sentiva come immerso in acqua, o dentro una bolla. Non seguì il discorso che Katy stava facendo, riuscendo a cogliere malapena degli stralci di frase. 

Alla fine, la donna si fermò: “Capito, ne parliamo domattina, hai bisogno di qualcosa?” chiese stancamente alzandosi. 

Flash lasciò cadere lo sguardo sotto di lui: “Effettivamente ci sarebbe qualcosa che potrebbe migliorare la giornata” mormorò. 

Katy lo guardò incuriosita, aspettando che finisse la frase. 

Flash prese un respiro, vergognandosi un po’ della sua richiesta: “Non è che potrei usare il tuo divano per stanotte?”. Kathy aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi portò una mano ai capelli: “Certo, l’affitto non è alto” sorrise, appoggiando la sua mano sulla spalla: “- se ti serve qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, sono in camera mia, letto a due piazze, comodissimo” si fermò un attimo, pensosa: “Dì che sei tu, tengo una pistola sul comodino e una sotto il cuscino, sai, non si è mai troppo sicuri” concluse, facendogli l'occhiolino. “Buonanotte” 

Flash la guardò allontanarsi in silenzio. Si era sempre lasciato scivolare di dosso tutti i tentativi della donna, accomunandole un modo di fare provocante, ma cominciava a pensare di non aver letto troppo tra le righe. 

Splendido. 

Una donna bellissima ci provava con lui e lui si faceva fottere da un demone. 

La storia della sua vita messa in senso letterale. 

Sospirò, concedendosi un momento di pace sul divano. Era meglio se chiamava Andi, ma dopo, un attimo così non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno. 

Chiuse gli occhi, i pensieri che roteavano nella sua testa come palloni in una piccola stanza. Chiuse gli occhi. 

Si svegliò con Andi che lo guardava dalla finestra. 

Fece un balzo indietro, sorpreso, tirandosi subito seduto. 

Che ore erano? Dove diamine si trovava? 

Gli ci volle un attimo per mettere tutti i tasselli al loro posto. Andi intanto era entrata, e la sua disapprovazione la si poteva vedere anche con la maschera: “Sonnellino? Sul serio? Cominciavamo a credere fossi morto” -cominciavamo chi?- Si chiese Flash, per poi rispondersi da solo. 

Ah già, Daimon. Si ributtò sul divano. 

Il telefono di Andi squillò e lei rispose: “Si, si, è qui, no, l’avevo detto io, si” mormorò al cellulare, per poi girarsi verso di lui: “Il tuo coinquilino sembra parecchio incazzato, è meglio se risolvi prima che mandi a fuoco tutto l’appartamento”. Flash sbuffò: “Da quando sei dalla sua parte?”. 

Lei scrollò le spalle: “Ho un debito con lui se non ce l’ho in fisica quest’anno, io torno a casa, se non mi tieni informata porto gli accendini anch’io” disse saltando fuori dalla finestra. 

Flash mise una mano davanti alla faccia. Che vita di merda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, splendido, non so cosa dire, la storia potrebbe incontrare uno hiatus, una pausa insomma, in questo periodo sono estremamente indaffarata, non ho ancora deciso se continuare a pubblicare o no. Alla peggio, ci si vede dopo il 7 gennaio, alla meglio, lunedì il prossimo capitolo chiamato "Don't stop me now (I'm having such a good time)", con una guest star (si fa per dire).  
> commenti sempre ed estremamente ben accetti.


	22. Don't stop me now (I'm having such a good time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura

CAPITOLO XXII- DON’T STOP ME NOW (I’M HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME) 

Ormai Flash non ricordava nemmeno quando tornare a casa era stata una cosa piacevole. Superò la finestra, facendo meno rumore possibile. A terra, ciò che restava del divano: Qualche cuscino e la parte destra. Se non altro aveva ritenuto opportuno pulire dalla cenere. Poteva mettersi sulla sedia e dormire lì. O a terra. Poteva comprarsi un tappeto. 

“Sei tornato quindi” l’affermazione lo bloccò sul posto. Daimon se ne stava appoggiato alla porta della cucina, gli occhi rossastri che brillavano al buio. Cazzo. “A quanto pare” mormorò. 

Diamine. Era il suo appartamento. Non doveva giustificare il fatto che ci fosse tornato. 

O che non ci fosse tornato. 

Non doveva giustificarsi punto. 

Flash indicò il divano a terra: “Hai intenzione di ripagarlo, o di usare i tuoi poteri per rimetterlo a posto?”. Non sapeva come funzionava la magia. 

Sperò che non gli servisse una zucca per i suoi bibbidi bobbidi, non era dell’umore. 

“Se può consolarti in qualche modo, non era mia intenzione bruciare il tuo divano, sapendo che avrebbe creato ovvie tensioni” disse Daimon, gli occhi sembrarono quasi brillare più intensamente alla parola “tensioni”. 

Flash sbuffò. “Credibile se non altro” borbottò più a sé stesso, per poi continuare a voce più alta: “Facciamo che tu ti ingegni in qualche modo, con una bara ad esempio, e io prendo il letto”. 

L’altro mostrò i denti in un sorriso affilato: “Mi stanno cominciando a stancare, sai, i paragoni coi vampiri, i -non uccidere- insensati, i tuoi andartene quando la tua situazione si fa pesante-“ si alzò, accennando qualche passo verso di lui: “- soprattutto i tuoi andartene-” mormorò alzando lo sguardo: “-non credi sia ora di parlarne, o hai intenzione di rifugiarti ancora tra le braccia di qualcuno meno. . .difficile” l’ultima frase uscì con una malcelata rabbia, che cambiò per un attimo i lineamenti del volto dell’uomo, il cambio fu così veloce che a Flash sembrò quasi di esserselo immaginato. 

Respirò a fondo: “Non so cosa intendi”. 

Lo sapeva benissimo, e questo non era sfuggito all’altro. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto cominciare diversamente, anziché con una negazione dell’ovvio. 

Oppure avrebbe potuto semplicemente tenere il suo pene dentro le mutande, e probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto questa conversazione. 

La mano dell’altro si richiuse su sé stessa a scatto, come una tagliola, poteva vedere dei guizzi di fiamme prendere vita tra i suoi capelli, sul suo corpo. “Non mentire” lo avvertì Daimon: “Non con me, almeno” mormorò più piano. 

Bene, era incazzato. Più incazzato di prima. Bene. 

“Se il problema è quello non ho fatto sesso con quella donna” cercò di rimediare, ma gli sembrava quasi di cercare di spegnere un incendio con un misurino d’acqua. “Come, vuoi dirmi che il tuo fascino da eroe improvvisato non ti ha fatto raggiungere l’obiettivo? Dev’essere orribile” sibilò di risposta l’altro. 

Ora era alla giusta distanza per iniziare una rissa. O qualcos’altro. 

“Il mio obiettivo è catturare Jack O’ Lantern e consegnarlo alla giustizia” chiarì Flash, mantenendo la posizione. 

L’altro sbuffò divertito, un sorriso malvagio sul volto: “Ma non mi dire, sembra che il tuo piano stia procedendo a meraviglia, si trovava sotto al tuo naso e non te ne sei nemmeno accorto”. Flash accusò il colpo: “Come potevo saper. . .credi che sia semplice?” ruggì, attaccandolo. 

“Credo di aver raggiunto più risultati di te anche nei miei anni all’inferno” lo sfidò Daimon. 

“Tu-“ cominciò Flash, avvicinandosi di scatto, la rabbia che ora ribolliva come lava in un vulcano, ispirò velocemente: “ Tu non sei un eroe, non sei nemmeno. . .” si bloccò, stringendo i pugni, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso l'altro: “-tu non fai altro che prendere le persone e lasciare che le loro paure li dominino, per poi manovrarle a tuo piacere" ringhiò: “Non azzardarti nemmeno a paragonare i miei sforzi ai tuoi”. 

Daimon gli rise in faccia: “Uh, già, povero Flash, con la sua rabbia mal diretta, i suoi fallimenti e la sua mammina che non. . .” . 

Non gli lasciò finire la frase, avventandosi su di lui con rabbia. 

Una volta a terra, lo colpì con un pugno. 

Daimon lo scaraventò sul soffitto. 

Rimase attaccato per un attimo, per poi decidersi a usare il simbionte per impedirgli di usare la sua magia. In Harry Potter dovevano parlare per lanciare gli incantesimi, no? 

L’altro annaspò, la sostanza nera sul volto, poi prese fuoco. 

Venom si ritirò sfrigolando, l’urlo mentale che rimbalzava nella sua mente. 

Flash gridò, portandosi le mani alle orecchie anche se sapeva quanto fosse inutile. 

Daimon lo prese per il collo, spingendolo sulla parete, l’altra mano si chiuse a pugno. 

Un bussare interruppe il pugno dal raggiungere la sua faccia. 

Rimasero immobili in silenzio, finché una voce non si unì alla bussata: “Ehi, soldato, tutto a posto?” chiese il signor Robinson dal corridoio delle scale. Flash tossì, picchiando sulla mano di Daimon, che mollò la presa di colpo, ritirandosi indietro velocemente. 

“Si, signor Robinson, sa, esercizi di riabilitazione, trascurali un giorno e vedrai le stelle il giorno dopo” scherzò Flash, la voce roca. 

“Ah, non me ne parli, il mio ginocchio mi tradisce ogni tanto, prima o poi dovrò farlo vedere” si lamentò l’uomo. 

Daimon e Flash si scambiarono un’occhiata. 

“Già, forse sì” concordò Flash. “Buona serata, faccia meno rumore, è una certa ormai” brontolò l’uomo, la voce attutita dalla lontananza. 

Flash sospirò, mettendosi una mano sul viso: “Hai letto la mia posta” lo accusò. 

Daimon abbassò lo sguardo: “Era accartocciata in un angolo” disse, in un blando tentativo di scusarsi, come se quello bastasse a spiegare. 

Flash sbuffò, incerto: “Ah, capisco, effettivamente è uso comune raccogliere lettere private accartocciate a terra” replicò velenoso. 

L’altro esitò: “Non ci ho pensato al momento” borbottò. 

Rimasero in silenzio. 

Flash lo guardò: “Ti voglio fuori da casa mia, ma fuori da casa mia sei un problema di altri” sospirò, rilassandosi contro il muro: “Dovrei fare la spia a qualcuno e farti mettere di nuovo in prigione”. 

L’altro sorrise ironico: “Per avere nuovamente offeso la tua sensibilità? Hai cominciato tu” disse. 

“Sei troppo pericoloso da lasciare in circolazione, non riesco nemmeno a togliermi dalla testa che non c’entri niente con l’altro incendio” mormorò. 

Era un’idea che gli era venuta entrando nell’appartamento. 

Non l’aveva processata, rifiutandola. 

Non aveva nemmeno detto a Katy di Daimon. 

Si era fidato di lui, e magari aveva torto. 

“Si, io sono il mostro nell’armadio e tu chi saresti quindi?” chiese Daimon, dopo un silenzio fin troppo lungo per i suoi standard. 

Flash non rispose, passandosi la mano in fronte. 

Cosa poteva fare se non andare avanti? Che senso aveva se non lo faceva? 

“Mio padre era un poliziotto, salvava le persone. Poteva benissimo essere chiamato eroe mentre lo faceva, ma a casa. . . ” mormorò: “A casa non salvava nessuno” finì. 

Era diventato come lui? Lavarsi la coscienza salvando vite, mentre ne distruggeva altre ogni giorno, quelle più vicine, quelle che avrebbe dovuto proteggere? 

Daimon rise: “Vogliamo sul serio parlare di padri?” chiese. 

“Mio padre non era un mostro per tutti, il tuo è IL mostro per eccellenza, non hai paura di diventare come lui? Guardarti allo specchio e vedere che la mela non cade mai lontano dall’albero?” la voce gli uscì a metà tra l’accusa e la preghiera. 

Il sorriso era rimasto sul volto, ma Daimon non sembrava divertito: “Sai, credo staresti meglio accettando ciò che sei, piuttosto che lottare, perdere e soffrire il doppio” sbuffò: “Siamo mostri, tutti noi, ma c’è di peggio, credimi”. 

Flash scosse la testa. ”E’ questo che ti consente di andare in giro e colpire le persone alle spalle?” chiese senza risentimento. 

L’altro si girò verso di lui, accucciandosi lì vicino: “E’ questo che mi permette di dormire la notte” disse. Flash non rispose. Dormire la notte. Poteva capirlo. Se non gli fosse arrivato da lui, quel consiglio magari avrebbe anche potuto seguirlo. Sorrise mestamente al pensiero. Dormire la notte. “Continua a ripetertelo allora, se dormi non puoi allungare le mani” mormorò con sarcasmo. A questo punto, dovevano dividere il letto. Di nuovo. Pensò alla vasca da bagno, magari con un cuscino e qualche coperta. . . 

L’altro inclinò la testa: “Preferisci le allunghi in qualche altro momento? Sono aperto a suggerimenti” lo punzecchiò. 

Colpirlo richiedeva troppo sforzo, si disse Flash: “Se mi fai dormire in pace quel poco potrei pensarci” brontolò. Vasca da bagno. A questo punto anche senza cuscino poteva andare. 

Daimon sorrise: “Uh, abbiamo forse raggiunto un accordo, è una promessa?” disse, sporgendosi col corpo verso di lui. 

“Come se le rispettassi” lo liquidò Flash: “Avevi detto che facevi il bravo, guarda il divano” si girarono. 

Ora del divano ne restava veramente poco, e quel poco era annerito e . . . “Lo spengo” propose Daimon. “No, lascialo così, ho sempre desiderato un caminetto in soggiorno” disse Flash. 

Daimon lo guardò per un attimo, Flash sbuffò divertito. La risata che ne seguì non era falsa. 

“Sai-“ disse Daimon, alzandosi per spegnerlo. “Non sei male come eroe, e anche come persona. . . sei molto più. . .decente dei più” disse Daimon, come se gli stessero tirando fuori la frase con le tenaglie. 

Flash lo guardò impassibile. 

L’altro alzò le spalle, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé “Ti voglio ricordare che Wolverine è stato un Avenger”. 

Flash fece una smorfia: “Mi spiace, ma non trovo la cosa confortante”. 

“Non hai tutti i torti” ammise Daimon. 

Flash lo guardò: “Seriamente, basta stronzate” disse. 

Daimon alzò le mani, rivolgendo i palmi in segno di resa: “Niente più fuoco, annotato” 

“Non solo quello” borbottò Flash. 

Daimon lo guardò: “Se mi reputi troppo bollente in altri sensi mi spiace, non posso controllarlo” disse ammiccante. 

Flash sospirò, esasperato: “Visto che non stiamo chiacchierando del più e del meno, cosa vuoi?” 

Daimon si guardò intorno: “Una donna delle pulizie al momento”. 

Flash si alzò appoggiando la mano dietro di sé, il corpo ancora un po’ indolenzito per la zuffa di prima, sebbene il simbionte avesse già iniziato a curarlo: “Ti diverti a provocarmi?” riprovò. 

L’altro sorrise: “Estremamente”. 

Bene. Perfetto. Gli serviva davvero questo chiarimento? 

“E non puoi andare a importunare qualcun altro, chiunque altro?” provò di nuovo. 

“Tu rispondi prontamente a ogni mio tentativo” disse Daimon, riavvicinandosi. 

Flash scosse la testa, cercando di combattere l’impulso ad arretrare: “Non sono attratto da te, o dagli uomini in generale, mi dispiace, l’altra volta è stato. . .” uno sbaglio? Una cazzata? Una prova? Una sveltina? La mente di Flash vagliò velocemente ogni ipotesi. 

“Soddisfacente per lo meno, o non lo vorresti fare ancora” terminò Daimon approfittando della pausa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. 

Flash arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo: “Cerca di sbollire, perché ti stai sbagliando” disse, con voce ferma. Daimon si era avvicinato ancora, se avesse alzato gli occhi sarebbe stata la stessa situazione che si ripeteva, e madonna, non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito a insistere col suo -no-. 

Poteva sentire ancora il calore del corpo dell’altro sulla sua pelle, e il cuore aveva ricominciato a battere un po’ più forte, in attesa. 

Daimon avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio: “Sai cosa mi farebbe sbollire veramente in fretta?” mormorò maliziosamente, facendogli venire i brividi col suo respiro. 

Flash sospettava di conoscere la risposta. 

“Il tuo libro sull’equilibrio dei chakra?” chiese Andi, entrando in quel momento dalla finestra. 

Entrambi sobbalzarono, Flash arretrò trovando dietro il muro e appoggiandoci una mano sopra: “A-Andi, ciao”. 

Daimon si sedette sulla sedia con uno sbuffo, portandosi una mano tra i capelli. 

Andi si guardò attorno: “Ho interrotto qualcosa?” chiese. 

Daimon e Flash si scambiarono uno sguardo: “Stavamo combattendo per il solo letto che ci rimane” disse Daimon con nonchalance: “Già, solo letto, due uomini” scosse la testa Flash imbarazzato. 

Andi fece passare lo sguardo su loro due: “E dividetevelo” mormorò seccata. 

Daimon alzò la mano: “Questa è senza dubbio una splendida idea, vado a prepararlo” disse alzandosi e sparendo nell’altra stanza. Quello stronzo. 

Flash sollevò lo sguardo verso Andi. 

Non se la era bevuta minimamente. “Non stavi tornando a casa?” riuscì a chiedere, ancora rosso per l’imbarazzo. 

Lei scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi: “Coach, ti sei accorto che lui ci sta provando vero?” mormorò a bassa voce. 

Flash arrossì ancora di più, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

Negare a questo punto sarebbe stato stupido. 

“E’ tutto sotto controllo” mentì. Andi fece una smorfia, non contraddicendolo: “Il mio libro di storia è qui?” chiese. 

Flash si guardò intorno: “Quello a terra?” tentò. 

Andi brontolò: “Giusto, non hai una libreria in cui riporli” prese il libro, tornando sui suoi passi: “Beh, Coach, buonanotte, credo. . .” disse. 

“Si, buonanotte” disse Flash, vedendola sparire al di là della finestra. Maledizione. 

Si mise una mano sul viso, arrossendo furiosamente. 

Si doveva controllare meglio. 

Cosa gli era passato per la mente? Non gli era bastata l’altra volta? 

Si massaggiò le tempie. 

Passare la notte accanto all’altro di per sé non era un problema, era talmente stanco che si sarebbe potuto addormentare a minuti, il vero problema era il risveglio, le mani dell’altro che scorrevano sul suo corpo, il suo respiro. . . deglutì, arrossendo furiosamente. 

Era meglio non pensarci. Magari poteva dormire in vasca. 

“Se ti interessa, il letto è pronto”. 

Sobbalzò. Quando si era avvicinato? 

“Mani a posto” ricordò all’altro. 

Per tutta risposta ebbe un cenno e un sorriso che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. 

“No, sul serio” ripeté, alzando il tono di voce: “Non fare quella faccia” lo riprese. 

Daimon allargò ancora di più il sorriso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: “Mi stavo solo chiedendo cosa intendessi per -a posto-“ disse, con voce roca. 

Appoggiò lento la mano sul suo braccio: “Questo è -a posto-?“ sussurrò, a un millimetro dal suo collo. 

Ecco, quello era tutto il contrario di -a posto-. Flash rabbrividì. 

Daimon appoggiò l’altra mano sul suo fianco, risalendo lentamente: “E questo?” continuò a chiedere, la voce ridotta a un bisbiglio e le labbra che sfioravano la sua pelle. 

Flash morse le labbra, liberandosi con uno scossone dalla presa dell’altro e girandosi per affrontarlo: “A posto è se le tieni su di te” mormorò, la voce uscì meno convinta di quanto avrebbe voluto. 

Daimon cominciò ad allontanare le mani dal suo corpo, per poi metterle sulla sua cintura: “Così?” chiese, guardandolo con un’espressione divertita. 

La slacciò con una mossa veloce, facendo cadere i pantaloni ai suoi piedi. 

Flash annaspò, seguendo il movimento dei pantaloni con gli occhi: “Se tu tieni le tue mani a posto, io tengo le mie a posto che ne dici?” mormorò l’altro, prendendogli i polsi e appoggiandoli sul suo petto. 

Flash sentì il cuore salirgli in gola. Chiuse le dita sul corpo dell’altro, allontanandole. 

“Dimmi che non hai voglia” chiese dolcemente Daimon. 

Flash scosse la testa: “Non ne ho voglia” mentì. 

La voce era uscita roca dalla gola, e per nulla convincente. 

L’altro emise una risata leggera: “Così è facile, guardami negli occhi mentre lo dici” lo sfidò. 

Flash deglutì. 

“Se lo fai, giuro che ti lascio in pace, dimmi solo -non ho voglia di fare sesso con te, Daimon-“ insisté l’altro, avvicinandosi ancora un po’, senza distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno per un istante, la voce bassa come se stesse sussurrando un segreto: “E guardami negli occhi mentre lo dici” continuò a stuzzicarlo invitante. C’erano tanti motivi per cui non avrebbe dovuto fare sesso con lui, non quella sera né mai, ma al momento erano pallide ombre nella mente di Flash. 

Persino il mormorio del simbionte gli appariva lontano, come il barlume di coscienza che gli diceva che, si, era una pessima idea. 

Flash aprì la bocca per pronunciare le parole che lo avrebbero liberato da quel tormento, ma si trovò invece a colmare la distanza tra le loro labbra, le mani a bloccare il viso dell’altro. 

Rimandò al giorno dopo la crisi di coscienza, o forse a quello dopo ancora, non ne era sicuro. 

Vide con la coda nell’occhio l’altro alzare le mani, poi esitare, lasciandole sospese a mezz’aria. 

Daimon si concentrò nel ricambiare il bacio, emettendo un mugolio di apprezzamento. 

Flash si distanziò quel tanto che bastava per poter emettere qualche suono articolato, cosa che non gli riuscì completamente: “Ritiro ciò che ho detto sull’-a posto-“ mormorò, la frase spezzata dallo scontrarsi continuo delle loro labbra. 

Daimon lo tirò a sé, una mano sul suo volto e l’altra che lo stringeva per il fianco. 

Flash gemette nel bacio, cominciando anche lui a esplorare il corpo dell’altro con le mani. 

La voce di Daimon era rotta quando mormorò: “Letto?” sulle sue labbra. 

Quella sembrava una magnifica idea. 

Probabilmente non lo era, ma diamine se non lo sembrava! 

Gemette, tornando a baciarlo, chiedendosi perché mai avesse atteso tutto quel tempo. 

Daimon si separò per un attimo, lanciando un’occhiata intorno, per poi tirarlo nuovamente dietro di sé, mentre avanzava verso la camera, i passi intervallati a baci e morsi. 

Flash lo spinse contro il muro, guadagnandosi un gemito roco, mentre faceva scorrere le mani giù. 

Il cellulare squillò e Daimon emise un gemito di disapprovazione, tenendolo fermo su di lui mentre lo baciava con più foga di prima. 

Flash ricambiò il bacio, per poi staccarsi a fatica chinando la testa: “Devo rispondere” sospirò, senza fiato. Daimon sbuffò sulla pelle del collo, depositandovi un ultimo bacio, prima di lasciarlo andare. 

Flash prese il telefono, schiarendosi la voce: “Pronto?” disse. 

“Alla buona ora” borbottò Katherine dall’altre parte del filo: “Hanno fatto i test alle salme, ti aspetto in obitorio” lo informò, chiudendo la chiamata senza dargli il tempo di dire nulla. 

Daimon scosse la testa, lanciando un’occhiata alla finestra aperta, per poi girarsi verso di lui: “Ascolta, ti posso dire io chi erano: Alan, ragazzo divertente, grande passione per la fotografia, Giò, amava ascoltare musica pop e i gatti, e . . .” esitò per un attimo: “-Sophie, la ragazza delle pizze con il sogno di diventare una cantante country, possiamo continuare” disse, togliendosi anche le mutande e lasciandole cadere a terra. 

Flash non abbassò lo sguardo: “Potrebbe esserci qualche indizio”. Si girò verso la finestra, evitandolo 

Sentì l’altro sbuffare: “Cosa? Quale indizio? Non mi risulta che tu abbia strani poteri per parlare coi cadaveri, e anche se Jack avesse deciso di fare un post-it su uno dei corpi con su scritto:-Jack è stato qui- a che gioverebbe? Sai già che è stato lui” 

Flash si spazientì: “Ascolta, non so se hai notato, ma stiamo brancolando nel buio, più esitiamo e maggiore saranno le vittime che quel pazzoide farà fuori, il minimo indizio può essere fondamentale” . 

L’altro sospirò, guardandolo senza dire nulla, in testa chissà quali pensieri. 

Flash si diresse verso la finestra, sperando che l’aria fresca della notte lo aiutasse a sbollire. 

Sentì una mano bloccargli il polso, proibendogli l’avanzata. 

Si girò, sperando che l’altro non avesse altri assi nella manica per tenerlo lì con lui, ma Daimon si limitò a parlargli, la voce bassa ancora un po’ roca dal momento prima: “Potresti, se non altro, prendere in considerazione l’idea di raccogliere in fretta le informazioni che ti servono, così da poter risolvere la situazione creatasi” si morse le labbra, guardando in basso, prima di continuare: “- in parole povere, sbrigati” mormorò, lasciando finalmente la presa. 

Flash sentì la faccia infiammarsi a quelle parole. 

Non che avrebbe affrettato la cosa, ma se avesse potuto. . . si mise una mano sul viso, cercando di non pensarci. 

Concentrarsi non era semplice con una prospettiva del genere ad attenderlo. 

Non che la concentrazione fosse una dote eccessivamente necessaria, insomma, un’altra fantastica nottata circondato da cadaveri, la cosa più eccitante che poteva capitare era che Katherine gli puntasse la pistola contro. Di nuovo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi ero sbagliata, la guest star è al prossimo capitolo.  
> E ho pubblicato anche oggi. Bene.  
> Credo arriverò fino al capitolo 24, poi. . . a gennaio!  
> quindi, mercoledì nuovo capitolo, il 23 "Don't mess with me (I'll shoot you down)"  
> Sentiremo cosa ne pensa Daimon tanto per cambiare, poi. . .  
> venerdì con il capitolo 24: "The devil went down to (. . .)"  
> e il 7 Gennaio: "Welcome to the black-ish parade"


	23. Don't mess with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso, ecco a voi il capitolo XXIII  
> . . .Siamo al 75% della storia se i miei calcoli non sono errati. . .  
> comunque, venerdì ci sarà il prossimo, poi la pausa fino a lunedì 7  
> Buona lettura

CAPITOLO XXIII- DON’T MESS WITH ME (I’LL SHOOT YOU DOWN) 

Era estremamente seccante. 

No, non era abbastanza quella parola per descriverlo. Snervante. Sgradevole. 

Daimon si rigirò nel letto, le labbra strette per l’irritazione. Molesto. Fastidioso. 

Non sapeva mantenere una promessa nemmeno quando essa comportava un piacevole risvolto anche per lui. 

Esasperante. 

Quando si era svegliato di primo mattino, il primo impulso era stato assicurarsi che l’altro fosse anche a lui a letto e , magari, in procinto di svegliarsi. 

L’aveva aspettato ore la sera, prima di cedere al sonno, sperando che l’altro al suo arrivo l’avrebbe svegliato, o che so, avvertito. 

Doveva aspettare in piedi, battere il ferro finché era caldo. 

Bloccarlo già dalla finestra e trascinarlo a letto, lasciando il simbionte fuori dalla stanza. 

Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento al pensiero. 

La sua immaginazione non lo stava aiutando per nulla. 

Gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, ponderando se valesse la pena svegliarlo ora. Magari buttandolo giù dal letto. Come rimandare il sesso di una settimana. 

Sbuffò sonoramente, poi si sporse verso di lui, facendo una non proprio leggera pressione sul braccio e lasciando di colpo andare la presa. 

Nulla. 

“Flash?” mormorò, a poca distanza dal suo viso. Macché, non l’aveva mai visto dormire più tranquillo di così. Sbuffò di nuovo, alzandosi dal letto e gettando un’occhiata alla sveglia. 

Aveva ancora metà mattinata prima che la piccola seccatrice tornasse a reclamare la sua fetta d’attenzione. O che lo facesse la giornalista. Sembrava così affezionata all’agente. 

Chiuse il pugno di colpo sulla fodera del cuscino. 

Uno strappo lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Cazzo. Guardò le piume fare capolino dalla fodera bianca. 

Non si notava tanto. 

Girò il cuscino sottosopra. Meglio. Molto meglio. 

Guardò l’altro per assicurarsi che non avesse notato il misfatto, ma Flash non si era mosso dalla posizione iniziale. 

Lo sguardo gli cadde sul collo, le spalle scoperte dalla canottiera. 

Doveva alzarsi, temporeggiare non avrebbe risolto nulla. 

Si alzò e andò in cucina. Se l’altro si fosse svegliato non credeva si sarebbe scandalizzato sulla sua nudità. Anzi. 

Prese la biscottiera, aprendola, buttando la mano dentro senza guardare. 

Briciole. Briciole? Guardò dentro. 

Due biscotti e briciole. 

La ragazzina doveva essere un inviato di suo padre. O di sua sorella. Stessa malvagità. 

Il telefono squillò, facendolo girare di scatto. Telefono privato. 

Chi chiamava a quest’ora? La madre? Valchiria? Un’agenzia di assicurazioni? Scosse la testa. 

A meno che Val non avesse fatto un corso d’aggiornamento su telefoni o simili, non era lei. 

Forse doveva rispondere? Il telefono smise di squillare, lasciandolo in subbuglio. Si sedette sulla sedia, addentando il biscotto, pensieroso. 

Il telefono ricominciò, facendolo sobbalzare sulla sedia. Si alzò di scatto, rimirando la cornetta. Rispondere o non rispondere? Era un dubbio amletico. 

Sollevò la cornetta: “Chi è?” mormorò con voce atona. Dall’altra parte del filo, la voce di un uomo: “Flash? No, aspetta, Flash è lì? Ho sbagliato numero?” sentì un rumore di carte in sottofondo e fu tentato di rispondere affermativamente, ma il non sapere chi fosse lo bloccò: “Chi parla?” mormorò invece. 

La voce rispose: “Sono Peter. . .Peter Parker, chi sei tu?”. Peter Parker. Spider-man. Uno degli eroi più fastidiosi in circolazione, nonché il buon esempio di Flash. Diamine. 

Come aveva questo numero? Lo poteva riconoscere dalla voce? 

Ci pensò attentamente. Improbabile. Si erano visti poche volte, e il più delle chiacchiere le faceva lui solitamente. “Sono. . .sono. . .” si bloccò guardandosi intorno: “Sono. . . l’uomo delle pulizie. . .?” si portò una mano al volto. 

Cazzo. Non era abituato a mentire sulla propria identità. Era una delle poche cose di cui non aveva avuto bisogno. In un mondo come quello, anche uno come lui passava più o meno inosservato, persino a torso nudo. 

“E’ una domanda?” chiese Spider-man. 

Daimon sospirò, riguadagnando il controllo: “Lo stato dell’appartamento mi sta facendo dubitare della mia vocazione.” Lanciò un’occhiata vicino ai resti anneriti del divano “Flash ora è. . . fuori casa, può riprovare tra un paio d’ore, se accetta un consiglio, non si avvicini all’appartamento” 

Flash l’avrebbe ucciso per la brutta figura col suo spider-mentore? Poco probabile. Che ci avrebbe provato invece, era sicuro. 

Spider-man sbuffò divertito: “Temo di non avere altra scelta, sono in bolletta e dovrei rimanere a Philly per un paio di giorni” Daimon si bloccò. Spider-man che chiamava Flash per. . .chiedere aiuto? 

Ci poteva stare, c’erano sicuramente persone peggiori. 

Spider-man che chiamava Flash nel telefono privato? 

Non che fosse una cima a nascondere la sua identità segreta, persino le persone che lo volevano morto sapevano dove abitava. 

Spider-man che dava per scontato una calda accoglienza nell’appartamento? 

Questo era un altro paio di maniche. 

Strinse i denti. Non poteva permettersi che Spider-man si stabilisse lì. Tambureggiò le dita sul legno: “Non credo ci sarà tanto posto, c’è un gran giro di persone in questo appartamento da che ho visto” borbottò, cercando di nascondere il suo malcontento. 

“Persone. . .ragazze?” chiese l’altro: “E’ da tanto che non lo sento, non vedo l’ora che mi aggiorni”. 

Ah. Con lui faceva il prezioso, con Spider-man beveva una birra, divideva l’appartamento e parlava di ragazze. 

Le sue unghie raschiarono il legno del comodino, facendo dei solchi: “Sai, tiene la birra sotto il letto, non so quanto ti convenga la festicciola” la voce trasudava veleno, ma poco importava in quel momento. 

“Birra?” la voce di Spider-man sembrava allarmata. 

Dove aveva sbagliato? “Chiami più tardi, arrivederci” sibilò, chiudendo la chiamata. 

Sospirò. Non poteva sapere che era lui, ma doveva parlare con Flash e convincerlo a dare buca a Spider-man. 

Oppure staccare il telefono e fare finta di nulla, con il rischio di vederselo apparire sulla finestra. Maledizione. 

Tornò in cucina cominciando a mangiare i biscotti, sovrappensiero. Forse era meglio mettersi un paio di pantaloni e avvertire Flash che Spider-man era in città, indagare sul loro rapporto e convincerlo a non tradirlo. 

Spostò le briciole con le dita, ponderando sul se e come manipolare Flash in modo che non vendesse la sua locazione all’altro fastidioso individuo. 

Flash si sarebbe potuto tranquillamente lavare le mani dal loro piccolo patto, l’aveva fatto una volta e nulla gli impediva di farlo di nuovo. Si portò una mano alla fronte. 

Le cose che sapeva sul conto di Flash erano più che abbastanza per tenerselo buono con una labile minaccia in casi normali, ma davanti al suo eroe? Colui per il quale aveva abbandonato la via del peccato e imboccato la giusta via? 

Si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito al pensiero. 

“Giusta” via. 

Flash. 

Imboccato era una parola grossa. 

Probabilmente l’aveva messo nel navigatore -giusta via- e ora si trovava in quelle stradine grigiastre per qualche incrocio letto male. Ricalcolo in corso. . . 

Il saluto assonnato dell’altro lo riscosse. Flash era entrato in cucina, e come lui poco fa, aveva infilato fiducioso la mano nella biscottiera. 

“E’ stata la ragazzina ieri” si giustificò lui. L’uomo gettò un’occhiata alle briciole sulla tavola, riportando lo sguardo su di lui, accusatorio. 

Era cominciata male. Perché non era rimasto a letto? 

“Ha chiamato un tuo caro amico” borbottò, cercando di cambiare discorso. La parola “caro” gli uscì più dura di quanto intendesse, ma Flash sembrava non essersene accorto, girandosi verso di lui con fare inquisitorio, caffè istantaneo alla mano. 

Daimon esitò, scegliendo accuratamente parole e informazioni che voleva passare all’altro, mascherando il suo intento raccogliendo le briciole dal tavolo e alzandosi per buttarle. 

L’altro si irrigidì alla sua nudità, distogliendo lo sguardo con fare vago e sedendosi sulla sedia più vicina in modo da non incrociare la traiettoria. 

Daimon sorrise. Era fin troppo facile distrarlo. Effettivamente, distrazione per distrazione. . . poteva rimandare l’informazione a dopo, dopo aver provato la resistenza del tavolo magari. Si morse le labbra, avvicinandosi all’altro. 

Rischioso, ma così allettante. “Quale amico?” chiese Flash, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. 

Ah già. Spider-man. Sentiva di odiare quel tizio al momento. 

“Non saprei, nome semplice, comune,” fece finta di pensarci un momento: “John? Mmh, no Kevin? Pier?” si sentì un sommesso bussare alla porta e Flash si girò: “Madonna, spero non sia la vicina per ieri sera, tu continua a pensarci, e magari vestiti mentre lo fai” Daimon sorrise tra sé guardandolo allontanare, la tazza ancora in mano: “E a che pro?” mormorò. 

L’altro continuò imperterrito a camminare, facendo finta di non avere sentito l’ultima parte. 

Prese un bicchiere d’acqua, portandoselo alle labbra, ben attento ad ascoltare lo scambio. Sentì Flash aprire la porta, rimase in attesa, aspettandosi di sentire la voce stridula della vicina recriminare chissà quali offese al buon gusto, invece la voce che arrivò alle orecchie era di un uomo, cosa che gli risultava la vicina non fosse, che lo salutò con un: “Ehy Flash-man. 

Il bicchiere si ruppe tra le sue dita senza effettivamente tagliarlo. Erano ai nomignoli ora? E che ne era stato del -stai lontano dall’appartamento- e del – torna tra tre ore?-. Certa gente non aveva il minimo senso del pudore. Aprì lo sportello più grande della cucina. No, non ci stava nemmeno piegato in due. Lo richiuse lentamente, sperando che Flash riuscisse a togliersi le stelline dagli occhi e mandasse al più presto fuori l’altro. 

Adesso avrebbe voluto i pantaloni addosso. 

Li fece comparire con un poco di magia. 

A mali estremi. . .Si mise seduto nuovamente sulla sedia, ammirando i cocci di vetro per terra. “Vedo che ti sei dato alla lett. . .che è successo al divano?”. 

Meraviglioso, era entrato in soggiorno. 

“Ho avuto problemi. . . problemi in casa” borbottò Flash, la voce palesava una certa tensione. 

“E hai deciso di darti alla magia?” mormorò Spider-man sorpreso: “Sul serio?” Seguì un inquietante silenzio, poi Flash parlò: “L’appartamento è infestato”. 

Daimon sbuffò divertito. Era un modo per descrivere la cosa. 

“Ho dovuto chiamare un esperto, non sai la confusione, guarda, prima che Casper riinizi a fare casino andiamo, ti offro. . . un caffè”. Casper. Daimon fece una smorfia. “In mutande alle 11, credevo che gli ex-militari si svegliassero col sole” lo prese in giro la voce di Spider-man. 

Ci fu un altro silenzio, poi Flash mormorò un’ “Ah, divertente”, prima di dirigersi verso la camera: “Stai fermo lì”. Passi e silenzio. Daimon batté nuovamente le dita sui pantaloni di pelle, in attesa. Si mise seduto sul pavimento, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì i passi avvicinarsi alla porta aperta. Alla faccia di stare fermo. Deglutì. 

Spider-man si affacciò, la tazza del caffè in mano. Appena lo vide fece quasi un balzo indietro, guardandolo allarmato. “Ti dispiace? C’è gente che sta lavorando” ringhiò, prima di richiudere gli occhi. 

“Ah, Casper, sì, buona fortuna” fece Spider-man, prima di sparire dietro la porta. 

Daimon sospirò piano di sollievo, calmandosi. Ora come ora poteva solo sperare che Spider-man non andasse a dire in giro della sua presenza lì. Mise le mani alle tempie. 

Chi aveva mai dato retta a Spider-man? Con tutte quelle parole da buttare che propinava a chiunque, la sua presenza lì poteva essere scambiata per barzelletta. Se l’avesse minacciato avrebbe probabilmente ottenuto l’opposto, quindi era meglio limitare i contatti e aspettare che sparisse da sé. Flash tornò: “Perfetto andiamo” disse veloce. 

“Lui lo lasci lì così?” sussurrò Spider-man, forse convinto che cercare spiriti in una casa lo rendesse sordo. Poteva quasi immaginare quanto Flash fosse vicino al mancamento: “Lui. . . chi?” non sentì distintamente l’ultimo bisbiglio, ma la replica fu perfettamente udibile: “La nudità serve per incanalare energie cosmiche” mormorò Flash. Daimon si batté la mano sulla fronte. Che idiota. 

“Si, le incanala ogni giorno perfettamente, gira sempre senza maglietta da quanto ne so, intendevo . . .” Flash si affacciò alla porta, il suo sollievo fu visibile alla vista dei pantaloni. Si girò verso la stanza: “Si, scusa, sai. . . non sono abituato ad avere uomini mezzi nudi intorno”. 

Non abituato. Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, non reagendo ulteriormente. Se avesse reagito avrebbe potuto ritardare la loro uscita e. . . si riscosse. 

La loro uscita. A che pro? 

Spider-man sapeva che era lì, poteva usare questo a suo favore. 

Si alzò, prendendo Flash per la spalla: “Mi spiace, ma lui mi serve per localizzare l’entità, come ho già detto, non sarà libero se non tra tre ore” Flash si girò verso di lui con una faccia sorpresa, Parker mise una mano dietro la nuca: “Ah, vero, si potrebbe dire un’impresa di pulizia anche quella, magari se hai lo zaino protonico funziona anche sulla polvere”. 

Condivise con Flash uno sguardo perplesso. Parker alzò gli occhi: “Andiamo, ghostbusters!”. Daimon sbuffò: “Come dimenticarselo” mormorò laconico, la presa sulla spalla stava diventando una gara di forza. Flash cercava di divincolarsi senza farsi notare, con scarsi risultati: “Avevi detto che avevi già preso la traccia psi-qualcosa, ricordi?” sibilò girandosi. 

Daimon non poté fare a meno di sorridere: “Sono convinto che il tuo amico riuscirà a cavare un ragno dal buco anche senza la tua assistenza, magari potrebbe risolverti qualche problema, abbi fede”. 

Parker sobbalzò, guardandolo a occhi sbarrati. 

Mai fare patti demoniaci sulla propria identità era una lezione da ricordare. Bastava anche il -mai fare patti demoniaci- a dire la verità. 

Flash si girò verso di lui, allarmato: “Peter è un mio amico dal liceo, non vorrei mai che si trovasse nei guai” mormorò, calcando sulla definizione -amico del liceo-. 

“Già, niente di più che un semplice ragazzo di New York che viene a trovare un amico da poco trasferito” continuò Parker. 

Daimon fece passare lo sguardo su di loro. Era sicuro che stessero cercando di comunicargli qualcosa che non poteva essere apertamente detto, poteva capire Flash, ma. . .la realizzazione lo colpì come un fulmine. Sghignazzò, lasciando andare la spalla di Flash. Nessuno dei due sapeva chi fosse l’altro. Flash non sapeva che il suo beniamino era a poca distanza da lui. Si calmò, leccandosi le labbra come davanti a un dolce: “Ho bisogno di Flash qui, a meno che tu non abbia qualche potere utile, vai a farti un giro” disse, con ritrovata giovialità. Parker sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma si bloccò, allontanandosi e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. 

Daimon sghignazzò tra sé. Identità segrete, la cosa più utile di questo mondo. Flash lo fronteggiò: “Ma sei pazzo?” sibilò. Daimon strinse le spalle: “Ero sicuro ne fosse a conoscenza, tutti sembrano sapere del tuo problema di parassiti alieni”. 

Flash sbarrò gli occhi, portandosi le mani alle tempie, come per calmarsi: “Simbionti!” borbottò: “Almeno eri vestito quando ti ha visto?” chiese. 

Daimon roteò gli occhi, domandandosi cosa sarebbe stato peggio ai suoi occhi. Sorrise in modo ammiccante, poggiando la mano sulla sua guancia. Poteva sentire il calore del sangue che fluiva con più intensità su di esse mentre arrossiva. 

“Mi pare opportuno chiedere a questo punto cosa ti spaventi di più, che Parker venga a conoscenza del tuo problema con simbionti alieni,” fece scivolare piano la mano sul collo, sfiorando la clavicola dolcemente: “oppure dover ammettere qualche cosa di più. . . privato” rimase fermo in posizione, rilassandosi un poco nel vedere che l’altro era restio a rispondere alla sua provocazione, preferendo distogliere lo sguardo imbarazzato. “Abbiamo tre ore prima che torni, creare un alibi richiede cinque minuti, come potremmo tenerci occupati?” chiese con sarcasmo, spostando lo sguardo sulle labbra. 

Oh, se ne aveva di idee a proposito. 

Flash si mise le mani nei capelli: “Hai una sveglia che si imposta sul sesso ogni volta che la mia vita si complica o è solo una fortunata coincidenza?” chiese, la voce che traballava tra esasperazione e sarcasmo. Daimon sorrise senza rispondere alla domanda, limitando ad avvicinarsi e intrappolare il corpo dell’altro tra le sue braccia, appoggiando le labbra sul collo. 

Flash si irrigidì al contatto. Sobbalzò quando lui morse delicatamente la pelle del collo, leccando poi la zona morsa. Sentì il cuore di Flash saltare un battito e i suoi pantaloni che cominciavano a stringere troppo, diventando fastidiosi. Flash si scostò, il viso più rosso di prima: “Va bene, letto, ora” mormorò, con voce roca, togliendosi la maglia e precedendolo. 

Daimon rimase un attimo a guardarlo allontanare, sorpreso. Non è che era uno di quegli alieni mutaforma che prendevano il posto degli eroi? 

Si tolse in fretta i pantaloni, scalciandoli a terra, poi le mutande, avvicinandosi velocemente alla camera. Flash aveva ancora canottiera e mutande addosso, e sembrava occupato a togliersi le protesi di dosso. “Preservativi primo cassetto e smettila di guardare” mormorò Flash, facendo scattare la protesi e poggiandola a terra. 

Daimon sbuffò, alzando le mani. Flash alzò lo sguardo per un attimo: “O quello o stai tu sotto per stavolta” disse, distogliendo subito lo sguardo, il viso un po’ più arrossato. 

Daimon incrociò le braccia pensoso. Da una parte, il preservativo non cambiava nulla, a parte il fatto di essere alquanto inutile nel suo caso, il che lo faceva diventare una seccatura. Dall’altra parte anche stare sotto era. . .diverso. Sentì lo stomaco fargli un salto alla prospettiva. 

“Per stare sotto intendi farmi penetrare?” chiese per maggiore sicurezza. L’ altro arrossì: “Uh-uh” mormorò, torturandosi il braccio con la mano. 

Daimon sorrise, spingendolo indietro. Fece incontrare le labbra con quelle dell’altro, una mano a sostenerlo e l’altra ad alzare la canottiera, per farsi spazio sul corpo dell’altro, fino all’orlo elastico delle mutande. Un brivido scese giù per la schiena quando Flash lo tirò più verso di sé, ricambiando il bacio. Si staccò un attimo, sedendosi sull’altro, poi mise entrambe le mani sull’orlo della canottiera. Flash si alzò, consentendogli di toglierla senza danni e approfittò per baciarlo di nuovo, una mano a cercare di liberare il pene dalla stretta dei boxer. “Un attimo” mormorò sulle sue labbra. Daimon si staccò di malavoglia, scendendo dal corpo dell’altro in modo da consentirgli il movimento. Le mutande finirono a terra. 

Un brivido di piacere lo percorse nel notare che Flash sembrava aver abbandonato la continua lotta con la sua coscienza che ogni volta faceva sembrare il sesso tra loro due una faccenda di vita o morte, preferendo un approccio più edonistico alla vita. Ne era estasiato. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo nudo nell’altro, sentendo salirgli la voglia di. . .”Sei pronto?” mormorò Flash, la voce un po’ roca per l’eccitazione. 

Daimon sbarrò gli occhi. Era troppo tardi per infilarsi il preservativo? 

Flash lo baciò nuovamente, facendogli pensare che, insomma, poteva farlo. Se si tirava indietro ora era finita. Non che l’idea non lo allettasse, ma tra il dire e il fare ce ne passavano di mari, oceani, terre emerse, Kraken. Flash spezzò il bacio: “Scusa, devo dire. . .il sesso non è un biglietto -stai quanto ti pare-, ok?”. 

Fortuna che c’era Flash a spezzare l’atmosfera: “Non hai avuto tante ragazze, vero?” mormorò velenoso, facendo passare le mani sulle spalle dell’altro. “Intendi ragazze demoniache che hanno cercato asilo politico a casa mia dopo aver fatto casini in giro? No, non il mio genere” mormorò sarcastico di risposta. 

Daimon ridacchiò alla definizione, tornando a baciarlo. Non era un argomento indispensabile da trattare al momento. Magari nel bis, o dopo ancora. Flash si staccò nuovamente, quasi senza fiato: “No, sul serio, dopo la prima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso hai spostato lo spazzolino a casa mia, di grandi passi ne hai già compiuti troppi” mormorò imbarazzato. 

Daimon rise apertamente: “Che posso dire, la convivenza era stata gradevole” affermò, prima di sporgersi nuovamente verso di lui per un bacio, tentativo che venne bloccato dalla pressione dell’altro sul suo petto. Pressione trascurabile, sì, ma forzarlo troppo poteva portare a una già sperimentata testata sul setto nasale, quindi era meglio evitare. 

Flash lo guardò: “Non userai il fatto di avere fatto sesso con me per ricatti o cose simili almeno?” chiese con una certa urgenza. Daimon si lasciò andare sul cuscino sbuffando: “No, ne ho piene la tasche di argomenti per ricattarti senza usare il sesso, va bene così? Dubbi finiti?”. Se non lo erano, gli bruciava il letto. Con tanto di risata maniacale di sottofondo. Con tutti quei bivi di pensieri in cui si bloccava l’altro potevano passare anni. Uccidere o non uccidere? Restare o non restare? Scopare o non. . .Vide l’altro fare una smorfia: “Al contrario, più numerosi e consistenti” sospirò, forse preso di nuovo dal rimorso delle sue scelte sbagliate. 

Daimon sbuffò. Doveva prendere quel preservativo. Se l’altro era troppo occupato a gemere piuttosto che a farsi problemi starebbero già facendo sesso, invece ora rischiava quasi di finire in bianco. Di nuovo. L’altro sbuffò sonoramente scuotendo la testa: “Se quando torna Pete ti fai sfuggire qualcosa, giuro che ti sparo in testa” mormorò, baciandolo. Americani e le loro armi. 

E poi Pete cosa? “Parker” ruggì, correggendolo. Flash gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, strusciandosi su di lui: “Cerca di non farti sentire da tutto il vicinato” mormorò, portando la mano a cingere i due membri insieme. Daimon gemette, chiudendosi su sé stesso. Non male. Non male per niente. Strinse la fodera del cuscino e per la seconda volta sentì uno strappo sospetto. 

Materiale scadente, ecco cos’era. Sperò che l’altro fosse troppo preso dal movimento per accorgersene. Speranza vana. Flash sbuffò, probabilmente facendo un elenco mentale dei danni. Che lo facesse pure, ora come ora non aveva ugualmente un quattrino. 

Sorrise a un pensiero che gli venne in mente: “Mi spiace, potrei pagarti in natura?” disse, districando le mani dalla fodera bucata. L’altro emise un altro sbuffo divertito: “Anche pagando in natura fai i danni, sarebbe un circolo vizioso” borbottò, la voce spezzata dai sospiri e la mano che non aveva mai smesso di muoversi. L’idea del circolo vizioso poteva piacergli. 

Portò una mano sul viso di Flash, intervallando baci e morsi sulle labbra, stando bene attento a non esagerare nella parte morsi. Non che fosse semplice con Flash che dettava il ritmo. Un brivido di piacere gli fece chiudere le mani di scatto sul tessuto del lenzuolo. Un altro rumore di strappo. Maledizione. Non andava bene, non andava bene per niente. 

In quei giorni, tra la faccenda di Jack O’ Lantern e il continuo passaggio dal sesso al combattimento e viceversa dovevano aver leso la sua capacità di controllarsi. Sospirò pesantemente, bloccando il movimento della mano dell’altro con un gemito di disapprovazione: “Se sei d’accordo, vorrei passare ad altro”. Se continuava a rompere il letto la prossima volta sarebbe stata sul pavimento. Flash deglutì, prendendo fiato: “Ti prepari da solo?”. Uh, giusto. “Un attimo” borbottò, arrossendo. Si tolse da sotto l’altro, facendolo cadere nel letto di schiena. 

La magia non era complessa. Portò una mano sul pene mentre si preparava. Pensieri piacevoli. Uno poteva essere Flash che decideva di sua sponte di accogliere il suo pene tra le labbra, con tutto ciò che ne poteva seguire. Sentì un calore insistente farsi strada a quell’immagine, e si morse le labbra nel cercare di ricordarsi di non gemere troppo. Sentiva lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé, e la cosa stava cominciando a diventare imbarazzante. Gattonò fino al corpo dell’altro, catturando nuovamente le sue labbra in un bacio, mentre si posizionava sopra di lui. Fece entrare piano il pene dell’altro in quella posizione, facendosi sfuggire gemiti e sospiri man a mano che quello entrava ulteriormente. Sentì Flash irrigidirsi sotto di lui, portandosi una mano alla bocca. Sorrise, fermandosi un momento per consentire al fastidio di svanire almeno un po’: “Se continui così potrei cominciare a credere di starti torturando” mormorò, levando la mano da davanti al viso dell’altro. Flash spostò le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre si alzava e lo baciava di nuovo, gemendo nel bacio. Quello era piacevole. 

Si mosse lentamente, permettendo una più completa penetrazione. Il respiro di Flash sul collo gli faceva venire dei brividi che non riusciva bene a collocare come sensazione. Sospirò cominciando a muoversi, il fastidio rimpiazzato velocemente dal piacere. Flash sembrava voler anticipare i suoi movimenti, le mani talmente strette sui fianchi da lasciare il segno anche a lui. 

Gemette quando sentì Flash colpire la prostata, fermando il movimento per riprendere fiato. Flash approfittò del momento per ribaltare la posizione: “Così non è meglio?” chiese, spingendosi dentro di lui. Daimon sospirò artigliando le coperte sotto di lui: “Preferivo prima” mormorò. Flash fermò le sue spinte: “Ok, tu vuoi muoverti, io voglio muovermi, girati e risolviamo pure il problema del rumore” propose. Daimon annuì. Da girato sarebbe stato più facile toccarsi. 

Appoggiò le mani sotto al cuscino. La penetrazione era senza dubbio più facile ora. Si spinse contro di lui, soffocando un gemito. Flash riprese a muoversi, e dopo poche spinte riuscì di nuovo a colpire la prostata, mandando brividi di piacere in tutto il corpo. Daimon mugolò soddisfatto. 

Già dalle prime spinte cominciò a sentire il suo pene diventare sempre più insistente nel richiedere attenzioni, complice lo sfregamento a tratti calzato con il lenzuolo sotto di lui, indeciso sul se stimolarlo ulteriormente con l’aiuto della mano. Si morse le labbra concentrandosi sull'entrare ritmico di Flash dentro di lui e sul conseguente strusciamento sul letto. Strinse il cuscino più forte, sentendo un altro strappo. Maledizione. Flash afferrò la mano da sopra, intersecando le dita con le sue, le labbra vicine al lobo dell’orecchio: “Tutto a posto?” mormorò, la voce resa roca dall’eccitazione. 

Daimon annuì, senza affidarsi alla propria voce che, ora come ora, sentiva aggrovigliata in gola, preferendo spingersi ancora verso di lui, in un muto invito a continuare. Dopo tutto quel lavoro per del sesso, ci mancava proprio che non si godesse l’attimo. Flash si spinse ancora dentro di lui, il suo respiro sul collo che gli faceva venire i brividi. “Sono vicino” mormorò, intensificando le spinte. 

Un brivido scese di nuovo a quelle parole. Strinse il cuscino con forza, trattenendosi dall’idea di ribaltare la situazione e averlo nuovamente sotto di lui. Aveva una gran voglia di baciarlo. Divorare i suoi gemiti, vedere la sua espressione cambiare man a mano che le spinte aumentavano. Si morse le labbra, sentendo il suo corpo che si stava avvicinando al limite. Mosse la mano sotto di lui, cominciando a masturbarsi. Ansimò ancora, appoggiandosi per non cadere con la spalla. La doppia stimolazione era una cosa fantastica. Sentì i sospiri dell’altro farsi più frequenti, venendo sempre di più rimpiazzati dai gemiti. Daimon non credeva di aver mai sentito qualcosa di più arrapante. Si, probabilmente l’aveva sentito, ma in quel momento altri esempi non gli venivano in mente. 

Flash gemette di nuovo, più forte, calando di ritmo con le spinte, portando anche lui la mano sotto di lui, le labbra a stuzzicargli il collo con il respiro affannoso. Daimon si spinse indietro, e l’altro rispose con un gemito più alto e una mano sulla sua spalla. “Se non ti fermi avremo un problema” mormorò, la voce rotta dai sospiri. “Se ti fermi io sarò un problema” ribatté Daimon, lasciando il posto della mano all’altro. L’altro sbuffò divertito: “Non ti aspettare che ti faccia un pompino se non finisci ora” mormorò, intensificando di nuovo le spinte. Daimon aprì la bocca per stuzzicare l’altro sulle sue abilità amatorie, ma l’altro si mosse di nuovo dentro di lui e l’unica cosa che uscì dalle sue labbra fu un gemito mal trattenuto che risuonò quasi come uno squittio. Portò la mano davanti alla bocca, imbarazzato. Cazzo. Ora doveva ucciderlo. 

Poteva sentire le labbra dell’altro distendersi in un sorriso soddisfatto sulla sua pelle. Affondò la faccia nel cuscino, sentendosi le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo, la testa che cominciava a confondere tra loro i pensieri e il corpo che veniva attraversato da piccole scosse sempre più frequenti. La presa di Flash si fece più forte mentre veniva, stringendosi a lui il più possibile. 

Daimon sentì lo stomaco andare sottosopra a quella sensazione. Era maledettamente vicino e non voleva che Flash smettesse ciò che stava facendo. Lo afferrò dietro alla nuca, proibendogli di staccarsi: “Continua” soffiò. Flash continuò a muoversi più lentamente, baciando leggermente le parti del corpo più vicine a lui, le labbra fredde rispetto alla temperatura del suo corpo in quel momento. Si ficcò le unghie nella carne in modo da tenere sotto controllo il calore e non danneggiare l’altro. Diamine, quello sì che avrebbe posto fine a qualsiasi tentativo futuro di portarselo a letto. Gemette venendo e si accasciò sul letto, il cuore ancora a mille e il resto dei muscoli completamente privi di quella tensione che si era accumulata in quei giorni. 

Flash si tolse da sopra, sdraiandosi vicino a lui, senza fiato. Rimasero qualche attimo così, i corpi ancora talmente vicini da sfiorarsi ad ogni respiro. Non male. Non male per niente, si leccò le labbra, studiando il da farsi. Quanto era lungo il periodo refrattario umano? 

“Chi fa la doccia per primo?” chiese Flash mettendosi a sedere. Daimon lo guardò, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugugno esasperato. Alla faccia del rilassamento post-orgasmo. 

“Se non è un invito per il sesso nella doccia, stenditi, abbiamo ancora tempo prima che il tuo amico arrivi” brontolò. Flash sorrise: “Non conosci Peter, riesce a sbucare nei momenti meno opportuni, inoltre devo rifare il letto dopo questo” disse indicando qualcosa di invisibile nell’aria, il viso ancora arrossato. Si chiese se fosse dovuto alla loro precedente attività o all’imbarazzo. 

Daimon sbuffò di nuovo, battendo una mano sul letto, che ritornò lindo e pulito con una fiammata. Flash rimase in silenzio. “Puoi farlo anche con il resto dell’appartamento?” chiese. Daimon grugnì, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia senza rispondergli. Se lo poteva scordare. 

Se i suoi occhi potessero sparare fulmini, Peter Spider-Parker sarebbe già a terra, nero e fumante, ma non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita a quanto pare. 

Tre ore erano troppe da passare in giro, meglio tornare il prima possibile a rompere. Lanciò un’occhiata al nuovo divano. Alla faccia di essere squattrinato. Strinse i denti. 

Se per colpa di quell’idiota quell’altro idiota di Flash tornava a dormire in sala l’avrebbe ucciso. “Allora, catturato Casper?” chiese gioviale l’Idiota con la I maiuscola, mangiando un pezzo di pizza che lui si era portato. Pizza. Per due. Prese un pezzo di pizza, facendo finta di essere troppo concentrato a leggere il libro per capire che era di troppo. 

Flash fece per raccontare ciò su cui si erano accordati, ma lui lo precedette: “E’ uno strano fantasma” disse secco: “Difficile da catturare, sembra si diverta a spuntare in momenti inopportuni e. . .” Flash si intromise nel discorso: “Bruciare divani, già, terribile! Pete,” batté la mano sul cuscino: “Sei perdonato degli alti livelli di stronzaggine degli ultimi giorni, ma che non ricapiti” affermò dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiataccia. 

E i livelli di stronzaggine del momento allora? Quando se ne andava? 

Mugugnò tra sé qualche maledizione. 

L’Idiota lo guardò incerto, per poi passare lo sguardo su Flash: ”Perfetto, allora immagino niente storie di fantasmi prima di andare a dormire” scherzò. Andare a dormire. Strinse i denti. 

“Già, le notti in albergo sono inquietanti” sibilò, sperando di aver capito male. “Peter, non ti posso ospitare, sai, col fantasma e tutto” si scusò Flash, imbarazzato. 

Peter lo guardò perplesso: “E rimani a dormire qui?” chiese. “Se non è morto, vuol dire che al fantasma piace” borbottò Daimon incrociando le braccia sul petto. 

L’altro scosse le spalle: “Beh, magari gli piaccio anch’io”. Daimon per poco non scoppiò a ridergli in faccia: “Lo trovo improbabile, altamente improbabile”. “Si, ma. . .non disturba la tua opera scacciafantasmi?” chiese, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Se ce ne fossero stati forse sì, ma in quel caso . . .”No” affermò: “Lui non parla”. 

Spider-man non era un tipo sveglio. Strange probabilmente stava cominciando ad avere problemi di senilità per sostenerlo. Ovviamente non colse l’antifona, anzi, continuò tranquillo a disquisire di ghostbuster. 

Flash gli lanciò l’ennesima occhiataccia, invitandolo a sparire. 

Fece finta di non accorgersene, prendendo un altro pezzo di pizza. Peter Parker non gli piaceva. Spider-man non gli piaceva. 

Se quello avesse per qualche caso del destino ammesso la sua vera identità, cosa avrebbe fatto Flash? Morse la pizza, la testa anni luce lontana dal testo che pretendeva di leggere con estremo interesse. 

Gli piaceva Flash. Ultimamente era anche facile tollerarlo. Da sacrificabile pedina era riuscito a raggiungere una più o meno alta considerazione nella sua testa. 

Inoltre, aveva cose da fare lì, non poteva muoversi più di tanto, non prima di aver radunato qualche informazione in più su come andava avanti il mondo. Finì il pezzo di pizza, portandosi le dita alle labbra. Non gliel’avrebbe data vinta. Non se ne sarebbe andato. 

“L’amichevole” Spider-man aveva sbagliato quartiere stavolta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La guest star era Spider-man, ve lo aspettavate? Sì, no?  
> Naturalmente questa è un'opera di finzione, quindi nel caso facciate sesso, better safe than sorry, mi raccomando.  
> Altra cosa da dire. . . allora, il prossimo capitolo è "The devil went down to (. . .)", rivedremo Val e altri personaggi, alcuni già accennati e uno ancora no.  
> I commenti o i kudos sono sempre graditi per farmi capire se seguite la storia o gente a caso apre e poi chiude, o dirmi cosa ne pensate, che anche quello sarebbe fantastico.  
> Sto facendo le note sempre più lunghe, ma giuro che è un caso.  
> A venerdì!


	24. The devil went down to. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura

THE DEVIL WENT DOWN TO (. . .) 

La spada gli passò davanti, a poca distanza dal volto, conficcandosi nel muro dietro di lui. Riuscì a parare per pura fortuna il calcio che ne seguì col tridente, facendo pressione per allontanare da sé l’improvviso nemico. Val non si spostò di un centimetro, dannazione gli Asgardiani e la loro superforza, ma la spinta gli diede modo di sfuggire a lui dalla presa. La donna lo guardò, fumante di rabbia: “Hai un discreto coraggio a farti vedere voltagabbana” tuonò, togliendo la spada dal muro senza sforzo: “Ti farò rimpiangere il tuo tradimento, vile codardo, le tue urla riecheggeranno nelle profondità di Hel fino a raggiungere le ampie stanze del Vallhalla” continuò, fiondandosi nuovamente su di lui. Un muro di fuoco li divise a un cenno della mano. 

Le opzioni che Daimon poteva intraprendere erano essenzialmente due: una fuga dalla morte dolorosa che Val gli prospettava andando all’inferno, oppure provare ad affrontare una situazione che si era protratta per anni. “Mi spiace per Patsy, ma credimi, al periodo non ero totalmente in me”. Val era stata sua compagna d’arme per anni nei Difensori. Il loro rapporto non era mai stato idilliaco, ma con Patsy era molto stretto. Ricordava che il rifiuto di Val a salutarla quando avevano annunciato il matrimonio l’aveva scossa forse anche più del venire a conoscenza del fatto che la madre l’aveva venduta al diavolo. Non sapeva se il fatto ne dicesse di più sul suo rapporto con la valchiria o su quello con sua madre, ma ciò non importava ora, perché Val era lì, ed era furiosa. Con lui. Erano passati anni, poteva dire. Si era ripreso. Patsy stava bene. Perché venirlo a cercare ora? La donna chiamo a sé il pegaso, superando il muro di fuoco, per poi dirigerlo in picchiata verso di lui: “Basta menzogne, figlio di Satana, è ora che paghi per il tuo affronto al mondo” ruggì, saltando dal cavallo verso di lui. 

Daimon la evitò. Mondo? Che avesse interpretato male il rapporto che intercorreva tra le due? Non aveva senso comunque. Forse. Rifletté tra sé, creando una barriera momentanea che scaraventò Val più in là, causandole probabilmente solo una più feroce voglia di farlo a pezzi. 

Alla fine gli Asgardiani avvertivano il tempo diversamente, ciò che per lui potevano essere stati un paio d’anni duri, per lei erano stati qualche minuto di rabbia e un giuramento di vendetta da far rispettare. “Val, non capisco a cosa tu ti stia riferendo” annunciò, riparandosi dal nuovo colpo di spada con uno scudo magico. Non serviva a nulla scavarsi la fossa da soli con ipotesi campate per aria. Val aveva il volto sfigurato dalla rabbia mentre rispondeva: “Se credi che codesto raggiro mi incanti t’inganni, ti ho promesso la morte quando hai voltato le spalle ai tuoi compagni e hai permesso a Sin di radunare i martelli sotto il segno della distruzione”. 

Daimon rimase allibito. Cloni. Dio, come gli era venuto in mente? Lo scudo si incrinò al secondo colpo di spada: “Val, credimi, non ero io. . .era” L’esplosione dello scudo li scaraventò lontano l’uno dall’altra. Daimon si alzò sulle gambe. L’idea della fuga sembrava una delle poche soluzioni. Val fece lo stesso, appoggiandosi sulla spada per darsi la spinta necessaria ad alzarsi in piedi e attaccare: “Scuse, giustificazioni e menzogne, non sai architettare altro dietro a cui nasconderti, figlio di Satana?” 

Daimon strinse le labbra all’ennesima ingiuria, preparando l’incantesimo che gli avrebbe consentito una rapida fuga. “Non ero io, Val” tentò per l’ultima volta, rimanendo immobile mentre lei si avvicinava velocemente. “Se non tu, chi?” tuonò la donna, alzando la spada e preparandosi a sfondare con la forza bruta qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto impedire il suo attacco. 

Daimon sparì prima che la spada lo colpisse, non sapendo cosa rispondere. L’inferno lo accolse con il suo odore di carne bruciata e zolfo. Daimon si sedette sul trono, portando una mano alla testa. Doveva chiedere aiuto. La cosa si era spinta troppo avanti. Prese il cellulare e cominciò a fare scorrere la rubrica davanti ai suoi occhi. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - -- - - - - - 

Non amava girare a caso e implorare aiuto, ma tra Val che lo voleva morto, i cloni che ancora non riusciva a localizzare e l’intera e pressoché sconosciuta a lui faccenda del tradimento, non gli restavano molte opzioni. Si sedette sulla sedia. Il ristorante non era male, primi, secondi e dolci che formavano una invitante lista sul menù e sedie comode. Uno di quei posti in cui, passandoci davanti, avrebbe desiderato passare una sera in piacevole compagnia, e non stava parlando di Jericho, per quanto fosse una brava persona. Quello era prima, ovviamente. Quando credeva che l’essere il figlio di Satana potesse essere una caratteristica secondaria, poco importante, almeno finché le sue azioni contraddicevano le speranze paterne, quando aveva creduto di poter rigettare ciò che era, per amore, e vivere felice. Le unghie si conficcarono nella pelle del palmo al doloroso pensiero. Lo ricacciò in malo modo nei più reconditi angoli della sua mente, insieme al resto della spazzatura. Si guardò intorno, incontrando la sua stessa immagine negli specchi posti sulle pareti verdi. Sospirò pesantemente, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole che nascondevano le iridi fin troppo rosse. 

Davanti a Jericho era inutile fingere, sarebbe stato più facile ottenere la sua collaborazione parlando in modo franco. Lo guardò entrare da attraverso lo specchio e raggiungere le sue spalle. L’uomo sembrava quasi un’altra persona con il completo: “Posto alquanto sofisticato per un incontro, Jericho” lo salutò con un pizzico di ironia nella voce. Si sentiva osservato, e la cosa non gli piaceva. Lo faceva sentire come sui gusci d’uovo. L’altro occupò la sedia di fronte: “Sai com’è l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti mio fratello ti ha eliminato dall’esistenza, è un modo per porgerti le dovute scuse” mormorò l’uomo, facendo un cenno al cameriere. 

Quello si avvicinò, le scarpe non emettevano quasi rumore mentre camminava sui tappeti che occupavano gran parte del pavimento: “Avrei preferito che mi continuassi a dovere un favore piuttosto” notò Daimon poggiando le mani sul tavolo. Avesse saputo che il posto era quello si sarebbe infilato una camicia almeno: “Non stento a crederlo” disse Jericho soddisfatto, per poi continuare: “Temo che tu sia rimasto indietro, sai che Strange è tornato ad essere lo stregone supremo, vero?” Daimon sbuffò a quelle parole. Uno mancava, quanto, qualche mese? E il mondo andava sottosopra per poi tornare alla normalità miriadi di volte. “Forse tu non ne sei a conoscenza” dissentì lui, dopo che ebbero ordinato: “Ma a quanto pare il mondo è stato sull’orlo dell’annichilimento” sibilò. 

Jericho annuì: “Non è una novità”. Daimon si massaggiò le tempie battendo le dita sulla tavola: “E’ una novità che io fossi dalla parte sbagliata stavolta” disse finalmente, la frase uscì di getto, quasi come una confessione. Cercò di controllare la postura, in modo da non tradire la sua agitazione. O almeno, non troppo. Jericho si limitò ad osservarlo per qualche istante, per poi parlare: “Mi è giunta voce, vorrei chiederti se stai meglio, ma non mi piace per passare da idiota” disse grave, congiungendo le mani davanti al viso. 

Una coppia si sedette in un tavolo vicino al loro, e grazie agli specchi non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per vederli sedere al tavolo. Umani. Passò oltre, ritornando con lo sguardo su Jericho, che aveva riiniziato a parlare: “Se il motivo della chiamata è perché vuoi un aiuto in questo senso, mi secca dirtelo, ma dovresti cercare qualcun altro, dover collaborare con te sapendo ciò che hai in testa non favorirebbe né un rapporto lavorativo sano, né una corretta distanza tra paziente e psicologo, spero comunque che questo non ti blocchi, ho portato qualche nome, gente fidata, alcuni sono disponibili a un primo colloquio. . .” 

Daimon rimase ad ascoltare lo sproloquio dell’altro, basito. “No, no, non è quel genere di aiuto” dissentì fermamente. Psicologi umani. Certo. “Sono sicuro che gioverebbe a te e anche al tuo autocontrollo, potresti rimanere piacevolmente colpito da ciò che una sana terapia può comportare. . .” 

Daimon si irrigidì, poggiando le mani sul tavolo. Lo specchio gli mostrò quanto fosse vicino a scattare, gli occhi che cominciavano a brillare di una sinistra luce rossa. Jericho rimase in silenzio. Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi, poi cominciò a esporre il vero problema, prima che gli prescrivesse anche dei farmaci: “Ho fatto dei cloni, e uno di essi ha fatto questo casino, io. . . non c’ero, grazie a tuo fratello, non ne avevo la minima idea finché Val non mi ha cercato di uccidere” mormorò, tenendo la voce bassa: “Ho bisogno di sapere se ne hai visto qualcuno, o se hai qualche incantesimo che possa aiutarmi a localizzarli”. Fu il turno di Jericho di mettersi le mani sulla fronte: “Cloni?” domandò. 

La porta della cucina si spalancò per fare entrare in sala un altro cameriere. Umano anche lui. Daimon annuì. Rimasero in silenzio mentre il cameriere appoggiava i piatti sul tavolo. “Non buttare via l’idea di un trattamento” mormorò Jericho, prendendo le posate: “Come ti è venuta in mente l’idea dei cloni?” chiese. Daimon scosse la testa: “Erano tempi difficili, non potevo fare tutto da solo”. Jericho si fermò: “Dimmi che hai pensato a un piano B, cosa pensi di fare anche se li ritrovassi?” chiese scosso. Daimon alzò le spalle, causando un’altra esasperata reazione dello psicologo: “Sono copie, pezzi della mia personalità, dovevano durare un tempo limitato e poi sparire quando non sarebbero più serviti, o quando avessero svolto il loro compito, avevo un collegamento con loro, ma la mia morte deve aver influenzato qualcosa” mormorò. Jericho alzò la testa, guardandolo: “Non posso darti il mio aiuto per uccidere delle persone Daimon” cominciò, Daimon lo interruppe: “No, non uccidere, riassorbire” mormorò: “Devo sapere cosa hanno fatto con precisione, e non mi fido a chiedere a loro”. 

Jericho scosse la testa: “Oh, sì, mi sembra una cosa molto più logica ora” disse sarcastico: “Ma ti rendi conto a cosa sottoporrai la tua mente con qualcosa di simile?” mormorò, cercando di tenere la voce bassa, la voce che tradiva una certa preoccupazione. Daimon rimase impassibile: “Non può essere peggio dell’inferno, ma potrebbe se li lascio morire con i loro segreti, chissà quali altri danni hanno fatto” soffiò. Le porte della cucina si spalancarono di nuovo, di scatto. 

Daimon guardò con la coda nell’occhio il giovane -umano, decretò- che ne era uscito ricambiò l’occhiata, e da dietro le spesse lenti graduate, i suoi occhi si sbarrarono. 

Il ragazzo fece un rapido dietro-front, quasi incespicando sui suoi stessi piedi. Non gli piaceva. Era sicuro di non averlo mai visto, ma una reazione così non gli era mai capitata con uno sconosciuto. 

Si scusò con Jericho, gettandosi all’inseguimento. Gli tagliò la strada fuori dal locale. Il ragazzo sobbalzò talmente tanto che Daimon credette di avergli procurato un infarto. 

Il ragazzo alzò le mani: “Giuro non c’entro niente qualsiasi cosa sia non mi uccidere” piagnucolò. Daimon ebbe l’impulso di prenderlo a schiaffi, ma si trattenne. Controllo, giusto. Lo prese per la spalla, fermandolo sul muro dietro di lui. Il ragazzo squittì di paura: “Dove mi hai visto?” chiese, cercando di tenere una voce ferma. 

Il ragazzo si arrischiò ad aprire gli occhi: “L’hotel, dio, come hai fatto a farti crescere i capelli così in fretta? E’ una cosa da demoni? Dov’è l’altro tuo amico, mi piaceva l’altro tuo amico, a parte quando cercava di uccidermi, sembrava meno improntato sul bruciarmi viv- . . .” il fiume di parole senza un apparente filo logico lo travolse. 

Portò una mano alla sua bocca, bloccandolo: “Ora” ruggì: “Ti farò delle domande, tu risponderai sì o no, oppure, se richiesto, fornirai una spiegazione concisa e soddisfacente, e io in cambio cercherò di mantenere i miei pensieri lontani dal pensiero di bruciarti vivo, è un buon patto. . .” con la coda nell’occhio, poteva vedere le fiamme rispondere alla sua irritazione, si girò verso il ragazzo, cercando di dosare meglio la forza con cui teneva il braccio: “Non ti sembra?” sibilò. 

Il ragazzo annuì emettendo un debole lamento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buone feste!!!  
> al 7!


	25. Welcome to the black (-ish) parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso, pubblico oggi il capitolo 25,  
> Tutti i pc di casa non funzionano, quindi un po' più tardi del solito.  
> Spero di risolvere il problema prima del prossimo aggiornamento.  
> buona lettura!  
> (pov Andi)

CAPITOLO XXV- WELCOME TO THE BLACK(-ISH) PARADE 

Andy guardò di nuovo il cellulare. La scritta: “Ho ospiti, non venire” era ancora lì. 

Ospiti. 

Sbuffò di nuovo, voltandosi verso la lavagna. 

Erano gli ultimi minuti prima del suono della campanella, metà della classe aveva già messo tutto il possibile dentro la cartella e alcuni avevano già il piede fuori dalle gambe del banco, come predatori in attesa dello scatto. 

Riguardò il messaggio di sottecchi. 

Ah, lei ci sarebbe andata comunque. 

Bussava alla porta e diceva che era lì per le ripetizioni. 

Tanto che ospite poteva mai avere? Lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra. 

Chissà chi erano gli ospiti. 

Chissà se Daimon era ancora con il coach. 

Si immaginò la scena: “Salve X, benvenuto/a nella mia dimora, non preoccuparti per il divano, è una scelta di design, i libri? Oh, quei libri appartengono al mio compagno di stanza, il figlio di Satana” non riuscì ad evitarsi di accennare un sorriso. 

Diamine ci sarebbe voluta essere. 

Mise le ultime penne nell’astuccio. 

Magari non c’erano ospiti ed era tutta una montatura per tenerla fuori dai giochi. 

Magari Daimon aveva mandato il messaggio e ora teneva prigioniero il Coach costringendolo a guardare soap opere. 

Doveva assolutamente andare a controllare, per ragioni di sicurezza. 

La campanella suonò e lei si fermò un attimo, per consentire alla mandria di studenti e al suo polverone di sparire per i corridoi. 

Evitò lo sguardo dell’insegnante dirigendosi verso l’uscita. 

Non era andata malaccio nell’ultima verifica, cosa diavolo voleva? 

Sbuffò contrariata uscendo dalla porta: ”Andi” la chiamò una voce in corridoio. 

Oh, no. 

Margareth, si, si chiamava pure Margareth, si fece spazio tra gli alunni anonimi e ciondolanti con il suo vestito a fiori verde e bianco, i colori talmente accesi che Andy ebbe l’impulso di socchiudere gli occhi. Sospirò. 

L’aiuto che le aveva dato era stato indispensabile per recuperare le materie, quindi almeno un grazie era d’obbligo. 

Ciò non giustificava il fatto che poteva badare agli affaracci suoi. 

Non era il suo progetto di solidarietà lei. 

Margareth la raggiunse i capelli ricci e scuri malapena raccolti da un fermaglio. . . a fiori ovviamente: “Com’è andata?” chiese, come se le interessasse davvero, e magari era così. 

Magari godeva dei risultati delle sue opere di carità. 

Andy storse il naso: “Bene. . .grazie” borbottò freddamente. E quella era andata. C’era un pulsante “Saltare dialogo da spingere”? 

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso caloroso: “Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di fare il progetto di chimica con me, sai, sono mancata la volta scorsa quando facevano i gruppi, e il professore mi ha detto che tu eri libera”. 

Ah, già. 

Il progetto. 

Yuppi. Moriva dalla voglia. 

Il senso letterale era concentrato sul primo verbo. 

“Non dev’essere un lavoro di gruppo” mormorò, accelerando il passo. 

Margareth continuò a parlare: “Tutti hanno un gruppo, andiamo! Se due B+ come noi si mettono insieme per un progetto di chimica, sicuramente verrà qualcosa di sensazionale!” 

Andy corrugò la fronte: “E cosa? Una B-? sensazionale veramente” rimbeccò. 

L’altra fece roteare gli occhi, raccogliendo ancora i capelli nel suo fermaglio: “Io pensavo più -qualcosa di diverso dal solito vulcano-“ 

“Vuoi dire un monte che non sputa nemmeno lava, sembra un’idea magnifica, vado a prendere la terra” borbottò, cominciando a pigiare i tasti per avvertire il Coach che, cascasse il mondo, sarebbe arrivata a casa sua entro mezz’ora. 

Sempre meglio avvertire. 

Non voleva ripetere la scena della volta prima. 

Oddio. 

Non è che in realtà la voleva fuori dai piedi per uscire con Daimon? 

Doveva suggerirgli un buon sito di incontri dopo che avrebbero risolto il problema Jack O’ Lantern. 

Come osava cercare di costruirsi una vita sociale mentre c’era quel pazzoide in giro? 

Qualcosa le toccò un braccio e lei si girò di scatto, pronta all’attacco. 

Margareth la guardò perplessa: “Sei entrata in una gang?” chiese con un tono falsamente scherzoso, ma i suoi occhi tradivano una certa preoccupazione. 

Lei scosse il braccio: “Non mi piace essere toccata” mormorò. 

“Ah, scusa!” disse l’altra, ritirando la mano. 

Camminarono nel corridoio in silenzio. Snervante. Che diamine voleva? 

“Quindi, hai intenzione di starmi col fiato sul collo fino a?” chiese, l’altra sospirò: “Non ti sto col fiato sul collo, senti, ti sei appena trasferita-“ “Sono qui da due mesi” la corresse Andi. 

L’altra la guardò: “E ancora non conosci nessuno” 

“Non mi piacciono le persone magari” annunciò Andi sarcastica. 

Margareth le puntò il dito contro: “Come ti pare” annunciò: “Ma visto che mi hai chiesto i libri di Patsy Walker e me ne hai riportato uno firmato, anche se col tuo nome sopra, ho deciso che ti devo un grosso favore” 

Andi sospirò: “Non potremmo essere pari? tu mi hai prestato i libri, io ti ho portato una firma?” “Stai scherzando? Sto morendo dalla voglia di chiedertelo, ma l’hai incontrata?” 

“Chi? Patsy Walker? No. I libri erano per. . .un amico” 

“E lui ha incontrato Patsy Walker?” 

“Già” 

Margareth storse il naso: “Dicono che profumi di sugar and spice and everything nice, o almeno, mia mamma diceva così, le era venuto un colpo vedendola da ragazza prendere a pugni i cattivi con quel costume così poco chic” 

Andi la guardò: “Quindi sei stata creata in laboratorio per rimpiazzare l’idea di ragazza della porta accanto?” 

L’altra si pose una mano al mento: “Probabilmente è così, non ho mai avuto cuore di dirle che il mio supereroe preferito era Hulk” Andy rise: “Hulk?” 

“Diviso tra muscoli e cervello, e fa del bene con tutti e due, dai, non mi vorrai far credere che tu non abbia un eroe preferito, che ti ispiri” Andy sbuffò. 

Si ce lo aveva. 

E in questo momento non rispondeva ai messaggi. 

Ma dire “Venom” era fuori discussione: “Mio padre amava i fantastici quattro, ho una loro maglietta per ogni stadio di crescita” ricordò. 

Quella dei quattro anni aveva una firma della Cosa e della Torcia Umana. Suo padre era stato in fila per ore per poter aggiungere entrambe. 

In quella dei dieci anni era riuscito ad avere quella della donna invisibile, incontrata fortuitamente nel bar in cui lavorava. 

Aveva giurato che quella a fine liceo le avrebbe raccolte tutte. 

Si portò una mano davanti al viso, cercando di stabilizzare il respiro e non mettersi a piangere. 

L’altra fece finta di non accorgersene, e gli fu davvero grata per questo: “Tuo padre aveva buon gusto” disse con vitalità. 

Andy annuì. 

Margareth la salutò con la mano, imbucandosi in una macchina blu: “Cercami su facebook per il progetto” esclamò, sparendo dietro la portiera. 

Andy rimase di stucco. Era rimasta fregata. 

La porta era chiusa. Dentro, nessuna voce. 

Prese la chiave che il Coach gli aveva fatto avere per ogni evenienza, aprendo la porta. 

Daimon si girò verso di lei: “Ehy, com’è andata la verifica?” chiese con voce che sembrava tutto fuorché interessato: “Ho riscritto le regole della fisica” 

“Ah, quindi F” disse lui “Potrei essere un genio ed aver preso una A” notò lei seccata. 

“Genio valutato da una scuola pubblica americana, oh, questo cambia tutto, probabilmente avrai un -non classificato- scritto in rosso”. 

Odiava quando aveva ragione. 

Sbuffò, avvicinandosi al divano: “E’ nuovo questo?” Daimon fece uno strano verso rabbioso, senza rispondere. 

Lei si sedette, molleggiando: “E’ fantastico! Ti prego, dimmi che non hai intenzione di bruciarlo” l’altro cambiò canale: “Ci stavo riflettendo ora.” 

Andi storse il naso, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. 

L’altro incrociò le braccia, buttandosi sul divano: “Gentile concessione di Peter Parker” borbottò “L’amico nerd del Coach?” chiese lei perplessa, tirando fuori il panino che si era portata per pranzo. 

“L’amico “nerd” del “coach” è Spider-man? Fa venire voglia di conoscere gli altri” borbottò l’uomo. A Andy per poco andò di traverso il panino. 

“Che???” chiese, dopo essere riuscita a mandare il pezzo nella direzione giusta, le lacrime agli occhi. 

“Flash non lo sa” mormorò Daimon. 

Andi bevve un po’ d’acqua, allibita. “Dobbiamo dirglielo?” chiese, il fastidioso solleticare in gola scomparso. “Non lo vuole sapere perché rispetta la sua privacy” nei capelli cominciavano a intravedersi bagliori di fuoco. Uh. “Hai mai fatto un team-up con Spider-man?” chiese curiosa. L’uomo rispose con un grugnito, e le fiamme si intensificarono. Meglio cambiare argomento. 

Puntò il dito verso i suoi capelli: “Immagino che andassi forte da ragazzo tra i boy scout la sera” mormorò sarcastica. 

“Di notte cedevo alla mia parte più oscura, se parli di inscenare un horror alquanto realistico, sì, sarei potuto andare forte” 

Andi corrugò la fronte: “Questa non è la tua parte più oscura?” chiese con un brivido. 

“No, questa è la mia parte seccata” roteò gli occhi: “Mio padre come regalo di compleanno le ha fuse insieme, probabilmente pensava che trascorrere la notte legato mi danneggiasse la crescita, quindi ora alterno” mormorò. 

Andi guardò la TV, senza sapere cosa dire, meglio cambiare argomento di nuovo: “Stiamo guardando sul serio -Il segreto-?” chiese con voce schifata. 

“Io lo stavo guardando, tu ci stai parlando sopra”. 

Sospirò. Non c’era modo di fare conversazione: “Ma Spider-man sa che sei qui?” chiese di nuovo, ignorando le minacce di Donna Francisca di sottofondo. 

“Ho detto che sto cacciando un fantasma” mormorò l’altro seccato. 

Giusto. Se fosse stato qui per aiutarli con il pazzoide avrebbe detto la verità a Spider-man, quindi: “Il Coach mi ha mentito sul motivo della tua permanenza? Che sorpresa” sbuffò, incrociando le braccia, innervosita. 

Daimon si girò: “Aveva detto che. . .?” chiese, disorientato. 

Lei terminò: “Eri qui per aiutarci”. 

Quello storse il naso: ”Ti ho aiutato in fisica” 

“Con Jack O’ Lantern” lo rimbeccò lei. 

Daimon scosse le spalle: “Nel caso mi capitasse davanti, ci penserò”. 

Supereroe del cazzo. 

“Come diamine fai a comparire nella lista degli eroi?” chiese sinceramente stupita. 

L’altro sorrise: “Sarà il mio charme”. 

Andi roteò gli occhi, senza contraddirlo. 

Charme? Il suo unico charme implorava di prenderlo a pugni. 

Finì il panino: “Quando torna il Coach?” vide l’altro intensificare la stretta sul suo braccio: “Dorme fuori” bofonchiò, le labbra strette in una smorfia della più completa disapprovazione. 

Uh. 

Che doveva fare? 

Dirgli che c’erano tanti pesci nel mare e sperare che passasse avanti? 

Rimase in silenzio per un attimo, guardando le immagini susseguirsi sul televisore: “Come fai a dire a qualcuno di no per un progetto?” provò a chiedere, Daimon non distolse lo sguardo dalla tv: “Dicendo n-o” borbottò. Illuminante. “E se non funziona?”. 

Daimon la guardò: “Che diamine ne so?” chiese, infastidito. 

Andy alzò le mani al cielo: “Beh, mi sembra che neanche a te piaccia avere le persone vicino, come fai a cacciarle se cercano di creare un contatto?” chiese. 

Daimon fece una smorfia: “Mah, se la mia nomea non aiuta, la minaccia di tenerle con me all’inferno di solito è più che sufficiente”. 

Andi distese il corpo sul divano, stiracchiandosi: “Se non hai un inferno in cui imprigionarle?” chiese. 

“Finisci i biscotti e chiudi la biscottiera facendo finta di niente” rispose velenoso lui. 

Un consiglio ultra-specifico. 

“Oppure,” fece Daimon girandosi verso di lei per prestarle una minima attenzione: “-aspetti che si rendano conto che il tuo caratteraccio è così radicato in te da vanificare il cuore bisognoso d’amore che magari si nasconde sotto quegli strati di tetro risentimento verso il mondo e che si allontanino da te naturalmente, non lo so, mai avuto di questi problemi io” 

Andy si sentì colpita sul vivo: “Ehy, senti, non ho chiesto io a quella di aiutarmi. . .” 

“Aiutarti? Certa gente non ha pudore” borbottò Daimon. 

Andi si zittì. “Non sono comunque affari tuoi” mormorò. 

“Primo, hai chiesto il mio parere, io ti stavo ignorando, secondo, ragazzina, non vorrei né dovrei essere io a dirtelo, ma. . .allontanare la gente da te non risolverà nulla, l’unica cosa che cambierà è che sarai sola”. 

Andy distolse lo sguardo, seccata. 

Non era venuta lì per la predica. 

A quello ci pensavano già la scuola, il Coach e sua zia, strinse le labbra: “Magari mi piace stare da sola” sputò. 

Daimon scosse la testa: “Stare da sola, lo immagino, metterti le cuffie alle orecchie e scorrere foto su facebook, galleggiando sui tuoi cupi pensieri e criticando chi commenta coi cuoricini alle foto di gattini? A chiunque piace, ma essere sola? A nessuno piace quella merda”. 

Andi rimase in silenzio, pensando a cosa rispondere: “Se cominci a cantare -everybody needs somebody to love- me ne vado” disse con scherno nella voce. 

Daimon non reagì: “Saperlo prima l’avrei fatto subito, avrei capito perché sono tutti incazzati al momento” disse indicando la tv. 

“Stai cercando di affogare le tue delusioni d’amore nella soap?” mormorò sarcastica. 

Daimon si girò lentamente: “C’è una non proprio lieve differenza tra te e me, tu sei una ragazzina spaventata che sta allontanando tutti perché non vuole sentirsi debole, sei confusa e non sai bene che direzioni intraprendere, quindi riversi veleno ed energie su chi ti sta intorno per cercare di coprire quel vuoto che si allarga dentro di te, io ho un obiettivo, se credi che me ne freghi di qualcos’altro o che in nome di questo esiterei dal sacrificare qualche pezzo, ti illudi” guardò avanti: “Io e Flash abbiamo collaborato per catturare qualche pesce piccolo, mi sono trasferito perché mi doveva un favore, se la convivenza poi sia piacevole o no non è tuo diritto saperlo, né mi distoglierà da quello che sto facendo” mormorò, la voce talmente fredda da gelarle il sangue nelle vene. 

Rimase immobile per qualche attimo, assimilando, poi si alzò di scatto dal divano, raccogliendo da terra la borsa: “Se hai finito con le tue perle di saggezza vado in biblioteca, avvertimi nel caso il Coach decida di tornare” disse, allontanandosi in fretta dal divano, il cuore che le batteva feroce nel petto. 

Daimon annuì. 

Andi chiuse la porta dietro di sé. 

Biblioteca, certo. 

Era meglio andare da Katherine e chiederle se c’erano novità. 

Respirò a fondo. Inquietante. 

Doveva parlare con il Coach di questo. 

Lasciò che il simbionte la avvolgesse, uscendo dalla finestra e lanciandosi sull’edificio a fianco. 

Quando era Mania il cielo e la terra aprivano infinite possibilità, e in quel limbo fugace i suoi pensieri si quietavano. 

Non era stata una stronza con Margareth. 

In quel periodo tutti le stavano sopra, aspettando di vederla crollare come un castello di carte. 

Beh, brutte notizie. 

A parte qualche rarissima eccezione, non gliel’avrebbe data vinta. 

Non aveva bisogno di piangere come una bambina su qualche spalla, aveva solo bisogno di dare un calcio a coloro che se lo meritavano, sfogare la rabbia che sentiva crescere dentro di sé rapida come un temporale estivo. 

Entrò nell’appartamento di Katherine, ma lei non era lì. 

Il suo cellulare squillò. 

Il Coach. 

Rispose, pronta a dirgliene quattro: “Adesso chiami?” ruggì al telefono. 

“Scusa, è successo un casino, non possiamo andare a giocare a rugby oggi Andi”. 

Andi corrugò la fronte. 

Rugby? Scosse la testa: “Coach, lei sa che una sana partita ha effetti benefici su noi adolescenti, non mi può abbandonare ora, non mi prenderà nemmeno un college se non riuscirò a vincere la partita della prossima settimana” fece, melodrammatica. 

Sentì Flash sbuffare: “Mi spiace, ma sono convinto che anche una buona sessione di studio possa aiutarti ad entrare al college, concentrati su quella”. 

Andy arricciò il naso: “Quindi quando ci si vede?” chiese seccata. 

Sentì la voce del Coach rispondere con un – a domani-, poi venne rimpiazzata dal click della chiusura chiamata. 

Andi si morse il labbro, mettendosi le mani nei capelli. 

Diede un pugno al muro. 

Non sentì quasi il contraccolpo sulla mano per colpa del simbionte. 

Avrebbe voluto gridare, ma si contentò di inspirare forte, cercando di scacciare la frustrazione che in quel momento sentiva. 

Lasciò che il simbionte la ricoprisse ancora, lanciandosi giù dall’edificio. 

Ultimo piano, dodicesimo piano, undicesimo piano, decino piano. 

Le finestre passavano velocemente davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Al terzo piano lanciò la ragnatela, cambiando direzione, salendo e scendendo. 

Ancora e ancora e ancora. 

Era giorno. 

I criminali di giorno sembravano persone normali. 

A quell’ora non c’era smercio di armi visibile, camion enormi, tipi con la maschera in volto. 

Tutto normale. 

Maledizione Coach. 

Continuò a pattugliare la città finché le braccia non furono stanche di supportare il simbionte. Scese alla fermata del bus. 

La casa che la ospitava era una delle tante casette anonime per la via, ma c’era un giardino, e sua zia nel giardino aveva un grosso labrador di nome Honey che abbaiava stancamente a ogni macchina che passava. Fortunatamente non ne passavano molte in quella via. 

Saltò il cancello. 

Si era dimenticata le chiavi quella mattina, ma se hai un simbionte ricordarsi le chiavi è un surplus. Prese la maniglia e la porta si aprì prima ancora che potesse schiavarla col simbionte. 

I suoi nervi scattarono. 

Entrò, facendo meno rumore possibile. 

Fu tentata di chiamare la zia, ma quella era al lavoro. 

La tele era accesa. 

Respirò a fondo, la sua mente corse all’immagine del padre disteso sul pavimento, il sangue rosso che sgorgava ancora dalla ferita sotto di lui. 

Respirò a fondo di nuovo per respingere l’attacco di panico. 

La mano le tremava impercettibilmente. Sentiva i piedi pesanti mentre si avvicinava alla porta. 

Non poteva, non poteva, non poteva essere arrivato lì. 

Il simbionte ribollì sulla sua pelle, cominciando a ricoprirla. 

Andi strinse i pugni e aprì la porta. 

“Oh, Andi, tesoro, fortuna che sei tornata, è arrivato un pacco”. 

Sua zia era a terra, uno scatolone tra le mani. 

Il sorriso che indossava al momento era forzato e la voce troppo enfatica, ma Andi si rilassò ugualmente. Poi notò gli occhi arrossati, il trucco sbavato, e i fazzoletti radunati a terra vicino a lei: “Scusa per il disastro, sai, allergia, non pensavo tornassi così presto” disse, la voce rotta a tratti. 

Si asciugò gli occhi con la manica con noncuranza, mentre continuava a parlare: “Non ci crederai mai. . . il pacco viene dallo Baxter Building. . .tuo padre doveva avergli scritto, e c’è la risposta” sua zia si girò di scatto per prendere la lettera dietro di lei, approfittando per soffiare il naso rumorosamente. 

Andi si avvicinò alla scatola aperta, scorgendo una maglia blu con un quattro sul davanti, alcune scritte nere sopra. Ricacciò le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere da un momento all’altro: “Sono stanca, vado a letto” disse correndo su per le scale e sbattendo dietro di sé la porta della camera. 

Si raggomitolò a terra, prendendo le cuffie dalla borsa e mettendo la musica a tutto volume. 

Le canzoni passavano senza che lei si concentrasse su di esse, lasciando che il loro ritmo sommergesse la confusione che sentiva. 

Alzò lo sguardo e la zia era sulla porta, in mano la maglietta dei fantastici quattro che il padre le aveva promesso, arrivata troppo presto o troppo tardi a seconda dei modi di vederla. 

Si tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie. 

Non voleva quella stupida maglietta, rivoleva casa sua, rivoleva le serate passate a guardare la tv e commentare, rivoleva il bacio sulla testa quando usciva di casa, l’abbraccio quando prendeva un bel voto. Rivoleva le risate, rivoleva le litigate, rivoleva il “non pensarci nemmeno” di quando una cosa le era vietata. Rivoleva suo padre, una maglietta era utile quanto una lapide di marmo bianca ficcata su un mucchio di terra marrone al cimitero. 

La zia le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, senza dire una parola, appoggiando la maglia piegata al letto, la guardò un attimo, la bocca aperta come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma le fosse rimasto impigliato in gola. Fece qualche passo verso la porta, si fermò toccando il legno, poi si mise seduta vicino a lei sul pavimento. Fuori, Honey abbaiava. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatto anche questo.  
> A mercoledì, con "Jack O' lantern"  
> kudos/commenti bene accetti


	26. Jack O' Lantern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo.  
> Ecco il capitolo.  
> Buona lettura  
> (in questo capitolo ci saranno più punti di vista)

CAPITOLO XXVI- JACK O’ LANTERN 

Flash salutò con sollievo Peter mentre quello spariva tranquillo nel suo taxi diretto a New York. 

Un’altra persona in meno di cui preoccuparsi nel caso le cose fossero precipitate. O meglio, quando le cose sarebbero precipitate. 

Andi non si era fatta sentire troppo il giorno prima, il che era un bene. 

Aveva già brutte gatte da pelare senza che ci si mettesse pure lei. 

Uno di questi problemi lo aspettava a casa, presumibilmente incazzato nero. 

Si mise una mano alla fronte. 

La speranza di una sua improvvisa sparizione era fin troppo labile. 

Diamine, probabilmente lo avrebbe atteso in eterno, pronto a litigare. 

Già il fatto che non avesse spiattellato identità segreta e motivo della visita a Peter poteva essere quello che ci mancava per averlo in casa per il resto dell’anno. 

Il Natale sarebbe stato estremamente imbarazzante. 

Magari poteva ributtarsi sull’alcol. 

Strinse i pugni al pensiero, riordinando le cose da fare. 

Era strano, le strade in quel periodo erano estremamente tranquille anche senza che ci pensasse lui a ripulirle. 

La cosa lo faceva sentire circospetto. 

Con la sua fortuna, quel periodo di calma poteva solo voler dire che probabilmente stava succedendo qualcosa di brutto alle sue spalle. 

Probabilmente i problemi si stavano accumulando velocemente alle sue spalle senza che lui riuscisse a scorgerli, fino ad arrivare al sommergerlo. 

Era felice che Peter se ne fosse andato, già troppe volte aveva pagato per errori non suoi. 

Entrò nell’appartamento: “Daimon?” chiamò, deciso a chiuderla subito. 

Nessuno rispose. Strano. 

Se lo aspettava già all’entrata, occhi e capelli infuocati e tridente alla mano. 

Un odore di bruciato lo scosse. 

Entrò nella sala: “No, non ancora il divano” mormorò. 

Davvero, Daimon doveva piantarla di rivolgere la sua rabbia verso la sua mobilia. 

Il divano era riverso, una parte di esso bruciata e quasi schiantata. 

Strano. 

Non il suo stile. 

Si avvicinò e il simbionte pestò qualcosa che produsse un suono metallico sotto il piede. 

Ingranaggi. A terra c’erano ingranaggi. 

Si voltò di scatto, sentendo un rumore. 

Daimon lo guardò, alzando le mani: “Non sono stato io” disse. 

Flash sospirò pesantemente: “Cos’è successo?” chiese, indicando il divano. 

Daimon scosse le spalle: “Se ti dicessi che è entrato un robot-diavoletto metallico canticchiando in modo terribile e che poi è esploso ci crederesti?” la voce di Daimon era tesa. 

Flash lanciò uno sguardo al divano. 

Si, era una buona risposta. 

Tipico Jack O’ Lantern. 

Probabilmente si trattava di un messaggio di ben tornato. 

Se Daimon fosse stato un normale essere umano, probabilmente avrebbe avuto brandelli di carne sanguinolenti sparsi per casa. 

Fortunatamente, Daimon non era umano, quindi aveva solo pezzi di divano per casa. 

Molto più facile da pulire, se non altro. 

Flash portò la mano sulla fronte, doveva avvertire Andi, Katherine. 

Portò una mano in tasca, cercando il cellulare per le emergenze. 

Aspettò che il tu-tu venisse rimpiazzato dalla voce della ragazza: “Coach? Che vuoi? Sono a scuola” Andi stava sussurrando, la voce tesa. 

Flash lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio, ancora qualche minuto alla sua uscita da scuola, giusto. “Jack è tornato in circolazione” mormorò. 

Ci fu silenzio dall’altro capo del filo, poi Andi si decise a parlare: “E’ morto qualcuno?” chiese. 

Flash guardò i rottami a terra: “No, ma ha mandato un messaggio, diciamo” Andi rimase di nuovo in silenzio. 

Flash prese la parola: “Senti, torna a casa dopo scuola. Stai con tua zia, proteggila, posso pensarci da solo” “Stai scherzando vero? Non puoi farlo da solo, pulirebbe il pavimento con te prima ancora che tu l’abbia localizzato!” 

Fiducia, questa sconosciuta, Flash diede un’occhiata a Daimon: “Magari non sono solo” sussurrò. 

“Ti prego, non dirmi che stai pensando di fidarti ancora di Daimon, ricordi com’ è andata l’ultima volta” sibilò la ragazza. 

Di sottofondo qualcuno tirò uno sciacquone. 

Flash aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Sei in bagno?” chiese, stupito. 

La voce di Andi trasudava sarcasmo: “No, ho chiesto un team-out alla prof per poter parlare con un sedicente eroe sul come catturare un cattivo che va in giro su una scopa, certo che sono in bagno” ruggì. Flash sbuffò, portandosi una mano alla fronte: “Ok, ok, capito, tranquilla, io ho tutto sotto controllo, tu vai da Katherine quando hai finito, mettila al sicuro, non entrare nel mio appartamento” disse categorico. “Coach, io. . .” cominciò la ragazza, la campanella suonò di sottofondo “. . .appena l’ho messa in sicurezza ti richiamo” si arrese, chiudendo il telefono. 

Flash rimise il cellulare in tasca. 

Quello vibrò con il suono di una notifica. 

Chiamata persa. 

Probabilmente Katherine doveva aver scoperto qualcosa. 

Ma i tempi erano stretti. 

Si girò verso Daimon: “Ho bisogno di trovare Jack O’ Lantern” constatò. 

Se era tornato, sarebbero morte altre persone. 

Non poteva permetterlo. 

“Hai un qualche modo per localizzarlo?" chiese. 

Magari aveva veramente una sfera di cristallo da qualche parte. 

Daimon alzò le spalle, scostando lo sguardo: “No”. 

Flash sbuffò, girandosi. La città era troppo grande per trovarlo in poco tempo. 

La voce dietro di lui lo riscosse: “Ma so che non è sicuramente nelle vicinanze, o lo avrei percepito, un’anima così marcia . . .” sibilò: “-ti aiuterò a cercare, dividendoci potremmo coprire un’area più vasta”. 

Si girò, soppesando la proposta dell’altro. 

Non era male. 

In quel modo, Andi non sarebbe stata messa in pericolo inutilmente. 

Aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Niente alzate di capo, non possiamo essere noi a giudicarlo per i suoi crimini,” . . .per quanto facile quello potesse essere: “-non ucciderlo se lo trovi, chiamami, da lì in poi ci penserò io” c’era qualcosa in tutta quella faccenda che gli sfuggiva, ma non riusciva a mettere a fuoco cosa. 

Il sorriso affilato che gli rivolse Daimon gli fece fare una capriola al cuore. 

Poco tempo fa avrebbero dibattuto sulla parte dell’uccidere. 

Diamine, l’avevano fatto. 

Aveva combattuto con lui per le sue idee su come si salvava il mondo, gli aveva puntato più volte la pistola alla fronte, aveva rabbrividito alle sue parole, aveva tentato in tutti i modi di rinchiuderlo in una cella, ma quando vide Daimon annuire, una parte di lui non poté fare a meno di credergli. 

E non riusciva a sentirsi spaventato della cosa. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - 

Katherine compose di nuovo il numero, battendo col piede a terra per l’impazienza. 

A quanto pareva, la fuga di malviventi era ripresa, contagiando anche alcuni dei suoi informatori. 

Ridicolo. 

Prese con rabbia la penna dal tavolo, barrando un altro nome dalla lista. 

Compose un altro numero velocemente. 

I posti abituali sembravano vuoti, anche il bar ora come ora era frequentato solo da ciondolanti ubriaconi e stanchi lavoratori che cercavano nella pausa pranzo un’uscita dal loro impiego strafogandosi di stuzzichini e birra. 

Anche questa volta, il telefono suonò a vuoto. 

Fece una nuova riga sul foglio. 

Doveva avvertire Agent Venom della cosa. 

Alla televisione finì il servizio dedicato allo sport e la musichetta del servizio speciale attirò l’attenzione di parte dei presenti, sebbene le notizie non riuscissero a sovrastare l’insistente vociare del bar, le immagini erano eloquenti anche senza di esse. 

Katherine impallidì, facendo cadere la penna sul tavolo, gli occhi sbarrati. 

Afferrò velocemente il cellulare, guardando le ultime notizie. 

Una sfilza di cadaveri non identificati. 

Parte della sua rete informativa, qualche malvivente scollegato, poveracci che si erano trovato in mezzo. Afferrò la borsa, dirigendosi velocemente verso casa, la mano sul calcio della pistola. 

Doveva prendere il suo computer prima che arrivasse a lei. 

Con una mano compose il numero di Agent Venom, ma il cellulare squillò a vuoto. 

Poco male, si sarebbe diretta al suo appartamento dopo aver preso il computer. 

In fondo, le doveva una nottata. 

Lasciò che il cellulare le scivolasse in tasca, afferrando le chiavi del suo appartamento. 

Salì le rampe di scale che la separavano da esso con energia, fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta. 

Infilò la chiave nella toppa, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. 

La porta si spalancò silenziosamente sull’appartamento buio. 

Non accese la luce, limitandosi a scivolare al suo interno. 

Entrò nello studio, prendendo la borsa del computer a terra, rifiutandosi di respirare. 

Le sembrava di essere immersa in una realtà parallela, fuori il sole, le macchine il rumore delle persone, dentro il buio e un silenzio irreale. 

No, non silenzio. 

Chiuse gli occhi, un rumore soffocato sembrava venire dallo sgabuzzino. 

Afferrò la pistola con ambo le mani, puntandola davanti a sé. 

Si avvicinò alla porta chiusa, tendendo l’orecchio. 

Una musica elettronica sembrava venire dall’interno. 

_You’re a such funny sight, as you sit there in the window._

Si allontanò in fretta dalla porta, rabbrividendo. 

_Glowing on at the night._

La musica sembrava essersi fatta più forte, e ora proveniva da più direzioni. 

_You were once a yellow pumpkin._

Katherine mise la mano sulla maniglia, cercando di girarla. 

Quella non si mosse. 

_Growing on a sturdy vine._

Prese la pistola, facendo saltare la serratura e fiondandosi all’esterno. 

Il rumore metallico di alette la seguì. 

L’esplosione la fece rotolare giù dalle scale. 

Non mollò la presa sulla pistola. 

“ _Now you are a Jack O’ Lantern”_ continuò una voce sulle scale, ai suoi occhi pareva poco di più che un’ombra nera e rossiccia. 

Cercò di alzarsi, ma tutto le doveva terribilmente. 

“ _Glowing on at the night”_ Continuò a canticchiare la voce. 

Katherine batté gli occhi, poi sparò. 

Il colpo rimbalzò sul casco a zucca dell’altro. 

Jack O’ Lantern alzò la mannaia, poi Katherine mirò alle gambe. 

Sparò colpi alla cieca, la visuale che andava oscurandosi. 

\-------- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - \- - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - 

Daimon annuì sovrappensiero a Flash mentre gli spiegava i confini della città, dividendola in zone come in una sorta di guerra. 

Lo guardò stringere le labbra, cauto, la preoccupazione che creava linee sulla fronte corrugata: “E qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, per favore, non. . .” 

“Uccidere” terminò lui, alzando gli occhi: “L’avevo cominciato a intendere già dalla terza volta agente” scherzò. 

Il viso di Flash non si rilassò minimamente: “Se lo fai, sarò costretto a mettere te in prigione” mormorò “Un assassinio è sempre un assassinio”. 

Daimon annuì ancora. 

Le informazioni che Jack O’ Lantern gli aveva passato tramite quel robot di dubbio gusto sembravano bruciare nella sua tasca. 

“Cercherò di nascondere bene il corpo allora”. 

Ironia. 

Se lo avesse bruciato non ci sarebbe stato un corpo da nascondere, solo una macchia nera sul pavimento e polvere nel vento, e la prima si poteva facilmente evitare se gli dava una speranza di fuggire volandosene via. 

Si sarebbe consumato talmente in fretta da non arrivare al pavimento alla giusta altezza. 

Flash se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione di quella improvvisa sparizione. 

Tutto stava arrivarci per primo. 

E si era assicurato già da tempo per quell’eventualità. 

Flash lasciò che il simbionte lo avvolgesse: “Buona fortuna” gli augurò, prima di sparire fuori dalla finestra. Fortuna? 

Daimon non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere ancora. 

Non serviva fortuna per trovare nel cesto un frutto marcio. 

E quel mitomane aveva superato da tempo la sua data di scadenza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piaciuto? Non piaciuto?  
> Commentate o "hittate"  
> A venerdì con il capitolo 27 "I knew you were trouble"  
> Come avrete notato siamo quasi alla fine!  
> Pubblicherò il capitolo 28 verrà pubblicato lunedì.   
> Il capitolo 29 il prossimo mercoledì.  
> Il 30 vi farò sapere, perché quei giorni sono parecchio indaffarata, ma speriamo venerdì.   
> La storia si presterebbe a un seguito, ma effettivamente non so se continuarla. Ho delle idee in merito, ma nulla di preciso, vedremo.   
> Alla prossima.


	27. I knew you were trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura!  
> (questo capitolo ha più punti di vista)

CAPITOLO XXVII- I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE

Andi saltò sull’edificio. 

Dalla finestra del salotto di Katherine usciva del fumo, tanto, troppo fumo per essere opera di un esperimento culinario venuto male. 

Si lanciò dentro l’appartamento senza pensarci due volte. 

L’interno la colpì con un odioso déjà-vu: “KATHERINE!” urlò al vento, facendosi strada tra le fiamme e le macerie sul pavimento. Si guardò intorno, poi sentì degli spari provenire da fuori. 

Si catapultò sulle scale, giusto in tempo per vedere Jack O’ Lantern imprecare, una mannaia in un pugno e l’altra mano stretta sulla gamba colpita. 

Katherine era a terra, la sua mano allentò la presa sulla pistola, lasciandola cadere con un rumore metallico che riecheggiò nel corridoio. 

Jack si girò verso di lei, poi alzò l’arma di nuovo. 

L’urlo che le uscì dalla sua bocca, -era la sua bocca ancora, vero?- non aveva nulla di umano, bloccò con una ragnatela il braccio del killer, lanciandosi avanti, i denti di Mania chiaramente visibili e spalancati. 

Un colpo al fianco le impedì l’azione. 

Si riprese, incollandosi sul muro, faccia a faccia con colui che l’aveva colpita. 

Daimon puntò l’arma verso di lei: “Calma” le intimò. 

I pugni si chiusero sul muro, riducendo in briciole la parte superficiale di esso. 

Jack indietreggiò: “Ma guarda, guarda, Satan-junior si è fatto degli amici” prese la sua scopa, attaccandosi su: “-certe cose fanno male al mio povero cuore, ma si sa, mai fidarsi di chi per fare un patto ti dà a fuoco” borbottò. 

Patto? 

Andi si girò verso Daimon, indecisa. 

Il viso dell'uomo sembrava sfigurato dalla rabbia, alzò il tridente, contraendo le labbra in un minaccioso mostrare di denti, ma Jack fu più veloce: “Caramelle per tutti! Ricordate di stare attenti alle carie, dicono che possano essere spiacevoli da curare.” 

Le caramelle lanciate dall’uomo erano spalleggiate da piccoli robot, che venivano canticchiando verso di loro. 

Jack O’ Lantern stava scappando. 

Il pensiero la fece rabbrividire. 

Non ancora non ancora non ancora. 

Si gettò verso di lui senza pensare, ma una mano le bloccò l’azione, tirandola indietro. 

Davanti ai suoi occhi -suoi o del simbionte? Non lo sapeva- una barriera apparì come per magia. 

I dolciumi si scontrarono su di essa, esplodendo al contatto. 

I robot seguirono. 

Andi mise una mano a terra, ma si accorse che le scale non c’erano più a sostenerla, o meglio, parte delle scale non c’era più. 

Erano in una gigantesca bolla a mezz’aria. 

Guardò stupita Daimon stringere i denti, mentre la bolla si spostava verso il suolo. 

Una volta a terra, quella si allargò, tenendo su l’edificio che si reggeva in piedi a malapena. 

Daimon si girò verso di lei, il tridente stretto in pugno e la fronte imperlata di sudore: “Porta via le persone prima che l’edificio crolli” sibilò, poggiando il ginocchio a terra. 

Le domande le si accalcarono sulla punta della lingua, ma un veloce sguardo alla donna distesa a terra le fece cambiare idea. 

Prese Katherine e uscì velocemente passando attraverso lo scudo. 

Una volta fuori lanciò un’occhiata al palazzo. 

Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. 

Lasciò la donna a terra con cautela, lanciandosi verso le prime persone che vide affacciate dalle finestre e urlanti. 

Una persona alla volta. 

No, in quel caso erano di più, ma il principio era lo stesso.

Salva le persone, non fermarti. 

Il suono dell’ambulanza la rincuorò un poco. 

Tirò fuori una famiglia dal secondo piano. 

Un uomo dal terzo, una signora con la voce talmente acuta da infastidire il simbionte, due ragazzini e il loro criceto.

Un anziano e i suoi tre gatti. 

Poi l’edificio crollò su sé stesso. 

Rimase immobile a guardarlo cadere, sentendosi impotente. 

Nemmeno il simbionte poteva fare nulla con qualcosa di quelle dimensioni. 

Rientrò tra i pezzi di muro e i sostegni di ferro, la polvere che le impediva di vedere a un palmo dal suo naso. 

Nulla. 

Sparito sotto le macerie o sparito e basta? 

Afferrò il telefono: “Coach, cazzo, rispondi” mormorò, la tensione che giocava coi suoi nervi. “Ti ha già detto cosa fare mi sembra” disse una voce alle sue spalle. 

Andi si girò, ponendo il telefono in tasca: “Se non ti fossi messo in mezzo avrei già risolto tutto, ma non potevi permettermi di uccidere il tuo amichetto, o sbaglio?” lo accusò. 

Daimon fece sparire il tridente: “Più che altro sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare a Flash il non aver impedito alla sua pupilla di mangiarsi il cattivo” borbottò lui. 

Andi strinse i pugni: “Credi davvero che me la beva?” 

“Credi davvero che mi alleerei con un individuo del genere?” le domandò Daimon, la faccia che sembrava quasi indignata dall’affermazione. 

Andi rimase in silenzio. 

“Vado a cercare Jack O’ Lantern, tu scopri perché voleva quella morta” mormorò, indicando Katherine. 

“Ti rifarò la domanda, mano sul cuore” sibilò la ragazza: “Credi davvero che me la beva?”. 

Daimon la guardò, poi sorrise: “Sai, se sei così convinta potresti incrinare la mia buona volontà . . .” 

Andi rabbrividì: “Se alla fine di tutto questo ti trovo ancora vicino al Coach ti uccido” disse la voce fredda e affilata come un coltello. 

Il subbuglio interiore che si sentiva dentro si era quietato, e ora in lei regnava solo una grande calma. 

Era stanca, ma decisa. 

Daimon rise alle sue parole, ricordandole perché si sentiva perennemente sulle spine in sua presenza. Sembrava una di quelle risate che fanno i cattivi dei film Disney mentre vedono l’eroe schiacciato ai loro piedi, solo, molto, molto, molto più inquietante: “Se credi più a Jack che a me, mettiti comoda, ma un consiglio, non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere ragazzina” la sfotté lui, girandole le spalle.

Andi lo guardò allontanarsi, poi riprese il telefono in mano.

\----------------------------------------

Katherine non si aspettava di riaprire gli occhi. 

O meglio, si aspettava che se lo avesse fatto si sarebbe trovata alla peggio legata a una sedia, o alla meglio sulla scalinata del purgatorio, ma a quanto pare la vita aveva deciso di non abbandonarla. 

Le avevano messo un collare al collo che prudeva e la faceva sentire rigida come uno stoccafisso. 

Vide la ragazzina, Mania, avvicinarsi a lei: “Sembra che sopravviverai” disse con un tono che voleva probabilmente essere di scherzo. 

Katherine non rise: “E’ morto?” chiese invece. 

L’altra scrollò le spalle. Dannazione. 

Non facevano tenere pistole in ospedale e quel pazzo era a piede libero. 

Come se potesse tenere la pistola al momento, gli arti sembravano stati presi da un formicolio fastidioso che gli rendeva difficili i movimenti. 

Le idee sopraggiungevano nella sua mente in un turbine che rendeva difficile il focalizzarsi. 

La sua rete informativa, i suoi informatori. . . o quello che rimaneva.

Quanti ne aveva uccisi, quanti ne avrebbe uccisi? 

“Il mio computer” riuscì a sillabare. 

Poteva sentire la polvere scricchiolare sotto i denti. 

Mania sparì dalla sua visuale. 

Sentì il rumore di una zip. 

“Password?” chiese la ragazza. 

Password. Maledizione. 

“C6H12O6” mormorò stancamente, sentendosi le palpebre farsi di nuovo pesanti. 

“Numeri e lettere, perfetto” disse ironica la ragazzina “Ok, sono dentro, ora?” chiese poi. 

“E-mail, ce ne sono tre” mormorò, la lingua sembrava impastare la polvere che si sentiva in bocca con non esistente acqua. 

Strizzò gli occhi: “Prendi la mia del lavoro, quella con il nome del giornale, ogni tanto mi inviano segnalazioni lì, la password è” si bloccò. 

Cazzo, a cosa si era ridotta. 

“Password?” ripeté Mania per la seconda volta. 

Katherine cercò di muoversi, senza risultato: “Mi hanno anestetizzata. . .?” mormorò. 

“Katherine, password” la voce di Mania sembrava venire da lontano: “24, 0, 3, 1987” mormorò, strizzando gli occhi. 

“Katherine?” chiamò una voce, ma era troppo lontana per rispondere e non le andava di gridare per sovrastare quel ronzio fastidioso. 

Zanzare? 

Dio, odiava le zanzare. 

Corrugò la fronte, poi il buio si fece completo e i pensieri confusi caddero come dentro a un pozzo.

\---------------------------

“Coach?” la voce di Andi era tesa: “Katherine è fuori gioco, viva, ma fuori gioco, ho il suo computer, ci sono delle e-mail” Flash colpì di nuovo il malintenzionato a terra, che emise un leggero singulto.

Non una parola su dove fosse Jack O’ Lantern, maledizione. 

“Rimani con lei, assicurati che stia bene” mormorò. Era certo migliore dello -stai lontana dai guai- che Andi sembrava bellamente ignorare: “Coach, bombe” affermò lei con urgenza. 

Flash si bloccò, impallidendo: “Spiegati” riuscì a sputare: “Movimenti di esplosivi, tanto esplosivo, nell’area del centro” spiegò Andi, la voce sembrava affannata: “Dobbiamo avvertire le autorità, evacuare. . .?” continuò in preda alla frenesia: “Andi. . .” se avesse allertato la popolazione, Jack avrebbe potuto far saltare tutto. 

Lo poteva fare anche ora. 

“Andi, vattene da lì” pregò. 

Doveva trovare Jack, afferrò l’uomo a terra dal bavero, sollevandolo, il simbionte attorno a lui cambiò forma, sottolineando i denti: “Dov’è Jack?” chiese una voce che non era la sua, non completamente. 

Il criminale a terra urlò terrorizzato. 

“Hai saputo del mio scherzetto quindi?” fece una voce in aria. 

Flash alzò la testa: “Jack” ruggì. 

“Si, si, sarà una bella festicciola, tu hai invitato gli ospiti, io ho portato i fuochi,” fece, ridacchiando: “Vorrei davvero aprire le danze con te, ma sai, tra le tue gambe e le mie saremmo solo due fenomeni da baraccone temo” la risata riecheggiò per il magazzino, sembrava rimbalzare sulle pareti e tornare più forte di prima. Flash si girò verso le finestre. 

Ognuna aveva diverse paia di occhi infuocati che lo osservavano. 

Rabbrividì: “Forza, non fare quella faccia se ho portato qualche amico anch’io” lo prese in giro Jack: “Spero che tu ti sia ricordato di portare abbastanza dolcetti per tutti, gli scherzetti tendono a diventare pesanti in questo periodo” fece Jack. 

Flash approfittò del momento per fare un balzo verso di lui, riuscendo a prenderlo con la sua ragnatela. 

Lo tirò a terra, verso di sé, cercando di disarcionarlo dalla scopa, ma quello la puntò su di lui, andandogli incontro a tutta velocità, la risata che si confondeva con quella registrata nei robot. 

Jack riuscì a schivare il tridente dal trapassargli la zucca per pura fortuna, si sbilanciò, invertendo la traiettoria e cadde sul pavimento. 

“Se la nostra splendida relazione tra arcinemici deve continuare, dobbiamo stabilire dei limiti, sparisco un attimo e mi rimpiazzi con un altro tipo a tema Halloween? È per questo genere di cose che i matrimoni migliori finiscono” ironizzò, tranciando la ragnatela dalla sua scopa. 

Daimon fece una smorfia di disappunto: “Ha fatto crollare una palazzina sopra la mia testa” sibilò. 

“E mi stupisce che non sia bastato, Satan-junior, credevo che ti avrei lasciato di stucco, ma fortunatamente ho qualche altro asso nella manica” disse, frugando tra le sue tasche. 

Il detonatore aveva un timer e un enorme pulsante a forma di zucca. 

Sarebbe stato ridicolo, se solo non avesse potuto mettere la parola fine alla vita di centinaia di persone con la stessa facilità con cui un bambino spegneva una candelina sulla sua torta. 

“Se non volete avere un’esperienza esplosiva, beh, dovremmo trovare un modo per rispettare lo spazio vitale dell’altro, tipo, ora siete entrambi troppo vicini” la voce di Jack era rauca mentre agitava l’ordigno per aria. 

Flash strinse i pugni: “Jack, ragiona, quegli esplosivi non uccideranno noi, solo persone innocenti, e questo non fermerà nessuno dei due dal farti a pezzi nel modo più doloroso conosciuto all’uomo” minacciò, la voce più simile a un ringhio che a un verso umano. 

“Questo è un ottimo punto da portare in evidenza, Eugene” fece l’uomo mascherato: “Ecco perché non ho portato un controllo a distanza e mi sono limitato a spingere il bottone e scappare, sai, vecchio stile”. 

Flash impallidì. 

Aveva già spinto il bottone. 

Questo voleva dire che. . .si girò verso Daimon, il suo viso rispecchiava la stessa espressione sconvolta che sentiva di avere. 

Jack rise senza freni: “Tic-tac, Eugene, it’s time for scares, it’s time for screams!”. 

Flash si lanciò addosso a lui, ma quello si alzò in volo con la sua scopa: “Ah-ah, cosa ho detto sulla distanza? Sono ancora arrabbiato con te! Non vuoi sapere che fa questo bottone?”.

Flash strinse i denti, preparandosi a qualsiasi cosa Jack decidesse di tirargli in faccia. 

Jack spinse il bottone, e i piccoli robot all’esterno entrarono sfondando le finestre, un incessante brusio di voci elettroniche coprì il rumore dei vetri frantumati. 

Stavano . . .contando? 

Jack rise di nuovo: “Bene bene, hai. . .diciamo. . .dieci minuti abbondanti per trovare la bomba e disfartene, prima che suoni la campanella, suggerirei di cominciare a correre Eugene” disse, sparendo oltre la finestra con la scopa. 

Flash rimase immobile, alle sue orecchie giungeva il contare a rovescia dei piccoli robot: “870,869,868. . .” Daimon gli artigliò la spalla: “Che diamine fai?” esclamò, la voce alta per sovrastare il conto alla rovescia: “Dobbiamo inseguirlo, probabilmente ha un piano B per fermarla!” 

Flash si portò le mani alla testa: “Non è un bluff, dobbiamo fare togliere tutti dal centro. Nel caso la bomba esplodesse, il numero di morti sarà limitato” disse la sua voce, la mente presa a ricordare la cartina della città. 

Dove? Dove? Dove cazzo era quella bomba? 

Le mani tremavano mentre messaggiava a Andi di avviare l’evacuazione. 

Se l’avesse fatto prima. 

Se fosse riuscito a trovare Jack O’ Lantern quando era ancora nell’appartamento di fronte. 

Se solo fosse stato più attento, più sveglio, se solo gli avesse sparato in testa quando ne aveva l’opportunità. 

Daimon strinse le labbra: “Bene, quindi che vuoi fare, cercare una bomba e farti esplodere con lei? Bella mossa, sicuramente fermerà quel pazzoide”. 

Flash scattò: “E cosa suggerisci di fare?”. 

Daimon lo guardò: “Scappa, prendi la ragazzina e rincorri Jack O’ Lantern, fermalo. La città ormai è insalvabile, nemmeno io potrei fare qualcosa a proposito” mormorò. 

Flash gli lanciò un’occhiata sbalordita: “Dovrei fare come te, abbandonare la nave prima che affondi? Io ho delle responsabilità verso quella gente, le ho accettate dal momento in cui ho accettato di avere il simbionte, e ho fallito” la consapevolezza gli lacerò le carni: “Ho fallito, persone moriranno a causa mia, e io sia dannato se non farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per impedirlo”. 

Daimon arretrò, chinando lo sguardo. 

Il cellulare vibrò nella sua tasca. 

Katherine? 

“Finalmente, hai trovato la bomba? Ho sentito dell’evacuazione” disse la donna. 

“No, non ho idea di dove sia, avevo tenuto sotto controllo i palazzi, ho controllato la maggior parte dei suoi covi precedenti o affiliati, ma. . .” ma non l’aveva trovata prima.

Era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio. 

Katherine lo interruppe la voce fioca: “Le fogne, sottoterra, c’erano dei lavori, il sindaco non li ha autorizzati, è sotto la City Hall” la voce arrivava a tratti. 

Dietro di lei sembrava esserci il finimondo. 

Flash rimase in silenzio per un attimo, assimilando: “Grazie Katherine, stammi bene” mormorò, chiudendo la chiamata. 

Il simbionte sarebbe riuscito a impedire l’esplosione? 

No, ma poteva attenuarla. 

Alcune persone sarebbero sopravvissute. 

“E’ nelle fogne, io vado” disse ad alta voce, più a sé stesso che all’altro. 

Daimon lo bloccò di nuovo, facendolo girare di scatto verso di lui: “Non è colpa tua, Flash” mormorò. 

Lui fece una smorfia. 

Certo, non colpa sua. 

Era la sua città. 

Che colpa ne poteva avere? 

Scostò la mano dell’altro, che strinse le labbra il viso corrucciato. 

“Non è colpa mia? Non ho messo io le bombe, ma non ho nemmeno fermato Jack quando potevo, sono stato. . . troppo lento” mormorò. 

“Nemmeno questo è colpa tua” disse l’altro, evitando il suo sguardo. 

Fu come l’accendersi di una lampadina. 

“Tu l’avevi trovato. . .” sussurrò, impallidendo: “L’hai lasciato scappare”. 

“Non credevo che sarebbe successo questo, avevo bisogno . . .” non lo lasciò finire, puntandogli la pistola in mezzo alla fronte: “Non credevi cosa? Che avrebbe fatto del male ad altre persone? Che cosa ti è sfuggito?” sillabò. 

“Mi dispiace, ma non c’è bisogno che tu muoia per un mio errore di calcolo” si giustificò l’altro. 

“Errore di. . .? Sai quante persone ci vivono in questa città? Sai quante moriranno?” 

“Le persone muoiono di continuo per catastrofi, quante vite pensi che salverai tu? Quante vite pensi ne salveranno loro? Non è la tua responsabilità” disse l’altro, alzando di nuovo il tono di voce. 

“Si, lo è, anche tu eri una mia responsabilità” mormorò.

Si era fidato. 

Si era fidato. 

Voleva farsi a pezzi per questo. 

Si era fidato. 

Cercò di respirare a fondo per studiare al meglio la situazione, ma la voce che aveva in testa continuava a fare riecheggiare quell’errore, lacerandolo. 

L’altro rimase in silenzio. 

Il conto era l’unica cosa che si sentiva in quel magazzino vuoto. 

“Vattene” riuscì finalmente a dire Flash.

L’altro scosse la testa: “Morirai tu e tante persone” 

“Si, ma tu vivi. Non era questo l’importante?” 

Daimon rimase in silenzio: “Tu rincorri Jack O’ Lantern, io vado a fermare la bomba” 

“Cosa?” 

“Fidati, io mi occupo della bomba” ripeté l’uomo. 

Flash lo guardò: “Mi sono fidato di te e guarda a che mi ha portato” gli rinfacciò, la voce che gli uscì straziata dalla gola che secca come se le parole fossero attorcigliate tra loro con filo spinato. 

“Posso essere lì in un minuto, la trasporterò in un luogo dove non farà male a nessuno” disse Daimon. 

Flash rimase immobile a fissare gli occhi dell’altro. 

Blu, non rossi. 

Non cambiavano con delle semplici bugie. 

Non posso fermare la bomba, aveva detto. 

Scrollò l’amarezza di dosso: “E perché dovresti farlo?” chiese. 

“Ho una coscienza anch’io” si giustificò l’altro. 

Flash dissentì: “Mi riesce difficile crederlo”. 

Daimon lo guardò: “Flash, lasciami rimediare, posso davvero salvare questa città” mormorò. 

Fidarsi. 

Fidarsi? 

L’aveva già fatto, si era già fidato. 

“Se fallisci, non m’importa quanto ci vorrà, ti ficcherò una pallottola nel cranio” ringhiò. 

Daimon fece un sorriso triste: “Se fallisco temo dovrai metterti in fila”. 

Flash si girò, guardando fuori: “Se seguo Jack esploderanno” mormorò. 

“Ti copro io, tu pensa ad andare” disse l’altro. 

Si preparò per il salto. 

“Flash?” chiamò l’altro. 

Non si girò. 

Saltò verso le finestre, lasciandosi dietro il “Mi dispiace” mormorato dall’altro. 

I robot esplosero, ma lui riuscì ad arrivare indenne fuori. 

Ebbe l’impulso di girarsi, ma scorse Jack in lontananza e si mise a correre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lunedì, con il 28 capitolo.  
> Stiamo arrivando alla conclusione. Riusciranno i nostri eroi (?) a salvare la città? Lo scopriremo presto.


	28. Please, allow me to (re-)introduce myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo molto corto, mi spiace.  
> Buona lettura!

Capitolo XXVIII- SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL 

Le strade erano trafficate, le persone sembravano affannarsi ad allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile dal posto dove si trovavano ora, la finestra dell’appartamento era un posto in platea per quello spettacolo. Chissà da cosa scappavano, si chiese Daimon. 

Sperò fortemente che il suo doppio non c’entrasse nulla in quella storia. 

C’erano tracce di magia, flebili, nascoste nell’appartamento. 

Era stato lì. 

Era stato lì per un lungo periodo. 

Si maledì per non aver collegato la presenza dell’uomo col simbionte alla sua porta alla faccenda dei cloni. Troppo tardi. 

Poteva essersi allontanato. 

E ora sarebbe stato difficile rilocalizzarlo. 

Studiò i libri lasciati allo sbaraglio, facendoli sparire con un cenno alla mano. 

Era improbabile che sarebbe tornato a recuperarli, li doveva aver lasciati lì, preferendo spostarsi senza pesi. Si avvicinò alla porta, dando un’ultima occhiata all’appartamento vuoto, la mano sulla maniglia. 

La porta si aprì, costringendolo a mollare la presa. 

Ebbe la curiosa e spiacevole sensazione di trovarsi davanti a uno specchio. 

Il suo clone ricambiò il suo sguardo sorpreso con uno accorato: “Sei qui quindi” mormorò. 

Sembrava affannato, stanco. 

Non sarebbe stato difficile. 

“Come hai fatto a localizzarmi?” chiese, mostrando i denti in una smorfia che serviva certo più a nascondere la sua paura che a ostentare sicurezza. 

Daimon inclinò la testa, prima lo faceva prima finiva e tornava alla sua autocommiserazione solitaria. 

E al torturare demoni, cosa sempre piacevole. 

Lo vide irrigidirsi, cercando di richiamare a sé il tridente e mimò il suo stesso movimento, con la stessa intenzione. 

Il tridente comparì nella sua mano. 

Lo strinse nel pugno soddisfatto. 

L’altro impallidì, arretrando: “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto prima che tu mi uccida” mormorò. 

Daimon alzò un sopracciglio. 

Aiuto? 

Lo credeva un’idiota? 

Fece un passo in avanti, l’altro arretrò di nuovo, ponendo i palmi aperti verso di lui in una dimostrazione di resa: “C’è una bomba, farà esplodere tutto in qualche minuto se non la fermiamo ora, la mia magia. . .è poco potente” spiegò. 

Daimon alzò un sopracciglio: “Immagino che tu non c’entri niente con tutto questo, giusto?” chiese, con solo un velo di sarcasmo. 

Il clone inclinò la testa: “E’ colpa mia, mi sono lasciato prendere la mano senza pensare alle conseguenze delle mie azioni” mormorò, la testa bassa. 

Un trucco. 

Doveva essere un trucco. 

Persino male congegnato, se doveva dire la sua. 

Sorrise: “Giusto, mi credi un idiota?” chiese, con un pizzico in più di veleno di quanto avesse programmato. “Sto dicendo la verità, dopo. . .dopo potrai uccidermi” propose l’altro, la postura tradiva il suo bisogno di fuggire a gambe levate. 

Daimon sogghignò: “Ciò che stai dicendo è che devo crederti sulla parola, non ucciderti e seguirti in un luogo senza fiatare” elencò: “Ciò presuppone fiducia”. 

L’altro annuì. 

Daimon alzò il tridente: “Non nutro fiducia in te, sei quello più vicino alla mia parte peggiore, per colpa tua l’inferno stava per farsi una lunga vacanza sul piano terreno.” disse lapidario. 

L’altro rimase immobile: “Persone moriranno se non lo fai, devi seguirmi, è complicato da spiegare e abbiamo poco tempo.” 

La voce era quasi un sussurro. 

Sembrava quasi convincente, gliene dava atto. 

Daimon annuì, pensoso: “Controproposta allora, io ti riassorbo, capisco ciò che hai in mente e poi ci andiamo assieme a disattivare quella bomba” mormorò. 

Il clone rabbrividì: “Non puoi farlo” sussurrò, impallidendo. 

“È difficile, ma si, posso farlo” lo contraddì. 

Il clone respirò profondamente: “Lo farai lo stesso, sei venuto qui per questo” bisbigliò, come per assimilare la notizia. 

Arretrò di un passo appoggiandosi al muro: “Fai presto” disse, la voce ridotta a un sussurro. 

Non c’era più nulla della baldanza che aveva ostentato fino a poco prima. 

Daimon alzò il tridente, senza sprecare una parola in più. 

Fuori, le sirene della polizia passavano con i loro altoparlanti, coprendo il rumore di urla proveniente dall’appartamento. 

Durò pochi attimi. 

Il corpo del clone cadde a terra con un tonfo, e venne consumato in pochi istanti. 

Daimon si sorresse al tridente, le informazioni che viaggiavano nella sua mente come un fiume in piena, scorci di memorie, emozioni. 

Sbarrò gli occhi, impallidendo. 

Oh, cazzo. 

Alzò il tridente, sparendo in una nube di fumo e fuoco. 

\- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - 

Andi rilesse il messaggio che le aveva mandato Katherine. Poche parole, alcune lettere pigiate per sbaglio, ma ancora comprensibile. 

Rimise il telefono nelle tasche. 

Doveva sbrigarsi a raggiungere le fogne, se il Coach voleva fare qualcosa di stupido avrebbe avuto bisogno di una mano. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace, ve lo aspettavate? No?  
> Comunque, siamo alla fine.  
> Sono ancora indecisa sul seguito, ma vi terrò informati.  
> A mercoledì con "Shout at the devil" il capitolo 29/30. Non mancate!


	29. Shout at the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo.  
> Buona lettura!

CAPITOLO XXIX- SHOUT AT THE DEVIL (RESOLUTION) 

Jack crollò sul pavimento, la scopa ridotta a un manico inutilizzabile. 

Il casco a zucca infuocato che gli proteggeva la faccia cominciava a dare segni di cedimento, crepe nere lo attraversavano profonde. 

Flash si avvicinò velocemente a lui, bloccandolo sul pavimento con il simbionte: “Bene, ora ce ne torniamo in gattabuia, che ne dici?” sibilò. 

La città sembrava preda a una frenesia, le strade risplendevano a tratti delle luci blu della polizia e dell’ambulanza, che pattugliavano la città senza sosta. 

Il rumore delle sirene era fastidioso, ma almeno finora non era esploso nulla. 

Flash si domandò a che punto fosse il conto alla rovescia, oscillando dalla speranza che Daimon riuscisse a fermare la bomba dall’esplodere e la non improbabile idea che l’altro l’avesse ingannato e se ne fosse andato via per la sua strada. 

Jack proruppe in una risata stanca: “Sul serio, hai preferito seguire me piuttosto che salvare centinaia di vite? Indovina chi si ritroverà nella lista dei cattivi a Natale?” ridacchiò. 

Flash lo alzò di peso, buttandolo sul muro. 

La zucca si spezzò completamente con un sonoro -crack-, rivalendo la faccia sfigurata dell’altro: “Ci sta pensando Daimon a quello”. 

O almeno così sperava. 

“Dimmi come sei riuscito a scappare”. 

Jack rise, i denti che gli rimanevano sporchi di sangue: “La prigione è brutta, Eugene, ti tolgono ciò che sei, ti riducono a una marionetta” sputò. 

“Io non voglio essere una buona marionetta, a me piace uccidere” mormorò, la bocca contorta in quello che per lui doveva essere un sorriso: “Adoro sentire le grida, le esplosioni, vedere il sangue uscire dal corpo e sporcare il pavimento, e le lanterne, le mie lanterne sono arte! Ma con voi, con voi non si può fare niente, mi ci è voluto per riprendermi dalla scottatura sai? Mandarmi contro il figlio di Satana! Non è stato carino! Tra arcinemici non si fa così!” la voce acquisiva intensità man a mano che Jack continuava col suo sproloquio: “Avrei voluto andare a vistare mammina cara, o Betty, ma quel . . .mostro, non potevo avercelo tra i piedi! Così ho dovuto fare tutto di fretta, sarà solo un casino, e la colpa è tua, non lo senti? No, ma ti ricordi vero? Tic-tac!” disse, zittendosi per riprendere fiato, il suo respiro produceva un fastidioso sibilo. 

Sussurrò: “Il tempo sta finendo, di tutte queste persone non rimarrà che lapidi in un campo santo, e tutto perché hai voluto farti degli amici, te l’aveva detto papà, no? Non portarti degli amici, o ci saranno conseguenze. Solo perché quella troia l’ha ammazzato credevi io non l’avrei fatto?” mormorò Jack, tornando a ridere e ridere e ridere. 

Flash rabbrividì, la pelle d’oca sotto il simbionte. 

Lo guardò orripilato. 

Una persona così meritava di esistere? Di vivere? 

Portò la mano alla pistola. 

La prossima volta poteva tornare per Betty. 

La prossima volta poteva tornare per tutti coloro a cui voleva bene. 

Strinse la mano sulla pistola. 

Una voce gli diceva che lui era meglio di così, ma se non l’avesse fermato, chi lo avrebbe fatto? 

Non era Spiderman. 

Non era Spiderman. 

Non era -meglio di così-. 

Il simbionte si distese soddisfatto, nutrendosi della sua rabbia. 

Un suono lo fece sobbalzare. 

“ _Everybody screams, everybody screams, in our town of Halloween”_. 

La canzone proveniva dalla scopa. 

Jack alzò lo sguardo al cielo, e lui lo imitò di riflesso. 

Niente. 

Le macchine viaggiavano. 

Le sirene suonavano. 

“Non capisco” mormorò Jack. 

Daimon ce l’aveva fatta. 

Flash respirò di nuovo, quasi stordito da quella consapevolezza. 

Daimon ce l’aveva fatta. 

Erano vivi. 

La sua mano si allontanò dalla pistola: “Mi assicurerò che non uscirai una seconda volta, dovessi rimanere a farti la guardia io stesso” sussurrò. 

Jack lo guardò con espressione vuota: “Per quanto la cosa mi alletti, credimi” sentì un crack, la tuta nera di Jack si illuminò: “Preferisco morire che tornare là dentro” disse Jack. 

Flash si scostò, sorpreso dal bagliore. “Dì, cheese!” gli intimò Jack, poi la tuta si fece ancora più luminosa e l’esplosione lo spazzò via, contro il muro. 

Chiuse gli occhi, non riuscendo a scappare da quella luce abbagliante, poi tutto, di colpo, diventò nero. 

\- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daimon crollò sulle ginocchia. 

Tra l’assorbimento e la bomba si sentiva alquanto provato al momento. 

Attorno a lui le fiamme divampavano senza sosta. 

Il clone non aveva mentito. 

Un pazzoide che non aveva ammazzato aveva ordito il tutto, a sua insaputa. 

Sospirò pesantemente. 

Doveva trovare Jack. 

Era da tanto che non si portava in giro un corpo bruciato come monito per chi cercava di fregarlo, era ora di riprendere la tradizione. 

Si portò la mano alla testa. 

Male, male. 

Era come se l’esplosione avesse avuto luogo nella sua mente, confondendolo. 

Era difficile distinguere tra i suoi pensieri e i ricordi del clone. 

D’altronde, non poteva fare altro se non farlo fuori. 

Già uno come lui era troppo in quel mondo. 

Digrignò i denti, cercando di quietare i pensieri, ci sarebbe voluto per riprendersi, riordinare le idee, riparare agli sgarbi. 

Gli sembrava di essere tornato un ragazzino che lottava per la sua individualità con l’anima maledetta ereditata dal padre. 

Si rialzò a fatica, gli occhi chiusi. 

Andava bene. 

Jack poteva cercarlo dopo. 

Sicuramente Agent Venom lo aveva preso, ne aveva le capacità. 

Che fosse rinchiuso in una prigione non poteva fermarlo, i maghi dello SHIELD e le loro magie erano insignificanti paragonati a lui. 

Non restava che uscire da quella fogna. 

Fece una smorfia, infastidito dall’odore di marcio misto a fuoco. 

Sentì un tonfo alle sue spalle, poi la voce della ragazza: “Daimon?” chiamò, esitante. 

Daimon si concentrò per un attimo. 

La ragazzina. 

Andi. 

Giusto. 

“Non esattamente” mormorò. 

Quella si guardò attorno: “La bomba?” chiese, senza fiato. 

“Esplosa, ho contenuto i danni”. 

Aveva pensato di dirigerla all’inferno, ma scatenare una guerra per una cosa simile non era nei suoi programmi. 

Sarebbe stato come tirare un gavettone al vicino di casa irascibile. 

Non poteva permetterselo al momento. 

La ragazzina si avvicinò, guardinga: “Quindi siamo vivi?” chiese ancora. 

Daimon sorrise: “Per il momento”. 

“Uh, tu sì che sai come festeggiare” recriminò lei, poteva sentire il suo sguardo addosso, pieno di domande. Sperò di esserne risparmiato, ma la sfortuna portò la ragazza a parlare nuovamente: “Che vuol dire -non esattamente-? Cambi pettinatura quando usi la magia? O. . .oddio, è la tua parte malvagia? Sto parlando alla tua parte malvagia?” continuò Andi. 

Daimon la guardò perplesso. 

Sembrava sfinita, ma sollevata, quasi euforica nel tono della voce, anche se sembrava cercare di smorzarlo per rimanere nell’immagine della ragazza cinica e disillusa. 

Immaginava che il vedere la morte in faccia facesse così ai ragazzini. 

“Diciamo di sì” concesse. 

Andi sospirò: “Non c’è molta differenza tra l’una e l’altra mi sembra” notò pensosa. 

Daimon sorrise mestamente, indeciso sul cosa dire: “E’ stato un piacere, Andi” mormorò, per poi battere il tridente a terra, sparendo nel portale da lui creato. 

Non sentì la replica della ragazza. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se riesco, pubblicherò venerdì il prossimo capitolo.  
> Jack O' Lantern che preferisce la morte alla prigione è una mia personale interpretazione, visto che ha fatto parte del progetto dello SHIELD che utilizzava Kobik per creare una realtà che imprigionasse i cattivi in una realtà in cui loro erano solo normali cittadini, ho pensato che fosse un'esperienza piuttosto segnante.  
> Non ho ancora idea se impegnarmi in un continuo, credo sia abbastanza risolutivo.  
> Alla prossima, con "Everybody knows (That's how it goes)"


	30. Everybody knows (that's how it goes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo, buona lettura!

CAPITOLO XXX- EVERYBODY KNOWS (THAT’S HOW IT GOES) 

Il suo progetto di chimica si era aggiudicato un “A-“. 

Margareth aveva festeggiato aggredendo i suoi timpani con parole su parole, a cui Andi tendeva a rispondere con un annuire a ogni fiato che l’altra prendeva. 

Dopo le ultime cose successe nella sua vita, un A- era un avvenimento piacevole che l’avrebbe portata a festeggiare con sua zia a suon di pizza e bevande gassate. 

Mandò un messaggio al Coach, la scritta rossa del voto in primo piano. 

Non che volesse la sua approvazione o che, ma dopo aver usufruito di casa sua per la maggior parte degli incontri diciamo che un po’ se la meritava anche lui. 

Sorrise nel vedere il pollice alzato di risposta. Imbarazzante l’utilizzo di smile da parte sua. 

Aprì l’armadietto, appoggiando i libri al suo interno, si fermò un attimo ad accarezzare la maglia dei fantastici quattro che teneva là in fondo, lontana da occhi indiscreti. 

Probabilmente non se la sarebbe mai messa, non era esattamente il suo stile, ma era un dolce ricordo che l’aiutava ad andare avanti in quell’inferno di scuola. 

Non che la vita fuori dal liceo fosse migliore. 

Katherine si era ripresa, qualche contusione in più e un appartamento in meno. 

L’articolo che aveva scritto sui fatti di quei giorni non l’aveva soddisfatta appieno, e di ciò incolpava i farmaci che ancora prendeva che non la facevano concentrare. 

A nulla era valso il riconoscimento datole dal sindaco, o l’odore di premio che i suoi colleghi dicevano di sentire. “Non dico che non sia un buon articolo, ma. . . potevo fare di meglio” aveva detto, il viso contratto in una smorfia di disappunto: “Inoltre questa nuova celebrità a che mi serve? La mia rete di informatori si limita a una decina di fili in tutto”. 

Il Coach aveva alzato le mani a quelle parole, arrendendosi al fatto che nulla che potesse dire l’avrebbe fatta cambiare idea. 

Daimon invece aveva preso alla lettera il suo consiglio, sparendo dalla circolazione. 

Per quanto ne fosse sollevata, non le era sfuggita l’occhiata tra il sorpreso e il triste che il Coach aveva fatto quando gli aveva raccontato tutto quello che era successo. 

Si era presa la lavata di capo per aver disobbedito agli ordini, con i vari -potevi morire- e minacce di non farla più andare in giro a fare l’eroe. 

Come se. 

Non aveva fiatato, e anche dopo non aveva chiesto nulla al Coach. 

Magari quella sera poteva chiedergli di raccontargli gli ultimi cinque minuti della partita di football che aveva giocato. Lo metteva sempre di buon umore raccontarlo. 

Gli sarebbe passata prima o poi. C’erano tanti pesci nel mare, come diceva papà a ogni fregatura datole dell’amore. 

Lei poteva aggiungere che almeno di figli di Satana ce n’erano quanti? Due? Tre? Le percentuali erano a favore del Coach. 

E se non fosse bastato poteva sempre andarlo a cercare. 

Con un bazooka magari. 

Chiuse l’armadietto sospirando pesantemente. 

Si chiese se una bandiera bianca avrebbe cessato il fuoco. “Margareth” chiamò. 

L’altra si zittì, girandosi a guardarla con fare interrogativo. 

Andi si godette il silenzio per un istante, per poi parlare: “Sembra che Patsy Walker stia facendo un altro raduno, ti va di saltare la scuola e andare a farti firmare i suoi libri di persona?”. 

Margareth fece una faccia pensosa, poi sorrise: “Se mia mamma lo scopre posso dire che mi stai portando sulla cattiva strada?” 

Andi alzò le sopracciglia: “Non sarebbe una cattiva idea” ammise, sorridendo cautamente. 

In fondo, quella cattiva era sempre stata la sua strada preferita. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - 

Flash si era alzato quella mattina, come altre mattine prima di quella, senza un quasi demone appiccicato che richiedeva attenzioni, e sebbene per alcuni questo risveglio poteva non sembrare insolito, per lui ora lo era. 

L’altro Daimon li aveva salvati. 

Questo cosa significava? 

Il suo Daimon era scappato lasciandoli lì? 

Il suo Daimon aveva chiamato l’altro Daimon e si erano fusi come Mazinga Z? 

Che diamine era l’impronta nera che aveva trovato davanti alla porta rincasando, la testa ancora pesante per la botta contro il muro? 

E perché diavolo Daimon aveva lasciato il libro dei chakra in bagno? 

Si rigirò nel letto, le domande non gli davano tregua. 

Forse doveva cercarlo. 

L’appartamento ora sembrava vuoto a confronto. 

Si morse le labbra, scacciando il pensiero. 

Doveva essere arrabbiato con lui. 

Anzi, era ancora effettivamente molto arrabbiato con lui, ma non sapeva più se per il tradimento o l’essere sparito. 

Di nuovo. 

No, era facile, era incazzato per entrambi. 

Era meglio così, davvero, niente demoni nell’appartamento. 

Venom concordò. La sua voce aveva acquistato più forza da quando aveva smesso di prendere le droghe per tenerlo buono definitivamente. 

D’altronde non poteva fare altrimenti. Quando era esploso Jack era stato Venom a coprirlo, a fare in modo che sopravvivesse, e, tutto sommato, non era nemmeno la prima volta. 

Poteva dire con certezza di essersi lasciato andare con persone peggiori. 

Avrebbe dovuto dare una festa. Appartamento demon-free. 

Portò la mano sul rammendo della federa. Tanti cuscini salvi dalle unghie follemente appuntite di quell’idiota. 

Poi poteva dormire in pace. Nel suo letto, in pace. Nessuno finiva i biscotti, a parte Andi, ma quello poteva sopportarlo. 

Solo punti positivi finora. 

Un odore di bruciato lo fece quasi sobbalzare sul letto. 

O il suo appartamento stava andando a fuoco, o qualche figlio di Satana di sua conoscenza aveva deciso di interrompere il suo silenzio stampa e di informarlo sulla sua condizione. 

Si alzò veloce, il simbionte a sostenerlo, arrivando fino in sala. 

Sul divano, che prima era stato riparato alla rinfusa e ora sembrava nuovo di zecca, c’era il Daimon della casa, quello descrittogli da Andi. 

Si bloccò di colpo. 

Ecco, ora era nei guai. 

Magari Daimon aveva fatto qualche altra cazzata. 

Magari gli aveva messo 5 stelle sul sito di bed and breakfast dell’inferno e quel Daimon era il primo di una lunga lista di individui venuti lì in cerca di appoggio. 

Magari c’era sul serio un Casper nell’appartamento che gli portava sfiga. 

Magari stava cercando l’altro Daimon. 

Magari. . . strinse le labbra quando l’altro alzò lo sguardo verso di lui con espressione indecifrabile. 

Forse voleva un ringraziamento per averli salvati dall’esplosione. 

Aprì la bocca senza sapere cosa dire: “Dov’è Daimon?” o forse sì, lo sapeva. 

Si diede dello stupido, magari doveva specificare di quale Daimon stesse parlando. 

Si sentiva un nodo alla gola fastidioso. 

L’altro rimase in silenzio, chinando il capo. 

No. 

A una domanda si risponde, non si china il capo con una faccia che non promette nulla di buono, la sua faccia, che, effettivamente, non ha mai promesso nulla di buono. 

Rimase senza parole, la mente che ricorreva a quella macchia nera sul pavimento di marmo contro cui la vicina si accaniva con prodotti su prodotti. 

Respirò a fondo: “E’ morto?” chiese sussurrando. 

L’altro si riscosse: “Diciamo di sì” mormorò, e faceva male sentirlo, detto da quella voce, così. 

Sentire quella notizia da un clone faceva uno strano effetto. 

La sua mente fece il resto, collegando i puntini. 

Ecco da cosa scappava. 

“L’hai ucciso tu”. 

Affermazione. 

Troppe coincidenze. 

Una parte di lui voleva fiondarsi sopra di lui e prenderlo a pugni. 

L’altra parte era solo stanca. 

Magia del cazzo. 

“Io sono l’originale” disse l’altro, come fosse una scusa. 

Flash deglutì: “Hai avuto tu quell’idea del cazzo di fare dei cloni”. 

L’altro annuì: “Non la mia idea più brillante”. 

Dio, lo sperava. 

Lo sperava proprio che le altre sue idee non fossero tutte così orribili. 

Sentì un peso sullo stomaco: “Cosa vuoi?” chiese. 

“Immagino che tu abbia delle domande, ho pensato che forse ti devo delle risposte” disse l’altro. 

Sembrava voler evitare il suo sguardo. 

Meglio così. 

Flash si morse il labbro, annuendo. 

Meglio così, ripeté a sé stesso “Ho. . .ho bisogno di una birra, tu. . .” non riusciva a guardarlo nemmeno in faccia: “Tu la vuoi?” la voce uscì strozzata. 

“Intendi quella che ti tieni sotto al letto? È terribile” disse lui con una smorfia di disgusto. 

Niente birra quindi. 

Ne stappò una, bevendone metà. 

Madonna, quanto faceva schifo la birra calda. 

L’altro sbuffò divertito alla sua faccia e Flash incrociò le braccia, il volto corrucciato. 

“E’ una cosa abominevole” cercò di scusarsi lui. 

Il sorriso appena accennato era diverso da quello del suo Daimon, ma per certi tratti troppo simile. 

“Ho bevuto di peggio” fece Flash. Dio se l’aveva fatto. 

L’altro si alzò prendendo anche lui una birra, la faccia contrariata: “Se devo cominciare dall’inizio mi servirà” mormorò schifato. 

Rimasero impigliati in un imbarazzante silenzio, poi Flash prese la parola: “Che vuoi, un invito scritto per cominciare?” gli intimò. 

Daimon si passò la bottiglia tra le sue mani, quasi decidendo al momento le parole da utilizzare, poi iniziò a parlare. 

Una cosa curiosa della birra calda è che se la prima lattina viene deglutita a fatica, l’alcool fa ancora la sua parte, e la seconda lattina va giù meglio. 

Per non parlare della terza. 

Ora Flash aveva in mano una lattina semivuota, il cui peso diventava più leggero ad ogni sorso, e questo cominciava ad essere un problema, perché l’altro, tra esitazioni, spiegazioni e teorie, non aveva ancora smesso di parlare. 

Erano seduti a terra, Daimon aveva la schiena appoggiata al divano e la seconda lattina di birra era sballottata dalle sue mani, il cappotto che indossava raggruppato alla meglio dietro di lui. 

In una delle tante pause, Flash si decise a dire la sua: “Era comunque un’idea di merda” borbottò acidamente. 

L’altro sospirò: “L’hai già detto. . .” cominciò, lo interruppe: “E rimango fermo nella mia convinzione”. Daimon sbuffò stancamente: “Si, lo so, ti ho già detto che lo so” mormorò, finendo la lattina in pochi sorsi e appoggiandola vicino alla prima con un rumore metallico. 

Rimasero in silenzio. 

Poi l’altro si decise a romperlo di nuovo: “Devo continuare?”. 

Flash si limitò a fare un ironico cenno affermativo. 

“Che vuoi che ti dica?” mormorò Daimon con un’espressione stanca che non aveva mai visto in faccia a Daimon, cioè l’altro Daimon. 

Il “suo” Daimon. 

Scosse la testa confuso. 

Era una situazione che lo metteva estremamente a disagio. 

Da una parte c’era il lutto che aveva provato nel capire che il “suo” Daimon non esisteva più, poi c’era la rabbia confusa che gli torceva le budella e che non sapeva bene dove indirizzare, c’era la tristezza, la confusione, il bisogno di alcol nel sangue, quell’altro Daimon che parlava evitando il suo sguardo. 

C’era anche il “suo” Daimon, o sembrava esserci, lo vedeva nel sorriso sarcastico dell’altro mentre parlava, lo vedeva nel modo di sedere, nel tono della voce. 

Solo che non era lì. 

Non davvero. 

Sembrava assurdo. 

Aveva bisogno di più birra. 

Finì la lattina e ne prese un’altra immediatamente. 

Cercare il senso sul fondo di una bottiglia non gli era nuovo, ma magari il giorno dopo si sarebbe scordato il pavimento freddo, quella conversazione, il modo in cui Daimon-nonDaimon stringeva le labbra quando esitava. Madonna, gli stava guardando ancora le labbra. 

Spostò lo sguardo sugli ingredienti della birra. 

Era colpa del “suo” Daimon, con tutti quegli ammiccamenti, il sesso. . . 

Santa Maria, ci aveva fatto sesso. 

“Quindi hai i suoi ricordi?” chiese. 

L’alcol scioglieva la lingua, facendo scivolare via domande di cui preferiva non avere risposta. 

Daimon annuì. 

Cazzo. 

Prese l’ultima lattina di birra e la avvicinò a sé. 

Gli sarebbe servita per metabolizzare. 

Daimon storse il naso a quella mossa, ma non disse nulla a proposito, continuando col racconto. 

Il filo cominciava ad essere difficile da tenere, le informazioni sembravano rivoltarsi nella sua mente, non sapeva se più per l’effetto dell’alcol o più per il modo di parlare di Daimon . . .-l’altro Daimon. 

Alcune parole dovevano essere inventate. 

Oppure venivano da libri che nessuno leggeva più da una centinaia d’anni. 

Annuì, assumendo un’espressione assorta. 

Dio, ora non ci stava capendo niente. 

Gli sembrava di essere tornato a scuola e una parte di lui sperava di non venire interpellato. 

Non sarà nel compito, vero prof? 

Bevve un altro sorso di birra. 

Ok, quello l’aveva capito, ma cos’era il Ragnarok e che c’entrava con tutto il resto? 

Forse più che una birra gli serviva un dizionario, o una pagina internet. 

Annuì di nuovo, vedendo che l’altro si era fermato. 

“Sto divagando troppo?” chiese. 

Ah, stava divagando. 

Ora si spiegava cosa c’entrasse Marduk Kurios. 

Se solo sapesse chi diamine era quel tipo. 

“E’ che, a dire la verità, non so bene cosa dire, volevo solo. . .non so” Daimon si fermò, le labbra strette in una smorfia di disappunto. 

“Volevi giustificare le tue azioni con qualcuno?” tentò Flash. 

Non era proprio un tentativo a vuoto. 

Ci era passato. 

Tutte quelle pessime decisioni e la convinzione che sì, c’era un senso sotto e doveva solo spiegarlo. 

Cazzate. 

Insomma, il senso c’era, ma ciò non oscurava il fatto che era un coglione. 

Daimon lo guardò: “Si, credo possa andare per il momento” mormorò. 

Flash annuì: “Immagino che un comune barista non potesse mettere insieme la metà delle cose che dici.” L’altro lo guardò interrogativo. 

“Perché ne stai parlando con me? L’unica cosa che dovevi dire è -hey, indovina chi non ha più il clone del figlio di Satana nell’appartamento? Tu, congratulazioni- stringermi la mano e sparire” disse Flash, con un tono di accusa più alto di come avrebbe voluto. 

L’altro incontrò il suo sguardo: “Visto quello che è successo tra di noi, pensavo volessi più. . .informazioni a proposito”. 

Flash si sentì un groppo alla gola. 

L’aveva detto. 

L’elefante nella stanza era stato indicato. 

“Giusto, perché non dire allora-scusa, ho ucciso il tipo che ti ha messo un demone in corpo, ti ha rubato il simbionte, mangiato i biscotti, occupato e bruciato il divano e con cui hai fatto sesso, spero che tu. . .-“ si interruppe di colpo, la voce che non gli veniva. 

O meglio, aveva paura che gli sarebbe venuta troppo forte, o debole, o piena di rabbia, tristezza e chissà che altro c’era in quel groppo che si sentiva in gola. 

“Vuoi che mi scusi per avere ripreso una parte di me?” chiese Daimon, la voce che tradiva una certa confusione. 

“Non lo so cosa voglio, ma questo. . .” disse Flash indicando generalmente la stanza: “Questo non mi serve a niente, mi fa solo sentire. . .”. 

Male. Inutile. Stupido. 

“Sentire . . .” riprovò, senza riuscire a trovare un nome a quella sensazione, o almeno non un nome che era disposto a dire ad alta voce. 

Vuoto. Idiota. 

“-a disagio” concluse finalmente. 

“Sto parlando con te, che sei Daimon, ma non sei Daimon, di Daimon che non era realmente Daimon, perché ci ho fatto sesso” disse, la voce quasi strozzata, deglutì: “Beh, sai una cosa? Io non lo volevo neanche fare sesso con lui, non mi piacciono gli uomini, o meglio non mi piaceva lui, probabilmente ha usato qualche sua diavoleria su di me, probabilmente l’hai fatto, vero?”. 

Si sentiva gli occhi lucidi e la gola secca alla fine. 

Lo guardò in silenzio, in cerca di una risposta, una qualsiasi risposta nel suo sguardo. 

Non sapeva neanche perché avesse voluto insinuare una cosa del genere. 

Voleva solo allontanare da sé l’episodio. 

Voleva poter pensare che non gliene fregasse. 

Il viso dell’altro era diventato una maschera insondabile. 

“Sì, sì l’ha usato” disse con voce ferma, guardandolo negli occhi: “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo” continuò. 

Flash scattò in avanti. 

Il pugno incontrò bruscamente il naso di Daimon: “Mi prendi per uno stupido?” disse a voce alta, tenendolo per il largo bavero del cappotto. 

La mano faceva male. 

Aveva colpito a pugno chiuso sull’osso. 

Venom doveva aver stabilito che non erano affaracci suoi se voleva fare ancora a botte con un accendino ambulante. 

Si concentrò sul pulsare doloroso della mano. 

“Cosa vuoi sentirti dire?” chiese l’altro, la faccia contorta in una smorfia. 

“Non menzogne, ne ho avuto abbastanza di quelle, ne ho avuto abbastanza per tutto il resto della mia vita” mormorò, la voce fredda. 

Daimon abbassò lo sguardo: “Ho sbagliato” sussurrò: “- ma non so fino a che punto, non so cosa avrei dovuto fare altrimenti”. 

Flash lasciò la presa: “Non so se ti sei reso conto, ma venirmi qui a chiedere consigli sulle decisioni sbagliate è un controsenso, prova con Captain America, o Spiderman” disse amaramente. 

“La loro opinione non mi interessa” chiuse secco Daimon. 

“E la mia sì?” chiese ironico. 

Daimon inclinò la testa: “Abbastanza” mormorò, curandosi il naso e pulendosi il sangue dalla faccia. 

Flash rimase in silenzio. 

L’atmosfera era così pesante da non consentire alle parole di uscire. 

“Vorrei scusarmi per quello che ho detto quella sera, ma penso ancora ogni parola” mormorò. 

“Tranquillo, sei stato quasi gentile viste le circostanze, a ruoli invertiti ti avrei fatto bruciare vivo”. 

Flash lo guardò allibito e Daimon scrollò le spalle: “Ho un brutto carattere” mormorò. 

Flash fece una smorfia. 

Brutto era a dire poco. 

Finì la lattina di birra, mettendola a terra. 

“Puoi continuare se vuoi” concesse: “Almeno finché ho la birra” aggiunse, prendendo l’ultima lattina. “Perché tieni la birra sotto il letto?” chiese l’altro. 

“Ex-alcolizzato, lontano dagli occhi lontano dal cuore ecc. . . finché i vicini non ti regalano una confezione di birra” sapeva di doverla buttare. 

Lo sapeva. 

Ma ogni volta che ricordava la birra sotto il letto, si sentiva più in controllo di sé. 

Non l’ho toccata, sono in controllo. 

Il simbionte non mangia persone, sono in controllo. 

Daimon non ha ancora bruciato vivo nessuno, sono in controllo. 

Sembrava che fosse incline a cullarsi in quel falso senso di sicurezza mentre il mondo attorno a lui andava a rotoli. 

“Dovrei sacrificarmi io nel bere l’ultima allora” disse Daimon, porgendo la mano avanti. 

Se quella era una battuta, non faceva ridere. 

“Hai passato l’ultima ora a inondarmi la testa di informazioni, ho bisogno di mandarle giù” borbottò, aprendo l’ultima lattina e bevendone un sorso. 

L’altro ritirò la mano, appoggiandola sulla gamba: “Sai, ho trascorso le ultime settimane a cercare il mio clone nei posti più disparati, ho chiesto in giro a conoscenti, scritto nei forum, parlato con persone di dubbia moralità, ma mai avrei immaginato che qualcuno non orientato verso l’annichilimento del mondo come lo conosciamo gli avesse offerto un rifugio, seppur momentaneo” notò. 

Flash bevve un altro sorso: “Avevo un debito con lui” disse secco. 

“No, non l’avevi” scosse la testa Daimon. 

Silenzio. 

Altro sorso della birra, ora era a metà. 

“Non volevo che andasse in giro a fare male ad altre persone” mormorò. 

“Ma eri disposto a farlo andare comunque” lo contraddisse l’altro. 

“Non avrei avuto le capacità per metterlo dentro” rinfacciò. 

“Cosa avevi detto riguardo al dire la verità?” chiese Daimon. 

Flash finì la birra, poi l’appoggiò a terra. 

“Birra finita, non ti devo spiegazioni, avevo capito che tu ne dovevi a me” notò aggressivo. 

L’altro si limitò a guardarlo: “Si, è vero, è che non credo di riuscire a portare avanti nessuna storia senza indorarla un po’, soprattutto se è su di me”. 

Flash sbuffò: “Strano che tu ed Andi non abbiate formato un gruppo di poesia goth” notò, scivolando per appoggiarsi al divano. 

“Sarebbe stato. . . da paura” mormorò l’altro, con un sorriso sinceramente divertito all’idea. 

Flash mascherò la risata con un colpo di tosse. 

Troppo alcol. 

Decisamente troppo alcol. 

“Hai qualcos’altro da aggiungere prima di sparire?” chiese Flash, cercando di apparire disinvolto. 

Daimon fece una smorfia: “Credevo di essere io quello che doveva rispondere alle tue domande”. 

Flash guardò le lattine a terra. 

Una parte di lui aveva sperato che fosse finita lì, ma sapeva in fondo che quello non corrispondeva al vero. “Per quanto ne so, non sei tipo da visita di cortesia” borbottò: “Sarebbe più facile se andassi dritto al punto e chiedessi, anziché tutto questo girarci attorno.” 

La voce gli era riuscita più acida di quanto avesse previsto. 

L’altro annuì: “Temo che tu non abbia tutti i torti” stallò. 

Flash si limitò a dargli una fugace occhiata, per poi pentirsi e rivolgere lo sguardo alle lattine vuote. 

Odiava avere ragione. 

“Perché?” chiese l’altro d’improvviso. 

Flash esitò un poco, sperando che continuasse. 

Che indirizzasse quel perché. 

Perché cosa? 

Perché hai fatto sesso con me? 

O, perché non sei capace a vivere una vita decente? 

O ancora, perché hai comprato quelle tende orribili? 

Si grattò la testa, senza sapere cosa dire, sperando che l’altro cogliesse l’input e continuasse. 

Daimon si leccò le labbra, -diamine, le stava riguardando di nuovo, troppo alcol- e si decise a precisare: “Perché ti sei fidato?” 

Era una bella domanda. 

Perché cazzo si era fidato? 

Non se lo ricordava precisamente, e certo, il flash di occhi azzurri che gli era passato alla mente non bastava a giustificare nulla. 

Un senso di familiarità? 

Erano molto simili per troppi versi. 

Scosse la testa: “Che posso dire, vado matto per la birra, gli hail mary pass* e le seconde opportunità” mormorò. 

Vide l’altro sorridere malinconico con la coda dell’occhio. 

Daimon si rimise gli occhiali da sole, incrociando il suo sguardo da dietro di essi: “Non ne dubitavo” sussurrò, prima di sparire tra le fiamme. 

________ EPILOGO_________ 

Danny tirò un sospiro di sollievo guardando l’anonima casetta davanti a lui. 

Finalmente non avrebbe più avuto problemi con eroi, demoni, zombie e quant’altro. 

Essere spinti contro al muro da un tipo che sparava fiamme dagli occhi ti modificava alquanto i progetti di vita a quanto pare. 

Il cane dei vicini abbaiò verso la sua macchina, affacciandosi dallo steccato. 

Provincia. 

Non troppo lontano da Philadelphia, non troppo vicino ai guai. 

Inoltre col suo nuovo stipendio poteva permettersi una casetta niente male senza essere in mezzo al nulla. Appoggiò lo scatolone vicino alla porta, stiracchiandosi verso il cielo che cominciava a diventare blu scuro. C’erano alti edifici che coprivano il sole che stava sparendo, ma non troppi da non poter vedere le stelle in cielo. 

Si fermò contro la porta, completamente rilassato, guardando la luce farsi più flebile col passare dei minuti. Sentì un rumore sordo sopra il tetto e alzò lo sguardo di scatto, temendo la presenza di topi, coccodrilli o chissà cos’altro poteva infestare la casa in quella zona. 

Un’ombra umana nera con un ragno bianco sul dorso saltò agilmente da un tetto a un altro, sparendo veloce nella finestra aperta del piano superiore con una precisione inumana. 

Danny rimase a guardare la finestra richiudersi, allibito, poi si portò le mani alla testa. 

Oh, no, non di nuovo! 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hail mary pass - tentativo disperato, passaggio del football con scarse possibilità di successo fatta all’ultimo momento, poco prima che la partita finisca
> 
>  
> 
> È finita. Lo dico con un misto di sollevazione e sgomento. È finita. E ora?  
> Come ho già accennato, mi piacerebbe fare un continuo, ma la motivazione è alquanto altalenante al periodo. Se non altro, lo comincerò a fine febbraio.  
> Mi spiace per coloro che si aspettavano un happy ending.  
> Se vi è piaciuta la storia o ci sono state parti che vi hanno fatto arricciare il naso per favore commentate.  
> Se vi è piaciuta, ma non avete niente da dire, per favore spingete "kudos". Tramite le sole entrate non so dire se vi piaccia o meno. Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui.  
> (To be continued. . . ?)

**Author's Note:**

> \--angolo autrice--  
> Fiù, ecco il primo capitolo, c'è voluto molto ad organizzare questa storia. Usciranno presto gli altri capitoli. Spero vi piaccia,  
> Se è/non è così, non esitate a commentare il vostro pensiero.  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


End file.
